Dark Moon
by selenavella
Summary: "Aku kembali, Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah, tapi menjadi bulan yang kuat."/ Uchiha Sasuke si Cassanova, Haruno Sakura Gadis mantan kekasih Sasuke. Perang antara mereka baru dimulai, siapakah yang akan memenangkan perang itu? SECARA RESMI FANFIC INI SUDAH SELESAI, TERIMA KASIH DUKUNGANNYA :)
1. ACT 1 : I'm Back

"Minggu ini sudah berapa gadis?"

Lelaki berambut raven itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangannya. "17."

"_Oh, shit!_ Bagaimana mungkin! Aku bahkan baru dekat dengan 9 orang gadis!" kata lelaki berambut pirang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat bahunya. "Itu belum seberapa dobe."

"Kau curang teme! Ah! Menyebalkan!" kata lelaki berambut pirang itu sembari memukul bahu temannya pelan.

Lelaki berambut raven itu menyeringai, matanya terlihat berkilat nakal. "Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

**Arissachin production.**

I'm proudly present my new story.

_Dark moon_ © Arissachin

WARNING : AU, OOC, bad language

The character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

While, the story is mine.

._._

"_Aku lahir kembali dengan wujud yang baru._

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah, tapi menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_.._

ACT 1 : I'm back

.

Gadis berambut pink itu memasuki area Konoha Gakuen. Tangan kanannya menjingjing tasnya, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi peta sekolah. Rambut pink sepanjangnya ia ikat tinggi, menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut ditengkuknya. Kepalanya mengadah, menatap sebuah gedung bercat hijau tua dihadapannya.

Wajahnya terlihat datar. Tak terlihat emosi sedikitpun. Dan, terus terang itu terlihat menakutkan. Ia menghela nafasnya, bibirnya tertarik kearah kanan, menyunggingkan senyum yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menakutkan.

.

.

Seluruh murid kelas 11-A terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Baik itu mengobrol, menulis, membaca, mengejek, bahkan berciuman. Sekolah seelit Konoha Gakuen memang diisi oleh anak-anak terpilih dari keluarga kalangan atas. Dan, itu mengerikan. Pasti ada perbedaan kasta disekolah ini. Dan hal yang paling bisa di pastikan, rendah-merendahkan orang pasti sering terjadi disekolah ini.

Sesosok lelaki berambut raven terlihat sedang menciumi gadis berambut merah. Ia hanya duduk, sementara gadis dipangkuannya sibuk memegang segala hal yang ia bisa pegang pada lelaki yang memangkunya. Mulai dari menjambak rambut lelaki itu pelan, menyusuri dada bidangnya, hingga lengan kekarnya. Ia melakukan hal-hal itu seolah, ia tak akan pernah sempat memegangi lelaki itu lagi.

"Sasuke teme!"

Lelaki yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu tak berniat menghentikan ciuman panasnya dengan gadis dipangkuannya. Ciuman itu berjalan semakin intens. Pasokan udara mereka semakin berkurang, namun hal itu tak membuat mereka melepas ciumannya.

"Sasu teme!" pekik lelaki berambut pirang.

"Sasu teme! Sudah! Hatake Kakashi sedang diluar kelas!" pekik lelaki itu dengan nada panik.

Sasuke akhirnya menarik kepala gadis itu menjauh. "Cukup Karin."

"Tapikan, Sasu-chan~" kata Karin manja.

Sasuke lalu mendorong gadis itu menjauh. "Jika kukatakan cukup berati cukup."

Kali ini Karin tak membantah. Ia lalu mengancingkan kancing teratas seragamnya. Sebelum ia pergi menjauh ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. "Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Sasu-chan." Lalu, gadis itu pergi kembali ketempat duduknya.

Naruto yang menatap adegan tadi, bergidik ngeri. "Gadis itu menjijikan." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, dan matanya berkilat nakal. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau iri. Kau tahu, gadis manja itu, _hot._Lihat saja bajunya."

"_Hot_darimana! Dan, mana sudi aku dengan gadis murahan seperti Karin, wlee." Kata Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan menyeringai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menjingjing tas coklatnya, map merah, beserta buku bersampul oranye. "Ohayou anak – anak."

"Ohayou sensei." Kata murid kelas 11-A berbarengan.

Kakashi sensei lalu merapikan tumpukan mapnya, ia lalu memandangi seisi kelas itu. "Kali ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Kukira, setengah dari kalian masih mengingat dia. Mengingat ia bersekolah di Konoha hingga berumur 13 tahun. Haruno-san, silahkan masuk."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sesosok gadis berkulit seputih porselen, bermata emerald, dengan tubuh yang tinggi semampai, dan berambut pink itu memasuki kelas. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesan dingin tapi mempesona pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia memandangi wajah teman-teman baru –sekaligus lamanya. Ia berhenti ketika menatap lelaki yang duduk dibangku kedua pojok kanan kelas dekat jendela. Mata lelaki itu terlihat kaget melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan kelas itu. Walaupun hanya sekilas, akan tetapi Sakura tahu lelaki itu pasti terkejut melihat dirinya. Ia mengendalikan dirinya, dan tersenyum kembali kearah wali kelas barunya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu?" kata Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura mengangguk. "_Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu_. Saya tinggal diKonoha hingga saya berumur 13 tahun. 4 tahun yang lalu saya pindah ke Amerika. Beberapa dari kalian sepertinya masih mengenali saya." Ujar Sakura.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk menatap wali kelasnya yang baru.

Kakashi memandangi seisi kelasnya. "Ah, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu."

Sasuke dengan malas mengangkat tangannya. Sakura tersenyum simpul kearah Kakashi. Ia lalu, berjalan kearah bangkunya. Saat melewati Sasuke, ia berkata pelan pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sekilas terlihat terkejut. Walaupun pelan Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Suara rendah, khas milik Sakura, terdengar sangat dingin. Dan, kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sakura membuat darah Sasuke berdesir, membuat tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, seakan-akan jantungnya langsung jatuh kedasar bumi yang paling dalam. Meskipun pelan, ia berani bersumpah kata-kata tersebut terdengar jelas. Terdengar sangat jelas.

Dua kata yang ia mengerti sepenuhnya.

Dua kata yang paling mengerikan.

Dua kata yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Aku kembali._"

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU KEMBALI! DEMI KAMI-SAMA! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKAN AKU?" teriak Naruto kencang dan penuh semangat.

"Hmm, maaf ya," kata Sakura singkat.

Temari menjitak kepala sahabatnya pelan, "Kau curang. Kau pergi ke luar negri tanpa memberitahu siapapun, tanpa alasan jelas, dan dengan tiba-tiba. Sekarang, kau kembali membuat kami semua terkejut kau tahu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Benar-benar maaf Temari."

"Sakura-chan curang sih! Kau membuat kami terkejut kau tahu! Ketika guru berkata kau telah pindah semua orang langsung sibuk membicarakanmu! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Sahabat sendiri saja tak diberitahu!" protes Tenten.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Hinata kali ini yang angkat bicara. "Sakura-chan, kau mau ditemani mengelilingi sekolah tidak?" kata Hinata lembut.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm! Arigatou Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura dengan senyum simpulnya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan keseisi kelas. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok lelaki yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. Otot rahang Sakura terlihat berkedut. Saat Sasuke balas memandanginya. Dalam sepersekian detik, onyx dan emerald itu saling mengadu pandang. Pandangan penuh tanya, dan penuh kepercayaan diri saling beradu. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum setengahnya yang membuatnya terlihat angkuh, ia mengangguk kearah Sasuke seakan-akan memberikan salam. Lalu, Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah teman-temannya. Tak mau, orang-orang mengira yang aneh-aneh.

"Loh? Hari ini Ino tidak masuk ya?" kata Temari santai.

.

.

"Jadi, karena itu kau pindah?"

Sakura menatap gadis berambut indigo itu dengan pandangan malas. "Iya."

"Untuk alasan konyol itu kau benar-benar pindah? Dan memutuskan hubungan dengan semua orang?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, itukan masa lalu. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan setelah aku pergi? Berceritalah. Dan, apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto?" selidik Sakura.

"A-ano, s-sudah." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura menjentikan jarinya. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian memakan waktu terlalu lama kau tahu."

Hinata menundukan wajahnya malu. "Sakura-chan sendiri sudah punya pacar?"

Sakur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, pacar itu merepotkan. Jadi." Sakura memberi jeda, "Kau menawari aku berjalan-jalan seperti ini, untuk menyelidiku?" kata Sakura.

"Bisa jadi." Kata Hinata lembut.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. "Betapa liciknya kau gadis culas."

"Kaulah gadis yang culas Sakura." Kata Hinata sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Hinata mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, berhenti tersenyum. Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan kau tahu. Topeng yang menakutkan." Kata Hinata ringan.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kuduga, aku tak'an pernah bisa membohongimu. Aku memang payah dalam berakting ya?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak juga." Kata Hinata pelan, ia memandangi langit sore di atasnya. "Semua orang bisa kau tipu. Akan tetapi aku. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Sakura-chan. Lebih baik dari siapapun."

Sakura lalu membalas Hinata dalam bahasa inggris. "_Well, I'm giving up trying infroont of you. It's annoying become a nice girl_," Kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang kali ini terlihat datar.

"Aku tak akan mungkin tertipu. Bagaimana mungkin. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau histeris, bahkan menurutku kau hampir gila. Dan, sekarang kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Hinata sembari tertawa kecil.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, aku muak membicarakan masa lalu."

"Kau muak membicarakan masa lalu, atau kau muak membicarakan Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan senyumnya.

Sakura tersenyum angkuh. "Hmm, _I'm fucking tired talked about Uchiha."_Sakura lalu menatap langit senja diatasnya. "_Si brengsek UchihaSasuke_."

.

.

Sakura berjalan kearah rumahnya di _Blossom street_, dikedua telinganya terpasang headset yang melantunkan lagu dari Yiruma, pianis asal Korea favoritenya. Ia memegangi tasnya erat. Pandangannya terlihat kosong memandangi jalan didepannya. Setiap ia melewati jalan di Konoha, terkadang memori berseliweran dikepalanya. Memori yang sangat memuakan baginya.

Hinata, seperti biasa dijemput oleh supir keluarga Hyuuga. _Heiress_ keluarga Hyuuga itu memang dijaga secara ketat. Tak jarang, semasa SMP Hinata tak diijinkan keluar saat ada acara. Keluarga Haruno terkenal dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Yang berarti, kedua gadis itu otomatis saling mengenal dekat. Hinata mengenal baik sahabat sejak kecilnya itu baik luar atau dalam, tak ada yang bisa Sakura sembunyikan dari Hinata. Begitupula sebaliknya. Rasanya paling nyaman jika berada didekat seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Langkahnya terhenti, saat dihadapan rumahnya yang berarsitektur Eropa itu, dua buah mobil diparkirkan. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam keluaran terbaru. Sepertinya, salah satu kolega ayahnya mengunjungi mereka.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Didepan rumahnya, Ayame –pembantunya berdiri. Ia membungkuk menyambut kedatangan nona besarnya itu.

"Siapa itu Ayame?" tanya Sakura.

Ayame lalu membawakan tas Sakura. "Itu kolega tuan, Sakura-sama. Tuan Haruno, meminta anda untuk segera berganti baju. Akan diadakan makan malam sepertinya. "

"Hm, ayo."

.

.

Sakura memotong daging dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Seolah menahan emosi. Kali ini, gadis ini memakai _one shoulder drees_ dengan warna hijau _tosca_. Rambutnya, ia ikat setengah dengan jepit berwarna hijau juga. Ia lalu menyuapkan suapan terakhir dari makanannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya, lalu memandangi lelaki dihadapannya.

_Uchiha_.

Hn, siapa sangka kolega ayahnya yang datang itu adalah keluarga Uchiha. Ibu keluarga Uchiha bersama dengan anak tertuanya.

"Kudengar, Sakura-chan sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke?" kata Mikoto ibu Sasuke.

Sakura memasang topengnya kembali. "Iya bibi."

"Bagaimana Sasuke disekolah?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Saya baru sehari bersekolah disana tapi, dari rumor yang menyebar Sasuke-san merupakan _playboy_. Dan, saya merasa kurang nyaman ketika banyak orang bertanya bahwa saya masih kekasih Sasuke atau bukan. Padahalkan bukan." Terang Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sakura!" kata Ibunya.

Mikoto terkikik pelan. "Ah, tenang saja Rin."

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kalau kau menunjukan rumah kita kepada Itachi?" kata ibunya, hening sesaat."Sakura-chan." Kata ibunya lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Sakura menatap Itachi. "Apa nii-san?" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Itachi-nii.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman rumahnya, ia menunjuk bangku kosong dihadapannya seolah-olah mengisaratkan kepada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu duduk, Itachipun duduk. "Kemarin sore."

"Merahasiakannya eh?" kata Itachi ringan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tapi, itu mendadak. Ayah ingin aku berada disini, jadi yah kau tahu kelanjutannya." Kata Sakura acuh.

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mau tahu Sasuke kemana tidak?" tanya Itachi sembari menyeringai jahil. Senyum dan kilatan nakal dimata Itachi, persis sama dengan Sasuke. Kedua kakak adik ini memang sangat mirip dari segi fisik. Pengecualian : Itachi bukanlah playboy.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Ia tak mengidahkan perkataan Sakura. "Ia ada di bar kami. Biasa dengan gadis-gadisnya. Menjadi playboy. Dasar berandalan. Ya Tuhan! Kapan bocah itu akan serius dengan hidupnya." Kata Itachi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menoleh kearah Sakura dan menyadari gadis itu merubah ekspresinya, ia berdeham pelan. "Kau dengan Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya Itachi hati-hati.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Yah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sekarang?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bahkan belum menyapanya."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura memutar matanya, "Jangan berlagak bodoh nii-san. Kurasa, Itachi-nii sudah tahu bukan?"

"Oke, itu hanya basa-basi." Kata Itachi sembari terkekeh, lalu suasana menjadi serius kembali. "Kau belum memaafkannyakan?" tebak Itachi.

Sakura mengangkat senyum setengahnya. "Menurut Itachi-nii apa aku bisa memaafkannya? Ia nyaris membuatku mati kau tahu?" kata Sakura dengan seringainya yang khas, ia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Itachi-nii sendiri pasti tahukan ambisiku sekarang?"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Itachi-nii masa tidak tahu?" kata Sakura dengan nada heran yang terkesan dibuat-buat, ia lalu tersenyum manis –terlalu manis hingga terasa memuakan. "Itachi-nii mau tahu apa ambisiku?" kata Sakura, hening sejenak. "Membuatnya lebih _menderita_ lebih dari apa yang diriku rasakan."

Itachi tau artinya. Apa yang barusan Sakura katakana bukanlah sebuah candaan. Itu adalah omongan yang serius, bukan main-main. Dan, mata Sakura menunjukan keseriusannya. Mata Emeraldnya sekilas terlihat berkilat jahat. Ia menyunggingkan seringainya yang bagi Itachi sangat mengerikan.

Hn. Jelas sekali arti dari semua perilakunya.

Satu hal yang akan terjadi.

Perang akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Sakura menyalakan i-Podnya. Ia menelungkupkan tangannya, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Ia menutup matanya. Rupanya ia datang terlalu awal. Lagu _One love_ melantun. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya. Udara musim semi, masih terasa dingin. Tapi daun di luar ruangan kelas mulai bermuculan. Walaupun, bagi sebagian besar orang-atau semuanya, musim semi merupakan musim yang indah. Bagi Sakura musim semi itu menyebalkan, memuakan, dan merepotkan. Walaupun ia berulang tahun dimusim itu. Ia tetap saja merasa benci dengan musim itu. Peralihan dari musim dingin kemusim panas.

Matanya mengantuk. Ia menutupnya, dan mulai tertidur. Tak memakan waktu yang lama, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia tak meresponnya seolah berpura-pura masih tertidur. Ia merasa terlalu malas mengobrol dengan orang lain, mengangkat kepalanya saja rasanya lelah. Lama kelamaan, orang tersebut semakin mengganggu. Ia masih saja menepuk bahunya. Dengan sekali tarikan yang keras,_headset_nya dicabut secara paksa.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TIDUR SAKURA!" bentak suara lelaki.

Sakura kenal betul suara ini. Suara menyebalkan, suara yang paling ia benci didunia ini. Suara, Tuan muda kita.

Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura lalu malas-malasan duduk, "Berisik." Gumam Sakura dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau akibat tertidur.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke singkat, dan dengan tatapan wajah yang datar.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku tak mau?_"_ tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang terkesan polos.

Mata onyx Sasuke mengeras, ia lalu memegangi tangan Sakura. "Kita-harus-bicara." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan ditiap kata. Ia lalu menarik paksa tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Sakura marah.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Takut-takut gadis itu kabur. Hatinya tak menentu. Hatinya berdesir mengingat seseorang yang dipeganginya adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Orang yang paling menyayanginya.

Orang yang paling merasakan _sakit_ karena dirinya.

Ia berjalan cepat sembari menarik Sakura keluar dari koridor. Mereka berjalan dihalaman sekolah tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata jade yang melihat mereka. Dengan wajah datar namun rupawan, rambut sewarna merah darah, dan mata teduh berwarna jade.

.

Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

_Author note's_ :

Untuk judul, _Dark moon_ sendiri merupakan fase perubahan Sakura kesisi yang lebih gelap. Tema fic ini dark, dan saya berharap fic ini bakalan disukain. Fict ini saya keluarin sekaligus pengganti fic Aideen yang saya hapus. Saya sendiri jujur suka kata _dark moon._

Sasuke bakalan kelihatan lebih mesum dichapter depan tuh, jadi tunggu ya! =))

Tiga kata.

_FIC BARU-RATED M-ORIGINAL STORY_

Rated M yang lebih ke pembicaraan yang cenderung kasar. Mungkin, bakal ada lemon. Tapi, liat nanti kali ya.

Dark Moon mungkin bakal dibilang salah satu _Master Piece_saya –yang dimana masih ada yang lain yang belum dipublish. Dibuat sejak tahun 2008. Fic yang terkesan dark pertama saya. Fic ini, direncanakan dan prosesnya dijalankan secara matang. Kalau ada yang bilang fic ini mirip fic manapun juga. Saya gatau ya, karena saya udah jarang baca fic lagi, kecuali fic L' amis Pour Toujour, Kimi No Sei, Soba Ni Iruka Ra, La Noir Violin, dan beberapa fic Kira Desuke senpai. Saya, cenderung jarang buka situs FFN, kecuali bakal update. Ide ini udah ada dikepala saya sejak lama. Dan, saya sama sekali gak niru fic yang manapun. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita, alur, dan sebagainya itu ketidak sengajaan. Jadi, kecil kemungkinan fic ini mengcopy.

Oke, kali ini saya rasa author note ini terlalu panjang ya?

Berkenan ga ngasih review? :p

_Review dari kalian adalah sebuah jiwa dari cerita._

_Sign,_

_._

_Arisa._


	2. ACT 2 : A Simple Corversation

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa. Mereka berjalan di halaman sekolah. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata jade memandangi mereka berdua. Dengan wajah datar namun rupawan, rambut sewarna merah darah, dan mata teduh berwarna jade.

Sabaku Gaara.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_Dark Moon___© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

Sasuke menarik Sakura kearah halaman gedung Konoha Gakuen yang lama. Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Berkali – kali gadis yang ia tarik secara paksa itu berkali-kali memukul tangannya, memaksanya untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Tapi, ia bergeming seolah mengabaikannya. Sesampainya dibelakang gedung yang bercat putih itu, ia menghentakan tangan Sakura, dan memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga kini, ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura. Haruno dengan Uchiha. Emerald dengan Onxy.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Sakura kesal. Ralat, kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tenang dulu. Aku tak'an mencelakaimu." Kata Sasuke datar. "Aku bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh padamu," kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Kecuali kau yang meminta tentu saja."

"Dalam mimpimu!" maki Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, lalu ia menyeringai, "Kau galak."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya aneh saja. Dulu kaukan penurut."

"Itu dulu."

Sasuke mencibir, "Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memutar bola matanya, "Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" kata Sakura lelah, ia melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar ditangannya, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebenanya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke pertanyaan pokok?" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan berbasa – basi." Kata Sakura dingin.

"Jangan galak."

Mata Sakura menipis, "Terserah." Hening sejenak, "Tapi lepas tanganku dulu."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan ia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, "Sudah."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Apa maumu?"

Wajah nakal Sasuke, sekejap berubah menjadi serius, "Kenapa kau pulang?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" kata Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Wajah Sakura kembali datar, "Justru itu. Apa untungnya aku memberitahumu?"

"Demi Kami-sama!" kata Sasuke jengkel, "Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak sulit. Hanya malas."

"Apa aku harus memakai cara _lama_?" kata Sasuke sembari melemparkan seringainya. Untuk informasi, cara lama itu : sama saja dengan caramesum. _Example_: mencium, memeluk, mencolek, dan berbagai cara yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan yang kurang ajar juga tak masuk akal.

Sakura tak bergeming, ia malah menunjukan wajah dinginnya, "Apa aku harus _muntah_?"

"Oke, ini mulai berbelit-belit. Cepat saja jawab pertanyaanku," kata Sasuke, yang kali ini tanpa seringai, senyum, dan nada bercanda.

Sakura menyeringai, "Kau betul – betul mau tahu?" kata Sakura.

"Apa?"

Sakura mengulum senyumnya, ia bejingjit dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sasuke, "Bagaimana jika aku pulang untuk…" hening beberapa detik, "_Membunuhmu__._" Kata Sakura dengan datar. Suaranya yang rendah dan dingin, itu membuat kata – kata terakhir terasa begitu nyata. Terasa begitu dingin. Terasa begitu… menyeramkan.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura menjauh, "Kau sinting!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Masa kau percaya?" kata Sakura sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Berbicaralah dengan jujur. Kau membuang waktuku sungguh."

Sakura menyeringai kecil, "Yang membutuhkan itu siapa? Lalu, yang menyeret secara paksa itu siapa? Dan, yang bertanya itu siapa? Aku atau kau?"

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Kau menjengkelkan! Rasanya seperti bicara dengan anak kecil," seru Sasuke kesal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau berniat membuatku kacau eh? Menghancurkanku? Membuatku gila?" kata Sasuke dengan nada menghina.

"Itu tujuanku." Kata Sakura dingin.

Sasuke bergeming, "Apa?"

"Yang kau katakan itu tujuanku."

Alis Sasuke bertaut, keningnya berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkanmu." Kata Sakura singkat, "Membuatmu merana, menyesal, hancur, dan berbagai perasaan yang bisa membuatmu memilih untuk mati saja ketimbang hidup."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana caranya?" kata Sasuke datar, ia lalu menyeringai, "Kau yakin, kau tak'an jatuh cinta padaku dulu sebelum melaksanakan rencana tololmu?" kata Sasuke merendahkan.

Sakura mendengus, "Tentu tidak," kata Sakura. Ia lalu tersenyum manis –sekaligus menyebalkan disaat yang sama. "Justru kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku terlebih dahulu."

"_Prove it_."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Kita lihat saja. Apa –"

"Sakura!"

Seseorang meneriakan nama Sakura. Seseorang itu memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Kedua orang yang tengah berbicara itu mencari asal suara tersebut. Dengan suara yang terdengar lembut sekaligus juga terdengar tegas, lelaki itu memanggil Sakura. Sepertinya, ia berhasil menghentikan gadis itu untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

_Guess who?_

Hn, Sabaku Gaara_._

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia lalu membungkuk, "_Senpai_…"

Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kakak kelasnya semenjak SMP itu. Mata onyxnya memandangi kakak kelasnya itu. Seakan-akan menilai penampilannya –yang bagi hampir 95% populasi gadis dan beberapa pria, di Konoha Gakuen terhitung sempurna. Kakak kelas yang merupakan ketua osis, sekaligus _rival_ terberatnya sejak dulu. _Rival_ dalam segala hal. Baik dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, _fansgirl_, guru, perusahaan, terutama….

Soal.

Haruno Sakura

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Uchiha?"

Kini, Sakura dan Gaara tengah berada di atap sekolah. Sakura tidur terlentang di lantai. Sementara Gaara, ia memilih untuk duduk memandangi adik kelasnya itu. Sakura memilih untuk diam sejenak, ia menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menjawab, "Dia menariku, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku," kata Sakura sembari menutup matanya, "Katanya ingin berbicara."

"Dan kau bersedia?" kata Gaara dengan nada apa-kau-bercanda.

Sakura lalu buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentu tidak!" bantah Sakura, ia menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, "Dia menyeretku."

"Dan kau menerima perlakuannya begitu saja?" Tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Sakura memutar kedua buah mata emeraldnya, "Aku ini masih seorang gadis. Kukira kau masih cukup waras untuk mengetahui perbandingan kekutan seorang gadis dengan lelaki eh?" cemooh Sakura.

Kali ini, Gaara sama sekali tak menjawab ejekan Sakura. Sebagai respon, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kenapa kau pulang?" selidik Gaara.

Sakura mencibir, "Apa semua orang harus bertanya seperti itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Itu karena, kau pulang secara tiba-tiba. Baka," kata Gaara sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut pink Sakura. Ia lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di atas lututnya, dan ia menyenderkan kepalanya diatas tangan tersebut. Dengan posisi duduk, dan kepala yang dimiringkan kearah kiri menatap Sakura, Gaara kelihatan tampan. Ah, yang benar sangat tampan.

Sakura mendengus, "Entahlah." Sakura lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Sau hal yang pasti. Yaitu, aku benci melihat si brengsek itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang? Sasori tau kau sudah pulang?" kata Gaara heran.

Sakura meringgis pelan, "Nii-chan belum tahu."

"Kalau ia marah, bagaimana baka!" kata Gaara jengkel.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya malas-malasan, "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas." Sakura lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Gaara, "Senpai, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pelan, "Rasanya, masih saja menakutkan berada di dekat Sasuke." Kata Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang? Kau tahu bukan, bahwa kau sendiri bahkan belum siap menghadapi Sasuke."

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku ingin melihat si brengsek dengan si Nona besar manja itu," cemooh Sakura, "Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi disini. Aku rindu semuanya. Rindu ibuku, ayah, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, semuanya. Bahkan aku merindukanmu! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk kembali." Hening sesaat, "Aku merasa ini terlalu mendayu-dayu. Tapi, aku serius berkata bahwa aku merindukan semua orang."

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, "Bodoh." Hening sesaat, "Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan balas dendam?" kata Gaara. Pandangan Gaara kini menyipit, seolah mengindentifikasi gadis di sisinya.

Sakura diam bergeming. Tak menjawab. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan. Mencoba memutar otak. Memutar otak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan lelaki disampingnya.

"Hmm?" Tanya Gaara. Mendesak Sakura untuk menjawab.

Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semua ucapanku mengalir begitu saja. Tapi, aku ingin membalas dendam."

"Kau masih seperti dulu. Bodoh, cengeng, _naïve,_ gegabah. Kau terlalu berambisi untuk balas dendam," hening sejenak, "Sekarang kau punya rencana?"

"Tidak," kata Sakura datar.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kuduga." Gaara lalu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru diatasnya. Rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin, sementara keduanya masih tertutup.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia menoleh pada Gaara, "Senpai tahu?" ia lalu melemparkan senyum angkuhnya, "Bagaimana kalau senpai membantuku? Dan…" ia membiarkan kata terakhirnya tergantung. Mencoba membuat kakak kelasnya ini penasaran, "Membuat Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku?"

.

.

Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya. Semalaman, ia tak bisa bisa berkonsentrasi. Sejak kemarin siang, melihat Sakura dengan Gaara terasa begitu menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa si kepala merah sialan itu, berhasil mendekati Sakura? Jika diingat 4 tahun belakang, Sakura tidak dekat dengan lelaki sialan itu. Melirikpun tidak! Meskipun, anak bungsu dari keluaga Sabaku itu menyukai Sakura, Sakura tak pernah menghiraukannya. Paling, hanya menyapa biasa, mengingat Gaara dan Sasori –kakak Sakura, berteman dekat. Meskipun Gaara telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendekati dan mencoba membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Semua caranya tak ada yang berhasil. Dan, hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa membuat Sakura tergila-gila.

Mengingat hal itu, mustahil Sakura dekat dengan Gaara.

"Ngghhh…" erang suara gadis.

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang, dengan selimut sutra berwarna merah marun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Saat ia bangun, selimut itu terjatuh dan membuat bagian atas tubuh gadis itu terlihat. Dadanya yang penuh akan _kissmark_, membuat semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi malam lalu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya, ia menatap gadis diatas ranjangnya itu.

Shinozue Shion.

Salah satu skandal kecilnya.

Oh, terima kasih banyak kepada Nona Haruno Sakura. Karena berkat dirinyalah, Sasuke tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk 'bermain' semalaman. Bahkan, ia semalaman memikirkan bagaimana hubungan Gaara dan Sakura sebenarnya sembari bermain!

_Damn it!_

"Sudah mau pulang Saskey?" Tanya Shion manja.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak." Hening sejenak, lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah Shion, ia menundukan kepalanya, menatap mata ungu milik Shion, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' kembali?" kata Sasuke sembari melemparkan seringainya yang khas.

"Tentu!" kata Shion kelewat antusias. Kepalanya mengadah memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Shion. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuh Shion kearah ranjang gadis itu. Ia merasakan tangan Shion sudah mulai begerak membuka kemejanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali memainkan film itu. Film sialan itu. dimana Gaara menarik Sakura pergi dari dirinya.

Hn, Sasuke tak suka sesuatu miliknya diambil orang.

Apalagi orang itu adalah _rival_nya.

_As know as Sabaku Gaara_

.

.

Hinata tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Ketika telepon genggamnya berbunyi nyaring, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap layar, mencari tahu siapakah orang yang menghubunginya.

"Halo, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"_Turunlah, aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang._"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku turun."

"_Hn._"

Hinata lalu mengambil jaket putihnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju kearah tangga. Ia menuruni tangga, dan akhirnya ia sampai kepintu masuk rumahnya. Setelah mengganti sandal rumahnya, ia berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya.

Disana, terliat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, berambut biru dongker, dan mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya dimobil sport hitam miliknya. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit diatasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Lelaki tersebut berbalik, ia lalu tersenyum, "Hey."

Hinata lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke, ia bersender disamping Sasuke, "Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," kata Sasuke.

Kening Hinata berkerut, "Tentang?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Hening sejenak, "Apa kau akan memberitahuku?"

"Tergantung," kata Hinata kalem.

Sasuke menhela nafasnya, "Jika aku bertanya tentang alasan kembalinya Sakura, apa kau akan memberitahuku?" kata Sasuke tenang.

Hinata meringgis, "Aku merasa, itu ide yang buruk." Hening sesaat, yang entah mengapa bagi Sasuke terasa sangat lama, "Lagipula, kau pasti sudah menebak apa arti kepulangannya kali ini, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ayolah, masa kau tak mengerti."

Kali ini, Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh. Biasanya, seorang Uchiha bisa langsung menebak dalam jangka waktu yang relatif singkat, tapi kali ini ia sungguh tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Mengingat apa yang kau lakukan 4 tahun terakhir padanya, kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu bukan maksud Sakura?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Selamat, kau sukses membuat ratu setan membencimu. Kini, ia berencana mendorongmu kedalam neraka. " canda Hinata –atau bahkan, mungkin itu bukan candaan.

Mungkin.

.

.

Sakura tengah membereskan bukunya untuk pelajaran esok hari. Rambut pinknya ia ikat tinggi. Membuat leher putihnya terpampang jelas. Dengan piama hijaunya, ia terlihat siap untuk berpergian ke alam mimpi. Tepat saat ia beranjak dari kursinya, i-Phonenya berbunyi. Malas-malasan ia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk disisi tempat tidur dan mengambil i-Phonenya yang berada di atas nakas. Hampir, ia memarahi orang yang meneleponnya. Tapi, semua makiannya seolah tertelan masuk kedalam kerongkongannya kembali saat mendengar suara orang yang meleponnya.

"_Halo?"_

Jantung Sakura rasanya berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Tenggorokannya rasanya tercekat. Suara kekanakan, yang terasa begitu manis. Suara orang yang saat itu, terdengar seperti kesal, marah, atau mungkin, jengkel?

Tak mau tenggelam terlalu jauh, Sakura menelan ludahnya, bersiap untuk menjawab, "Ya?" suara Sakura terdengar begitu tegas.

Jujur, ia sudah mengetahui maksud orang tersebut menelepon dirinya. Jika, bukan orang itu pasti ia sudah memarahi siapapun yang meneleponnya pada pukul 11 malam seperti ini.

"_Kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?_"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamarnya, "Maaf."

"_Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan Haruno Sakura._"

Bisakah kau menebak siapa itu?

Hn.

Haruno Sasori.

"Hmm, aku tahu aku berhutang penjelasan padamu nii-chan." Hening sejenak, "Sangat banyak penjelasan."

Dan lagi, satu malam panjang dilalui Sakura dengan banyak helaan nafas.

.

.

Author Note's :

Waaah, 35 review? Beneran ini tuh? OMG OMG OMG! SHOOOOOCK!

Kayaknya, saya gabakal ngebales review lewat PM. Paling lewat Tanya jawab di kolom author note's aja kali ya? Maaf yaaa, ehehe.

Saya punya sebuah berita yang entah mengapa bagus menurut saya.

Good news : Aideen bakalan dipublish ulang, tapi dengan perbedaan plot yang sangat besar. [untuk kelanjutannya silahkan baca profil saya]

Eh, Sakuranya terlalu mendayu-dayu ga? Darknya kurang? Saya janji kok bakalan nambah darknya dichapt depan kayaknya. Mau nanya dong, saya itu rencananya pengen nampilin Sakura yang dark, tapi sifat ceria, cengeng, polos, dan begonya #PLAK! Masih nempel gitu. Bakal pada suka ga? Suka ajadeh ya? #maksa. Semoga berhasil ya saya ngehidupin karakter Sakura yang punya dua sisi yang kayak gitu.

Dan, jujur saya seneng dapet tanggapan positif. Dan banyak yang ngomong Sakura itu darknya kerasa banget. Makasih ya.

Semoga chapter ini ga ngecewain ya :)

_QUESTION&ANSWER?_

Q1 : Kenapa fanfic Aideen dihapus?

A1 : Wah, kayaknya banyak yang protes ya Aideen dihapus? Salahkan para flamer~ loh, saya jadi menyebalkan begini? Haha, engga ko bercanda!

Jadi gini, sebenernya saya juga gada niatan sama sekali buat nge hapus. Tapi, banyak yang bilang itu mirip banget sama dua sisi. Jadi, saya mau narik fic itu dan bakal dibenerin lagi. Tapi tenang! Nanti saya bakalan publish lagi Aideennya. Jadi _keep waiting!_

Buat sneak peek Aideen, kalian bisa liat profil Arisa-chan :d

Q2 : Ada ga GaaSaku? Bakalan jadi SasuSakuGaa?

A2 : Kabar baiknya, bakalan ada GaaSaku. Gaara juga punya peran penting –banget, dalam hidupnya Sakura. Kayaknya gaseru kalo udah saya kasih tau sekarang ya? Ehehe :p

Q3 : Gimana sih sebenernya hubungan SasuSaku? Kenapa Sakura segitu bencinya sama Sasuke? Kenapa mereka bisa putus?

A3 : Ikutin aja terus fic ini, nanti juga tau kok. Lalala~ #PLAKKKK!

Q4 : Siapa yang bakalan sakit hati di fic ini? Sasuke atau Sakura?

A4 : Siapa ya? Hayoooh siapa? #PLAAAK! Bercanda! Ehehe, liat nanti aja kali ya? LOLOLOLOL.

Q5 : MANA LEMONNYAAA?

A5 : Lemon? Ehehe *malah cengengesan.* lemonnya ada sih, tapi slight paling. yang pasti, lemonnya gabakalan terlalu hot sih. Jadi, errr… yah, jangan terlalu berharap lemon yang hot dari saya. Buahahaha #DILEMPAR PANCI. Maaf sih, abis saya gabisa bikin lemon huahaha #ketawa setan #geplaked

END OF QUESTION&ANSWER

Special thanks for

_Yuuki d'gray girl ; Maria Ai ; J-B ; Kella ; Y0uNii D3ViLL ; Asakura ; Uchiha Kousuke ; vvvv ; mayu akira ; ruki chan ; Kouru chan ; d-She ryuusei hakuryuu ; NamiZuka Min-min ; Riku Aida ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; J0e ; seiki no meji ; Mieko luna-chan sasori ; Kurousa Hime ; miss-Ara-chan ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; reader ; Midori Kumiko ; je-jess ; cherrysasusaku ; Sasusaku Hikaru ; Sa-Chan ; Hikari Meiko Eunjo ; rchrt ; Hikari Shinju ; wintter sky blossom ; Sakura Black Chrome ; SaGaara Tomiko ; Hikari Hyun Arisawa ; sakuraOi_

Beneran makasih banget buat kalian semua! Gatau lagi harus ngomong apa.

Yang pasti, saya bakal berusaha buat ga ngecewain kalian semua! Love love love!

.

.

Cheers,

.

Arisa-chan


	3. ACT 3 : The Trap

"_Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan Haruno Sakura._"

Bisakah kau menebak siapa itu?

Hn.

Haruno Sasori.

"Hmm, aku tahu aku berhutang penjelasan padamu nii-chan." Hening sejenak, "Sangat banyak penjelasan."

.

.

.

**Arissachin production**

Proudly present

_Dark Moon___© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

ACT THREE : The Trap

.

Sakura berjalan sembari memegangi tas punggungnya yang berwarna hitam. Dengan kemeja putih, jas coklat, rompi abu-abu, rok berwarna abu, dan sepatu kets putih Sakura tampak menawan. Bahkan tanpa seulas senyumpun Sakura tetap terlihat luar biasa. Rambut pinknya sengaja ia urai. Membuatnya tampak semakin menawan.

Sakura berjalan sembari menggumam tak jelas. Berkali-kali umpatan terdengar meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Hm, terimakasih pada kakaknya tercinta. Semalaman ia mengobrol dengan Sasori hingga pukul 2 pagi! Berbagai ceramah keluar dari kakaknya tercinta. Dari mulai betapa bodohnya dia, betapa naifnya Sakura, betapa tak dewasanya Sakura, dan berbagai macam ceramah lainnya.

Ia hanya tertidur 2 jam setengah. Sebelum ibunya membangunkannya. Menyuruhnya cepat bersiap-siap. Karena ayahnya akan mengantarkan dirinya kesekolah pagi ini. Dengan berat hati Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya.

Hm, 2 jam setengah merupakan waktu tidur yang sangat kurang. Dan, ketika seorang Haruno Sakura kurang tidur. Itu menyebabkan _mood_nya menjadi buruk.

"Pagi Sakura."

_TAP._

Langkah Sakura seketika terhenti. Suara _baritone_ menyebalkan itu. Suara lelaki brengsek itu. Suara rendah yang terkesan berat dan hangat pada saat yang bersamaan. Oh, _great!_ Lelaki itu pas sekali sih? Padahal, ia berniat membuat lelaki itu mencarinya. Ternyata tanpa dimintapun lelaki itu mencari dirinya. _Well,_ itu hal bagus. Berati, sepertinya semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki berambut biru dongker itu. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap dingin lelaki itu. "Halo, selamat pagi."

Sasuke lalu menyeringai. "Kenapa kau datang pagi eh? Merindukanku?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura memutar matanya, "Aku tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda Uchiha." Kata Sakura datar.

"Kau galak sekali sih." Cibir Sasuke. Lalu, ada jeda sejenak. Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan balas dendam?"

"Aku terlalu malas membahasnya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terangkan lebih detail."

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa heran. Ada apa dengan gadis berambut pink ini? Bukankah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, gadis itu masih menggebu-gebu ingin membalas dendam? Apa yang terjadi? Gadis ini masih sama dengan gadis menyeramkan kemarin siangkan? Yang berkata bahwa ia ingin membunuhnya? "Apa?"

Sakura mendengus, ia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau bodoh, idiot, tuli, atau apa?" kata Sakura dengan nada merendahkan. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak'an membalas dendam padamu." Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya.

"A-apa?" kata Sasuke heran. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ya Tuhan, kau itu memang benar-benar idiot sejati." Hening sejenak. "Aku tak'an membalas dendam padamu. Aku terlalu lelah. Kita lupakan saja semuanya. Anggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu dimasa lalu. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku. Jadi… ah, hanya… lupakan semuanya."

"Ini trikmu?"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada bukunya. "Aku… aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru." Lalu Sakura tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat semenjak Sakura pulang kembali ke Konoha. "Aku ingin memulai semuanya." Hening sejenak. "Dengan Gaara-senpai." Kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke membelakan matanya. "APA? SIAPA?" kata Sasuke. Ia hampir berteriak karena kaget. "Gaara?" kata Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Oh_, please!_ Buatlah, ia salah dengar atau apa saja!

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Yeah, dia orang yang baik." Sakura lalu melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. "Whops, aku memiliki jadwal piket pagi ini. Jadi, _see ya._" Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu ia berjalan menjauh.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Sakura berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Aku pikir ini saatnya untukmu untuk berhenti memainkan gadis-gadis. Dan, aku titip salam untuk gadismu tercinta_._Dia gadis yang cukup bodoh, memilih mengambilmu dariku." Kata Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa, keputusannya kali ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dia membuatku menyadari keberadaan Gaara-senpai. Sejujurnya, bahkan sekarang aku pikir aku bahkan sudah tak menyukaimu lagi. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Uchiha-san." kata Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sakura lalu berjalan kembali.

"TUNGGU!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tak boleh melupakan diriku. Kau akan mencintaiku lagi Haruno Sakura. Camkan hal itu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas. "Kau dengar itu? Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta pada diriku lagi Sakura." Ulang Sasuke.

Perlahan senyum Sakura mengembang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum arogannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Lalu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Sasuke. Meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merasa kalah. Seperti pecundang.

Hmm, pecundang sejati.

Mulut Sakura terbuka, meluncurkan sebuah kata. "_Gotcha._" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan.

Uh-oh, rupanya gadis licik kita memiliki rencana lain bukan?

_Get ready, Uchiha-san._

.

.

"_Dia kembali._"

Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa seakan dunia disekelilingnya berhenti berputar. Suara Shion seolah-olah membangunkan kembali mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang ia tahu pasti akan menghantuinya sampai ia mati nanti. Hampir saja, telepon genggamnya jatuh dari pegangannya. "B-bagaimana? K-kapan ia kembali?" kata gadis pirang itu terbata-bata. Bahkan selimut sutranya, tak cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya saat ini.

"_Darling, aku turut menyesal atas kembalinya dia. Tapi, entahlah. Aku merasakan ia berubah."_

Alis gadis itu menaut menjadi satu. "Berubah? Berubah bagaimana?" kata gadis pirang tersebut.

Suara disebrang tersebut terdengar bergetar. Seperti, ketakutan? "_Entahlah, ia lebih menakutkan? Aku merasakan aura mengerikan disekelilingnya. Sayangku, kau sepertinya harus berhati-hati kali ini."_Jawab Shion.

"Kenapa?"

Suara di sebrang terdengar mendesah berat. "_Aku hanya merasakan sepertinya, ia kembali untuk membalas dendam sayang. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti ia kembali dengan semua dendamnya._"

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menjatuhkan _blackberry strom_ miliknya kedalam pangkuannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia sudah tahu dengan pasti semenjak dulu. Sakura pasti akan kembali menuntut balas. Tapi, ia tak mengira akan secepat ini. Dengan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan dulu, ia tahu pasti suatu saat ia akan mendapat balasannya. Cepat atau lambat. Kelakuannya dulu, pasti akan dibalas. Apalagi, yang ia lakukan dulu telah menghancurkan Sakura. Menghancurkan gadis Haruno itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

"_Ino? Halo? Ino?"_panggil Shion.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu menggigil ketakutan. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. "B-bagaimana ini…" katanya pelan.

Satu hal yang ia sadari : Haruno Sakura. Ia akan menghancurkan Ino seperti Ino menghancurkan dirinya.

Dan, itu tentu saja bukan kabar yang bagus.

.

.

Sasuke menegak _Wine_nya dalam sekali tegukan. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali. Semua yang ada dalam otaknya hanya Satu.

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan hal yang benar sejak pagi tadi. Semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis Haruno itu. Perkataan Sakura terus menghantui dirinya.

Berniat melupakan dirinya? Melupakan Uchiha Sasuke? Berpura-pura tak mengenalnya?

APA IA GILA!

Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa melupakan dirinya? Melupakan Uchiha Sasuke! Ia pasti sangat bodoh, untuk berfikir bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Dan, apa yang ia maksud ketika berkata bahwa ia akan melupakan Sasuke? Uchiha-san? Memulai semuanya Gaara-senpai? Haha, apa ia mencoba membuat Sasuke tertawa?

"_Brengsek._" Umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih! Ia terus memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu! Memikirkan segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Rambut pinknya, mata emeraldnya, kulit putihnya, lekuk tubuhnya, suaranya, gerak-geriknya, segalanya!

Demi seluruh keturunan Uchiha! Haruno Sakura tak boleh melupakannya!

Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh!

Aroma _wine_ menguar kuat dari mulut Sasuke. Ia lalu menegak kembali gelasnya yang ke 11. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Dunia seolah-olah berputar-putar disekelilingnya. Sasuke mendengus. Lalu, kata-kata meluncur tak karuan dari mulut Sasuke. Yang semuanya berhubungan dengan gadis keturunan Haruno itu. "I..ia tak… boleh… me… kau… tak'an bi…sa… me… hhh" racau Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang masuk kedalam _night club._ Mata biru cerahnya mencari-cari sosok berambut raven. Ia lalu menepuk bahu seorang pelayan berambut coklat. Ia bertanya dimana tuan muda pemilik club ini duduk.

Gadis pelayan itu menunjuk kearah pojok atas bar. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata _'arigatou'_. Ia berjalan cepat mencari lelaki berambut raven itu. Setelah menaiki tangga, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia berjalan ke arah lelaki itu.

Sepasang sepatu berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan meja si bungsu Uchiha. Gadis dengan mata berwarna biru, dan rambut pirang yang ia ikat tinggi. Dress merah selututnya menampakan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Yamanaka Ino.

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Sasuke-kun." Ia lalu tersenyum kecut.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Ia meletakan tangan Sasuke melingkarkannya dibahunya. "Kau tak pernah berubah."

Ia terpapah-papah membawa Sasuke ke mobilnya. _Cooper S_ merah milik Ino terparkir tak jauh daru pintu masuk ke bar ini –bar ini milik keluarga Uchiha.

Ia memasukan Sasuke ke kursi penumpang. Ia lalu memakaikan sabuk pengaman kepada lelaki itu. Ino lalu berlari kecil menuju kursi penumpang. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman. Saat ia menstater mobilnya, suara Sasuke membuat jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti.

"Sakura… Sakura…" kata Sasuke lirih.

Ino tersenyum getir. Mendengar nama yang meluncur dari lelaki yang ia suka, rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi nama yang keluar adalah nama gadis itu. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Ino membelai rambut Sasuke. "Lupakanlah dia…" kata Ino lirih.

Dari dulu, Ino sudah tahu seberapa keraspun ia mencoba.

Sakura selalu berada di atasnya.

Selalu selangkah di depannya.

Beberapa hal, terkadang tak pernah berubah.

.

.

Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk kopi miliknya. Ia kini tengah berada di _starbucks_di mall Konoha. Ia mengeratkan mantel putih kesayangannya. Berkali-kali terlihat senyuman penuh kemenangan tersungging dibibirnya.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. Merasa heran akan apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila kali ini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hm?" Sakura kini mengadahkan kepalanya. Mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya.

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Aku berhasil." Kata Sakura sembari menyeringai.

Garaa mengerutkan alisnya. "Berhasil untuk?"

Sakura menunjukan tangannya. Ia mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya. "Satu, membuat senpai membantuku." Ia lalu menambahkan jari tengahnya. "Dua, meyakinkan Uchiha Sasuke bahwa aku sudah tak menyukainya, dan berniat melupakannya." Dan terakhir Sakura mengangkat jari manisnya. "Tiga, membuat Nona Yamanaka ketakutan."

Gaara terkekeh. "Rencanamu berhasil eh?" kata Gaara.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu meminum _cappuchino_nya. "Ah, rasanya menyenangkan kau tahu." Kata Sakura sembari terkikik geli.

Gaara menaruh minumnya. "Kau sepertinya gembira. Dan, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa Yamanaka-san ketakutan?" Tanya Gaara heran.

Sakura mengulum senyum miliknya. "Aku memiliki mata-mata senpai. Lagipula, apa gunanya kekuasaan seorang Haruno jikatak dimanfaatkan hm?" kata Sakura.

Gaara lalu meneguk sisa minumannya. "Terkadang aku merasa takut bila bersamamu eh. Kau seperti iblis yang kembali dari neraka untuk menuntut balas."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Keheningan kali ini menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga Sakura memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan suaranya. "Senpai tahu? Rasanya, tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga Uchiha Sasuke mengejarku lagi." Lalu Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sebuah senyum palsu.

Dengan suara dingin, dan datar. Sakura berkata. "Dan, akan kubuat ia menyesal."

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala yang berat. Ia bangun sembari meremas rambutnya pelan. Ia lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara erangan disisinya. "Nghhhh~"

Alis Sasuke mengkerut, ia merasa heran. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah semalam ia ada di klub? Ia mabuk bukan? Bagaimana bisa terdengar suara gadis? Di ranjang? Di sisinya?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Meneliti kamar siapakah yang ia tempati saat ini. Kamar dengan ranjang yang memiliki kelambu, kamar yang identik dengan warna _soft pink_. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah pigura yang menampilkan dua orang. Lelaki berambut raven. Dan.

Gadis berambut pirang.

'_Ah. Kamar Ino rupanya._' Batin Sasuke.

Ia lalu mendapati gadis disampingnya. Menatap gadis yang bahkan tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Bahu putih gadis itu terekspos. Terlihat wajah lelah, dan beberapa jejak merah di leher dan dada gadis tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan tentang apa yang telah terjadi malam tadi.

Membayangkan dirinya dan Ino diatas ranjang, membuat pikirannya tiba-tiba membayangkan gadis berambut pink bersama dengan lelaki berambut merah berdua'an di ranjang.

Pikiran memuakan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Sasuke.

Demi Kami-sama! Apa ia tak bisa sejenak saja melupakan Sakura? Apa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa otaknya berfikiran seperti itu? Apa kali ini otaknya juga diatur oleh gadis Haruno itu? Dan, parahnya bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan gadis itu bersama si brengsek Gaara?

Hn, hanya ada satu alasan logis!

Pasti, hanya karena ia tak mau kalah dari Gaara. Pasti karena hal itu ia terus membayangkannya.

Ya! Pasti karena hal itu.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal, dan ia memukul ranjang cukup kencang. "_Fuck._" Kata Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia menelepon supir rumahnya. Meminta sopirnya untuk menjemputnya. Setelah memakai sepatunya, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hafal betul suara itu. Suara renyah –dan menggoda, milik Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke berhenti tepat sebelum membuka kenop pintu.

Ino bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan selimut yang dililitkan didadanya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Hn, aku mau pergi."

Kening Ino mengkerut. "Sekarang?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Kau mau kemana? Tidak ingin bersenang-senang lagi? Ayolah." Tawar Ino.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar meninggalkan putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka sendirian. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tak lama, bahu gadis itu bergetar. Dan, terdengar isak tangis keluar dari bibir seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Semakin lama, tangisan itu semakin kencang. Bahu Ino terus berguncang, menandakan ia menangis. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakan matanya yang sembab. "Bahkan, ketika kau menciumku… kau tetap memanggil Sakura…" kata Ino terisak-isak.

Ia benci harus mengakui kenyataan itu.

Ia benci Haruno Sakura.

Ia membencinya.

Sangat.

.

.

Sakura langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Malam ini, mimpi buruknya terulang lagi. Mimpi buruk 4 tahun silam. Mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya selama ini. Matanya terbuka lebar. Membelak ngeri. Ia benci ketika ia memimpikan hal memuakan itu. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melupakan segalanya?

Ia menghela nafasnya. Rasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa takutnya jika orang-orang itu datang lagi. Takut, mereka akan menyakiti dirinya lagi. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut!

Perlahan, tangannya naik ke depan wajahnya. Ia lalu menelungkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar keluar dari gadis Haruno itu. Isakan yang lama-lama terdengar makin menyayat hati.

Isakan takut.

Ia benci ketika ia seperti ini. Merasa lemah, tak berdaya, ketakutan. Tak bisa melakukan apapun juga. Ia ingin membuang semua memori menyakitkan itu. Ia ingin membuang rasa takutnya.

Isakannya semakin terdengar kencang. Suara isakannya menyayat hati tiap orang yang mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu memalukan. Sungguh memalukan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menangis karena lelaki brengsek itu. Lagi.

"Sial… sial… sial… sial…. sial… sial…" gumam Sakura berulang-ulang.

Ia lalu melirik gelas disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambilnya lalu melemparkannya kearah dinding. Gelas itu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Seperti hati dan dirinya yang juga hancur.

Tangisannya semakin keras. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya tengah tak ada di rumah. Ia tak mau membuat mereka berdua khawatir. Tangisan Sakura semakin lama justru semakin kencang.

Sebuah sumpah keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Aku akan membuatmu menderita Uchiha!" kata Sakura. Suaranya terdengar rendah, dingin, datar, dan berbahaya. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan kebencian ditiap katanya. Merasakan kata-katanya yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku bersumpah."

.

.

Pagi ini, udara Konoha masih saja dingin. Sakura mengeratkan jas coklatnya. Bahkan, didalam gedung Konoha Gakuen udara dingin masih saja terasa. Udara musim semi ini bahkan masih saja terasa seperti udara musim dingin.

Kaki Sakura menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia bersenandung kecil. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sepi. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu ruang kelasnya. Ia lalu memegang pegangan pintu itu dan menggeser pintu tersebut pelan.

Saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Suara riang Tenten menyambut kedatangan dirinya. "Sakura-chan!" kata Tenten sebari melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, _ohayou_ Tenten-chan." Kata Sakura pelan.

Tenten tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura masuk kedalam kelas. "Kau pasti akan senang melihatnya!" kata Tenten ringan.

Alis Sakura mengkerut. "Senang? _Why?_" kata Sakura.

"Mentang-mentang pernah tinggal di luar jadi bercampur dengan bahasa Inggris berbicaranya." Cibir Tenten. "Lupakan! Ah! Iya! Lihat siapa itu!" kata Tenten sembari menunjuk gadis yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Sakura-chan!" kata Temari sembari melambaikan tangan.

Tubuh Sakura terasa membeku. Ya Tuhan, ia tak menyangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Beruntung ini ada disekolah, jika tidak mungkin Sakura akan melindasnya hingga rata dengan Volvo miliknya. Sakura lalu tersenyum manis –atau palsu, ia lalu berjalan melangkah ke arah orang yang ditunjuk teman-temannya. "Halo, lama tak jumpa." Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya –memberi salam.

Mata orang tersebut terlihat kaget. Lalu ia menjawab Sakura dengan tergagap-gagap. "S-Sakura."

Orang tersebut jujur kali ini merasa ketakutan. Ia tahu dibalik senyum manis Sakura, ada sebuah pisau yang siap menikamnya kapan saja. Senyum Sakura terasa sangat palsu bagi orang itu. Senyumnya seperti menahan amarah yang ada dalam diri gadis itu. Senyuman penuhracun.

Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih ingin menemui Sakura yang marah dan mengejarnya seperti dulu. Dibandingkan Sakura yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Sakura yang sekarang terasa lebih menyeramkan.

Rasanya, tak mungkin Sakura baik-baik saja seperti ini. Mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sakura dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dan histeris. Mungkin akan terlihat lebih masuk akal jika gadis Haruno itu marah atau membawa pisau untuk menikamnya. Lebih parahnya. Membunuhnya.

"Ino _darling_." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Suaranya.

Saat ia berkata _darling._ Suara dingin, rendah, dan menyeramkan.

Rasanya, bahkan kata itu bisa membuat Ino mati di tempat pada saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata sudah ada dibelakang Ino. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Ino pelan. Membuat gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau pasti merindukan Sakura-chan bukan? Bagaimana jika kalian berpelukan? Ayolah, kalian itukan, _Sahabat karib_." Kata Hinata dengan senyumnya.

Saat itu, Ino menyadari bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu merupakan sekutu Sakura.

Senyumnya yang saat itu seolah menghinanya, merendahkannya, membuatnya ketakutan.

Ia bahkan tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri belum siap berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sebelumnya, ia kira ia bisa menghadapi gadis Haruno itu. Dengan kebenciannya, ia pasti bisa membuat Sakura diam. Ternyata ia salah. Kebencian Sakura terhadapnya lebih besar. Dan itu malah membuatnya kalah duluan sebelum berperang.

Hinata mendorong Ino dengan paksa ke arah Sakura. Ia lalu merasakan tubuh dingin Sakura. Rasanya, lebih parah dibandingkan berpelukan dengan iblis sekalipun. Ia seperti bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang semakin menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya. Tangannya mulai memeluk Ino kencang. Ia lalu berbisik rendah dan pelan, sehingga orang-orang tak mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Hanya dirinya, dan Sakura sendiri yang bisa mendengarkan kata itu. "_Aku kembali Yamanaka. Untuk. Membunuh. Mu."_Sakura menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Seolah menyatakan keseriusannya. Sakura lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Ino.

Mencoba menyembunyikan seringai yang mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

Jantung Ino berpacu semakin kencang. Sakura tahu. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung milik gadis Yamanaka itu. "S-sakura.." kata Ino dengan suara terbata-bata.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegangi bahu Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh, aku tahu kau pasti _merindukanku_ bukan?" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum manis –terlalu manis hingga rasanya senyum itu menakutkan.

Ino tahu.

Kali ini, ia berada dalam masalah.

Masalah yang tak'an menyenangkan.

Berdo'alah pada Kami-sama. Semoga ia menyelamatkanmu dari jeratan iblis ini Ino. Tapi, sepertinya Kami-samapun tak'an mampu mencegah rencana gadis itu.

Malahan sepertinya Kami-sama akan membantu kelancaran rencana itu bukan?

.

.

Author Note's :

Halo! Maaf yaa telat update, jujur kemaren saya sibuk banget, dan ada temen saya yang bikin mood saya buat nulis ilang! Kemaren juga, saya sibuk nulis ulang Aideen. Dan, setelah saya baca plotnya beda banget sama yang Aideen yang sebelumnya :o oh iya! Sekarang, tiap chapter saya kasih sub-judulnya. Kalo jujur, saya ga sabar, pengen cepet-cepet act 13! *bocoran*

Chapter ini isinya sekitar 3000 word, without author notes sama pembukaan. Saya sengaja bikin panjang buat bonus aha aha. Mungkin dark moon bakal di update, bareng sama Aideen yang di publish ulang. Eh 28 maret itu ultah Sakura-chan ya? :-0

Oke, lanjut ke sesi A&Q !

.

Answer and Question!

Q1 : apasih yang bikin Sakura sebegitu bencinya sama Sasuke?

A1 : _Well, simple._Itu karena si Sasuke itu kayak ayam! Oke, _kidding_ :d tapi, mungkin sejalan dengan cerita nanti juga bakal kebuka sih.

Q2 : Tambahin tuh penderitaan Sasuke!

A2 : Pasti doong bakal ditambahin! Hua hahaha #ketawa iblis bareng Sakura

Q3 : Masa lalu Sasuke&Sakura gimana sih?

A3 : Nanti kayaknya bakal keungkap dikit-dikit. Tungguin aja oke! #dilemparpisau

Q4 : Arisa-chan, bikin GaaSaku dong! Bikin Sasuke cemburu!

A4 : Oh! tentu saja! Pasti bakal Arisa-chan bikin Sasuke cemburu sampe rasanya botak (?) #fufufu

.

_Special Thanks for :_

Yuuki d'gray girl ; vvvv ; ruki-chan ; Kella ; Hikari Shinju ; Sakura ; Meity-chan ; rcht ; Wintter sky Blossom ; J0e ; Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan ; Asakura ; Hikari Meiko EunJo ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; Riku Aida ; seiki no meiji ; mieko-chan socrates sasori ; Thia Shirayuki ; Midori Kumiko ; SaGaara Tomiko ; Black-Chrome ; Melodychang ; Uchiha vio-chan ; CherryBlossom Sasuke ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Amutia Putri Amaranth ; gieyoungkyu ; S2 Love

.

.

See you next time!

Cheers!

.

Arisa-chan


	4. ACT 4 : Jealous

Jantung Ino berpacu semakin kencang. Sakura tahu. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung milik gadis Yamanaka itu. "S-sakura.." kata Ino dengan suara terbata-bata.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegangi bahu Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh, aku tahu kau pasti _**merindukanku**_ bukan?" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum manis –terlalu manis hingga rasanya senyum itu seperti beracun.

.

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : AU, OOC, bad language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT FOUR : Jealous**

.

Sakura meminum jus stroberinya. Kini ia, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Lee, dan Shion tengah berada di kafetaria sekolah mereka. Oh, jangan lupakan! Nona besar Yamanaka juga ikut saat ini. Dengan terpaksa tentu saja. Jika Surga hancurpun, gadis itu tak'an pernah bersedia –apalagi dengan sukarela, pergi bersama Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kau belum bercerita!" kata Lee semangat.

Sakura berhenti menyeruput minumnya. "Bercerita apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Lee menjawab. "Tentang hidpumu di New York! Apa lelaki disana tampan?"

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja, tapi maaf aku tak suka lelaki bule." Kata Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Tenten lalu tersenyum lebar seraya menjentikan jarinya. "Ah, kau pasti masih mencintai si _playboy_ itu ya!" terka Tenten.

Sepertinya, hanya Hinata dan Ino yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi mereka menyadari, sesaat wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kelam. Walau hanya beberapa detik, mereka tahu kata '_**playboy**_' itu mampu membuat kadar _mood_ Sakura menurun. Membuat aura kemarahan muncul kembali. Ia lalu menarik nafas pelan. Mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. Setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, ia berakting seperti biasa.

Sakura tersenyum –palsu seperti biasa. Ia dengan tenang menjawabnya. "_Playboy_?" kata Sakura pura-pura tak tahu. "Ah, Uchiha-san? Kami sudah putus sejak lama." Sahut Sakura.

Semua orang yang duduk di sekitar Sakura kaget atas jawaban gadis Haruno itu. Beberapa mata terlihat membelak kaget. "APA?" seisi meja mereka sibuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Yang inti dari semua pertanyaan itu menanyakan mengapa mereka putus.

Sakura menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Well, _kukira kalian sudah tahu." Kata Sakura ringan.

Lee manatap Sakura dengan pandangan kaget –sangat. "Kenapa! Bagaimana bisa! Pantas saja Sasuke makin suka bermain bersama gadis-gadisnya itu!" pekik Lee dengan nada terkaget-kaget.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Singkat cerita ada seorang gadis yang membuat kami putus. Gadis sialan itu iri pada kami." Kata Sakura dengan nada tajam. Ia melirik Ino sekilas. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap teman-temannya lagi. Pandangannya tak terbaca saat berbicara mengenai Sasuke. Ia bertingkah seolah ia sama sekali tak peduli pada saat ia putus dengan si brengsek itu.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, tubuh Ino rasanya menegang. Ia tahu maksud mantan sahabatnya itu. Gadis sialan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ia? Ya, pasti yang dimaksud itu dirinya.

Sakura cepat melanjutkan. "Sudahlah itukan masa lalu." Kata Sakura tenang seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula, gadis itu sekarang harus berpuas diri dengan Sasuke. Kudengar ia jadi makin playboy ya? Semakin parah eh?" Tanya Sakura.

Lee mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Ia jadi playboy. Parah sekali pokoknya! Tiap malam ia sepertinya terus berganti gadis! Cepatnya itu secepat ia berganti baju! Beruntung kau sudah putus dengannya Sakura-chan!" kata Lee berapi-api.

Temari melirik tajam kearah Sakura. "Kau dan bokongmu pergi keluar dari Jepang bukan karena kau putus dari Uchihakan?" selidik Temari.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itu alasan tolol. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin membuat diriku lebih pintar dengan belajar diluar sayang, bukan karena melarikan diri. Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan seperti itu, _dear?_" Kata Sakura santai.

"_Feeling_?" ujar Temari seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau juga tahukan _feeling_ku biasanya selalu tepat." Terang Temari.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kali ini _feeling_mu salah?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Temari seraya meminum jusnya.

Hinata menoleh mengecek keadaan si pirang satu lagi. Matanya menemukan Ino yang terlihat pucat dengan posisi tubuh yang terlihat sangat kaku. "Ino-chan kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Hinata. "Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Wajahmu pucat kau tahu." Kata Hinata sembari menatap Ino.

Ino tahu, pasti gadis itu bermaksud mengoloknya! '_Dasar gadis jahat!_' batin Ino.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Lalu, Inopun mengangguk singkat. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Ino. Ia membuat suaranya terdengar kuat, berani, dan tak bergetar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah lagi. Apalagi didepan Haruno Sakura. Ia akan melawannya kalau bisa. Ya. Ia tak mau kalah dari Haruno Sakura.

_Rivalnya._

Bagaimanapun, siap atau tidak ia kini harus berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Ia tak mau kalah lagi! Ia harus menang. ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah.

Bukankah jika ia kelihatan lemah, itu malah membuat Sakura semakin senang?

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata tengah berada di atap sekolah. Sudah jam pulang, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol barang sebentar saja. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tak terasa bahkan langit sudah mulai gelap. Mereka sudah mengobrol mungkin 2 jam? Mengobrolkan tentang masa lalu mereka memang tak'an ada habisnya. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mereka sadari. Sakura baru kembali dari lantai bawah untuk membeli minuman. Ia lalu duduk di samping Hinata dan menatap langit di hadapannya.

Sakura mengulurkan kaleng soda. "Hm, ambil."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sembari mengambil kaleng itu, ia membukanya dan mulai menegak minumannya itu.

Sakura meminum sodanya. "Jadi, si brengsek itu pergi kerumahmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Hmm, ia bahkan menanyakan alasanmu kembali." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti. Ia lalu tertawa sarkastik. "Kau lihat muka si murahan itu? Ino seperti ketakutan setengah mati. Aku bahkan sulit menahan diriku agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak." Kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Rasanya sudah lama, semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatmu tersenyum selebar ini." Kata Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Rasanya menyenangkan melihat orang yang kau benci menderita. Ah! Apalagi sewaktu kau mendorongnya untuk memelukku! Sepertinya sangat terkejut! Ya Tuhan! Kau tak tahu betapa inginnya aku tertawa saat itu!" pekik Sakura senang.

"Tenanglah, kau seperti orang gila kau tahu."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Ya, aku tahu."

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas mereka berdua. Kaleng minuman Sakura dilemparkannya melewati pagar gedung.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sakura melirik Hinata. "Hm?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata jengah. Ia benci ketika ia harus mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dengan tenang. "_I don't know dear_." Kata Sakura dalam bahasa inggris.

Mata amethys Hinata membelak kaget. "Apa?" kata Hinata hampir menjerit. "L-lalu, apa yang kau maksud dengan balas dendam? Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau tak memiliki rencana!" tuduh Hinata.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Whops, tenanglah. Aku memiliki rencana, aku hanya bercanda Hinata_._" Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya. Seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Oke, lalu ceritakan!"

Sakura membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya. Rasanya, udara musim semi kali ini dingin sekali. "Hm, begini. Aku hanya bermaksud membuat Sasuke mencintaiku. Lebih mencintaiku, dibanding aku mencintainya dulu." Terang Sakura.

Alis Hinata menaut menjadi satu. "Tapi, bagaimana? Demi Kami-sama! Dewa cupid saja tahu bahwa pasti sulit membuat seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta dan hanya melihat satu gadis!" kata Hinata dengan nada heran.

"Mungkin cupid itu sangat jenius jadi ia bisa membuat si brengsek itu mencintaiku." Kata Sakura acuh sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sakura!" pekik Hinata jengkel.

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku hanya bercanda. Singkatnya begini, kau tahukan si brengsek itu paling tidak suka kalah? Apalagi, kalah dalam permasalahan gadis-gadis?" kata Sakura sembari bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia merapikan roknya dan mengambil tasnya.

Hinata belum mengerti hal yang dibicarakan Sakura. Ia memilih untuk bertanya lagi. "Lalu?" kata Hinata sembari mengadah menatap gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura memilih diam, dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. "Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudah sore. Kita pulang." Sakura tersenyum menatap langit senja dihadapannya. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sakura! Jelaskan dulu!" kata Hinata jengkel.

.

.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia melihat adiknya tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui _i-Pod_ miliknya. Itachi lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya. Ia berjalan dan akhirnya duduk disebelah adiknya.

Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan kakaknya mencopot _headset_nya. Ia lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa aniki kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa. "Memangnya tak boleh?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hanya saja, biasanya kau kemari jika ada maunya." Kata Sasuke sembari mencibir.

Itachi lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Wah, ketahuan." Ia lalu terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Sakura-chan?" kata Itachi.

"Ada apa apanya?" kata Sasuke balik bertanya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Ia memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Sakura pergi ke Amerika karena dirimu bukan? Ada yang belum kau ceritakan pasti. Selain alasan Sakura dan kau putus gara-gara sifat playboymu itu, pasti ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan." Kata Itachi sembari melemparkan pandangan menyelidik ke arah adik bungsunya itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Kau bicara apasih." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi melempar Sasuke dengan bantal di sampingnya. "Jangan mencoba menghindar ototou! Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan! Apa sih sulitnya memberitahuku!" kata Itachi jengkel.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa dan mulai berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Ia menyimpan _i-Pod_ miliknya di laci. Ia lalu membuka _Macbook_ birunya dan menyalakannya. "Cerewet sekali sih. Memangnya kau pikir, kau itu bibi Rin apa." Cibir Sasuke.

Itachi melemparkan bantal di sampingnya ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimanapun, ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri!" kata Itachi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, aku bahkan terlalu malas membahasnya." Sasuke lalu menyalakan _Macbook_ putihnya,

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk informasi, kau sepertinya berhasil membuat Sakura-chan sangat membencimu ototou." Cibir Itachi.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap Itachi. Alisnya mengkerut. "Kau tahu darimana? Jangan sok tahu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ingat waktu makan malam bersama kolega ayah? Itu merupakan makan malam dengan keluarga Haruno. Aku sempat mengobrol dengan Sakura. Dan, ia bersemangat sekali membunuhmu. Tenang, aku akan membuat pesta pemakamanmu semeriah mungkin." Goda Itachi sembari menyeringai.

Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Sialan." Umpat Sasuke.

.

.

Itachi berjalan keluar dari supermarket Konoha, ibunya meminta dirinya untuk membelikan soda. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ibunya yang cerewet itu ingin meminum soda. Saat itu juga. Dan, karena tuan muda Uchiha lainnya memilih untuk berpura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya.

Padahal, jelas sekali Itachi tahu itu hanya alibi! Dasar licik!

Itachi bersenandung untuk menghindari rasa sepi. Ia lalu menyalakan alarm mobil porschenya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink tengah membeli soda di dekat mobilnya. Itachi mengenali gadis itu. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Itachi.

Gadis itu _as know as_ Haruno Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia member salam pada sulung Uchiha. Setelah ia mengambil minumannya ia berjalan ke arah Itachi. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "MalamItachi-nii, sendirian saja?" Tanya Sakura sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari teman Itachi barangkali?

Itachi mengangguk cepat. "Yeah, aku sendirian. Kau baru pulang sekolah? Semalam ini?" Tanya Itachi heran.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baru mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Itachi-nii sendiri tahukan paman Hiashi paling tidak suka anaknya pulang malam. Jadi aku mengantarkan Hinata sekalian menjelaskan pada paman Hiashi kenapa anaknya pulang sampai selarut ini." Jawab Sakura.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Hmm, iya."

Itachi mengkerutkan alisnya. "Sendiri?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Memangnya Itachi-nii melihat orang lain disini selain kau?" cibir Sakura.

Itachi terkekeh geli. "Ayo aku antar, tak baik anak gadis pulang selarut ini sendirian." Ia lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan perkataannya. "Dan, kau tak boleh menolak."

.

.

Sakura dan Itachi kini duduk di mobil sport kuning milik Itachi. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan mau diantar oleh si sulung Uchiha. Tentu saja, setelah perjanjian mengantar gadis itu ke rumah dengan selamat. Tanpa mengebut.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa alasanmu putus dengan Sasuke waktu itu? Jangan bilang gara-gara sikap playboynya. Pasti ada alasan lainkan?" Tanya Itachi. "Dan jangan coba menghindari pertanyaan ini." Tambah Itachi cepat.

Sakura mendengus. "Sudah kuduga, Itachi-nii pasti menginginkan sesuatu, sampai rela mengantarkan aku ke rumah yang arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahmu." Cibir Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Jadi?"

"Itachi-nii menyebalkan. Aku adukan ke Sasori nii-chan baru tahu rasa." Kata Sakura tanpa mengidahkan pertanyaan Itachi. Ia lalu memandangi Itachi. Lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu tengah memakai kaos putih bertuliskan 'don't kill me because I'm handsome.' Celana berwarna biru, dan sepatu _nike._ Rambutnya seperti biasa diikat kebelakang.

Itachi memang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Wajah tampan, jago menggombal, otak cemerlang, dan seringai yang bisa menaklukan wanita dalam hitungan lima detik.** Perbedaannya : Itachi-nii itu orang baik-baik yang tak pernah mungkin tega menyakiti Sakura.**

Sakura mendengus. "Itachi-nii percaya diri sekali." Kata Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si sulung Uchiha itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya. "Kaosmu, '_'don't kill me cause I'm the most handsome in Japan!'_ Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Sakura sembari mencemoohnya.

Itachi tertawa, lalu ia melemparkan seringainya. "Itu kenyataan." Kata Itachi sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku eh?" terka lelaki itu.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Kelihatan ya?"

Itachi memutar kedua mata onyxnya. "Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti adikku itu Saku-chan."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama Uchiha lainnya." Kata Sakura tak suka.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi, apa alasanmu waktu itu?"

"Jangan bahas itu _please._" Kata Sakura malas.

"Akukan hanya penasaran. Dan, kau bahkan juga ototou tak ada yang mau member tahuku." Cibir Itachi. Itachi lalu menghela nafasnya berat, ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ya, sudahlah. Percuma kau pasti tak'an mau memberitahuku. Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke." Kata Itachi seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata sudah tahu." Kata Sakura seraya tertawa kecil.

Itachi mendengus sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir. Ia tahu, bagaimana caranyapun. Jika gadis Haruno itu tak mau berbicara. Ia tak'an pernah berbicara. Walaupun ditodongkan pistol sekalipun, gadis itu akan memilih untuk ditembak di tempat dibandingkan berbicara hal yang tak ia mau. Gadis keras kepala.

Dan sikap itu menyusahkan.

"Dasar keras kepala." Cibir Itachi.

Sakura hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban. Sisa perjalanan mereka diisi oleh sesi tanya jawab tentang bagaimana keadaan Sakura sewaktu di Amerika, kenapa Sasori belum pulang juga, apa Sasori dan Konan sudah putus, dan berbagai pertanyaan lain mengenai hidup Sakura belakangan. Rasanya, seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Mengobrol ringan dengan Itachi. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari mobil itu, tentu saja karena Itachi yang melemparkan lelucon-leluconnya.

Mobil _Porsche_ Itachi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Haruno. Ia lalu membuka kunci mobil. "Jadi, siap turun nona? Atau kau mau ikut aku ke Mansion Uchiha?" cemooh Itachi seraya menyeringai.

.

.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya. Setelah mengikat setengah rambutnya ia bangkit menuju lemari bajunya, dan mengambil jas sekolahnya. Ia mengenakan jas coklatnya. Ia lalu mematut bayangan dirinya di atas cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup siap, ia lalu menuruni tangga.

"Nona, perlu minta Izumo mengantarkan anda?" tanya Ayame.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak perlu, sudah ada yang menjemputku." Jawab Sakura seraya mengenakan sepatu putihnya. Ia lalu merapikan lipatan roknya dan berdiri. "Ayah dan ibu kapan berangkat?"

"Mereka pergi tadi pagi nona ke Korea." Jawab Ayame.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Ayame mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Selamat jalan nona."

Sakura lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia lalu menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang tengah bersender di mobil _BMW M3 Converible_ berwarna merah. Dengan seragam yang berantakan, dan dasi yang dipasang asal-asalan, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat tampan. Wajah datar, mata jade, dan rambut merah. Kurasa kalian suadh tahu bukan siapakah lelaki itu. Hn, Sabaku Gaara. "Siap?" tanyanya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Tentu saja senpai." Jawab Sakura.

.

.

Seisi Konoha Gakuen terkaget-kaget akan pemandangan yang mereka lihat pagi ini. Sesosok lelaki berambut merah, keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Turunlah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda dari mobil lelaki itu. mereka berjalan bersamaan. Tangan mereka bertautan _as know as_ bergandengan.

**Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara.**

Mereka membicarakan kedatangan keduanya. Berita yang cukup heboh, mengingat gadis itu adalah gadis yang orang-orang bicarakan sebagai kekasih Sasuke yang kembali dari Amerika. Dan, gadis yang mereka bicarakan kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki yang popular juga di Konoha Gakuen. Tebalkan bagian bergandengan tangan.

Berita dengan cepat menyebar di Konoha Gakuen. Setiap langkah yang diambil mereka, selalu saja ada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata penasaran yang sepertinya ingin sekali menanyai mereka. Tapi, mereka memilih untuk diam saja. Toh, memang mereka sengaja berbuat seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian seseorang. Sakura tersenyum terus menerus, mencoba terlihat bahagia di dekat Gaara. Berakting seolah ia adalah gadis paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Sakura menatap ke arah Gaara. "Senpai, lewat lapangan basket ya?" kata Sakura.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia lalu menoleh untuk menatap mata emerald gadis itu. "Memangnya si Uchiha ada disana?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Hmm, kata Hinata ia sedang main basket bersama Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji." Sakura lalu mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya.

"Kau pikir ini berhasil?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan senpainya itu. "Seorang Haruno tak mungkin salah."

.

.

Sasuke tengah bermain basket bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Neji –Shikamaru berkata ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di pinggir lapangan. Banyak orang menyorakinya saat bermain. Biasa, gadis-gadis merepotkan itu tak bisa tak menjerit jika melihat mereka bermain. Dan, itu sangat berisik. Apa mereka berniat membuat telinga Sasuke tuli hah? Dasar gadis merepotkan melihat gadis itu.

Ia kini tengah men_drible_ bolanya ke arah ring, sementara Naruto dan Sai mengejarnya di belakang. Saat ia hendak melemparkan bolanya ke arah ring, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sukses menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Darahnya berdesir, kepalanya rasanya pening, dan perutnya seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan mengakibatkan rasa mual. Rasa ingin membunuh keturunan Sabaku itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kau tahu apa yang dilihatnya yang menyebabkan dirinyat ak karuan seperti itu? Bukan karena gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum manis, berlarian, dan berteriak. '_Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu!_' itu pikiran bodoh yang amat mustahil. Karena gadis itu sekarang ini bahkan berniat melupakannya. Jadi, singkirkan hal bodoh itu dari daftar kemungkinan.

Kenyataannya, gadis itu saat ini terlihat dengan senyuman yang lebar. Berjalaan berduaan. Dengan lelaki. Bersama. **Gaara**. **Sabaku Gaara**. Si makhluk jejadian merah brengsek itu.

Oke, kali ini Sasuke mohon semoga pengelihatannya salah, bermasalah, atau apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa hal yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah ilusi semata. Tapi, faktanya matanya sama sekali tak bermasalah. Hal yang ia lihat itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Sakura tengah bergelayut di tangan Gaara. Bergelayut di tangan rivalnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Hal paling mengerikan yang tak pernah Sasuke bayangkan kini terjadi.

Kau tahu? Rasanya, Sasuke ingin mengambil _Lotus Evora_ hitam miliknya, dan menabrak Gaara hingga lelaki itu mati terlindas menjadi rata. Rasanya darahnya berdesir ketika melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Terutama melihat Sakura tertawa bersama Gaara. Dan, berpegangan tangan bersama sibrengsek jejadian merah itu. Kau tahu? Melihat mereka berduaan rasanya terlihat seperti mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi nyata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Ia benci melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Bukan karena ia cemburu oke. Tapi, karena ia tak suka rival sialannya itu merasa menang dari dirinya, apalagi merasa bahagia. Ia –Uchiha Sasuke, tercipta di dunia ini untuk mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan. Tak ada satu halpun yang tak bisa ia dapatkan. **Camkan : Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan.**

Sasuke memandangi bola di tangannya. Dengan kesal ia lalu ia memantulkan bolanya kencang ke tanah. Membuat bola itu memantul ke atas tanpa tujuan. Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari lapangan. Ia berjalan cepat, mencoba menahan diri agar tak mencari gara-gara dan membuat harga diri Uchihanya hancur berantakan. "Sialan." Gumamnya rendah.

Hm, Sasuke yakin jika ia masih memandangi mereka kemungkinan terburuk ia akan menarik –lebih tepatnya menyeret, Sakura menjauh dari Gaara. Ia tak suka melihat sesuatu miliknya disentuh oleh si Sabaku itu.

_Well, _sejujurnya itu memang rencana yang bagus –mengingat itu merupakan rencana yang keluar dari otak seorang Uchiha yang notabene jenius. Tapi, jika Sakura menolak dibawa olehnya?

Itu akan menjadi berita paling memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang diketahui orang-orang sebagai _Casanova_ handal, tiba-tiba ditolak oleh seorang gadis? Jangan bercanda, itu pasti akan membuat harga diri seorang Uchiha miliknya hancur berantakan.

Dan, Sasuke tak berniat membuat hal tersebut terjadi.

**Harga dirinya hancur = menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.**

Hn, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar saja. Untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan si merah itu bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. Tapi, Sakura itu miliknya! Ia tak suka sesuatu miliknya di ambil oleh si merah. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan milik Uchiha.

Hn.

.

.

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke. Ia lalu menyadari sesosok gadis pink melewati lapangan basket. Bersama seorang lelaki yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka. Bergandengan. Tangan.

"Hey si Sasuke kenapa sih?" teriak Sai sembari men_drible _bola.

Melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang membanting bola basket dan pergi begitu saja dari acara bermain basket mereka. Sepertinya ia sendiri bahkan bisa menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Bibirnya tertarik kearah kanan membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan. Ia lalu tertawa geli karena memikirkan dugaannya.

Jujur saja, ia tak pernah menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya membuat gadis-gadis menangis dan merana karena menginginkannya, sekarang sedang cemburu. _Well, _ingatkan Naruto untuk berterima kasih pada Sakura karena membuat dirinya bisa menyaksikan hari dimana seorang _casanova_ handal seperti Uchiha Sasuke cemburu.

Neji memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Heh, kau kenapa?"

Ia lalu menengok ke arah teman-temannya, lalu ia melemparkan seringainya. "_Guys_, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu." Kata Naruto seraya terkekeh geli.

Hm, satu hal yang ia sadari.

Uchiha Sasuke. Cemburu. Terhadap. Sabaku Gaara.

Dan, itu merupakan bukti nyata bahwa lelaki itu memiliki sedikit atau secuil saja rasa terhadap nona Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Naruto menatap sudut ruangan istirahat mereka. Hn, Konoha Gakuen adalah milik orang tua Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke mendapatkan ruangan khusus untuk Sasuke beristirahat. _Well_, perlakuan untuk seorang keturunan Uchiha memang selalu istimewa.

Naruto, menemukan lelaki berambut raven itu tengah termenung sembari meminum _coke_. Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke bersama ketiga orang lainnya. "Jadi, cemburu hah?" ia dan yang lainnya lalu duduk di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik ke asal suara itu. "Berisik." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Jangan katakan itu gara-gara Haruno." Goda Neji sembari menyeringai.

Shikamaru menguap, ia lalu mengambil posisi di pojok dan bersender dibantal. "Dasar merepotkan."

"Cemburu Saskey?" tanya Sai sembari tersenyum aneh.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Ia lalu menatap tiga temannya dengan pandangan jengah. "Aku tidak cemburu sialan. Hanya aku tak suka Gaara mengambil Sakura. Apa-apa'an si Sabaku itu? Mencoba pamer hah?" cemooh Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu." Kata Shikamaru singkat.

Sasuke mendelik. Ia lalu mendecih. "Cih, mana mungkin." Kata Sasuke ketus.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Kau merasakan ingin menonjok Sabaku tadi?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mata _amethys_ Neji menatap mata onyx sahabatnya. "Rasanya darahmu berdesir?"

"Hn."

"Kau ingin menyeret Sakura menjauh dari Sabaku?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke berfikir terlebih dahulu. Kali ini, ia menjawab lebih lama. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa bertanya terus? Kalian bertanya seperti orang idiot."

Shikamaru menguap. "Itu namanya cemburu baka." Kata Shikamaru ringan. "Aku baru tahu, seorang Uchiha itu sangat bodoh. Mana mungkin kau tak tahu apa arti dari cemburu." Cibirnya.

Neji terkekeh. "Aku tak menyangka, hari dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu datang juga." Kata Neji seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hyuuga Neji. "Aku-tidak-cemburu-oke." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan ditiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa sulitnya mengakui bahwa kau cemburu sih?" kata Neji sembari menyeringai.

Sasuke lalu melemparkan kaleng kosong miliknya ke arah tempat sampah. "Aku tak cemburu Hyuuga."

"Kau cemburu teme! Keras kepala sekali sih!" kata Naruto jengkel.

Sai kali ini angkat bicara. "Tunggu, kalau memang Sasuke cemburu pada Sakura." Sasuke saat itu akan melemparkan protes pada Sai, Sai dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Tapi, bukankah Sakura sudah jadian dengan Sabaku? Lalu si bodoh ini akan bagaimana?" tanya Sai seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

Shikamaru lalu berjalan mengambil soda di dalam kulkas. Ia lalu membuka kaleng itu, dan meneguknya. "Tentu saja, si _baka_ ini pasti akan merebutnya." Kata Shikamaru sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Simpel."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak menyukainya."

"Kenapa sih kau menyangkal terus, kau menyukainya dan itu terlihat jelas Uchiha." Jelas Neji seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa kalian memaksa terus. Aku tak menyukainya oke." Jawab Sasuke. Ia yakin ia sama sekali tak menyukai Sakura. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyukai gadis itu? Sasuke yang merupakan_ Casanova_ jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Tak mungkin!

Naruto melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arah lelaki berambut raven itu. "Kau itu terlalu bodoh, terlalu keras kepala, atau kau memang buta?" tanya Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Teme, kau menyukai Sakura. Kelihatan tahu. Kau itu memang Uchiha paling bodoh yang pernah dilahirkan ya." Cemooh Naruto.

"Paling bodoh?" kata Sasuke seraya melemparkan _deathglare_ kebanggaannya. Yang diberikan _deathglare _sih hanya cengengesan saja. D_eathglare_ khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini sudah tak mempan lagi bagi satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze Minato. Setiap hari terlalu banyak diberikan _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke membuatnya kebal.

Sai menghela nafasnya. "Bukankah lebih baik kau mengakuinya. Mungkin saat ini Sakura dengan Gaara masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Kenapa kau tak kejar Sakura? Sebelum diambil orang." Kata Sai.

Neji menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, ia lalu menatap Sai jengah. "Hmm, nanti malah kau menyesal pula." Kata Neji.

"Aku-tak-menyukainya-sialan." Kata Sasuke dalam penekanan pada tiap katanya.

Shikamaru kali ini duduk di samping Sasuke. "Jangan keras kepala. Kau menolak mengakui kau menyukai Sakura? Aku terlalu jenius untuk dibodohi oleh orang sepertimu Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru ringan.

"Pokoknya aku tak menyukainya brengsek. Sekarang menyingkir!" Kata Sasuke kasar. Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Terdengar banyak umpatan rendah keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Derap langkahnya sudah terdengar menjauh. Dan, akhirnya tak terdengar lagi suara langkah lelaki itu. Sepeninggalan lelaki itu, Sai, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru terdiam. Lalu, suara tawa terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ia terlalu keras kepala bahkan untuk mengakui ia menyukai Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto seraya tertawa.

Neji menyeringai. "Nanti dia pasti akan menyesal." Kata Neji seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar orang jelek. Kapan sih dia mau membuang egonya."

"Pasti ia akan kembali meminta bantuan. Lihat saja." Kata Shikamaru sembari meminum-minumannya.

Hn, satu hal yang disadari si jenius dari keluarga Nara itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang dalam fase penyangkalan tentang perasaannya.

.

.

PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER :

- ACT 5 : A Past Memories

_._

_Sasuke melemparkan seringainya ke arah Sakura. "Halo. Ummh, saya di sini berniat untuk memainkan piano untuk gadis berambut pink disana. Dan, Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sontak semua pengunjung di dalam coffe shop itu menatap Sakura, beberapa gadis di dalam café melemparkan pandangan iri ke arah Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah memerah tanpa kendali. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak senang akan perlakuan Sasuke._

_Sasuke lalu tersenyum. ia duduk di depan piano. "Baik, ini lagu khusus untukmu. Confenssion."_

.

_Author Note's :_

Waaah, reviewnya nyampe ke angka 100 lebih! Fic saya yang lain aja ga sampe segitunya looh~ oh iya, tiap chapter sekarang bakal ada preview buat chapter depan. Ini chapt paling panjang yang pernah saya tulis loh, sampe 4321 word [di , tanpa author note's)!

Itu tuh Aideen udh di publish! Minta review kalo boleh? :d maaf ya kemarin Arisa-chan sakit jadi gabisa update+publish, padahal sumpah kemaren rencana banget mau update+publish!

Oh iya, ini nih 3 questionnya :

Q1 : Apa hubungan Shion dengan Ino? Sahabat? Tapi, masa dia 'bermain' dengan Sasuke? Jadi, apa hubungannya?

A1 : Hmm, gimana ya? *malah nanya sendiri* jadi gini loh, Shion itu main belakang sama Sasuke. Dia jadi bermuka banyak. Dia laporin soal Ino ke Sakura, 'main' sama Sasuke, pura-pura baik ke Ino, dsb. Nanti mungkin bakal di jelasin di chapter lain lebih banyak ya.

Q2 : Ino biang keroknya ya?

A2 : Iya, engga, iya, engga, iya, engga, gatau! Hu ha hu ha! #bercanda. Oke, mungkin pas chapter akhir bakal di jelasin. Sementara bikin kalian penasaran dulu yaa~ #evil smirks

Q3 : Yang saya tangkep, Sasuke itu cinta sama Sakura tapi terlalu sombong buat ngaku!

A3 : Bingo Sakura! Nanti di chapt depan hampir setengah lebih Sasuke POV mengenai Sakura-chan! Jadi, diwajibkan buat baca Chapt depan! #ditampar

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_Chancha D'Black Angel ; Blue-kirei ; Melody chang ; Ame chocho Tae Jin Hyun ; Thia Nokoru ; Andaaza ; Midori Kumiko ; Just reader'yuki ; Cutie white ; Yunna-chan ; Regi Clara Uchiha ; Uchiha vio-chan ; Wintter sky blossom ; rcht ; Uchihyuu nagisa ; Yoona ; Sasusaku 4ever-chan ; vvvv ; Black-Chrome ; CherryBlossom Sasuke ; abcd ; Cyrax ; Rizuka Hanayuuki ; Hikari Meiko Eunjo ; agnes BigBang ; SaGaara Tomiko ; Tabita PinkyBunny ; BLuePink LoVe eVer ; d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu ; Yuki ; Violetz Eminemers ; Rizu Hatake-hime ; Riku Aida ; Hime Mitsuki ; Yuuki d'gray girl ; S2 Love ; Slay is Sacrifice ; SasuSaku Hikaruno-chan ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; nisa ; Fujiyushina Bieber ; Lily Chan ; Amutia Putri ; Reborn ; Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers ; Michi-chan Phantomhive626 ; Iya ; Syeiibeautycerryblossom ; Sky pea-chan ; Natsuhiko_

_._

_Thank's a lot for you guys! Kiss and hug from me!_

_Hope there's not a silent reader here. I know some of you__ just add this story to favorite story without review._

_But, please can you just at least review? Thanks!  
_

_Kiss and Hug!_

_._

_Arissachin_


	5. ACT 5 : A Past Memories

_**LOGIN REVIEWERS MOHON CHECK PM UNTUK BALESAN REVIEW**_

* * *

_"Pasti ia akan kembali meminta bantuan. Lihat saja." Kata Shikamaru sembari meminum-minumannya._

_Hn, satu hal yang disadari si jenius dari keluarga Nara itu._

_Uchiha Sasuke, sedang dalam fase penyangkalan tentang perasaannya._

.

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

**_Dark Moon _**© Arisachin

**WARNING : AU, OOC, bad language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

_"Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 5 : A Past Memories.**

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru hitam –kamarnya sendiri. Ia memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar kaca jendela kamarnya. Hujan membasahi pekarangan luas rumahnya. Bau hujan bisa ia cium dengan indra penciumannya. Dengan ditemani secangkir _latte_, Sasuke berpikir sendirian.

Sasuke memutar-mutar sendok dicangkirnya. Ia memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang Shikamaru bicarakan. Jujur saja, awalnya ia percaya diri dan beranggapan semua hal yang Shikamaru katakan adalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Bagaimana mungkin si kepala nanas itu bisa berasumsi bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut pink aneh itu? Sebuah asumsi yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang sering membuat gadis-gadis merana, menangis, menginginkan dirinya, tergila-gila pada dirinya sendiri? Dengan gadis itu? Kau pasti bercanda. Bukankah dulu ia yang menyianyiakan gadis itu? Ia yang sering membuat gadis itu menangis? Ia yang menginginkan gadis itu jauh-jauh darinya? Membuat gadis itu tergila-gila padanya, mengacaukan pikiran gadis itu?

Tapi, kenapa sekarang justru gadis itu yang mengacaukan pikirannya?

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan konyolnya muncul dalam pikiran Uchiha muda itu.

Perasaan apa yang ia miliki untuk gadis Haruno itu?

Apa itu perasaan cinta? Suka? Benci? Penasaran? Atau ia malah tak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap gadis Haruno itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya?

Tapi, jika ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. Kenapa ia sebegitu tak suka melihat gadis itu dekat-dekat dengan Gaara? Rasanya seperti perutnya bergejolak. Seperti ada yang menonjok perutnya dengan kencang, menimbulkan sensasi aneh.

Apa mungkin, semua hal itu bisa terjadi karena...

Karena ia tak suka seorang Sabaku Gaara bahagia?

Sepertinya itu terlalu konyol. Untuk apa menghalangi si setan merah itu senang? Terlalu kekanakan. Memang, sejak kecil ia sudah bersaing dengan lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi, itukan sudah lama. Dan,menghalangi kebahagiaan lelaki itu merupakan hal kekanakan bodoh yang tak masuk akal. Itu terlalu kekanakan.

Atau, benar kata si pemalas?

Karena, ia cemburu dan menyukai gadis itu?

Terhadap Gaara? Cemburu karena ia berdua'an dengan Sakura? Apa mereka bercanda? Itu tak mungkin! Ia orang yang sering membuat gadis itu cemburu, dan kali ini ia cemburu? Itu tak mungkin terjadi. **_Impossible_**.

Ia lalu menutup matanya. Perlahan ia memijit pelipisnya. Membayangkan segala kenangan masa lalunya dengan gadis pink itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, ratusan –ah yang benar ribuan, memori mulai berputar-putar dalam otak Sasuke. Mulai dari hari pertama musim semi. Dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebuah perkenalan bodoh gara-gara kedua orang tuanya.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_._

**_26 August 2000_**

_Hari itu merupakan hari pertama musim gugur. Dimana, daun di pohon-pohon mulai berguguran. Sasuke kecil dipaksa orang tuanya ikut ke jamuan bisnis. Beruntung, kakaknya memiliki jadwal sekolah. Jadi, kakaknya lolos dari pertemuan ini. Sementara dia yang baru berumur 6 tahun dipaksa menemani kedua orang tuanya,_

_ "Halo, namaku Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Sasuke-kun itu anak laki-laki tante biru ya?" kata anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun dihadapannya. Pipi anak itu bersemu merah. Rambut merah jambu anehnya ia gerai, dan ia menggunakan bando merah. Dirinya terlihat seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke dengan memakai drees one piece berwarna merah, juga bandana merah. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa gadis itu memanggil ibunya tante biru?_

_Sasuke kecil mengerutkan alisnya. "Hn, namaku Sasuke. Dan kau memanggil ibuku apa? Tante biru? Gadis aneh." Kata Sasuke kecil sembari memajukan bibirnya._

_Sakura kecil memegangi bonekanya lebih erat. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku panggil ibu Sasuke-kun tante biru, soalnya tante Mikoto rambutnya berwarna biru sih. Hehe." Kata Sakura. _

_Sasuke kecil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah muda? Rambutmu aneh. Seperti alien." Kata Sasuke kecil sembari menunjuk rambut Sakura._

_Raut muka Sakura kecil lama-lama semakin aneh. Dan, tangisan kencang sukses terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. "HUAAAAAAAA! KAA-SAN AKU DIBILANG ALIEEEN!" teriak Sakura kecil sembari menangis kencang. _

_Sasuke kecil membelakan matanya. Kaget akan reaksi yang baru saja ia terima. Bagaimana mungkin gadissekecil ini bisa berteriak sekencang ini! Ya Tuhan! Ia memangnya ingin Sasuke menjadi tuli apa!_

_Sasuke mendecih. "Cih, cengeng." Kata Sasuke kalem._

_Telinga Sakura menangkap apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Tangisannya semakin kencang. "KAA-SAAAAAAAAN! AKU DIBILANG CENGENG. HUAAAAAAAA! KAA-SAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sakura kecil. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. menyebabkan orang dewasa mulai berdatangan ke arah mereka._

_Sasuke tahu, gadis itu akan merepotkannya dari sekarang sampai nanti Sasuke mati. Dan, sepertinya ia harus bersabar menghadapi si bocah cengeng ini._

_Tanpa ia sadari, sejak hari itu benang takdir sudah mengikatnya dengan gadis kecil berambut aneh itu._

_._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

.

Sasuke tersenyum geli mengingat masa lalunya. Ia lalu menutup matanya perlahan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa putih kamarnya. Ia memegang erat bantal di dadanya. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tawa kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

"_Baka_… Rambut alien." Gumam Sasuke sembari terkekeh geli.

Hn, julukan aneh. Rambut alien. Padahal jelas-jelas tak mungkin ada alien berambut pink. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dulu ia memanggilnya gadis berambut gulali. Tapi, jika sekarang akan lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih tepat jika memanggilnya** iblis berambut pink.**

Sasuke memutar matanya. Membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya saat itu ia tak mau dipaksa oleh ibunya menghadiri jamuan makan bodoh itu. Barangkali, ia tak'an mengenal Sakura sama sekali. Tapi, sekarang ia merasa beruntung ibunya mau repot-repot menyeret dirinya untuk mengikuti acara membosankan itu. Walaupun, saat itu Sasuke mengamuk tak mau pergi ke acara itu. Tapi, akhirnya ia pergi juga karena ibunya berjanji akan membuatkan berbagai cemilan dengan bahan baku tomat selama satu bulan –yang memang dilakukan ibunya. Bujukan aneh.

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir lelaki itu saat ia mengingat sebuah memori penting di otaknya. Sebuah memori penting yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sebuah memori di hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Hari bodoh. Cara pernyataan cinta konyol. Menyatakan cinta karena hal tak masuk akal. Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah rasa tak sukanya.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_._

**_23 December 2006_**

_Udara musim dingin semakin menjadi-jadi. Berbagai toko mulai melakukan promosi murahan tentang natal. Lagu natal mulai melantun di jalanan. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah meminum coffe. Hasil dari permintaan Sakura yang ingin mengunjungi coffe shop baru di daerah Shibuya. Sasuke dan Sakura kini ada di bangku dekat jendela. Jalanan sudah mulai di penuhi salju._

_Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya hubungan kita itu apa sih?" tanya Sakura pelan._

_Sasuke yang tengah menghirup lattenya mengadah menatap Sakura. "Hn?"_

_Sakura benci ketika ia harus mengulang pertanyaan memalukan itu lagi. Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Baka Sasuke, aku bertanya sebenarnya hubungan kita itu apa. Orang-orang bertanya padaku. Apa hubungan kita. Kita itu pulang bersama, pergi bersama, kemana-mana bersama. Tapi, kita bukan sepasang kekasihkan. Gaara senpai menyukaiku, dan aku bingung bagaimana menolaknya. Bagaimanapun ia itu sahabat Sasori nii-chan." Jelas Sakura sembari mengaduk hot chocolate miliknya. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa tak nyaman ketika mengajukan pertanyaan itu._

_"Kau itu pacarku Sakura. Milikku." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya._

_Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana bisa, kau bahkan tak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu." Kata Sakura jengah. _

_Sasuke menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Ia lalu bangun, dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Setelah itu, ia membisiki kasir itu. Setelah berbicara sekian lama, kasir itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura._

_Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke heran, lelaki itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah piano di pojok cafee –yang letaknya 3 kursi dari tempat Sakura ia sampai, ia mengambil mikrofon dan berdeham. Semua perhatian pengunjung coffe shop –yang kebetulan penuh, tertuju pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke melemparkan seringainya ke arah Sakura. "Halo. Ummh, saya di sini berniat untuk memainkan piano untuk gadis berambut pink disana." Kata Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura. " Dan, Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sontak semua pengunjung di dalam coffe shop itu menatap Sakura, beberapa gadis di dalam café melemparkan pandangan iri ke arah Sakura. Sementara beberapa orang lainnya memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. Sakura menunduk malu, wajahnya sudah memerah tanpa kendali. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak senang akan perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi kewarasannya masih tersisa dan ia memilih untuk diam _

_Sasuke lalu tersenyum. ia duduk di depan piano. "Baik, ini lagu untukmu. Confenssion(*)."_

_Suara dentingan piano mulai mengalun. Wajah Sasuke terlihat serius memainkan piano tersebut. Jemarinya terlihat begitu lincah bergerak-gerak di atas tuts piano. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap kedalam mata emerald Sakura. Ia melemparkan seringainya dan mulai bernyanyi._

**_._**

**_Ya… aku ingin hatimu datang padaku_**

**_Aku ingin melangkah ke dalam matamu yang sedih_**

**_Tidak bisa… kau tidak menerima hatiku semudah itu_**

**_Tapi kuharap kau membuka hatimu dan menerimaku_**

**_'_**

**_Aku tak bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu_**

**_Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga hanya dirimu?_**

**_'_**

**_Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang_**

**_Yang akan melindungimu di sisimu_**

**_Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk_**

**_Tidak banyak yang kumiliki _**

**_Tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu_**

**_Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku_**

**_'_**

**_Aku tak bisa merelakan hari-hariku untukmu_**

**_Tidakkah kau tahu yang paling berharga hanya dirimu?_**

**_'_**

**_Seluruh cintaku akan menjadi bintang_**

**_Yang akan melindungimu di sisimu_**

**_Aku ingin terlelap bersamamu di malam yang sejuk_**

**_Tidak banyak yang kumiliki _**

**_Tapi akan kuserahkan semuanya untukmu_**

**_Tolong terimalah cinta dan sedikit mimpiku_**

**_'_**

**_Terima kasih…_**

**_Aku akan hidup demi dirimu yang bersedia menerima hatiku_**

**_Walaupun cahaya di wajahmu meredup_**

**_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…_**

**_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…_**

**_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…_**

_'_

_Tepuk tangan menggema diruangan cafee itu. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah. Urgensi ingin berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya terus sangat keras**. **Tapi, ia menahan dirinya dan hanya tersenyum. Sasuke yang sudah selesai memainkan lagu itu, bangun dari kursi itu dan membungkuk lalu ia berjalan kearah Sakura. Ia lalu duduk kembali di kursi di depan Sakura. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya._

_"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana apanya?"_

_"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Kata Sasuke sarkastik._

_Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak pernyataan cinta paling romantis itu? Tentu saja aku mau!" kata Sakura dengan senyumannya yang paling menawan._

**_._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

.

Sasuke tersinyum simpul. Entah mengapa ia berinisiatif menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu. Barangkali karena ia takut Sakura berpacaran dengan Gaara? Mungkin.

Tapi, rasa tidak sukanya ketika gadis itu berkata bahwa Gaara menyukainya. Ia sadar, dalam hatinya ia sendiri takut bahwa gadis itu mungkin akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Mengingat tampang Gaara yang –aku tak percaya mengakuinya brengsek, tampan. Ada beberapa kemungkinan Sakura akan jatuh cinta juga pada si lelaki merah itu. Apalagi, Gaara lebih sering bersama Sakura dibangingkan dirinya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnyakan jika ia mengikat Sakura?

Membicarakan Sabaku Gaara, tiba-tiba secuil memori kecilnya mengembang dalam otak Sasuke. Hari dimana Sabaku Gaara di beritakan tertarik dengan Nona muda Haruno.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

_"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto._

_Hari pertama di minggu kedua bulan Agustus. Baru saja liburan berakhir. Dan, ia akan mulai tersiksa kembali dari segala macam penyiksaan telinga yang dilakukan oleh si baka berambut pirang ini. Bahkan belum genap setengah hari ia bersekolah lagi. Sahabatnya itu sudah berteriak lebih dari 20 kali. Oh yeah, mungkin ia ingin membuat Sasuke dikenal menjadi si Uchiha tampan yang tuli. Hn._

_Sasuke mendelik ke arah lelaki bermata sappire itu. "Aku duduk di sebelahmu dobe. Kau tak perlu berteriak." Kata Sasuke sarkastik._

_Naruto tak mengidahkannya. "Teme! Ya Tuhan! Kau mesti tahu! Sabaku Gaara! Kakak kelas kita! Ia menyukai Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto histeris._

_"Berhenti meracau hal tak penting Naruto." Kata Sasuke seraya menulis kembali. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya. Hn, berita soal Gaara menyukai Sakura sudah ia dengar sendiri dari Sakura. Saat ia menyatakan cintanya gadis itu sudah menceritakan akan ketertarikan teman kakaknya itu pada dirinya –Sakura._

_Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Teme, kau tak takut apa dia mengambil Sakura-chan? Gaara itu sainganmu dan dia mengambil Sakura-chan? Berati dia lebih hebat dari dirimu."_

_Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Dengar, Sakura itu menyukaiku. Dia itu pacarku. Dan dia itu tak'an mungkin dengan mudah mendekati si brengsek Sabaku itu. Titik."_

_._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

_._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia dulu menganggap Gaara enteng. Karena memang gadis Haruno itu sejak kecil hanya melihat dirinya. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk menyianyiakan gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan gadis lain.

Ia tahu ia sangat egois dan kejam. Ada kalanya jika gadis itu berdekatan dengan lelaki lain, tak jarang ia memarahi atau bahkan memaki gadis itu. Tapi, ketika ia bermesraan atau menciumi gadis-gadis lain, Sakura bahkan tak pernah marah kepada dirinya. Gadis itu memilih untuk memendam segala hal sendirian.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

_"Kau kemarin kemana? Aku menunggumu hingga malam di cafee Irish –tempat Sasuke menyatakan cinta, kau kemana?" tanya Sakura seraya memakan makanannya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di kafetaria sekolah mulai memperhatikan mereka._

_Sasuke meminum cokenya. "Kemarin Ino menelepon, ia berkata ia butuh bantuanku. Jadi yah, aku pergi ke rumahnya." Kata Sasuke ringan._

_Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Oh."_

_"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke seraya memegang tangan Sakura._

_Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja…" ia menggantungkan perkataannya._

_"Apa?"_

_Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kemarin itu hari jadi kita tepat ke seratus."_

_"Oh." Kata Sasuke seraya menganggukan kepalanya._

_Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau… kemarin… dengan Ino…. Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu._

_Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Hmm, ia terkilir, dan ia memintaku memijat kakinya. Yah, katanya biasa habis belanja." Kata Sasuke._

_Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau memijat Ino? Dan membiarkan aku menunggu seharian?" kata Sakura pelan._

_"Hn."_

_._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_._**

Kini ia baru menyadarinya. Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk mengabaikan hal sekecil ini. Hal kecil yang sangat penting.

Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menangis di depan dirinya.

Oke, barangkali terakhir kali Sasuke melihat gadis itu menangis ketika mereka berumur 8 tahun. Tapi, semenjak itu. Sakura tak pernah menangis di hadapannya. Gadis itu selalu menunjukan wajah cerianya. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Bahkan setelah Sasuke membentak gadis itu.

Sasuke terlalu kejam. Ia menyakiti gadis itu tapi tetap meminta gadis itu ada di sisinya. Hn, egois.

Baru sekarang ia menyadari pentingnya gadis itu. Dulu, setelah gadis itu pergi dari Jepang, Sasuke sadar ada sesuatu dalam hidupnya yang berubah. Walaupun hidupnya tetap berputar, tapi keabsenan gadis itu dalam hidupnya membuat hidupnya terasa berbeda. Dulu ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Dan beranggapan hal itu karena tidak ada lagi orang merepotkan yang menggelantungi dirinya. Tapi, ternyata itu salah.

Pemikiran tolol itu memang sepenuhnya salah. Kenapa bisa ia menyimpulkan hal sebodoh itu? Kenapa ia tak menyadari perasaannya selama ini? Kenapa ia terus beranggapan bahwa hal yang dirasakannya adalah rasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu? Terlalu angkuh.

Ya, ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui hal itu.

**Kesimpulan dari hasil pemikirannya selama 3 jam ini **

Mungkin dulu ia memang terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu.

Tapi, Sekarang. Ia yakin akan perasaannya.

Sasuke menegak sisa _latte_ di dalam gelasnya. Setelah pemikiran yang matang dan memikirkan akan kemungkinan setelah ia menelepon barangkali ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya. Sasuke akhirnya mengambil _i-Phone_nya, ia lalu mencari nomer telepon seseorang. Setelah menemukan nomer yang ia cari, ia lalu menekan tombol hijau. Setelah itu ia ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya teleponnya tersambung.

**_KLIK_**

Terdengar suara orang menguap. _"Hooam, halo?"_ suara itu terdengar seperti suara orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Halo, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

.

.

Hinata tengah mencari Sakura di kafetaria. Ia lalu akhirnya menyerah tak menemukan gadis itu. Tapi, matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang tengah memakan-makanannya sendirian. Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Halo, Gaara-san." Sapa Hinata.

Gaara mendongkak menatap gadis bermata amethyst itu. Sesungguhnya, awalnya ia sama sekali tak dekat dengan gadis yang merupakan sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji –yang merupakan koloni Sasuke, tapi kedekatannya dengan Sakura membuatnya mau tak mau kenal juga dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Halo Hyuuga-san." Balas Gaara.

Hinata duduk di kursi samping Gaara. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul. "Jangan memanggilku Hyuuga-san, kau seperti memanggil kak Neji saja." Kata Hinata.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi aku memanggilmu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata saja." Kata Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, Hinata. Dan kau juga panggil saja aku Gaara."

"Baiklah."

Gaara menghentikan acara makan siangnya. Ia lalu memandangi Sakura. Alisnya mengkerut. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?"

HInata mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, begitu aku melihatmu aku hanya ingin menyapa." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Gaara mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Lalu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tangan Hinata perlahan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gaara yang menangkap kejanggalan ini akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Huh?" HInata bertanya balik.

Gaara memutar mata jadenya. "Kau kenapa mencariku? Pasti ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau kelihatan gelisah kau tahu."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu rupanya." Kata Hinata. Ia lalu menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Gaara-san, aku ingin bertanya. Boleh?"

"Bertanya apa?" kata Gaara.

Hinata awalnnya terlihat ragu untuk bertanya. Akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya dan membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau membantu Sakura?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Gaara terkekeh. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah, tapi aku hanya takut Sakura disakiti lagi. Aku taku ia terpuruk lagi. Ia sudah terpuruk terlalu dalam. Aku tak yakin, jika ada yang membuatnya hancur lagi, ia bisa bangkit lagi. Setegar-tegarnya Sakura, ia tetaplah seorang gadis biasa." Kata Hinata pelan. Ia lalu buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi, sungguh bukannya aku menganggapmu orang jahat. Bukan!" kata Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Gaara lalu menepuk pundak Hinata. "Kau teman yang baik." Kata Gaara. "Tenang, aku tak akan tega menyakiti Sakura. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin membantunya."

"Kenapa kau ingin membantunya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Gaara menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua kepalanya. "Mungkin karena..." Garaa memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku mencintainya."

Hinata dibuat tercengang dengan pengakuan yang Gaara buat. Ia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyukai Sakura sejak lama, tapi ia kira lelaki itu sudah tak menyukai Sakura sejak Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran. Dan, sepengetahuannya Sakura menjauh dari Gaara sejak saat itu, karena Sasuke tak menyukai kedekatan Sakura dengan Gaara. Dan, ia juga bingung kenapa Gaara membantu Sakura dekat lagi dengan Sasuke? Itu konyolkan? Apa ia tak takut jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke lagi? Ia lalu cepat-cepat bertanya kembali. "Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau membantunya dekat dengan Sasuke lagi, walaupun itu hanya balas dendam. Tapi, apa kau tak takut ia jatuh cinta lagi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Aku mencintainya Hinata. Sakura sekarang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Rasanya tak masuk akal jika aku berkata aku tak suka ia dekat lagi dengan si Uchiha. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya." Kata Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, aku tak begitu yakin jika Sakura akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan Uchiha." Terang Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ah, aku mengerti." Kata Hinata seraya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, bagaimana jika Sakura jatuh cinta lagi dengan Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata cepat.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Aku jujur saja meragukan jika Sakura akan kembali jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha. Tapi, jika ia memang jatuh cinta lagi pada Uchiha. Itu memang sudah menjadi takdir. Barangkali aku akan berusaha untuk merebutnya lagi." Kata Gaara seraya terkekeh pelan. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahukan, takdir mungkin akan berubah jika kau berusaha." Terang Gaara. Mata Jadenya lalu menatap ke dalam mata amethyst Hinata. "Aku mencintainya Hinata, tapi jika ia tetap jatuh cinta dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu, hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan –yang merupakan hal paling tak kuingin lakukan juga, adalah merelakannya. Asal ia bahagia aku rasa itu cukup untukku." Kata Gaara lembut. Pandangan mata jade itu lembut, ia berbicara mengenai Sakura dengan lembut. Terlihat dari sorot matanya, caranya membicarakan gadis itu, pernyataan mengenai gadis itu. Memperlihatkan pada Hinata sendiri, bahwa betapa Gaara sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Gaara. "Kau lelaki baik Gaara."

Gaara menyeringai. "Tapi, jika lelaki brengsek itu menyakitinya aku bersumpah untuk menghilangkan semua tomat miliknya yang ada di muka bumi." Kata Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ia akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuh tomatnya." Kata Hinata seraya tertawa.

Mau tak mau Gaara ikut tertawa juga. "Tapi, aku tak'an membiarkan Sasuke merebut Sakura dari tanganku." Kata Gaara dengan senyumannya.

Hinata meringgis pelan. "Tapi, untuk informasi bagimu. Kurasa Sasuke memang jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Sejak lama." Kata Hinata pelan.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Hmm, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" pekik Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, aku tahu. Sejak aku mendekati Sakura, Sasuke terlihat tidak suka. Walaupun ia menyembunyikan hal itu dengan terlihat bermain-main dengan banyak gadis. Tapi, aku rasa aku sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan si gadis pink." Ia member jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannnya. "Aku dan Sasuke sudah bersaing sejak kecil. Aku dan dia selalu berebut segala hal yang tidak penting hingga yang penting." Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum melakukan pengakuan terhadap salah satu keluarga Hyuuga itu. "Sejujurnya, aku mendekati Sakura awalnya hanya karena aku ingin melihap apa reaksi Sasuke saat aku mendekati Sakura, dan ternyata aku melihat dari raut wajahnya kelihatan ia tidak suka sangat tidak suka, dari situ aku menebak Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Karena persaingan bodoh dengan si pantat ayam, akhirnya aku malah dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta juga dengan Sakura. Rasanya, aku selalu ingin melindunginya." Kata Gaara panjang lebar. Ia lalu meringgis dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku kebanyakan bicara ya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tahu tidak? Kau malah kelihatan seperti malaikat pelindung untuk Sakura kau tahu." Kata Hinata lembut.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi kau sudah merestui aku dan Sakura?" canda Gaara.

Hinata lalu terkikik geli. "Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku tak merestui kalian."

Sisa makan siang akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan membahas gadis berambut pink dengan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Dan, pertama kalinya mereka terlibat percakapan panjang. Hanya berdua. Tanpa Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Sakura mematut bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ia memakai kemeja putih, dengan dasi merah, rok berwarna abu-abu, rompi rajutan yang berwarna abu-abu dengan garis merah, jas berwarna coklat, kaos kaki tinggi, sepatu berwarna putih, dan juga tas punggung yang sudah menggantung rapih di punggungnya. Ia mengikat setengah rambutnya dengan ikat rambut merah. Wajahnya putih tanpa adanya _make-up _sedikitpun. Tapi, itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Oke, aku siap."

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya ia lalu memutar kenop pintunnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa pembantu terlihat sedang membereskan rumahnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga melingkar, dan akhirnya ia sampai di bawah dan Ayame –pembantu khususnya, sudah menyambutnya.

"Sakura-sama." Kata Ayame seraya membungkuk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kau tak perlu membungkuk begitu." Kata Sakura singkat.

Ayame hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Seolah baru mengingat sesuatu Ayame tersentak. "Ah. Nona ada sebuah mobil sport menunggu anda di luar." Kata Ayame.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya ia tak menyuruh Gaara-senpai menjemputnya hari ini. Ia berencana membawa mobilnya sendiri. "Mobil itu berwarna apa?"

"Hitam nona, mobil itu sudah menunggu sejak 1 jam yang lalu." Terang Ayame.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya mobil Gaara-senpai berwarna merah. Dan, bukan silver. Sakura akhirnya mengangguk singkat. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Kata Sakura.

Ayame membungkuk. "Selamat jalan nona. Hati-hati." Kata Ayame.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Ayame, _bye._"Kata Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura lalu berjalan melewari Ayame. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, dan ia keluar dari rumah dan berjalan sendirian menuju pintu gerbang. Ia memutuskan keluar melihat siapa orang yang menjemputnya. Jadi, lebih baik ia meninggalkan mobilnya dulukan? Tapi, ia kembali bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang memakai mobil sport berwarna hitam itu?

Apa Naruto?

Tak mungkin, seingatnya si bocah ramen itu memakai motor sport. Dan ia tak mungkin menjemput Sakura. Ia selalu bangun terlambat, jadi tak mungkin ia bangun sejak pagi.

Apa, Sasori nii-chan?

Ia masih di New York. Kalaupun ia pulang, ia pasti sudah terbang menuju kamar Sakura. Dan menceramahinya. Lagi.

Atau, Hinata?

Ia pasti pergi bersama Naruto. Lagipula, Hinata memakai _Cooper S_ berwarna _baby blue_. Ia mungkin saja menjemputnya, tapi Hinata tak bisa memakai mobil sport.

Ino?

Ia tak mungkin berniat matikan? Datang ke rumah Sakura bagi Ino mungkin sama dengan terjun bebas ke neraka. Karena, kemungkinan besar jika ia bertemu Sakura di sini, sangat besar akan adanya kemungkinan gadis itu menabrak Ino. Itu mustahil. Jadi, kita coret Ino dari daftar kemungkinan.

Temari?

Ia di jemput teman si brengsek Uchiha yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Jadi siapa?

Ah, pasti tak mungkin orang itu! Ia mana mungkin mau menjemputnya. Itu sama saja dengan kata mustahil oke.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Matanya tiba-tiba membelak kaget karena sesuatu yang di lihatnya. Rasanya, seperti jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Nafasnya tertahan.

Kau tahu apa yang ia lihat?

Sesosok lelaki. Berambut raven. Berkulit porselen. Bermata onyx. Memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen. Berbibir merah tipis. Berahang tegas. Dan bersender dengan tenang ke mobilnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu berkata dengan datar, pelan, dan rendah. "Uchiha-san."

Hn, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yep, sepertinya jebakan gadis Haruno ini berhasil bukan? Seperti yang ia duga, lelaki itu tak mungkin mau kalah dengan Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

.

.

PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:

ACT 6 : ANNOYING

.

_Sasuke merenggut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura. "Ayolah, apa sulitnya berkenalan?" kata Sasuke jengkel._

_Sakura bahkan tak menatap lelaki itu. Ia terus berjalan ke depan. "Masalahnya yang berkenalan denganku itu kau. Dan aku tak mau berkenalan. Jadi diamlah cerewet." Kata Sakura acuh._

_"Hey, Sakura ayolah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini saja? Aku akan pesankan restoran terbaik, bagaimana?" kata Sasuke seraya menatap gadis itu._

_"Sakura…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_Sakura mendelik ke arah lelaki berambut raven itu. "SHUT UP!" _

* * *

_Author note's : Saya lagi diburu waktu, mamah saya berniat buat nyeret saya nyetirin dia belanja. Jadi gapanjang lebar ajaya! Thanks buat yang review, dan kemanaaaaa para pereview kemareeen? ini kayaknya reviewnya cuman setengah dari chapter 3 -,- mohon review lagi ya ehehe! gamenerima silent reader! #purapura marah._

_**yang login reviewers check PM**_

_yang ga login, pertanyaannya di jawab chapter depan ya ^^  
_

_**SPECIAL THANKS ;**_

_**andaaza ; vvvv ; ruki-ruki chan ; riku aida ; wintter sky blossom ; haruno gemini-chan ; Amutia Putri ; Midori Kumiko ; Chancha D'Black Angel; Akasuna no Hataruno teng tong ; Black-Chrome ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Mikki D'Sad Phoenix ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; Syeiibeautycerryblassom ; Hime Mitsuki ; Uchihyuu Nagisa ; cherryblossom sasuke gak login ; Hikari Meiko EunJo ; SasuSaku Hikaruno-chan ; Aoi Kanazawa ; Suzuna nuttycookie ; Ryosuke Michi626 ; Violetz Eminemers ; Persephone Queen ; S2 love  
**_


	6. ACT 6 : Annoying

Hn, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yep, sepertinya jebakan gadis Haruno ini berhasil bukan? Seperti yang ia duga, lelaki itu tak mungkin mau kalah dengan Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

.

.

arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 6 : ANNOYING**

.

"Jangan memanggilku Uchiha-san, itu membuatku merinding." Kata Sasuke seraya bergidik.

Sakura mengatur raut mukanya. Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ingat janji kita? Kita sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain oke."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak." Kata Sasuke keras kepala.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Kau tidak ingat aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Kata Sasuke ringan.

"Dengar Uchiha, jangan keras kepala." Kata Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. Ia lalu menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali. Tak. Mau. Mengenalmu. Titik." Kata Sakura jengkel. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan penekanan pada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai lagi saja dari awal." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sakura, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tersenyum datar. "Aku tak mau berkenalan denganmu." Ia lalu berjalan menjauh. Ia berjalan ke arah halte bis menjauhi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. _Oh, damn! _ Ia lupa untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Tapi, jika ia berbalik ke belakang. Pasti, Sasuke menyangka dirinya mau berkenalan atau yang terburuk memaafkannya. Dan, dibandingkan memikirkan hal yang tidak bermutu itu. Sakura lebih memilih untuk berjalan cepat ke arah halte bis tanpa menghiraukan lelaki berambut raven itu. Setidaknya, naik bis itu menghemat isi bahan bakar mobilnya bukan? Oh, ya ampun. Kenapa sekarang Sakura jadi perhitungan soal uang? Ah, lupakan saja.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, ia kini memandangi Sakura yang beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Ia mendengus jengkel. "Tunggu hey!" teriak Sasuke. Setelah ia mengambil tas dalam mobilnya, dan mengunci mobilnya ia berlari mengejar Sakura. Akhirnya ia bisa mensejajar dirinya dengan Sakura. Mereka kini berjalan beriringan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras –mendengus. "Kau kenapa sih? Padahal jelas-jelas kau bisa naik mobil. Malah tidak mau. Dasar gadis aneh." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. "Aku tak bisa menaiki mobil orang yang baru kukenal." Kata Sakura acuh seraya mengangkat bahunya. Saat berbicara bahkan ia tak menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sarkastik. "Aku?" kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Orang yang baru kau kenal?" kata Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Sasuke seraya berpura-pura tertawa kecil.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja Uchiha." Kata Sakura datar. Sakura lalu duduk di bangku tunggu bis.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan pastikan kau akan memanggilku Sasuke-kun dengan mudah lagi nanti." Kata Sasuke dengan yakin. Sasuke lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Tasnya ia taruh di samping tubuhnya.

Sakura mendengus. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Aku juga akan pastikan itu akan sesulit mendinginkan neraka."

.

.

Wajah si bungsu Uchiha kini menekuk. "Apa enaknya sih naik bis seperti ini?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengikuti Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam bis. Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling belakang di ikuti oleh Sasuke yang malah ikut duduk di sisinya. Perjalanan mereka diselingi oleh celetukan Sasuke, dan keluhannya tentang kenapa lebih memilih bis di bandingkan mobil lotus hitamnya. Sementara Sakura? Ia memilih untuk acuh dan memandangi langit di luar kaca jendela bis tersebut. Sesekali ia menghela nafas saat mendengar ocehan tak masuk akal dari si brengsek di sisinya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau mau ikut masuk ke dalam bis?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada sinis. Ia menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari lelaki berambut raven itu.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Sakura. Lalu ia menatap ke dalam mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Karena aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke seraya melemparkan senyuman mempesona andalannya.

Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar balik. Tapi, tak sampai sedetik wajahnya berubah datar kembali. "Yang benar saja." Kata Sakura seraya melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke dari punggungnya –dengan kasar tentunya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas. "Kau tetap tak memaafkanku? Apa sih salahku?" gerutu Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura melembut. Mata _emerald_nya sekilas terlihat melembut. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku…" lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali. "Tak'an memaafkanmu brengsek."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ya tuhan, kau itu keras kepala sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahku, dan kau sebegini membenciku." Gumam Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke. "Dan kau bodoh sekali hingga tak tahu apa salahmu." Kata Sakura. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat pintu bis terbuka, dan iapun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bis. Langkahnya terhenti, dan iapun membalikan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. "Kau tidak akan turun." Kata Sakura dingin.

.

.

"Jadi hari selasa bagaimana?"

"Aku pergi bersama kaa-san."

"Sabtu?"

"Gaara mengajak makan malam."

"Dan kau menerimanya? Aku tak percaya itu! Umh, minggu?"

"Itu hari libur spesial milikku."

"Jum'at?"

"Aku dan Hinata berencana pergi ke laut."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"_Nope._"

"Hmmm, Kamis? Kau pasti bisa ya'kan?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas bersama Temari."

"Rabu! Kau harus bisa!"

"Aku dan Tenten berencana membeli sepatu."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sebuah erangan rendah terdengar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu. Pertama kalinya, ia merasakan putus asa menghadapi seorang gadis. Oh, yeah. Ia lupa kalau Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa. Orang-orang di dalam kantin memperhatikan tingkahnya yang sangat aneh –dalam ukuran Uchiha tentunya. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan penasaran orang-orang, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis berambut _pink_ menyebalkan yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk memakan spagetinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kapan kau memiliki waktu luang!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kukatakan ratusan kali padamu aku tak mengenalmu, untuk apa kau pergi bersamamu? " kata Sakura acuh. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memakan spageti miliknya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Lalu Sasuke menaikan sebelah bibirnya. "Hmm, kita mulai dari awal lagi." Kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Ia lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Halo, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke-kun." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di dalam kata bisa.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau itu idiot atau apa sebenarnya? Sejak pagi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tak mau berkenalan denganmu sialan." Kata Sakura acuh. Lalu ia mengambil tasnya, dan iapun dengan ringan pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke merenggut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan cepat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal. "Ayolah, apa sulitnya berkenalan?" kata Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura bahkan tak menatap lelaki itu. Ia terus berjalan ke depan. "Masalahnya yang berkenalan denganku itu kau. Dan aku tak mau berkenalan. Jadi diamlah. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Kata Sakura seraya mendengus jengkel.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba untuk bersabar dengan Sakura. Ia lalu melemparkan senyumnya ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Hey, Sakura ayolah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini? Aku akan pesankan restoran terbaik, bagaimana?" kata Sasuke seraya menatap gadis itu.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Sakura mendelik ke arah lelaki berambut raven itu. "_SHUT UP!" _

_._

_._

Sakura mendengus jengkel. Beruntung saat ini pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, jadi lelaki brengsek itu tak'an bisa mengganggunya. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Jika berkata jujur, ia merasa senang lelaki brengsek itu mengejar-ngejarnya seperti itu. Padahal biasanya ialah yang mengejar Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak menyangka lelaki itu pantang menyerah dan terus mengejarnya.

Dari perpustakaan, kafetaria, taman, kelas Gaara-senpai, hingga ke aula.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa bisa lelaki brengsek-tak-tahu-malu-tukang-main-perempuan ini bisa menyebalkan seperti ini? Bahkan, dulu ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke bisa semenyebalkan Lee –lelaki pertama yang naksir Sakura dan mengejarnya tanpa henti di bangku sekolah dasar.

Ia kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran Kurenai. Ia menghela nafas, dan mencoba untuk menatap guru itu saja. Mengingat beberapa tahun kebelakang, Kurenai sempat mengajarnya les. Ia tahu betul watak guru beriris merah itu. ia menghela nafas, entah hela'an keberapa hari ini.

Ia tak menyangka rencananya berjalan lancar seperti ini. Bahkan kurang dari 1 minggu lelaki itu sudah mengejarnya. _Bravo! _Belum pernah ia merasa sesenang ini selama 4 tahun terakhir! AAAAAAAAAAA! Ia menikmatinya! _Sangat_. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saja.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat dirinya pada masa lalu. Saat ia dengan bodohnya mengejar lelaki brengsek itu tanpa henti. Mengikutinya kemanapun. Mengejar seperti orang idiot, dan ketika Sasuke menyatakan cintanya ia terlalu girang. Ia dibutakan, bahkan saat lelaki itu tidur bersama wanita lain, atau berciuman dengan wanita lain ia malah memilih diam. Pura-pura segalanya tak pernah terjadi. Ia selalu menangis diam-diam pada malam hari. Tak mau membuat lelaki yang ia sukai merasa bersalah. Ia bukannya tak bisa menangis di hadapan lelaki itu. Tapi, ia tahu betul bahwa lelaki itu tak bisa menangani gadis yang menangis.

Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya, sementara tatapannya lurus menatap guru berambut hitam itu. bersikap seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang guru itu katakan. Faktanya : _ia sama sekali tak memahami apa-apa._ Berpura-pura mengerti sajalah, dibandingkan ia mendapat masalah lagi nanti. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis.

Ia tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohannya dimasa lalu. Bahkan setelah teman-temannya mengingatkannya untuk berhenti mengejar lelaki sialan itu, ia malah bersikukuh mempertahankan keyakinan bahwa lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Dan, terbukti dugaannya salah.

Lelaki brengsek itu tak pernah menyukainya.

Senyumnya tergantikan ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sms masuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengirim sms pada waktu-waktu sekarang? Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya, dan membuka pesan itu.

**From : Private Number**

_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, menakutkan tahu. Dan, oh ya kau akan makan malam denganku malam ini. Titik._

_._

_Sasuke_

Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap lelaki keturunan Uchiha yang duduk di depannya. ia lalu mengetik balasan pada lelaki itu.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Kau tak bisa memerintahku brengsek. Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomerku?_

Ia menekan tombol send lalu meletakan _handphone_nya di pangkuannya. Dan menunggu balasan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah mengirim balasan.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_Tentu saja aku bisa memerintahmu, aku adalah calon kekasihmu di masa mendatang Sakura. Oh, seorang Uchiha pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi apapun, lupa?_

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu ia memilih tak menjawabnya dan berkonsentrasi lagi pada pelajaran sejarah membosankan Kurenai. Handphonenya sengaja ia nonaktifkan, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mendengarkan kembali ceramah membosankan dari Kurenai.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Ya tuhan! Kapan bel akan berbunyi! Ia sudah bosan setengah mati! _Seriously_! Ia sudah bosan, pantatnya seperti mati rasa, dan kepalanya sudah terasa berat. Sepertinya 1 jam lagi di kelas ini, maka ia pasti akan tertidur.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sakura lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Ia dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari kelas. Berharap semoga lelaki menyebalkan itu tak mengikutinya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil dirinya.

Helaan nafaspun keluar dari Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet wanita! Tempat teramannya!

5 langkah menuju toilet, ada seseorang yang menyambar tangannya.

Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

Akhirnya Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. Lalu ia menemukan Sasuke dengan keadaan berantakan, dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya merah, mungkin karena kelelahan mengejarnya? Mungkin. Dasinya tak terpasang rapi. Saat ini semua orang menatap dirinya dan Sasuke. Uh-oh, ia benci jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. "Ke toilet. Mau mengikuti juga hah?"

.

.

"Ayolah, apa sulitnya ikut bersamaku? Dulu kita biasa berkencan bukan?"

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke. Ia lalu menatap sinis. "Biasa? Kau bercanda?" kata Sakura seraya pura-pura tertawa. "Bukankah, dulu kau biasa membatalkan rencana kencan kita, membiarkan aku menunggumu, sementara kau malah asyik bersama gadis lain hah?" kata Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu ia berjalan kembali dengan Sakura. "Oke, lupakanlah masa lalu itu. Bagaimana? Ayo kita berkencan." Rajuk Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik jengkel. "Kau memohon sampai lidahmu putuspun, aku tak akan pernah sudi berkencan denganmu brengsek." Kata Sakura datar.

Sasuke lalu memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya kau akan berkencan denganku. Titik." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menyalakan _remote_ mobilnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura berhenti berjalan. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan pulang denganmu?"

"Aku." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo cepat."

Sakura menarik tangannya kasar. "Siapa yang bilang aku mau!" seru Sakura. Oke, lelaki ini makin menyebalkan! Beraninya ia memerintah Sakura! "Aku mau pulang bersama Gaara-senpai!" seru Sakura jengkel. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan bersiap berjalan menjauh.

Sebelum ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya, ia meletakan tangan Sakura di lehernya. Lalu, ia meletakan tangan kanannya di kaki Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya di letakan di punggung Sakura. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan ringan. "Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sabaku, Sakura." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Mulut Sakura menganga. Matanya membelak kaget. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik Sakura. "TURUNKAN AKU SIALAN!" seru Sakura seraya menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau selalu membantahku. Jadi, ini hukumannya." Kata Sasuke ringan. "Diamlah, kau itu berat tahu. Bagaimana jika kau berdiet sedikit hm?" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke berulang-ulang. "TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Sakura. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak. Dari tangga atas sampai bawah –yang jumlahnya 50, ia digendong Sasuke menuju mobilnya! Di depan murid Konoha Gakuen! Semua mata memandang mereka. Tak jarang orang-orang berbisik-bisik seraya memandangi mereka berdua. _Oh fuck!_ Ingatkan ia untuk memberi pelajaran gadis-gadis kurang ajar yang berani berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya! Beraninya mereka melakukan hal itu! Dasar gadis jalang!

Sasuke menunduk memandangi arah kakinya berjalan. Mencoba menjaga keseimbangan, takut-takut ia terjatuh. Jika ia terjatuh sendiri, mungkin tak begitu masalah. Tapi, permasalahannya ia sedang membawa nona muda Haruno. Dan, kemungkinan jika ia menjatuhkan Sakura. Maka ia akan dijadikan _Sasuke panggang_. Hn. "Diamlah, kau membuat mereka menatap kita. Kau membuat mereka berfikir bahwa aku menculikmu." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke –lagi, kakinya terus memberontak. "AKU TAK PEDULI! POKOKNYA TURUNKAN AKU! DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura kencang.

Mereka sampai didepan mobil Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Ia lalu memakaikan sabuk pengaman. "Pokoknya diam saja. Kau berisik sekali sih."

"JANGAN SOK MENGATURKU!" maki Sakura.

**BLAM!**

Pintu mobil Sasuke dibanting dengan keras. Dan, setidaknya teriakan Sakura sedikit teredam.

**.**

**.**

"Masih marah?"

"Ayolah, berhenti menunjukan wajah setanmu."

"Kau makin jelek saja jika marah."

"Hey."

"Jelek."

"Iblis."

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke dengan keras. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Sedari tadi, ia sudah lelah di acuhkan. Gadis keras kepala, mengapa ia marah? Banyak gadis yang rela mati untuk di gendong oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, gadis ini malah marah? Apa ia sinting?

Sakura mendelikan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Rasa jengkel mulai berkuar-kuar di kepalanya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura galak. Matanya menyipit tak suka.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau itu idot atau tolol? Menurutmu aku marah tidak jika aku diseret seperti itu?" kata Sakura dengan sebuah senyum pura-puranya.

Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya menampakan ekspresi berpikir. "Aku tidak menyeretmu!" kata Sasuke membela dirinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "_Well_, aku hanya menggendongmu. Itu bukan menyeret!" bela Sasuke.

"Itu namanya menyeret idiot." Kata Sakura seraya memutar kedua bola matanta.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak Sakura."

"Iya."

"Tidak! Demi Tuhan Sakura! Itu bukan menyeret!" kata Sasuke frustasi. "Dasar gadis keras kepala!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura membuang mukanya ke luar jendela. "Terserah kau brengsek." Sahut Sakura.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa di gendong olehku. Kau yang mendapatkan kehormatan menjadi orang yang di gendong pertama kali oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harusnya senang bukannya marah-marah seperti ini." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Perjalanan mereka diisi keheningan. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mau membuka mulutnya untuk mencairkan suasana kali ini. Sasuke sibuk menyetir, sementara Sakura sibuk memandangi keluar jendela kaca mobil. Helaan nafas mereka menjadi _backsounds_ dari suasana kali ini. Suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung. Mengingat biasanya Sasuke selalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengganggu gadis Haruno ini. Tapi, kali ini lelaki berambut raven itu memilih diam saja.

Lelaki itu rupanya tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berkutat tentang pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Sakura. "Sakura."

"Hm?" sahut Sakura asal-asalan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya kau ini marah karena apa sih? Demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tak mengerti alasan kau marah padaku."

"Pikir saja sendiri." Sakura menghela nafasnya keras. "Bawa aku pulang."

"Sakura, sebena –"

Sakura memotong kembali perkataan Sasuke. "Bawa aku pulang."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Aku tak menger –"

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke. "Dengarkan aku sialan. Kau berkata sepatah kata lagi, dan aku bersumpah untuk meloncat dari mobil ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Sakura lalu memandangi lagi langit di luar mobil Sasuke. Langit biru itu, membuat keadaan Sakura sedikit lebih baik. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memegangi dadanya, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia menarik sebagian rambutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak mau sampai si brengsek itu melihatnya merona.

_Oh, shit!_

Kenapa mesti di gendong? Mengapa lelaki itu mesti menggendongnya? Tak tahukah ia bahwa itu membuat gadis Haruno ini merasa risih.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa ia bisa kontrol.

Apa yang Sasuke telah lakukan padanya membuat dirinya lepas kendali. Ia merasa dirinya menjadi begitu bodoh. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta lagi pada lelaki itu. Ya, itu mustahil. Mengingat apa yang telah lelaki ini lakukan padanya. _Hatinya sudah ia kunci, dan tak mungkin bisa terbuka lagi._

Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, wajah merona itu adalah reaksi yang wajar.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap seorang gadis biasa.

Dan, apa yang lelaki itu lakukan membuat seorang Haruno Sakura merasa malu sekaligus ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar pada tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh, yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Perasaan yang terasa sangat memuakan.

Dalam perutnya seolah ada kupu-kupu yang mengepakan sayapnya, membuat sebuah reaksi abstrak tak menyenangkan. Reaksi asing yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah keberapa ratus hari ini.

"Jangan katakan kau memikirkanku." Celetuk Sasuke

Sakura memutar matanya jengah. "Yeah, kau sangat percaya diri sekali. Berikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk rasa percaya dirimu yang luar biasa itu."

**.**

**.**

Sakura tengah membuka halaman buku astronomi yang ia baca. Ketika handphonenya berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang ada di atas nakas, lalu ia berjalan kembali kea rah singgasananya –sofa putih panjang dekat jendela.

Ia menghela nafasnya, jarinya dengan lincah bergerak di atas layar i-Phonenya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**From : Gaara-senpai.**

_Kau tak apa? Aku dengar dari Kiba, ia melihat kau dengan Sasuke di parkiran. Heboh sekali anak perempuan di Konoha Gakuen. Kau digendong oleh Sasuke? Kenapa bisa? _

Sakura mendengus jengkel mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Oh, damn it! Brengsek sekali Sasuke! Ia pasti sekarang akan –atau malah sudah, menjadi perbincangan paling _hot _di Konoha Gakuen. Terima kasih banyak pada lelaki berambut raven brengsek, sialan itu.

Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik balasan untuk Gaara.

**To : Gaara-senpai**

_Hmm, Sasuke menggendongku. Hanya karena aku menyebut nama senpai, ia menjadi marah dan menggendongku secara paksa. Damn it! Pasti aku sedang jadi pembicaraan paling panas ya di Konoha Gakuen? Oh dear…_

Sakura mengirim pesannya. Ia lalu mengambil buah apelnya, dan mulai memakan apel itu seraya membaca bukunya kembali. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Sakura mendapat balasan dari senpainnya itu. Ia dengan terburu-buru membuka balasan pesan Gaara.

**From : Gaara-sepai**

_Aku tak menyangka hasil dari drama yang kita buat seperti ini. Yeah, paling tidak besok pagi kau pasti bisa melihat di mading –atau setidaknya Koran sekolah, akan terpampang jelas fotomu di gendong oleh Uchiha itu. Aku bisa memastikan Sai –teman si Uchiha, tak'an melewatkan momen begini begitu saja, ia pasti akan memotret momen dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu. Hati-hati, fans Sasuke banyak sekali yang bersifat kanibal._

Sakura mendengus jengkel. Yeah, Sai. Ia lupa memperhitungkan lelaki brengsek yang merupakan koloni Sasuke. Ia pasti sedang memproses foto itu. Dan, ia kali ini setuju dengan Gaara. Pasti besok pagi akan banyak gossip aneh bertebaran di Konoha Gakuen. _Well, _ia harus menyiapkan dirinya kali ini. Sakura lalu mulai mengetik pesan kembali.

**To : Gaara-senpai**

_Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si mayat hidup itu jika ia menyebarkan fotoku._

Kali ini, tak menunggu lama untuk balasan dari Gaara. Ia sudah mendapatkan balasannya.

**From : Gaara-senpai**

_Akan kuingatkan, tenang saja. Sedang apa sekarang? Sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan obatmu._

Bibir Sakura terangkat kecil. Senpainya itu orang paling perhatian yang pernah ia kenal. Walaupun, ia jarang mendapat perhatian seperti itu, dan perhatian dari Gaara membuatnya risih. Tapi, perhatian dari Gaara terhadapnya seringkali ia nikmati. Jujur, ia tak pernah mendapat perhatian khusus dari lelaki manapun, kecuali Sasori dan Gaara –jangan mengharapkan Sasuke pernah sekalipun memperhatikannya! Dan, diam-diam ia menikmati setiap perhatian yang dicurahkan oleh Gaara terhadapnya.

**To : Gaara-senpai**

_Mengetik sms padamu. Sudah._

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu kepingan ingatannya mengenai pemaksaan sekaligus penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu, mengembang kembali dalam otaknya.

_Oh, dear…._

Dasar lelaki egois, brengsek, kasar, menyebalkan. Beraninya ia memaksa Sakura seperti itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Ia ingin beristirahat. Rutinitasnya di Konoha rasanya makin menyusahkan. Ia sering kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, sekolah disini lebih disiplin dan ketat dibanding waktu ia di New York.

Sebuah suara, membangunkan dirinya dari alam mimpi.

Suara familiar yang ia kenal. Ibunya?

Matanya seketika terbuka lebar. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum seperti orang tolol. Alisnya menaut mendapati keadaan aneh yang jarang ia temui. Senyuman lebar ibunya. Atau lebih tepat seringai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Rin lalu menarik tangan Sakura cepat. "Ayo turun! Ibu punya kejutan untukmu sayang!" kata ibunya dengan bersemangat.

Sakura diam saja saat tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh ibunya ke lantai satu. Berkali-kali ia ingin bertanya apa yang ingin ibunya tunjukan padanya. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya dan membiarkan ibunya terus menyeretnya menuju tempat yang ingin ibunya tuju.

Jantungnya serasa akan meloncat dari tempatnya saat mendapati siapa yang ingin ibunya perlihatkan pada dirinya.

Nafasnya tertahan . Alisnya menaut menjadi satu saat melihat siapakah orang tersebut.

"_VOILAAAAA! _Lihat siapa tamu kita!" kata ibunya bersemangat. Ibunya berkata dengan ringan, tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh Sakura sudah mulai melayang ke arahnya.

Lelaki brengsek, dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi udara, kulit porselen, jaket kulit hitam, kaos polos berwarna putih, celana jeans, dan mata _onyx_ khas miliknya.

"Sakura. Masih ingat janji makan malam kita?" katanya dengan manis. Terlalu, _manis_. Akan tetapi, entahlah. Bagi Sakura yang lelaki itu katakan hampir dengar sebagai ejekan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memandang sengit ke arah orang itu. "Sasuke."

.

.

**PREVIEW :**

**ACT 7 : Weird fucking date!**

"_Makan malam disini? Yang benar saja!"_

_Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Merasa tak ada yang aneh, giliran ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan heran. "Yeah, kenapa?"_

"_Aku tak suka tempat ini! Kita ganti tempat!" kata Sakura seraya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku memandanginya dengan tatapan tak peraya._

_Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "MAU KEMANA KAU? KITA MAKAN DISINI! KITA SUDAH BERGANTI TEMPAT SEBANYAK 7 KALI SAKURA! HEY!"_

_._

_._

_Author note's : _

Haloooo~ maaf yaa lama update hehe. Padahal chapter ini udah jadi jauh sebelum saya publish chapter 5. Akan tetapi biasalah banyak hambatan, seperti perubahan alur dan blablablah~_**.**_

Saya gapernah loh ngerencanain kalo Sasuke bakal ngejar Sakura sampe gini. Padahal plot awalnya dark moon ini jauh beda banget sama yang ini. Awalnya, malah saya rencanain Hinata –bukan Ino antagonis ceweknya loh, udah di tunangin sama Sasu-ayam. Tapi, gabegitu tega bikin Sakura semenderita itu.

Oh iya, fanfic Aideen rada di pending ya. Masih ngerjain chapter 3 dan itu setengah-setengahpun belom! Baru 4 halaman, huahaha =)) abis prioritas utama saya tuh dark moon. Saya paling cinta sama fic ini, makannya saya fokusnya sama dark moon hehe.

Ada yang nanya ini sampe chapter berapa? Entahlah, saya awalnya mau rencanain ngebuka semua rahasia di chapter 13(yang dimana udah saya tulis duluan, dan setelah dibaca lebih mirip sinetron huhahuha) tapi, sepertinya rada gamungkin sih. Ngeliat Sakura masih rada dingin gini. Dan, paling banyak dark moon tamat di chapter 26.

Oh iya! Yang ngingetin timeline musim, itu saya salah tulis! Harusnya hari pertama musim gugur –soalnya musim gugurnya ceritanya kecepetan gitu, maaf yaa! Makasih udah ngingetin hehe. Terus juga, Gaasakunya nanti yaa di chapter depan ada ko!

**Ini panjang bengets yo? Sori deh, jadi curcol gini. Oke, pereview yang login cek PM!**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan ; akasuna no hataruno teng tong ; uchihyuu nagisa ; Chacha D'Black Angel ; suzuna nuttycookie ; Kinoyue chan ; Riku Aida ; abcd ; Amutia Putri ; Ryosuke Michi626 ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers ; Meiko luna-chan sasori ; S2 love ; Mona Rukisa-chan ; Persephone Queen ; Yuki ; Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan_

.

.

_Kiss and Hug!_

_._

_Arisachin_


	7. ACT 7 : Weird Fucking Date

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 7 : WEIRD FUCKING DATE!**

.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik menatap Ibunya yang tengah menata rambut Sakura. "Ibu pasti bercandakan?" kata Sakura dengan nada heran. "Ibu membiarkanku berkencan dengan lelaki sialan itu? Bukannya ibu dulu tak suka dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang menyipit.

Rin tersenyum manis. Ia lalu memutarkan bahu Sakura agar menghadap kaca kembali. "Oh sayang. Sasuke itu lelaki baik asal kau tahu. Saat kau di New York, ia sering menemani ibu mengobrol di acara bisnis. Kau tahukan acara aneh yang sangaaaaaaat membosankan itu?" kata ibunya ceria. "Dan, kami mengobrol banyak. Ia lelaki yang baik ternyata. Tak seperti yang ibu bayangkan dulu."

"Oh, bagus. Sekarang ia menjadi gigolo ibu." Kata Sakura sarkastik.

Rin dengan cepat memukul kepala Sakura. Sakura meringgis kecil. "Jaga omonganmu."

"Tapi itu kenyataan." Kata Sakura pelan. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia tak menyembunyikan ketidak sukaannya pada Sasuke. Ia malah dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ekspresi bencinya. "Tapi, sepertinya ibu memiliki kelainan. Ibu menganggap ia baik? Ibu belum tahu saja aslinya bagaimana." Gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membencinya ya? Kenapa sih? Dulukan kau dan Sasuke-kun selalu menempel. Uh, dulu kau bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mati, dan meninggalkanmu berbicara sendiri. Kau tahu? ibu dan Mikoto _baa-san_ bahkan dari dulu memiliki niat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Tapi, karena kau ikut Sasori ke New York, ya itu di batalkan." Kata Rin seraya terkikik geli.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia lupa, ibunya tak mengetahui masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Mengingat, pada malam itu, ibunya tengah berada di Seoul untuk urusan bisnis sialan itu. Terlalu sibuk untuk menanyakan kabar anaknya sendiri, bahkan lucunya ibunya tak mengetahui apapun dan berfikiran bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu baik-baik saja. Sial.

"Sudah selesai! Sekarang kita pilih baju untukmu!" ujar Rin seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar-benar berniat mengumpankan anakmu ini ya."

.

.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali sih. Atau memang sudah sejak dulu begini ya?"

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Ha-ha. Terima kasih pujiannya." Ujarnya datar.

"Sama-sama." Kata Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura. "Kau cantik malam ini."

Malam ini, Sakura mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih bergradasi merah jambu, pangang lengan _dress_ itu seperempat tangannya, bagian bawah _dress_nya mengembang, dan terdapat pita di belakang _dress_nya. Rambutnya di ikat setengah, dengan di ikalkan bagian bawahnya. _Makeup_nya cukup natural, hanya sedikit_ blush on_ berwarna peach, _lipgloss_ merah jambu, _eyeshadow_ berwana merah jambu-putih. "Kau merayuku? Itu tak berguna." Kata Sakura dingin.

"Kau masih marah gara-gara aku datang mendadak? Oh, ya ampun. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan datang untuk mengajakmu berkencan bukan? Jadi itu jelas bukan salahku." Kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura pelan. Ia mendengus, dirinya sudah cukup bersabar hari ini terhadap lelaki berambut raven ini. Ya Tuhan! Dari membuatnya malu gara-gara menggendongnya, mengikutinya kemana-mana, bersikap sangat cerewet, hingga tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya untuk kencan! Kesabaran Sakura sudah habis juga kalau begitu.

"Kau mau makan kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tak dijawab-jawab menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia memlihat Sakura diam saja, dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ia malah memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Hey kau mau makan kemana?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu ya sudah."

Sasuke lalu memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang Uchiha muda. Berbagai acara sudah ia siapkan untuk membuat gadis di sampingnya ini jatuh cinta pada dirinya lagi. Hmm, mungkin di awali dari sini? Bisa saja gadis ini akan mewarnai harinya kembali seperti dulu bukan?

Sasuke berdeham. "Umm, bicaralah. Suasana ini terasa aneh." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang berbicara." Kata Sakura singkat. Ia tetap memandang keluar kaca jendela tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di mulai dari kenapa kau pergi dari Jepang?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak mau aku menghancurkan makan malam sialanmu ini, jangan pernah ungkit masalah itu." Ujar Sakura tajam.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Oke, kita ganti pertanyaannya lagi. Hmm, kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Kau mau mati hah?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau menyukaiku bukan?" ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai. "Jadi, apa salahnya aku menanyakan hal itu?"

Sakura tertawa sarkastik. "Atas segala yang telah kau lakukan, kau dengan mudahnya bertanya seperti itu. Kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu Uchiha."

Sasuke mendecih, dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau selalu saja marah setiap kali aku bertanya, atau bahkan berbicara! Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dunia ini."

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia menganalisis penampilan Sasuke malam ini. Lelaki Uchiha ini selalu terlihat –oh _fuck_ aku tak menyangka akan mengakuinya lagi, tampan dengan segala yang di pakainya. Dengan _t-shirt_ putih polos, jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sepatu _adidas_ putih, dan juga kalung rantai yang di pakai di lehernya, ia terlihat luar biasa. Berterima kasihlah pada leluhur Uchiha yang mewariskan keluar biasaannya dalam hal fisik itu.

"Aku yakin kalau dengan cara menatapmu padaku, kau telah jatuh cinta padaku lagi." Goda Sasuke seraya menyeringai. "Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seakan-akan kau ingin menelanku hidup-hidup."

"Jangan bercanda." Ujar Sakura. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca lagi.

Sasuke tertawa puas. "Jangan marah. Jika kau ingin menatapku lagi, _it's ok _Sakura." Goda Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. "Jangan bercanda!Itu menggelikan."

"Upss, jangan marah!" kata Sasuke masih dengan tawanya. "Baiklah, kita ganti ke topik yang lebih ringan. Kau akan ikut _study tour_ bulan depan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Ya."

Sasuke lalu terdiam. Dan ia memilih untuk fokus menyetir mobilnya. Jalanan di kota Tokyo terasa cukup lenggang. Biasanya jalanan di waktu pulang kantor seperti ini pasti penuh, tapi entahlah, malam ini jalanan terasa lenggang.

Perjalanan menuju restoran yang Sasuke tuju akhirnya sampai juga. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung restoran tersebut. Ia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan keluar mobil. Ia menoleh ke arah sisi mobilnya yang lain dan mendapati Sakura tengah mengerutkan keningnya seraya memandangi papan nama restoran itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau mengajakku makan di sini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke yang kini balik mengerutkan alisnya. "Yeah, kenapa?"

"Kau bercanda bukan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada merendahkan. "Gedung restoran ini terlihat buruk! Kau bercanda untuk mengajakku makan disini? Ini menjijikan."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin terlihat seperti itu dari luar. Tapi dari dal –"

"Aku tak mau makan di sini." Ujar Sakura seraya melengos masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung memandangi bayangan dirinya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ya Tuhan…"

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Sebuah restoran di lantai 26, dengan pemandangan langsung ke kerlip-kerlip kota Tokyo. Sebuah restoran dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Sebuah keajaiban jika seseorang itu pergi dan mendapat tempat di restoran saat ia datang saat itu juga. Restoran yang terkenal karena memiliki koki lulusan universitas di Prancis itu memang terkenal akan sangat pemilih untuk tamunya. Bayangkan, mereka hanya menerima sekelompok tamu dalam 1 minggu! Berterima kasihlah pada nama Uchiha yang tersohor itu.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Aku muak dengan makanan barat. Aku sudah muak dengan restoran di sana. Aku tak mau disini." Ujar Sakura acuh, ia lalu dengan ringan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke menganga dan terdiam menatap tempat Sakura tadi berada. "Apa dia gila?"

.

.

"Disini?"

"Tidak! Aku benci koki restoran ini! Dia pernah menumpahkan segelas air ke bajuku. Ganti."

"Tapi –"

.

.

"Disini bagaimana?"

"Kau gila hah? Kaukan tau aku alergi dengan makanan mexico."

"Kau tidak alergi bodoh."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

.

.

"Keputusan terakhir disini."

"Restoran ini meninggalkan kenangan burukku denganmu! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"A-APA?"

"Ayo cepat, kau membuang waktuku brengsek."

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mau membunuhku hah? Aku tidak suka restoran di pinggir pantai ini! Meski terlihat romantis, tapi kita bukan pasangan kekasih! Lagipula kau mau aku sakit hah?"

"Sakura…"

.

.

"DISINI? BAGAIMANA?"

"Kenapa kau menekankan kalimat itu? Kau membuat _mood_kujelek saja, aku tidak mau disini. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil."

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe sederhana, kafe yang berada di dekat perempatan Shibuya itu terlihat sepi. Melihat sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, barangkali memang kafe ini sudah tutup. Jika bagi kebanyakan orang, kafe ini terlihat seperti kafe biasanya. Bagi Sakura kafe ini terlihat memuakkan. Ia benci kafe ini.

Sakura mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bercanda mengajakku kemari?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah kafe ini menyimpan banyak kenangan kita?" ujar Sasuke seraya menerawang ke dalam kafe.

Sakura mendengus tak percaya. "Kau bercanda." Gerutunya pelan, ia lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke."Kita akan makan malam disini? Yang benar saja!"

Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Merasa tak ada yang aneh, giliran ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan heran. "Yeah, kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka tempat ini! Kita ganti tempat!" kata Sakura seraya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku memandanginya dengan tatapan tak peraya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "MAU KEMANA KAU? KITA MAKAN DISINI! KITA SUDAH BERGANTI TEMPAT SEBANYAK 7 KALI SAKURA! HEY!" teriaknya jengkel. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa?" ujar Sakura kasar.

Sasuke menatapnya jengkel. "Kau sudah cukup mempermainkan aku malam ini Sakura. Kita akan makan disini. Suka atau tidak, kita akan makan disini. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke dengan serius.

Sakura mendengus, ia menghempaskan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel. "_Fine!_ Kau mau makan di sini? Oke! Tapi apakah kau buta? Lihat lampunya sudah padam! Ya Tuhan! Masa kau tak mengerti berarti itu artinya kafe ini sudah tutup bodoh!" gerutu Sakura jengkel.

"Kau akan makan malam bersamaku di sini jika kafe ini belum tutup?" ujar Sasuke tenang.

Sakura mendengus jengkel. "YA!" seru Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Oh, ya Tuhan! Ia sudah merasa jengkel sekali pada lelaki berambut emo ini.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu ia memutar Sakura untuk menghadap kafe itu, ia akhirnya mengambil tempat di hadapan Sakura. "Kau akan menyesal." Ujarnya dengan suara yang –oh ya Tuhan, menyebalkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menjentikan jarinya. Dan, kafe itu… tiba-tiba semua lampu dalam kafe itu menyala. Oh, bukan lampu –oh ya ampun! Itu lilin. Dan, ya Tuhan, apa lelaki ini mencoba bersikap romantis?

"Bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke dengan bangga.

Sakura mendengus seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Harusnya aku mengatakan tidak saja."desisnya jengkel.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau lupa? Aku selalu bisa menciptakan keajaiban." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Boleh?"

"Tidak." Ujar Sakura ketus. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mengambil tangan gadis itu. "Sekali saja, ayolah." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu menyambut tangan Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Kafe yang biasanya terlihat klasik dan simpel. Tapi, kali ini entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan karena kali ini kafe terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Kafe itu penuh dengan bunga mawar putih dan lili putih –yang merupakan kesukaan Sakura, lilin yang menjadi penerang, dan musik klasik yang menjadi suara latar belakang mereka.

Tunggu, kenapa hanya ada mereka dan para pemain musik?

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau yang merancang semua ini? Kemana para pelayan? Pasti ini pekerjaanmu." Gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi kau suka bukan?" ujarnya seraya menyeringai tipis. Ia menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Setelah Sakura duduk, ia berjalan menuju kursi di hadapan Sakura. "Ya bukan?"

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ujar Sakura seraya mendengus. Ia lalu menatap makanan di depannya. Steak lengkap, dan _wine._ Sejak kapan si brengsek ini belajar untuk bersikap romantis pada dirinya?

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menatap Steak itu tersenyum tipis. "Steak. Kesukaanmu." Terangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Cerewet sekali. Sudahlah, makan saja."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu mulai mengambil pisau dan garpunya dan mulai memotong steak itu. Potongan pertama akhirnya ia kunyah. Sakura terdiam sesaat, ia lalu tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke. "_Cheff _Ai? Kau masih ingat rupanya." Ujar Sakura pelan

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura yang tersenyum. Walaupun itu nyaris kurang dari lima detik, tapi ia tetap saja sempat melihatnya. Gadis itu… akhirnya… "Kau tersenyum." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura berhenti memotong steaknya. "Hah?"

"Lupakan." Ujar Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, setidaknya senyum itu merupakan tanda bahwa gadis itu merasa senang bukan? Walaupun sedikit tetap saja. Setidaknya gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum. Sebuah kabar baik.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Keadaan hening seperti ini rasanya begitu menyenangkan rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam dan hanya di isi dengan suara deru nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau dekat dengan Sabaku itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengaggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia lelaki baik yangmenjagaku. Dia seperti ayah, kakak, kekasih yang di satukan." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Mata _onyx_nya memancarkan keseriusan. Keseriusan yang paling jarang Sakura lihat. Keseriusan ketika lelaki itu berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa… apa kau bersedia meninggalkannya?" ujar Sasuke. "Kembalilah padaku."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, Sasuke meminta padanya. Hal yang jarang di lakukan lelaki itu. Tapi, apa itu semua hanya kebohongan semata? Lelaki itu selalu berbohong padanya. Kenapa kali ini ia harus serius? Tapi, Sakura melihat ada kesungguhan di mata lelaki itu. Sasuke serius kali ini. Sangat serius. Tapi, Sakura tidak mau mempecayainya. Itu menyakitkan ketika ia mempercayai hal itu, dan ternyata itu hanya sebuah kebohongan bukan?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berbohong." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang melembut. "Bagaimana jika aku serius?" tanyanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Kau pasti mempermainkanku."

"Aku serius kali ini Sakura." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura nyaris saja mempercayainya, tapi… memori tentang masa lalunya dan Sasuke kembali muncul. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau berbohong, kau pasti berbohong." Ujarnya keras kepala. "Aku tidak mau mempercayaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membuatmu percaya nanti. Percayalah padaku, aku akan membuka hatimu lagi." Ujar lelaki itu dengan serius.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ia berkali-kali menekankan pada dirinya sendiri. '_ia berbohong. Lelaki itu berbohong lagi. Kumohon jangan percayai dia.'_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke melihat Sakura membuka mulutnya. Sebelum gadis itu bisa menolaknya ia segera memotong perkataan gadis itu. "Ayolah malam ini kita usdah basah, kenapa tidak langsung saja?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Hmm. Ayo."

_._

_._

Sasuke menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan serius. Ia tidak mau terjadi sebuah kecelakaan bukan? Mobil yang lalu lalang di jalanan Tokyo saat ini lebih lenggang di bandingkan biasanya. Mungkin karena saat ini nyaris pukul setengah satu malam?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia merasa seakan-akan hatinya melompat-lompat dari tempatnya. Oh, ia tidak akan pernah mengira makan malam dengan Sakura akan semenyenangkan ini. Gadis ini, memang tidak langsung berlaku luar biasa baik. Tapi, setidaknya Sakura berhenti mengatakan kata-kata tajam terhadapnya. Dan, yang terbaik gadis itu tersenyum. Tipis. Tapi tetap tersenyum.

Lampu merah menandakan mobil Sasuke harus berhenti. Lelaki itu memelankan mobilnya, hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan lampu merah.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Dan, kau tahu apa? Gadis itu tertidur.

Wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu damai. Begitu tenang. Begitu cantik.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, sebelum tangannya bisa sampai di wajah Sakura, tangan gadis itu dengan cekatan memegangi tangan lelaki itu.

"Jaga tanganmu itu Uchiha." Ujarnya masih seraya menutup matanya, perlahan mata itu membuka lagi dan menampakan iris _emerald_nya. "Karena aku bersikap sedikit lebih baik, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kukira kau tertidur."

"Tertidur di sampingmu? Kurasa tidak akan pernah. Itu sama dengan mengumpankanku pada seorang yang memiliki gangguan mental." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kukira kau sudah mulai jinak." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Jinak? Kau pikir aku ini seekor hewan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mana ada seekor hewan yang sebegini cantiknya?" rayu Sasuke.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau merayuku? Selamat, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh." Seru Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke tertawa seraya memegangi dadanya. "Ouch, jantungku."

"Ha-ha, lucu."

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sementara Sakura. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca sana. Pemandangan kota dengan banyaknya lampu.

Sakura terdiam dan memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. '_Apa yang terjadi? Tidak, tidak. Ini semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kau tidak boleh tertipu. Ini sama sekali tidak nyata._' Ujar suara dari kepala Sakura.

Ya, ia tidak boleh tertipu.

Ia tidak boleh _tertipu_

.

.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga sekolah, banyak orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh ketika ia berjalan. Bahkan ,tak jarang ia melihat mereka berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik? Oke, apa gadis-gadis itu ingin mata mereka di congkel keluar?

Sakura hampir beranjak menanyakan pada seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah apa yang ia lakukan dengan berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan sinis, tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan. Karena,ia melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang nyaris pucat. Gadis berambut violet itu terlihat panik. Sangat panik. Tidak biasanya gadis itu terlihat sepanik ini.

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "S-sakura, k-kau harus me-melihat ini!" serunya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ia terlihat heran. Tidak biasanya gadis Hyuuga terkihat seperti ini, hey! Kemana Hinata yang selalu terlihat tenang itu? "Ada apa memang?"

"K-kau tidak akan menyukainya." Ujarnya masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia dengan cekatan menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"Hey! Tunggu! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" seru Sakura. "Hinata!"

Hinata bahkan tanpa menoleh tetap berlari menarik Sakura. "Tunggu dan lihat dulu Sakura! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau bisa sebegitu bodoh! Gaara-_senpai _pasti tidak akan menyukainya!"

Perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Entahlah, seperti ada seseorang yang mengocok perutnya. Dan, ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, hatinya berdetak cepat dan ia memiliki _feeling _bahwa ini semua berhubungan dengan lelaki Uchiha sialan itu.

Saat ia berlari, ia melewati Gaara. Lelaki itu tampak diam. Tenang. Terlalu tenang. Gaara menatapnya dengan dingin ketika ia berlari dan menubruk lelaki itu, Sakura bahkan tidak berhenti dan terus berlari –salahkan Hinata yang tidak mau berhenti menyeretnya.

"Maaf _senpai!_" seru Sakura.

Ada yang aneh.

Ada yang aneh dengan reaksi lelaki itu.

Gaara diam, ia bahkan memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Gaara melemparkan pandangan dingin yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Apakah… Gaara marah padanya?

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan kerumunan orang-orang. Orang-orang yang melihat kedatangan Sakura dengan cepat menggeser dan memberikan jalan pada Sakura. Tapi, orang-orang itu berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan!

Ada apa dengan orang-orang saat ini!

"Kau harus melihat ini!" seru Hinata seraya menarik Sakura menuju mading di depannya. Orang yang awalnya berdesak-desakkan kini memberi jalan pada kedua gadis itu hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan mading itu.

Mata Sakura nyaris keluar dari tempatnya tepat saat ia membaca tulisan itu. Dunia seakan berubah menjadi hening sesaat. Warna yang biasanya terlihat cerah kini perlahan-lahan memudar. Dunianya tertuju pada satu hal. Kertas besar pada mading itu. kertas yang berisikan tulisan dan gambar.

Gambarnya dan Sasuke.

Gambar ketika lelaki itu menggendongnya di tangga.

Dan ketika mereka makan malam kemarin.

.

'_Hottest gossip : Ready or not! Our prince ex want to hook up? A love triangle?_'

_._

_Berita paling panas di seantero Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha Sasuke (17) know as a Casanova prince tertangkap bersama seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang di ketahui sebagai murid baru yang merangkap sebagai mantan kekasih Casanova kita. Gadis yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Amerika ini berhasil menyita perhatian pangeran kita._

_Banyak orang beranggapan bahwa gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura(16) ini ingin kembali berpacaran dengan Sasuke! Tapi, tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino(17)? Gadis yang di ketahui sebagai it-girl-who-will-be-Sasuke-permanent-girlfriend dan sahabat dari Sakura sendiri!_

_Oh oh oh! Ini akan menjadi salah satu drama dari Konoha Gakuen. Akankah terjadi cinta segitiga? Siapa yang kalian anggap pantas bagi pangeran kira? _

_Ah, bahkan saya sendiri tidak sabar untuk mengetahui kisah selanjutnya!_

_._

Sakura dengan tenang menatap kertas di hadapannya. Ia mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dengan sekali hentakan ia menyobek kertas tersebut. Nafas para murid yang menontonnya terdengar seperti syok? Oh, ya ampun.

"_Fuck_. Siapa yang membuat berita murahan ini?" desis Sakura.

Hinata yang berada di sisinya terdiam dan menutup matanya pelan. "Sudah kukatakan kau tak'an menyukainya. Seharusnya Gaara-_senpai _sudah melihat ini." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Sakura mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari mading, Hinata berada di belakangnya dan mengikuti gadis itu. "Aku akan membunuh siapapun orang yang membuat berita ini." Ia member jeda sesaat. "_Pasti_…"

Detik itu, rasanya Sakura sanggup mencekik siapapun di dekatnya. Oh, ya Tuhan! Ia tak pernah merasa semarah ini!

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata _aquamarine _menatapnya dari lantai dua. Gadis itu terlihat dengan tenang menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap gadis itu hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu. "Dasar jalang, beraninya ia berkencan dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

_NEXT CHAPTER :_

**ACT 8 : High School Scandal**

'_Kau beraninya! Dasar wanita jalang!'_

'_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku tidak memintamu untuk membelaku!'_

'_Kita perlu bicara.'_

'_Hell yeah, halo penghianat. Aww, bukankah ini reuni yang indah?'_

'_Kau tahu? Aku bisa membalasmu ratusan kali lebih jahat di bandingkan apapun juga. Membunuh itu hanya bisa membuatmu menderita sekejap. Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu menderita? Menyiksa? Mencemarkan nama baikmu? Ayolah, kau tahukan dari dulu aku sangat menyukai drama!'_

'_Kau kembali bukan hanya untuk membuat skandal baru Sakura.'_

.

_Author note's :_

Halooooo~ _#Smirkedandwavinghands_

Sepertinya sudah ratusan tahun saya ga nulis ya! Gomen minna-sama! Berbagai macam alasan bisa aja sih dengan mudah di karang. Tapi, faktanya saya udah kasih taukan ACT 6 kemaren atau di aideen chapter 3 kalo saya bakal rada lama update darkmoon ACT 7. Soalnya saya rada susah ngejabarin chapter ini. Saya sampe berapa kali ganti plot yang ACT7 ini loh, soalnya rasanya kurang puas gimana gitu. Jadi di hapus, edit, tulis, hapus, edit, tulis, berulang-ulang~

Dan, oh ya! Kemaren emang ada humornya ya? Serius loh itu bukan humor! Tapi, kenapa orang-orang anggep itu humor =.= lagian, saya bikin kayak gitu biar fic ini ga terlalu serius banget, takutnya ngebosenin.

_**Special thanks for :**_

_Vani Rama-Kun ; chocolates ; Rizuka Hanayuuki ; .crane ; Putri Luna ; uchihyuu nagisa; vvvv ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; __Zhie Hikaru-chan__ ; Iya risaskey ; suzuna nuttycookie ; Riku Aida ; Michilatte626 ; Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan ; jelena-chan sasori ; Eunike yuen ; Mona Rukisa-san ; Tabita pinky-bunny; Valkyria Sapphirre; Radit RedDevi'z ; Shiina Yuya ; ; jj ; Juga _

Terakhir banget :

MOHON REVIEW!

.

Sign,

.

Arissachin


	8. ACT 8 : High School Scandal!

**PS : Teaser next chapter tiap fanfic di post di live journal. Untuk link, cek profil Author**

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 8 : High School Scandal!**

.

Kali ini, Hinata yakin tidak ada yang bisa meredakan amarah Sakura. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu terasa begitu gelap. Gadis itu nyaris tidak berbicara sepatah katapun setelah melihat papan mading Konoha Gakuen. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berani menyinggung masalah tadi lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Gumam Sakura pelan. Tapi, tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak terdengar Hinata.

Hinata meringgis pelan. "Sakura, tenanglah." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Sakura mendengus, ia lalu meminum jusnya. "Semua ini tidak menjadi lebih baik. Kau tahu apa yang terburuk hah?"

"Apa?"

Sakura menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin di atap sekolah. "Gaara marah padaku. Dia _sangat _marah." Bisiknya pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau ini ide yang buruk." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Dia menatapku dengan dingin. Ia pasti marah besar Hinata. A-aku tidak berani berbicara dengannya." Ujar Sakura pelan. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya ini semakin rumit saja."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kencanmu menyenangkan?" goda Hinata. Ia mencoba membuat atmosfir mereka tidak semencekam tadi. Melihat Sakura yang nyaris melempar pisau pada orang-orang –yang menatapnya rendah tentu saja, saja sudah cukup buruk. Setidaknya, ia berharap ia bisa membuat _mood_ Sakura membaik.

"Ti-dak."

Hinata mencolek bahu Sakura. "Ayolah, wajahmu terlihat ceria dan tersenyumu dalam foto itu." Senyum Hinata memudar. "Kau harus berhati-hati, bagaimana jika kau malah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi hm?"

Bahkan sejak awal Sakura mengatakan tentang rencana ini, ia sudah memiliki pemikiran bahwa Sakura akan jatuh cinta lagi pada Sasuke. Kemungkinan itu ia perkirakan sekitar 60:40. Sakura yang sangat menyukai Sasuke rasanya mustahil tidak akan terperangkap sekali lagi.

Ia dari awal memang tidak menyukai rencana ini. Tentang masalah balas dendam atau apapun itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia memiliki suatu dugaan bahwa ini semua akan berakhir buruk.

Dan, satu hal lagi.

Ia meragukan bahwa Sakura tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak." Desis Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Tidak boleh_. Aku _**tidak boleh**_ jatuh cinta pada Sasuke lagi."

Hinata menghela nafasnya berat. "Kuharap kau memegang ucapanmu."

"Hm." Ia lalu meneguk minumannya. "Aku akan memegang _ucapanku_."

.

.

"Kau sudah gila ya?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Hn?"

"Oh sudahlah." Ujar Naruto seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah sedikit keterlaluan Sasuke. Beginikah caramu membuat si Haruno itu jatuh cinta padamu hah?" tanya Shikamaru seraya meminum colanya. "Dia malah akan semakin membencimu."

Neji menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Gadis mana yang mau jadi sasaran kebrutalan fansmu heh?" ujar Neji seraya menyeringai.

"Setidaknya, Sai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kalian cerewet sekali sih." Ujar Sasuke tenang. "Pasti Sakura sangat marah kali ini."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa, Gaaralah yang lebih marah."

"Kenapa dengan si _redhead_ itu?" Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto, lelaki Uchiha itu terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto.

Neji kali ini ikut menimpali. "Ia sepertinya sangat marah, dan yang kulihat ia sepertinya sudah sangat siap mengulitimu hidup-hidup Uchiha." Ujar Neji seraya menyeringai.,

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat bahunya. "Baguslah, semoga si kepala merah itu pergi jauh-jauh dari Sakura."

"Bagaimana jika mereka justru semakin dekat?" tanya Naruto. "Maksudku, bukan tidak mungkin jika Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, dan ia malah membela Sakura atau apa."

Shikamaru menguap, dan akhirnya ia ikut angkat bicara. "Rasanya mustahil atau malah tidak mungkin. Lelaki itu pasti sekarang tengah cemburu, hoaam." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menguap. "Dan, dia pasti merasa marah atau terkhianati. Mungkin?"

"Baguslah, lagipula Sakura terlalu yakin." Ujar Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan. "Dasar _naïf_." Gumam Sasuke.

"Yakin apa?" tanya Neji,

Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yakin untuk bisa melupakanku." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Naruto lalu meninju bahunya pelan. "Tapi, kau jangan bermain-main seperti ini. Kau tahu bukan Sakura bukan gadis sembarangan _teme_?"

"Hn."

Neji menyeringai. "Tapi, kau tahu bukan para fansmu itu adalah gadis-gadis kanibal? Bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan menyakiti Sakura. Kau harus berjaga-jaga, kau bisa meraih perhatiannya dengan menjadi _knight in shinning armor_nya kau tahu." Saran Neji.

"Ide bagus," gumam Shikamaru. "Tapi, aku merasa ada yang janggal."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dari raut wajahnya ia bahkan sudah terlihat sangat heran. "Janggal apa?" tanyanya.

"Sakura." Ujar Shikamaru pelan.

Kali ini, pemuda berambut coklat ikut bertanya. "Sakura kenapa?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "entahlah, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikapnya pada si Uchiha ini. Sikap menolaknya, atau apapun itu terasa berlebihan. Seperti ada maksud dari menjauhi si kepala ayam ini." Terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Pewaris keluarga Uzumaki itu kini sibuk menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Kau ini bagaimana sih! Jelas ia menjauhi si _teme _ini, karena sahabat kita tercinta ini sangat menyakitinya atau malah brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menjauhi _teme!_"

"Yasudah, itu hanya pendapatku sajakan."

.

.

Gaara menatap lapangan basket dengan pandangan dinginnya. Mungkin, dari luar ia terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi, hatinya terasa sangat panas. Perasaan tidak sukanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Saat melihat foto Sakura dan si brengsek Uchiha itu, kepalanya terasa sakit. Seperti di hantamkan ke tembok berkali-kali. Dan, rasanya sangat memuakan.

Pagi-pagi, sahabatnya Deidara sudah menyeret dirinya ke mading sekolah. Ia yang baru saja tiba merasa heran, untuk apa sahabatnya repot-repot menunggunya di gerbang Konoha Gakuen? Dan, untuk menunjukan sesuatu?

Saat itu, ia sudah bisa merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Saat itu, masih pagi. Maksudnya, sangat pagi yang sangat pagi. Pukul 6, dan sekolah saat itu masih kosong. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeretnya, dan mengatakan bahwa hal yang akan ia tunjukan sangat penting. Awalnya, Sasori berfikir bahwa itu adalah hasil pengumuman lomba seni. Ia dan Deidara mengikutinya dan bertaruh siapa yang akan menang.

Dan, tepat di depan mading itu matanya terbelak kaget.

Foto itu, berita itu. Semuanya itu keterlaluan!

Apa maksud dari foto itu? Foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Meski tipis, Gaara masih menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang jarang di perlihatkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Dan, mereka tengah makan malam? Berdua? Kenapa Sakura bahkan tidak memberitahunya? Jadi, apa gadis itu masih mencintai Sasuke? Tapi, lelaki brengsek itu sudah menyakitinya.

Gaara mendengus jengkel. "Sialan." Ujarnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Gaara ingin marah. Sangat. Ia ingin memarahi Sakura atas segala kecerobohan yang di lakukannya. Tapi, apa haknya untuk memarahi Sakura? Pacar saja bukan. Sakura bukanlah gadisnya, ia tak bisa mengatur apa yang gadis Haruno itu boleh dan tidak lakukan.

"Kau marah Sabaku?"

Gaara menutup matanya, ia lalu mengengadahkan kepalanya. Sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang terlihat menyeringai di depannya. Gaara mendelik tidak suka ke arah lelaki itu. "Diamlah Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchiha menyeringai lebih lebar. "Kenapa? Tidak suka melihat fotoku hah?"

"Berisik." Ujar Gaara. Ia lalu bangun dari kursi kayu tersebut. Ia berjalan menjauhi _rival_nya, ia tidak mau jika berlama-lama di sisi pewaris Uchiha itu. Bisa-bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan malah menonjok wajah sialan si Uchiha itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Gaara berjalan menjauh menyeringai. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Gaara. "Kenapa kabur Sabaku? Ah, sudah yakin kalah ya?" Cemooh Sasuke, ia lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Tak kukira kau menyerah secepat itu."

Gaara mendengus, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "Maumu apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat dirimu saja. Omong-omong, kau pasti sudah melihat fotoku dengan Sakurakan?"

Sabaku Gaara hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tengah panas, dan si bungsu Uchiha itu malah menyiramkan minyak pada keadaan ini. Uh, butuh segenap usaha yang ia punyai untuk menahan urgensi memukul si brengsek di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati _rival_nya terdiam. "Kau tahu? Kupikir, tidak lama lagi Sakura akan kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menyukaiku."

"Kau bercanda hah?" Ujar Gaara seraya mendengus. "Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Uchiha."

Uchiha itu mengangkat bahunya. "Ia sudah tersenyum dan mau ku ajak pergi. Bukan tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta padaku lagikan?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Desis Gaara, ia menatap Sasuke dingin. "Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke mendecih. Ia balas menatap Gaara dengan intens. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu lagi." Ujar Gaara dingin.

Sasuke menantang Gaara kali ini. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, ia akan jatuh cinta padaku. Pasti."

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendirian. Sore ini, Hinata memiliki janji dengan salah satu temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas, jadi ia terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura yang memiliki tugas piket. Sementara, teman sekelas lain yang memiliki jadwal piket bersama Sakura terlebih dulu pulang. Sakura harus menunggu hingga Kurenai datang dan memberikan titipan dari Asuma-_sensei_ untuk guru berambut hitam legam itu.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura.

Biasanya, ia bisa saja menelefon Gaara dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, laki-laki itu sepertinya masih marah gara-gara insiden fotonya dengan si brengsek Uchiha.

"_Fuck, _kenapa jadi seperti ini sih."

Gaara marah, dan sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Bahkan, mengangkat telf dari Sakura saja ia tidak bersedia! Dan, lebih sialnya lagi. Sedari tadi, Sasuke terus-terusan mengganggunya di kelas. Dan, ugh kenapa lelaki itu menyebalkan!

Dan, kenapa rencananya jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa Gaara bahkan tidak mau berbicara padanya? Apa laki-laki itu tidak menyadari bahwa itu semua hanya pura-pura?

Bukankah, ia sudah berkata pada Gaara bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura untuk membuat Sasuke mengejarnya dan mematahkan hati _playboy_ sialan itu? Laki-laki Sabaku itu sudah tahu bukan? Lalu kenapa ia malah marah? Salah Sakura itu apa?

Kepalanya masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan Gaara. Hingga, dirinya tidak menyadari ada orang di hadapannya. Tepat saat ia akan menabrak orang itu Sakura berhenti dan menatap tiga gadis di hadapannya.

"Permisi." Ujar Sakura dingin.

Melihat ketiga gadis yang tidak sedikitpun bergerak itu, Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel. _Mood_nya tidak dalam keadaan sangat baik.

"Kalian mendengarku? Aku mau lewat."

Salah satu gadis yang Sakura kenali sebagai orang yang menatapnya dengan sinis di tangga tadi pagi tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi gadis jelek ini heh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun _sampai mau mengajaknya makan malam sih?"

Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Minggir gadis sialan, aku mau pulang." Habis sudah kesabarannya. Atas dasar apa gadis itu bisa menghinanya? Jelek? Apakah gadis itu tidak memiliki kaca?

"Kurang ajar sekali! Karin, lihat apa maksud gadis ini coba!" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut panjang.

Gadis berambut merah yang di panggil Karin itu mendengus. "Dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Tayuya, apa kita harus memberinya pelajaran?" Ujar Karin seraya menyeringai.

"Tentu saja! Ia tidak memiliki sopan santun atau apa sih?" Seru Tayuya –gadis yang tadi mengatakan kurang ajar padanya.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Karin untuk memberinya jalan. Tapi, salah satu gadis berambut coklat mendorongnya balik. "HEY! Mau kemana kau murahan!"

"Sepertinya ia memang cari mati ya Mayu." Ujar Tayuya pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hmmm," gumam Karin. Ia lalu menjambak rambut Sakura. "Bagaimana jika kita beri dia pelajaran." Gumam Karin.

Sakura memegangi tangan Karin, ia lalu menarik tangan itu agar melepaskan rambutnya. "Berhentilah berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Dasar wanita jalang." Desis Sakura.

"APA KAU BILANG!" pekik Karin. "DASAR KAU! TIDAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN!" teriaknya. Karin lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak menampar pipi sang Haruno.

Haruno Sakura bahkan tidak menutup matanya, ia menatap mata _ruby_ Karin dengan dingin. Seolah menantang gadis itu. Tapi, sebelum Karin bisa berbuat lebih jauh. Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan gadis berambut merah marun itu.

"Berhenti berulah Karin."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap sosok di belakang Karin itu dengan heran. Sosok seseorang yang bahkan seharian ini menghindarinya.

Lelaki berambut merah darah, dengan mata jadenya yang kalem, dan juga wajahnya yang rupawan.

Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Gaara-_senpai_?"

.

.

_**C**__atatan__** A**__uthor__** A**__bal:_

_Chapter ini pendek yah? Huahaha, maaf! Tapi, seengganya aku update semua fic terus ada tambahan OS kan? Anggep aja impas! #jdug #gamau disalahin_

_Oh ya! _

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S MY SWEETY DEAR SASUCAKES BABY!**_

_Semoga cepet pulang ke Konoha, jadi Anbu, nikah sama Saku-chan, terus punya anak-anak Uchiha ganteng dan cuantik! Semoga makin keren blablabla~_

_By the way, saya rasanya lagi enjoy nulis Aideen entah kenapa. Jadi, jangan tanyakan kenapa saya lama update Dark Moon. Huehehe __Buat yang review, saya baca semua ko! Cuman, netbook saya error –atau koneksinya, jadi gabisa bales review, malah nge heng -,-_

_Yasudahlah, intinya :_

_Review_

_._

_Kisses_

_._

_Arissachin_


	9. ACT 9 : Why?

Haruno Sakura bahkan tidak menutup matanya, ia menatap mata _ruby_ Karin dengan dingin. Seolah menantang gadis itu. Tapi, sebelum Karin bisa berbuat lebih jauh. Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan gadis berambut merah marun itu.

"Berhenti berulah Karin."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap sosok di belakang Karin itu dengan heran. Sosok seseorang yang bahkan seharian ini menghindarinya.

Lelaki berambut merah darah, dengan mata jadenya yang kalem, dan juga wajahnya yang rupawan.

Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Gaara-_senpai_?"

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 9 : Why?**

.

"_S-senpai_…" Tayuya menatap Gaara takut-takut, suaranya bergetar. "A-apa yang _senpai_ lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini," Gaara berkata dengan nada dingin. Pandangan matanya beralih menatap Karin. "Kau harusnya sadar bahwa kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan Karin."

Karin terdiam, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata ruby dan azure milik Gaara saling menatap satu sama lain. Keheningan mendadak menyelimuti koridor ini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka semua yang berani berkata satu kalimatpun. Akhirnya Karin membuang mukanya, ia lalu menatap lantai dengan pandangan kesal.

"Maaf _senpai_, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _senpai_."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku?" Gaara mendecih. "Apapun yang menyangkut Sakura, itu semua berhubungan denganku. Berhentilah mengganggunya Karin. Dan itu berlaku untuk kalian juga. Kalian mengerti bukan?"

Karin kali ini menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kesal, "kenapa? Apa hubungan _senpai_ sampai _senpai_ membelanya begini hah?"

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini, berhenti mengganggunya atau aku tidak akan segan-segan pada dirimu lagi Karin. Walaupun kau itu wanita, aku tidak peduli. Kalian dengar itu? Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku," Gaara lalu menarik Sakura bangun. "Cepat bangun."

Sakura seolah-olah masih tidak menyadari keadaan saat ini. Bahkan saat Gaara menarik tangannya, Sakura masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran, dan tatapan itu di acuhkan oleh Sabaku bungsu itu tentu saja.

"Ayo kita pergi," Gaara lalu berjalan seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan menjauhi koridor dan meninggalkan ketiga orang gadis yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan diam.

Sakura diam dan menatap tangannya yang kini ada di dalam genggaman Gaara. Kepalanya mengengadah dan menatap sosok tinggi itu dengan tatapan heran. Ada apa dengan kakak kelasnya ini? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah dari dingin menjadi seperti ini?

Kakinya menuruni tangga sekolah, ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah Gaara yang lebar.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, perjalan keduanya hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Akhirnya Sakura menyadari kemana Gaara akan membawanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Gaara melepaskan pegangannya, ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Setelah itu Gaara menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Sakura.

"Pakai ini."

"Hah?" Sakura masih merasa linglung. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Gaara membuka mulutnya. "Ambil."

Sakura dengan cepat mengambil helm itu dan memakainya. Gaara menaiki motor itu dan menyalakan mesin motor tersebut, ia menoleh pada Sakura. "Naiklah."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "_Ha'i._"

Akhirnya Gaarapun akhirnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap keduanya dari balik kemudinya. Mata tersebut berkilat marah. Pemuda itu mendengus kencang.

"Brengsek," makinya seraya memukul kemudinya dengan keras.

Tunggu, kenapa kalau ia hanya ingin merebut gadis itu dari si kepala merah dirinya merasa sekesal ini?

.

.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap Gaara dengan ragu, ia membuka mulutnya dan tidak lama menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya, rasa ragu mulai menyergapi dirinya.

Berbagai pertimbangan muncul di kepalanya. Ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia memiliki ketakutan, bahwa _senpai_nya itu barangkali malah akan semakin marah jika ia bertanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam. Biarkan saja senpainya itu yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Toh, Gaaralah yang menarik tangannya untuk beranjak ke motor merah kesayangan Gaara dan membawanya ke kafe ini.

Gaara meminum capuchinonya dengan pelan. Ia lalu menaruh cangkir putih itu dan akhirnya ia menatap Sakura dengan mata_ Azure_nya, "ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya dengan suara _husky_nya. Tepat pada sasaran.

Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. Beratus-ratus kali pikirannya mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia tanyakan, akhirnya ia malah memilih pertanyaan paling dasar, "_senpai_… "

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa aku marah padamu?" Tanya Gaara balik.

Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "_senpai_, jika memang kau marah. Katakan saja, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka jika keadaan menjadi berbelit-belit seperti ini," Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Ujar Gaara dengan matanya dingin seolah mengolok-olok Sakura. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Emerald Sakura dengan dingin.,"aku selalu memperhatikan apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai. Tapi, pernahkah kau memperhatikan apa yang aku sukai dan tidak kusukai?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki keturunan Sabaku itu akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Lelaki yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya, apakah lelaki dihadapannya ini masih orang yang ia kenal dulu?

Lelaki ini membuatnya menyadari satu hal.

Ia adalah gadis paling egois.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, ia lalu menutupnya lagi. Dengan pelan, ia menggigit bibirnya, "s_enpai_ –"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kita pulang," potong Gaara cepat. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang, "ayo."

Lelaki itu lalu dengan ringan menaruh tasnya di bahu dan berjalan dengan ringan keluar dari kafe. Mungkin antara menyadarinya dan tidak. Secara tidak langsung, Gaara nyaris melanggar janjinya sendiri. Karena, ia nyaris membuat adik dari Sasori itu menangis.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan cepat berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Dadanya berdebar, perasaan tak nyaman menjalar ke perutnya, rasa mual mulai hadir dalam dirinya.

Ia mungkin pernah mengira akan marah padanya, tapi tidak seperti ini. Bahkan sejak awal ia membuat rencana ini ia sudah memperkirakan Gaara akan marah padanya. Paling tidak membentaknya, tapi ini… rasanya malah membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. Padahal dirinya tidak perlu berfikiran seperti itu.

"_Senpai_,"

Gaara memasang helmnya, ia lalu menyodorkan gadis itu helm berwarna putih. Gaara bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan Sakura. Ia memilih berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Rasanya, kepalanya sudah akan meledak saking marahnya.

Mungkin ia bersikap sedikit berlebihan mengingat siapakan status dirinya disini.

Ia bukanlah kekasih dari gadis itu, ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk memarahi dan menyuruhnya menjauhi Sasuke. Sebagaimanapun besarnya ia tidak menyukai perilaku Sakura yang berdekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, tetap saja ia masih belum berhak. Ya, belum.

"Pegang erat-erat," ujar Gaara pelan.

Motor berwarna putih itupun melesat meninggalkan jalanan dengan cepat. Gaara memfokuskan dirinya membawa motornya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa keluar dari pikirannya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadisi ini sampai jatuh cinta lagi pada si brengsek Uchiha.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

"_Jadi, Gaara marah padamu?_"

Sakura memutar pensilnya dengan gugup, "ia tidak marah, tapi juga tidak tidak marah."

"_Apa maksudmu sih? Ya ampun, apa nii-chan harus pulang untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Amerika hah? Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu lakukan dengan sepenuh hati jangan setengah-setengah seperti ini." _

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sasori sebenarnya merupakan orang terakhir dari daftar orang yang ingin ia telefon. Tapi, ia tetap merasa paling nyaman saat bercerita kepada Sasori. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasori tidak terlalu kaget saat ia bercerita tentang bagaimana rencana adiknya untuk membalas semua kelakuan bocah Uchiha itu."

Ia malah berkata, "_well, aku memang sudah mengira inilah alasan kenapa kau ingin ingin ingin sekali pulang ke Jepang waktu itu."_

Kakaknya merupakan orang yang sulit di tebak, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan bahwa kakaknya akan mengamuk dan mungkin menyeretnya pulang ke Amerika lagi, "_nii-chan_ terkadang sulit di tebak ya," kata Sakura pelan.

"_Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Memarahimu? Kau terkadang aneh sekali adik kecil," _suara Sasori menunjukan bahwa ia tengah tertawa kecil. Suara dentingan gelas terdengar di ujung sambungan telefon Sakura, "_sekarang rencanamu bagaimana Sakura?"_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lambat, "aku tidak tahu kak."

"_Dasar anak aneh, hei bagaimana kalau kau pulang ke Amerika saja_?" Sasori terdengar begitu lembut kali ini, "_aku tidak mau sampai terjadi yang tidak-tidak lagi Sakura_."

"Aku tidak mau kabur lagi. aku sudah lelah kak untuk pergi terus menerus. Dan, siapa itu yang tengah mendesah?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba.

Sasori terdengar tertawa kecil, ia lalu berteriak pada temannya barang kali. Suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup, "_maaf, itu suara Freddie dan Alexa, mereka memang seringkali bercinta tanpa kenal tempat, tapi hey! Itu bukan untuk konsumsi bocah sepertimu_."

"_Nii-san_ aku ini sudah besar."

"_Bagiku kau tetap saja adik kecilku_," Sakura bersumpah ia merasa bahwa di sebrang sana pasti Sasori tengah tersenyum.

Sakura lalu mendecih, ia berkata dengan sebal, "kau sama sekali tidak memberi aku solusi."

"_Baiklah, dengarkan aku_," Sasori memberi jeda lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan perkataannya, "_lebih baik jauhi bocah Uchiha itu. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba membenci Sasuke, tapi melihat kadar kebencianmu. Jauhi dia, aku tahu sekali kau ini orangnya gegabah. Dan, hentikan permainan balas dendammu yang menyedihkan itu, itu tidak akan berjalan. Kaukan tahu bagaimana bebal dan juga idiotnya pacar kecilmu –_"

"Dia bukan pacar kecilku," potong Sakura dingin.

Sasori mendengus, "_ya ya ya, terserah kau. Pokoknya jauhi dia dan, jangan berani-berani kau melanjutkan permainan idiotmu itu_."

"Tapi kalau aku berhenti, aku akan –"

"_Jadi, kau meminta solusiku untuk apa? Kalau kau sudah memiliki keputusan mutlak seperti ini, you're such a idiot little girl,_" gerutu Sasori. Terdengar jeda beberapa waktu. Baik Sakura maupun Sasori terdiam. Tapi, akhirnya Sakura bisa mendengar suara kakaknya kembali. _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Sakura-chan,_" Sasori menghela nafasnya. Ya, ia akan bertanya. "_Jujur saja padaku Sakura, apa kau yakin sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi?"_

Ekspresi Sakura mengeras, "ya aku yakin."

"_Sakura, aku itu tahu kau luar dan dalam. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Kau sangat menyukai Sasuke bukan? Walaupun itu dulu, tetap saja kau menyukainya sekali dulukan."_

"Kak, jangan bicarakan hal itu…" Sakura berkata pelan. "Jangan bicarakan masa lalu, berhenti…"

Sasori menghela nafasnya lagi. _"Aku sama sekal tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa masalahmu dengan Uchiha itu. tapi, kuharap kau menyadari bahwa semua yang kau lakukan saat ini sia-sia…_"

"Kenapa? Kenapa nii-chan berkata seperti itu?"

"_Sakura, apa kau selalu memikirkan Sasuke selama ini? Tentang bagaimana jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu, atau bagaimana jika Sasuke melakukan hal ini? Apa reaksinya jika begini, atau apapunlah," _suara Sasori terdengar pelan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang, "iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Percaya atau tidak, walaupun kau berkata bahwa kau membenci Sasuke atau apapunlah terserah. Dirimu tetap tidak bisa melupakannya, dirimu tetap memikirkannya, segalanya hanya Sasuke Sasuke dan Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah berhenti menyukainya Sakura, kau harus mengakui hal itu. Aku mengenalmu, tidak semudah itu kau bisa membohongiku,"_ ujar Sasori dengan lembut. Ia lalu menambahkan,_ "cobalah jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri imotou_."

Sakurapun terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada satupun kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Perkataan kakaknya berusaha ia resapi.

Apakah ia masih menyukai Sasuke?

"Aku tidak akan menyukai lelaki yang sudah merusak hidupku kak," ujar Sakura ragu-ragu. Entahlah, ia masih meras bingung. "Aku yakin."

"_Aku merindukan adik kecilku yang manis,"_ bisik Sasori pelan. Mungkin ia mengira bahwa Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Namun, Sakura mendengar hal itu.

"Kak?"

"_Sakura-chan, berjanjilah…"_

"Apa?" alis gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengkerut.

"_Sesudah semua ini berakhir, tersenyum lagilah. Berhenti bersikap dingin seperti ini, aku menginginkan dirimu yang dulu. Bisakah?"_ ujar Sasori lembut.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia mengusap wajahnya berulang-ulang. Perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat dirinya nyaris ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kakaknya, adalah orang yang paling menyayanginya. Sasori peduli pada dirinya. Sakura tahu itu.

Bertahun-tahun ini ia selalu saja membuat Sasori repot.

"Entahlah…"

Sakura sendiri ragu, apakah ia masih bisa tersenyum kembali. Kejadian itu sudah merubah dirinya secara keseluruhan. Mimpi buruk yang akan selalu menghantuinya selamanya.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik di lantai dansa terdengar kencang. Namun, ruangan khusus milik Uchiha Sasuke ini membuat suara itu bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap gelas berisi minuman alkohol miliknya. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Hey _teme_, kau mau ikut tidak ke lantai dansa sana? Banyak gadis cantik di bawah sana!" Naruto berseru kepadanya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlihat menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cerianya. Melihat tidak ada respon yang di berikan oleh orang yang ia ajak bicara, Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan sahabatnya di ruangan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ingatan tentang kemarin malam cukup membuat _mood_nya bagus sebenarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba kelebatan gadis Haruno yang pergi di seret oleh si kepala merah itu membuat dirinya jengkel.

Ya, Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Sabaku Gaara menyeret Sakura dan membawanya pergi dengan motor sialannya.

Cemburu akan Sakura eh?

Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah cemburu. Ia tidak akan pernah cemburu dengan hal-hal berbau gadis Haruno itu. Ia hanya kesal bahwa Gaara dengan seenaknya menarik Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata _aquamarine_ menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Melihat lelaki dingin itu membuat sang wanita menggeram kesal. Ia kesal, kenapa mesti Sakura? Kenapa si Haruno bodoh itu datang kembali sih?

Gaun ungu yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya membuat wanita itu semakin kian menggoda. Kaki jenjangnya sengaja ia pertontonkan, membuat beberapa lelaki yang tadi kedapatan tengah memerhatikannya meneteskan air liur.

Yamanaka Ino lalu duduk dengan ringan di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya terulur dan melingkar di tangan Sasuke. Ino lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu milik Uchiha bungsu itu, "Sasuke-_kun_, aku kangen…"

"Hn," Sasuke lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Kenapa?" Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya kangen saja sama Sasuke-_kun_," Ino lalu mencium rahang Sasuke, dan mulai bergerak menuju pipinya. Perlahan bibir tipis wanita itu mulai menjelajahi wajah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang di rasakannya tepat. Yap, bibir menggoda milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Sudah lama sejak aku menciummu Sasuke-_kun_…"

Bibir Ino mulai melumat bibir Sasuke dengan agresif, tak ada yang mau mengalah keduanya saling mendominasi. Ino lalu bergerak hingga akhirnya kini ia berada di pangkuan Uchiha muda itu. Kedua kakinya kini melingkar pada pinggang Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga akhirnya Ino bisa berada di atas Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Ino dengan perlahan, seolah meminta ijin untuk masuk dan mengeksplorasi apa yang terdapat di dalam sana. Ino dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya. Kedua lidah saling beradu, kemahiran keduanya akan berciuman membuat mereka sama-sama berimbang. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin panas.

Udara di sekeliling Sasuke semakin panas, dan saatnya tiba saat mereka terpaksa harus menyudahi ciuman mereka karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Ino mengengadah menatap mata Sasuke. _Onyx _dan _aquamarine _saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama, Ino segera menghabiskan jaraknya dan Sasuke.

Ia mencium rahang Sasuke, erangan rendahpun terdengar dari tenggorokan si pemuda Uchiha.

Tangan Ino kini bergerak turun dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke. Kancing pertama, kedua, dan saat kancing ketiga hendak ia buka, sebuah tangan besar memegang tangan putihnya.

"Hentikan Ino…"

Suara _baritone_ rendah itu terdengar oleh Ino. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke yang menghentikan dirinya. Kenapa? Pikir Ino. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia mulai melanjutkan menjelajahi lekuk milik Sasuke. Ia mencoba mencium lelaki itu kembali, namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kubilang berhenti, kau mendengarnya bukan." Sasuke berkata tajam.

Ino akhirnya membeku dan terdiam. Ketika tangan kekar milik Sasuke memindahkan dirinya yang awalnya berada di pangkuan Sasuke ke sofa di samping tubuh Sasuke, air mata milik Ino menetes tanpa ia bisa kendalikan.

"Kenapa?" lirih Ino.

Matanya menampakan rasa sakin yang amat sangat. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan datarnya, sebersit rasa bersalah timbul di hati Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Ino adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya wanita yang bisa bertahan lama di sisi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" ulang Ino sekali lagi. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya. "KUBILANG KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? " Ino berteriak tanpa kendali.

"Aku tidak bisa Ino," ujar Sasuke pelan. Tangannya bergerak dan mulai mengkancingkan kemejanya lagi. Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA TIDAK BISA? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK! JAWAB UCHIHA!" maki ino. Kini ia mulai memukuli bahu Sasuke sekeras yang ia bisa. Walaupun bagi Sasuke itu tidak ada apa-apanya, namun tetap saja ia tetap ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Ino. "Aku tidak tahu _ok_? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa Ino! Sesuatu berkata bahwa aku harus berhenti," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sebuah tawa sarkastik terdengar keluar dari bibir Ino. Ia tertawa seraya menangis, sebuah pemandangan menyedihkan. Yamanaka Ino yang biasanya terlihat tegar dan kejam kini tampak seperti wanita biasa. Seperti seorang wanita yang patah hati.

"Sakurakan? Aku tahu! Penyebabnya wanita jalang itukan! Akui itu Sasuke! Akui bahwa kau sebenarnya memiliki perasaan untuk perempuan sialan itu! Perempuan –"

"Jaga omonganmu tentang Sakura, Yamanaka." Ujar Sasuke dengan tajam.

Tangis Ino semakin kencang. "Aku tahu itu! Walaupun kau berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukainya kau itu sebenarnya sangat menyukainya! Ah tidak, kau mencintainya! DASAR PENDUSTA!" maki Ino.

"Aku tidak menyu–"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ino tertawa sarkastik. "Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau menolak bercinta denganku berkali-kali hah? Kenapa kau bahkan tidak menyentuh gadis manapun semenjak kepulangan perempuan jalang itu? Kenapa…. Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau bahkan menolak untuk menciumku!"

"Itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa, aku memang sedang –"

Ino memotong perkataan Sasuke kembali. "Kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri! Kau pendusta Sasuke! Aku tahu kau mencintai si gadis brengsek itu! Aku tahu itu sejak awal! Sejak pertama kali aku berteman dengan Sakura! Kau kira kau aktor yang baik hah! Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi Uchiha! Berhenti bersikap bodoh! Berhenti menyangkal!" teriak Ino.

"Ino, berhenti! Kau mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk! Dan kau –mau kemana kau! Uchiha Sasuke aku belum selesai berbicara!" pekik Ino ketika melihat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh, Ino dengan cepat melepaskan _high heels _sebelah kanan miliknya dan melemparkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, sepatu berhaknya itu tepat mengenai punggung si Uchiha muda. Itu membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh untuk mengatakan hal ini, untuk menyadarkanmu, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kau memang mencintai Sakura! Gadis jalang yang sudah menghancurkan duniaku! Akui itu! Aku tahu itu Sasuke! Jangan menutup matamu dan beranggapan bahwa semuanya adalah hal bodoh!" pekik Ino.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, "kau berisik." Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruangan itu, lalu ia pun mulai berjalan keluar.

Ino menatap pintu tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Dirinya, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh tiap laki-laki baru saja menerima penghinaan semacam ini. Siapa ia sampai bisa melakukan hal ini pada seorang Yamanaka Ino! Tidak ada satupun lelaki yang berhak melakukan hal itu.

Dada Ino terasa sesak. Entahlah, perkataannya barusan bisa di katakan berasal dari hatinya. Itu merupakan kenyataan. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke memang sudah mencintai Sakura dari awal. Hanya saja hatinya selalu menolak mengatakan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti orang yang bodoh dan tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Ia tidak mau kalau sampai lelaki itu bahagia dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya iri. Ia benci perasaan ini. Kenapa mesti Sakura? Gadis itu memiliki hidup yang bahagia, keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang menyayanginya. Ia memiliki segalanya!

Sementara Ino?

Ia tidak lebih dari seorang _sidekick_ seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun lebih menonjol dari putri manja itu, walaupun dirinya menjabat sebagai kapten dari _cheerleader_, namun tetap saja itu tidak bisa membuatnya lebih bersinar dibandingkan Sakura.

Ia iri! Ia sangat iri! Kenapa harus Sakura?

Ia ingin merebut segalanya dari Sakura. Ia selalu ingin menjadi nomer satu, ia tidak mau menjadi pilihan kedua untuk orang-orang. Ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang memujanya, dan tentunya si lelaki idaman tiap orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan orang yang paling ia inginkan dibandingkan apapun juga. Ia menginginkannya! Apapun ia lakukan agar lelaki itu menjadi miliknya, bahkan ia sampai rela menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun, rupanya itu masih tidak cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa ada dirinya di sini.

Walaupun dari dulu Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli pada Sakura, namun semua orang tahu betapa besarnya lelaki itu menyayangi Sakura. Betapa seringnya lelaki itu melindungi gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Ino ingat, pernah suatu kali ketika segerombolan gadis yang iri pada Sakura menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu di wastafel, kemudian mereka menyiramkan air berbau busuk ke arah Sakura membuat gadis itu basah kuyup. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka lalu mengunci Sakura seharian di toilet sekolah. Gadis Haruno itu bahkan sampai menggigil kedinginan, dan pingsan.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani melawan perintah si gadis berambut coklat yang merupakan otak dari aksi bengis itu. Kecuali pangeran tampan kita, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki itu lalu menyuruh orang-orang suruhannya untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, dan membereskan gadis-gadis yang menyiksa Sakura. Semua orang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyuruh pengawalnya untuk mengikat kedua tangan gadis-gadis itu dan menutup mata juga mulut mereka, dan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk berlari mengelilingi Konoha Gakuen.

Luas Konoha Gakuen yang hampir sebesar Tokyo _Dome_, membuat gadis-gadis itu pingsan di putaran ke 21 mereka. Setelah itu, tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka lagi. Ino lupa siapa nama gadis yang menjadi ketua dari penyiksaan itu. Nami? Yuki? Yaku? Entahlah, ia lupa dan ia tidak pernah mau mengingatnya.

Tangisan wanita Yamanaka itu perlahan terdengar lagi.

Selalu, ia selalu bertanya kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah adil? Sakura mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan, namun kenapa hidup Ino mesti seperti ini?

Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan raut frustasi, lalu ia melepaskan sebelah sepatu hak tingginya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Sial…sial…sial…sial…" Ino bergumam, mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Ia begitu ngotot ingin memiliki Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, ia bahkan memulai permusuhan dengan Haruno Sakura agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Dulu, bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Kenapa ia mesti iri? Kenapa ia tetap bersikeras untuk menggoda Sasuke? Padahal, ia sudah tahu fakta itu dari awal.

Fakta paling memuakan yang pernah ia dengar. Mau tidak mau, iapun harus mengakuinya. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Aku memang sudah kalah dari awal," Ino berkata dengan suara lirih. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Berkali-kali ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya.

Ia sebenarnya sudah sadar bahwa ia memang tidak akan pernah menang dari Haruno Sakura.

Tawa sarkastik Ino lalu mulai terdengar lagi. Gadis itu akhirnya berteriak dan memukul-mukul sofa dengan raut frustasi. "SIAAAAL!" jeritnya.

Ia benci ini semua.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Dasar takdir brengsek, kenapa ia selalu mempermainkan hidupku hah!

Sebuah tawa pahit terdengar dari bibir Yamanaka Ino, ia lalu menangis kembali. "Kau menang Sakura, kau menang, kau selalu menang ha ha ha…"

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan kota tidak seramai siang hari. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 2 malam? Pantas saja kota terlihat sepi.

Hatinya berdebar keras, perkataan Ino tadi membuat pikirannya kacau.

Apa yang dikatakan Ino itu benar? Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Sakura. Selalu, dari dulu gadis itulah yang menyukainya, bukan Sasuke. Sasukelah dari dulu yang membuat Sakura tergila-gila. Membuat gadis itu tidak bisa jauh dari dirinya. Membuat gadis itu putus asa karena menginginkannya.

Apakah ia membohongi dirinya sendiri selama ini?

Apakah ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

"Aku sudah gila," Sasuke berbisik pelan.

Apa Ino benar, bahwa selama ini Sasuke berpura-pura tidak menyukai Sakura? Tapi, ia memang tidak menyukai gadis itukan? Ia hanya menginginkan kehancuran si kepala merah saingannya. Lewat Sakura tentu saja. Gadis itu hanyalah alat miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja memori tentang Sakura mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia bisa cegah.

Awal pertemuan mereka, tawa pertama Sakura, wajah Sakura saat memberikan surat cintanya, raut takut Sakura saat gadis itu di kunci di toilet, senyum bahagianya saat Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan, ekspresi kecewanya saat menemukan Sasuke ingkar janji, tingkah kekanakannya, dan…. Tangisnya pada malam itu….

Tangisan pertama Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menangis. Sepanjang Sasuke mengenal Sakura, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis. Saat jatuh, Sakura diam saja. Saat Sakura di sakiti gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang merupakan penggemarnya, gadis itu tetap diam.

Ingatan Sakura kembali ke malam itu.

Entah mengapa rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya. Malam itu, kedatangan Sakura ke rumahnya. Dan, tiba-tiba saja Sakura meninggalkannya. Sekarang, gadis itu muncul kembali dengan dendam dan juga keinginan untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Apa memangnya yang sudah Sasuke lakukan sampe membahayakan Sakura? Memangnya Sasuke su–

_**CKIIIIT!**_

Sasuke membanting kemudinya ke arah kanan. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Mata Sasuke membelalak ngeri. Kepingan-kepingan memorinya mulai tersusun perlahan-lahan. Potongan ingatan-ingatannya terkumpul sedikit, demi sedikit. Ada yang aneh, malam itu… malam itu ketika Sakura datang kerumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh dirinya.

Dulu, Sasuke tidak begitu ingat atau bahkan menyadarinya. Tapi, ia baru mengingat bagaimana penampilan Sakura malam itu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Kurang sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mengetahui mengapa gadis itu sebegitu membencinya.

Tinggal sebuah kepingan puzzle, dan ia akan mengetahui mengapa sampai Sakura membencinya seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?" desis Sasuke pelan. "Apa… yang sudah kulewatkan?"

Mata _onyx_nya lalu menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Kilatan bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Alisnya mengkerut. Ia mencoba keras untuk mengingat apa yang salah. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Apa? Apa? Apa yang sudah ia lewatkan?

Tingaal sedikit lagi…

.

.

**Author Note's**_**:**_

_Bunuh saya, yak! Saya tahu bahwa saya pantas dibunuh._

_3 bulan tanpa mengupdate fict ini rasanya saya merasa berdosa! Abisnya, tiba-tiba dapet writer block dan males nulis fanfic ini! Tapi, syukurlah writer block sudah sembuh dan semangat lagi bikin fanfic! Oh ya, fanfic ini bakal tamat paling lama di chapter 26. Di usahakan tamat pada chapter 21 huehehehe. Oh, perhatiin ya si cewek yang Ino certain bakal muncul lagi loh, tapi nanti! Dan, ada beberapa hint ada yang bisa menyimpulkan? #spoiler_

_Oh ya, makasih yaa reader udah pada setia nunggu! Pokoknya saya usahakan fanfic ini cepat tamat terus cepet update huehehehe. Balesan review non login di bawah ya!_

**.**

**REPLY FOR REVIEWER NON LOGIN**

**ChiiChocolate : **chapter ini udah panjang belom? Hueheheheh. Kalo Sasuke…. Kan ketebak banget kalo Sasuke yang datang, terlalu klise wakakakakak =))) updated yaa, kalo berkenan mohon review :D

**uchihaharuno prorepeerr :** gomeeen! Lama yaa, abis saya kena writer block sih :-p ini udah panjang ko (kata saya) huehehehe. Kalo berkenan mohon review lagi yaa :D

**Sichi : **Sekarang udah di panjangin kok :D Ini udah ada chapter barunya! Salam kenal juga yaa Sichi-chan! Endingnya… siapaa ya? =))) pokoknya tunggu yaaa, kalo boleh mohon reviewnya dong :ppp

**Chini VAN : **Sekarang udah panjang belom? :-o salam kenal juga yaa Chini-chan! Makasih yaa udah review! Review lagi boleh gak? :D

**AinO SasuSAku : **gapapa kok, makasih yaa udah review! Iya nih, Sasukekan jadi Casanova paling sekseeeh x)) Sasuke udah mulai sadar kok dikit-dikit hehehehe :-p updated, kalo boleh review lagi :D

**Emerald Cherry : **Emang nih Sasuke rese gada dua! Tapi pelan-pelan sikapnya berubah kok! Huehehehehe! Tenang gadianggep flame kok . Updated yaaa, kalo berkenan mohon review lagi!

**Sasusaku :** makasih udah bersabar nunggu yaaa, updated! Kalo boleh minta review lagi dong yaaa :-p

**Arin anasya harahap : **hai juga arin-chan! Makasih yaa pujiannya hehehe, jadi maluuu. Pendamping Saskey? Hati-hati dishanaroo Sakura looh! Updated yaa, mohon review lagi kalo berkenan :-p

**Mikimichichiro :** Maaf yaa ga diupdate" abis saya kena writer block sih heuheehhee #digetok. Secepet mungkin bakal terungkap kok! Di chapter 17 sekian mungkin? Wakakakakak, pokoknya tetap ikutin fanfic ini yaaa! Mohon review lagi yaa :-)

**SPECIAL THANK'S **

_Akari Nami Amane. blackcurrent626. Uchihaiykha. uchihyuu nagisa. d3rin. ChiiChocolate. Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko. uchihaharuno prorepeerr. Mona Rukisa-chan. Sky pea-chan. Tabita Pinkybunny. Sichi. Chini VAN. AinO SasuSAku. Nu-Hikari Uchiha. Emerald Cherry. sasusaku. Akasuna .Arin anasya harahap. Mikimichichiro. __Sindi 'Kucing Pink_

**.**

**.**

**xoxo**

**.**

_Arissachin_


	10. ACT 10 : Realize

.

.

.

arisachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

**.**

**ACT 10 : Realize**

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya, tirai kamarnya sudah di buka. Pakaian seragamnyapun sudah di siapkan di kursi sofa kamarnya. Sakura menggosok matanya perlahan lalu mulai merentangkan tubuhnya.

"Uugh~" erang Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu dengan cepat bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkah dengan ringan ke arah pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Udara dingin membuat tengkuknya bergidik.

Sakura menatap pemandangan tamannya dengan tatapan tenang. Ia berharap semoga hari ini semuanya akan membaik. Tidak ada hal apapun yang akan membuatnya pusing. Tidak Gaara, dan soal tentang mereka berdua –Gaara dan Sakura, atau tentang 'harus hati-hati'nya.

Apalagi si brengsek Uchiha.

Berbicara tentang Uchiha, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan lelaki itu?

Entahlah, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan apapun. Dan, tenang saja. Toh, lelaki itu sudah jatuh ke perangkapnya bukan? Jadi, ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada dirinya bukan? _Nice trap honey_.

"Ayame-san! Bawakan sarapanku ke kamar!" seru Sakura.

Pelayan berambut coklat yang berada di samping pintu kamar Sakura segera mengangguk lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan nona mudanya sendirian di kamar.

Sakura termenung sejenak. Ia lalu memegang dadanya erat, "kenapa ya dadaku rasanya sesak." Gumam Sakura.

Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menjanggalnya. Perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba saja membuat perutnya mual. Entahlah, ini hanya sugestinya atau apa. Tapi, sesuatu hal yang besar akan terjadi…

Mungkinkah?

**Tok tok tok**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, "masuk saja Ayame."

Mungkin ini semua hanya sugestinya.

.

.

Sakura menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna emas. Ame. Begitulah yang tertulis di kertas itu. Sakura bahkan nyaris lupa tentang hal ini. Karya wisata untuk anak-anak setingkatnya.

Selembaran yang mengumumkan akan karya wisata tahun ini.

Pulau Ame adalah sebuah pulau di utara Jepang. Pulau yang terkenal akan hutan, hujan, dan bunga mawarnya itu adalah salah satu pulau kebanggaan Jepang. Dengan curah hujan yang nyaris tinggi –bahkan pada musim panas juga, Ame adalah salah satu tempat yang harus di kunjungi.

Keindahannya hampir menyamai negeri dongeng. Tanpa naga tentu saja. Pulau itu seakan-akan adalah pintu gerbang ke dunia dongengnya. Pesona Ame yang begitu kuat seakan membuat siapapun tidak akan mau keluar dari pulau itu.

Dengan pasir berwarna merah dan juga danau dua warnanya, pulau itu merupakan tempat paling menakjubkan yang pernah Sakura tahu. Sakura selalu ingin mengunjungi pulau itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk pergi ke pulau itu.

"Kau ikut?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kemana? Ame?" Sakura menjawab dengan suara heran. Ugh, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan idiot.

"Tentu saja Sakura," ujar Hinata lembut. Lalu, wajahnya berubah jadi penuh selidik. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ada apa-apanya?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Gadis Hyuuga itu memutar bola matanya. "Tuhan, kau itu kenapa Sakura? Kau banyak melamun hari ini loh."

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak melamun Hinata."

"Mengaku deh, melamunkan?"

"Tidak."

"Mengaku saja."

"Hinata, ti-dak." Sakura menekankan tiap katanya.

"Aku berteman denganmu berapa lamasih? Kau bohong," kata Hinata masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tidak berbohong."

"Aku berboho –hey!" seru Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga," kikik Hinata. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau itu berputar-putar ya," ujar Hinata jengkel.

"Ino dan Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan.

Hinata memutar matanya, "kenapa lagi dengan dua orang brengsek itu?"

"Mereka tidak masuk, berbarengan pula." Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu menatap Hintata dengan pandangan mata panik. "Rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Aneh apanya Sakura?" Hinata berkata dengan suara menyelidik, "aku pikir tidak ada –"

"Ada," potong Sakura. "Ada yang aneh Hinata, ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke dan Ino. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak masuk. Bahkan sudah 2 minggu. Ada yang aneh, aku tahu itu…"

"Sakura, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak," ujar Hinata lembut. "Kau mulai berfikir negatif."

"Hinata, aku tahu mereka berdua. Aku kenal Sasuke nyaris tiga perempat hidupku. Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dan Ino…" Sakura menggumam pelan. "Terlebih dia tidak menghubungiku selama dua minggu ini…"

"Astaga, jadi kau mengharapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke meneleponmu?" Hinata tertawa. "Ada apa dengan dirimu yang selama ini? Kemana diri Sakura yang menggebu-gebu berkata bahwa dirinya membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu itu bukan maksudku," ujar Sakura jengah. "Aku kenal Sasuke Hinata. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Sebagaimana marahnya atau apapunlah, Sasuke pasti tetap menghubungiku. Tapi, sekarang ia menghilang."

"Sakura –"

"Hinata, sebenarnya apalagi yang ada di pikiran si brengsek itu sih?" ujar Sakura pelan. "Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Aku kira dia sudah jatuh cinta padaku lagi, tapi… Sasuke kali ini terasa seperti menjauh, menyendiri? Entahlah…"

Hinata meremas tangan Sakura perlahan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dua minggu ini Uchiha Sasuke menghilang, tidak bisa di hubungi, dan nyaris membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Bukan berarti Sakura peduli atau bahkan jatuh cinta kembali pada Sasuke. Tapi, rasanya terlalu aneh. Lelaki brengsek itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Sasuke seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, atau lebih buruknya lelaki itu telah mengetahui mengapa ia kembali ke Konoha Gakuen. Rasanya kepala Sakura mau pecah hanya untuk memikirkan hal ini. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai semua rencananya terbongkar bahkan sebelum semuanya di mulai.

"Jadi, kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu lalu menarik Sakura dari balkon perpustakaan. Senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku belum bercerita ya?"

"Soal?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kita jarang mengobrol belakangan."

Senyum Hinata menghilang. "Aku dan Naruto…," Hinata menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kembali. "Kami putus."

"Apa?" pekik Sakura. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi kenapa? Maksudku, kalian cocok! Sangat cocok, dan apa yang membuatmu begini? Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku Hyuuga!"

"Pulang sekolah bagaimana?" ujar Hinata seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan di sekolah, ceritanya panjang."

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumahku bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, nanti aku akan menelepon supirku dan menyuruhnya menjemput kita disini."

.

.

"Ayame, terima kasih dan tolong tutup pintunya." Pelayan berambut coklat itu mengangguk, ia membungkukan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sakura lalu menutupnya perlahan.

Kini hanya tinggal Sakura, Hinata, dan beberapa makanan –oh dan juga minuman tentu saja. Gadis yang biasanya memasang wajah datar itu kali ini menatap Hinata lembut. Ia tahu di balik sikap oh-tentu-saja-keadaan-ku-sangat-baik-baik-saja milik Hinata, gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu jauh dari keadaan baik-baik saja. Sahabatnya itu adalah tipe orang yang sok kuat.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Kami putus." Hinata meminum _lemon tea_nya. Ia menaruh gelasnya lalu mencomot biskuit. Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin memang sudah jalannya seperti ini." Ujar Hinata.

Sakura turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di karpet bersama dengan Hinata. "Tidak mungkin sesederhana itu Hinata. Kau jangan coba berbohong dariku ya, aku mengenalmu lebih dari separuh hidupku." Sakura melirik Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Masalahnya tidak mungkin sesederhana itu."

"Jadi, kau mau seperti apa Sakura?" Hinata tersenyum pahit. "A-aku…," gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia memegang dadanya erat. "Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan…, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana."

"Ssst, ceritakanlah. Kau ingat bukan bahwa aku sahabatmu, kau bisa membagi semuanya padaku Hinata." Sakura merangkak pelan hingga kini ia ada di hadapan Hinata. Gadis itu memegang tangan Hinata. Sebuah senyum simpati terbentuk di bibir Sakura. "Ceritakanlah."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tertawa, tawanya terdengar begitu pahit. Mata Hinata kini berkaca-kaca. "Sakura, aku menemukan dia tengah berciuman dan nyaris menelanjangi satu sama lain di klub malam. Kau dengar aku? Nyaris menelanjangi satu sama lain! Kalau aku tidak menyadari kami tengah berada di muka umum, mungkin sudah kukuliti hidup-hidup laki-laki itu! Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa salahku hingga dia berani berbuat seperti itu!" ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai menetes keluar dari matanya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh, seakan-akan jika ada seorang yang menyenggolnya –bahkan jika itu pelanpun, akan membuat gadis itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hinata –"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu tega melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikir akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi…, tapi kenapa ia begitu tega padaku? Katakan apa sebenarnya salahku padanya Sakura. Apa?"

"Kau tidak salah sedikitpun. Kau tidak salah padanya Hinata." Sakura memegang tangan Hinata dengan erat. "Kau tidak salah."

"Apakah aku salah menyukainya? Apa aku salah karena terlalu menyukai Naruto? Kenapa bisa ia setega itu kepadaku… Demi Tuhan! Aku menyukainya dengan tulus, tapi kenapa dia membalas rasa sukaku seperti ini." Ujar Hinata dengan tangisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti Sakura, aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Kenapa?" Hinata menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak seharusnya –"

"Jangan!" potong Hinata cepat. "Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah, aku memang yang terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa aku seperti ini," Hinata tertawa pahit.

"Hinata…," lirih Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata meyakinkan Sakura. Ia menghapus bekas air matanya dengan tisu yang ada di meja Sakura. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu memeluk Hinata erat. "Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja." Sakura mengelus kepala Hinata perlahan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dengan botol minuman di tangannya, 2 orang perempuan meliuk-liuk di depan dan samping tubuhnya. Ia meneguk minumannya sekali lagi.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak DJ berambut pirang itu. "KALIAN SIAP? MUSIK SELANJUTNYA!"

Musik kali ini terdengar lebih menghentak. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu semakin menggila. Ruangan terasa semakin memanas –_well air condicioner_nya tentu saja dinyalakan. Setiap kali kau menggeser sedikit saja tubuhmu dan kau pasti akan –mau tidak mau, menabrak orang lain. Suasana pesta terasa begitu kuat. Pesta yang di adakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja merupakan sebuah pesta yang luar biasa. _Bad boy_ Tokyo kita ini tentu saja tidak akan main-main dalam membuat pesta. Kau tidak akan pernah dianggap sebagai seorang _socialite_ Negara Jepang jika kau tidak di undang ke pesta seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, tamu di sini tentulah merupakan orang-orang yang penting.

Entah pengaruh musik yang terlalu keras atau ia sudah kebanyakan meminum alcohol, kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya seperti seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan kursi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu berjalan menjauhi gadis-gadis itu. Ia butuh ruangan untuk menyendiri mungkin.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan terhuyung pelan, lelaki itu memegangi dinding sebagai tumpuannya. Sasuke melempar botol minumannya asal-asalan.

"Minuman sialan," umpat Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan sempoyongan ke arah ruangannya. Ia melihat sebuah pintu dengan dua orang _bodyguard _yang menjaga pintunya. Sasuke menepuka bahu kedua orang itu. "Jangan biarkan orang lain masuk _guys _aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendirian." Ujarnya dengan suara beratnya.

Sasuke memegang kenop pintu ruang _privat_nya, matanya berkunang-kunang rasanya dunia ini terasa berputar-putar. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tak kunjung hilang juga. Uchiha muda itu lalu mendorong pintu itu dan menutup pintu itu cepat. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa beludru itu.

'_Aku tidak akan sanggup bersama dengan gadis manapun malam ini_.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Teme…"

Jika bukan saja _image _ke-Uchiha'annya, mungkin Sasuke sudah meloncat karena kaget. Suara itu terdengar begitu parau, dan seingatnya ia tidak melihat siapapun saat masuk ke ruangan ini. Fantasi liar akan hantu bermunculan di kepalanya. Cih, bagaimana bisa –tunggu sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke percaya akan hantu hah?

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Hn." Sebuah kepala dengan rambut berwarna kuning itu nyaris ternyata adalah asal suara yang membuat Sasuke kaget tadi. Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kuning, kulit _tan_ dan tampang depresinya. Uzumaki Naruto dengan tampang seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan ramen atau…, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ada apa dengan bocah idiot ini?

Sebelum Sasuke bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Uzumaki Naruto telah mendahului dan mengatakan alasan di balik wajah lebih-baik-aku-dihantui-setan-seumur-hidup-saja miliknya.

"Aku…, putus." Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?" oke, Sasuke merasa bodoh untuk menanyakan pertanyaan barusan. "Maksudku kenapa?" rasa pusing di kepalanya menghilang tanpa jejak dan berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat tinggi.

"Hinata memergokiku, dengan seorang gadis. Diruanganmu. Kemarin. Tengah. Berciuman. Dan. Nyaris. Te-lan-jang." Ujar Naruto dengan seriap penekanan di tiap kata. "Demi Tuhan! Aku bisa gila! AAAA!" pekik Naruto frustasi. "Bagaimana dia bisa memaafkanku sekarang _teme_? Huaaaaa!"

'_Gadis Hyuuga itu memergoki si bodoh ini tengah berciuman? Dan putus? Lalu kenapa?_' pikir Sasuke.

"Dasar brengsek, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku _teme," _Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa

Sasuke terdiam. Rupanya tanpa sadar tadi ia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya terlalu keras. "Mengapa?"

"Mengapa apanya?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mata biru laut Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih kelam. Tapi tetap saja, si idiot ini terlihat ceria. Naruto sepertinya adalah satu-satunya orang bodoh yang bisa terlihat ceria dan sedih dengan bersamaan.

"Mengapa kau sefrustasi ini, pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ini _dobe_. Kau sudah sering bukan bermain dengan gadis lain, lalu kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah seperti bocah yang sakit hati?" tanya Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto mendengus, senyum kecut terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku dulu tidak jauh berbeda denganmu Sasuke. Aku suka bermain dengan wanita, suka mematahkan hati mereka, suka tidur dengan mereka, mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan mainan. Lalu –"

"Intinya saja," ujar Sasuke seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih," gerutu Naruto. Naruto menutup kedua matanya. "Dengar, Hinata-_chan _dan wanita-wanita di luar sana berbeda. Walaupun aku bermain-main dengan mereka, toh pada akhirnya aku akan kembali pada Hinata –kemarin saja sekali aku kehilangan kontrol akibat vodka sialan itu." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sampai begini tidak?"

"Apa?"

Uzumaki itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, "karena aku mencintainya." Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku sih tidak begitu memikirkan hal ini, tapi kemarin aku melihat Hinata menangis. Jadi merasa bersalah, _well _walaupun memang sebenarnya aku juga sudah sedikit bosan dengan Hinata. Tapi, aku juga tidak tega sih. Dan, aku masih mencintainya –walaupun aku sudah bosan dengannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seorang seperti Uzumaki Naruto akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Kau berbicara tidak karuan _dobe_." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Sialan kau," umpat Naruto. Naruto lalu tersenyum simpul. "Hey, kau juga sudah menyadarinya belum?"

"Menyadari apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh ayolah, menyadari ituuuuuu," ujar Naruto dengan mata yang –tiba-tiba, bersinar jahil. Seperti menghapus semua ekspresi depresinya yang tadi.

"Menyadari apa _dobe_?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan ketus. Sedikit-banyak ia mulai mengerti kemana Naruto akan membawa pembicaraan ini.

Naruto menyeringai. "Sadar bahwa selama ini, kau menyukai –ah tidak, mencintai Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke." _Oh no! Mood playful _bocah Uzumaki ini kembali. Sasuke tahu pasti bocah ini akan mulai mengolok-oloknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, jangan –"

"Kau yang jangan Sasuke. Berhentilah mengingkari semuanya. Kau adalah orang yang paling tau hal ini Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku saja yang idiot sudah menyadari bahwa kau memiliki 'sesuatu' pada Sakura."

Sasuke kini menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat Sakura dan Gaara. Itu saja Naruto. Tidak ada yang lebih. Sakura itu mainanku dan, Gaara tidak boleh merebutnya."

"Berhenti dengan candaan mainan itu, kau dan aku –atau malah seluruh dunia, sudah tahu bahwa kau menyayangi Sakura Sasuke. Ya, kau brengsek, bajingan, kurang ajar, dan segala hal-hal yang jelek itu kau," Naruto mengatakan hal itu seraya menyeringai. Sebelum Sasuke sempat memprotesnya Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi, bahkan kau bisa jadi seseorang yang lain bagi Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa menunjukan sisi lembutmu, perhatian, dan banyak lagi pada Sakura. Hanya pada Sakura. Kau hanya terlalu egois dan angkuh untuk mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya Uzumaki Naruto. Dan, kalaupun iya aku memang menyukai –atau setidaknya, peduli pada Sakura, misalnya kenapa aku tidak mencarinya dulu? Kenapa aku tidak melacaknya? Aku seorang Uchiha yang tersohor. Aku memiliki uang yang bahkan tak'an habis dalam berjuta-juta tahun mendatang. Tapi kenapa aku tak melakukannya hah? Menurutmu kenapa hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Karna harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi itu _teme_." Naruto menyeringai. "Bingo?"

"Demi _Kami-sama._" Sasuke kini tertawa, bahkan jika kau mendengarkan dengan baik-baik, nada frustasinya sedikit terselip dalam tawanya. Ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna hitam itu. Lelaki Uchiha itu lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang –kebiasaannya jika ia sedang banyak pikiran. "Kalaupun iya aku menyukainya lalu apa? kenapa? Jika aku menyatakan perasaanmu kau pikir ia akan mengiyakannya? Jangan bodoh, kau juga melihat bahwa sekarang betapa besarnya kebencian Haruno Sakura padaku bukan? Dan si kepala-brengsek-merah itu, betapa ia selalu menempeli Sakura. Gaara menyukai Sakura! Dan, bukan tidak mungkin Sakura tidak menyukai Gaara juga _dobe._"

"Kau itu idiot ya? Kau seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Casanova, perayu paling ulung se Asia. Bagaimana kau bisa menyerah hanya dengan gadis seperti Haruno Sakura?" Naruto lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Kuberitahu sebuah rahasia. Jika seorang gadis mencintai pemuda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, sepenuh hatinya, dan bla bla bla, apapun yang telah lelaki itu lakukan, sebagaimanapun lelaki itu telah menyakitinya, jika gadis itu benar-benar mencintainya, ia akan memaafkannya. Percaya padaku."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seorang penyair dobe?" cemooh Sasuke. Sasuke jelas sedang berusaha mengejek Naruto agar pembicaraan ini berbelok.

"Aku serius _man_!" Naruto menonjok bahu Sasuke pelan. "Percayalah, Haruno Sakura masih menyukaimu. Atau bahkan sangat menyukaimu. Dan masih teramat menyukaimu. Instingku tidak pernah salah," ujar Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke kali ini tidak berkomentar apapun, lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil jaketnya yang terletak di sisi Naruto. "Terserah, lagipula aku tidak peduli pada perasaan Haruno Sakura. Terserah dia mau suka atau benci padaku."

"Penyangkalan, penyangkalan, dan penyangkalan~" Naruto berkata dengan seringainya. "Kau harus berhenti menyangkal _teme. _Serius."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari pintu, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto. "Berisik kau." Sasuke memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo nanti malam. Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yep, tentu saja! Papi berkata bahwa aku harus mewakilinya menghadiri acara di Sabaku _mansion_. Kalau jetnya sudah siap kau telf aku saja, nanti aku naik ke atap." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Eh!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa ya yang ingin aku katakan pada Sasuke. Soal Sakura sama Gaara. Tapi apa ya? Aku lupa…," Naruto akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, nanti juga ingat."

.

.

Gadis Haruno itu memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk karena hanya melihat ada 3 orang anggota keluarga dari Uchiha yang duduk di meja makan bersama dirinya. Kelihatannya gadis kita mencemaskan seseorang yang kita kenal dekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dark prince _kebanggaan kita. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kemanakah Sasuke Mikoto? Ini perasaanku saja, atau memang setiap kali kami kemari anak bungsumu itu tidak ada sih?" Rin menyuapkan potongan _lasagna_ miliknya ke mulutnya.

Mikoto mengangkat bahunya, "Sasu-_chan _menghilang. Aku juga tidak tahu ia kemana, tapi yah mau bagaimana, iakan sudah besar sekarang. Sasuke nanti juga kembali." Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir Mikoto. "Aih~ Sakura-_chan_ _kawaii-desu!"_ pekik Mikoto.

"_Arigatougozaimasu Mikoto-kaasan_." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Malam ini Sakura dengan dress berwarna kuning dengan aksen hitamnya memang terlihat begitu manis. Apalagi dengan rambut yang keriting. Sakura nyaris mirip dengan boneka.

"Fugaku, apa kau akan menghadiri pesta keluarga Sabaku?" Obito tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada Fugaku.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang tengah tersenyum tipis menatap istrinya yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu teralihkan perhatiannya pada Obito. Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah salah satu kolegaku Obito. Aku dan keluargaku akan datang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

RIn menyela Obito dan menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku. "Kami tentu saja harus datang, karena Sakura-_chan." _Ujar RIn seraya memajukan bibirnya untuk menunjukan rasa sebalnya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap percakapan kedua keluarga akhirnya mengangkat suaranya. Rasa penasaran menjalari dirinya, apa hubungannya Sakura dengan keharusan datang ke acara keluarga Sabaku? Lagipula, keluarga Sabaku dengan Haruno tidak terlalu dekat seperti keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. "Memang kenapa gara-gara Sakura bibi?" tanya Itachi.

"Akane ingin melihat Sakura, katanya sih ingin melihat bagaimana gadis yang di sukai oleh Gaara. Yah, kemungkinan paling buruk paling di tunangkan di sana, padahal aku lebih suka Sakura-_chan _dengan Sasuke-_kun _saja. Tapi, ya sudahlah." RIn berkata dengan ringan. Lalu seisi ruangan mulai terisi kembali dengan tawa Mikoto juga Rin.

Itachi memperhatikan perubahan mimik muka Sakura. Gadis itu tersedak makanannya sedikit lalu buru-buru meminum air mineral yang ada di depannya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya dengan di –

–Tunggu!

"Bu!" Sakura menatap Rin dengan tatapan horor.

Rin menanggapinya hanya dengan tawa kecil. "Apa? Kau seperti habis kuapakan saja Sakura-_chan_." Seisi ruangan itu lalu mulai tertawa kembali.

Di tunangkan? Apa? Sakura dan Gaara?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Gaara dan Sakura? Bukankah gadis itu menyukai Sasuke? Dan, tunangkan? Bertunangan? Umur Sakura bahkan belum 20 tahun!

Itachi mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan Sakura agar bisa kabur dari acara makan ini dan mengobrol hanya berdua dengan gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu menyadarinya. Bahkan sampai akhir acara jamuan makan Itachi tetap tidak bisa mengobrol berdua dengan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Itachi, atau bahkan ketika Itachi mengirim pesan singkat padanya, gadis itu hanya melirik ponselnya sebentar lalu kembali acuh. Gadis itu berusaha menghindarinya!

Tapi kini gadis itu tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Itachi dan Sakura berjala beriringan. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik di hadapannya. Sakura tahu pasti Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dengan helaan nafas Itachi dengan cepat menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar bertunangan dengan si kepala merah? Gaara?" Itachi berbisik pelan. Itachi melingkarkan pinggangnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Itachi mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh. Berarti sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sakura. Bagus.

"Itu…," Sakura memberikan sebuah jeda. "Kita lihat saja nanti ya."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata _emerald _Sakura, tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak rambut Sakura ringan. "Aku selalu berdo'a yang terbaik untukmu adik kecil." Seringai mulai terbentuk di bibir Itachi. Lelaki itu lalu buru-buru menambahkan perkataannya. "Yah, lebih tepatnya sih berdo'a semoga kau jadi adik iparku."

"Jangan panggil aku adik kecil _nii-chan _dan," Sakura mendengus seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Jangan menghancurkan rambutku. Dan, jangan berdo'a aneh seperti ituuuuu," ujar Sakura sebal.

Si sulung Uchiha itu menyeringai. "Suruh siapa kau begitu menggemaskan. Untung kau tidak kumakan."

"Tolonglah," Sakura memutar matanya. "_Well, _karena kau orang tuaku sudah keluar duluan. Jadi Itachi-_nii _ sekarang bertugas mengantarku ke depan."

"Dengan senang hati tuan puteri." Cemooh Itachi.

Sakura mendecih, "yang benar saja."

.

.

Sakura melirik lapangan basket itu sekali lagi. Berkali-kali ia berjuang melawan keinginan untuk melirik sosok itu. Tapi, rasa penasarannya selalu lebih tinggi. Sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi yang tengah tertawa dengan kroni-kroninya.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki itu kembali muncul di sekolah tadi pagi. Sakura melihat lelaki itu tadi saat ia di panggil oleh Anko-_sensei_ ke ruang guru. Ia melihat lelaki itu baru masuk ke gerbang sekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi. Sakura awalnya sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu lelaki itu di kelas.

Namun, sayangnya dugaannya tidak tepat.

Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pertama, pelajaran kedua, dan bahkan saat istirahatpun lelaki itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Gadis yang bernama sama dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu memutar kembali otaknya. Alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak masuk ke kelas. Apakah…, karena Uchiha Sasuke menghindarinya?

'_Pikiran bodoh,_' batin Sakura.

Untuk apa Uchiha Sasuke menghindarinya? Memangnya lelaki itu kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Atau tiba-tiba si bajingan itu –

–apa?

Pasokan udara di sekelilingnya seolah-olah menghilang. Mulutnya menganga karena kaget. Jantung Sakura berpacu dengan kencang. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu sudah tahu! Lelaki itu tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi malam itu!

"Tidak tidak tidak!" pekik Sakura. Sakura memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. "Hah!" Sakura terperanjat saat mengetahui siapa orang di belakanganya. "_Senpai!_" seru Sakura.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Sakura seraya memukul Gaara. Pukulan yang awalnya ia kira tak terlalu keras ternyata mampu membuat efek yang cukup mengagetkan. Gaara terlihat meringis. Berarti pukulan Sakura bukan tak terlalu keras.

"Kenapa kau Sakura?" Gaara lalu melangkah ke sisi Sakura. Semilir angin menyambutnya. "Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Sakura singkat.

Mata _jade _milik Gaara terpaku pada satu sosok. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Senpai_…," gumam Sakura pelan.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. Koridor yang sudah mulai sepi membuat Sakura bisa mendengar hela'an nafas lelaki itu begitu jelas. "Kau harus mulai berhenti soal Sasuke. Itu tidak baik Sakura."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu beratus-ratus kali," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia sama-sama menghadap ke lapangan seperti Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara menunduk, ia menutup mata _jade_nya, "kau dan obsesi Sasukemu. Sakura, bisakah untuk sebentar saja kau berhenti memikirkan obsesimu…"

"Gaara –"

"Sudahlah, apa yang kubicarakan sebenarnya," Gaara tertawa canggung. Lelaki itu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau jadi menemaniku ke pesta orang tuaku?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Akukan sudah berjanji."

Gaara lalu menatap ke arah Sakura. _Side profile _Sakura memang selalu membuat dirinya terkesima. Bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya, dan dagunya yang tajam membuat gadis itu tampak seperti dewi. Apalagi angin yang memainkan rambut Sakura. Jujur saja, gadis itu tampak luar biasa menawan.

Pikiran akan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja masuk ke otaknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Lelaki bajingan itu adalah _rival_nya, perang itu sudah di mulai sejak dulu, bahkan sudah di mulai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Cih, lelaki bajingan itu begitu beruntung untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Gaara mendengus. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap kembali gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Seulas senyum kecut menghiasi bibirnya.

Gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tengah menatap Sasuke. Lelaki brengsek Uchiha itu selalu saja merebut perhatian Sakura. Gaara benci sekali dengan Sasuke, si brengsek itu selalu saja beruntung.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia kesal, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah peka akan perasaannya? Kenapa gadis itu selalu saja mendahulukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di atas segalanya. Gaara bukannya tidak peduli atau apa, tapi ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sakura.

Sabaku Gaara menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berputar dan kini tangan kanan Gaara melingkari pinggang Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya menarik kepala Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Wangi _cherry_ segera memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Gaara tidak boleh kalah dari Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh kalah.

"_Senpai_?" suara gadis itu terdengar kebingungan. Cih, siapapula orang yang tidak bingung jika di peluk tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Gaara memeluk Sakura lebih erat, seolah-olah sedikit saja Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya gadis itu akan hilang. Gaara memejamkan matanya erat-erat, '_sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…,_' pikir Gaara.

"Sakura…, aku tidak tahu apa kau akan mengerti atau tidak. Tapi," Gaara memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini…"

Ya, Gaara tidak akan menyerahkan Haruno Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**TSUZUKU**

.

Author note's :

*dibunuh rame-rame*

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jangan bunuh saya! Karena saya lama update, karena saya kehilangan feel saya buat nulis, dan saya motong scene seenak jidat! X))))

Sceene yang terakhir yang GaaSaku itu dan scene ItaSaku sebenernya sama sekali gada di draft, tapi saya mikir ko GaaSakunya kurang, jadi ya beginilah. Oh iya, nanti chapter depan atau 2 chapter kemudian, ada sceene yang bakal bikin anti-sasuke bakal sedikit berbahagia, karena entah kenapa saya berencana membuat Sasuke tersiksa di chapter 11-12'an X)))

Itu adegan kesukaan saya tuh yang Naruto ngobrol serius sama Sasuke XDDDD, itu tuh di percepat semuanya, awalnya gakepikiran malah sama saya kalo Sasu bakal ngobrol seserius itu sama Naru. Saya rasa saya pengen namatin Dark moon cepet-cepet. Jadi, saya bakal mempercepat adegan dan sementara ini bakal fokusin di dark moon, dan ngeupdate aideen kalau sempat yaaa :D

Daaaan, kerasa gak sih feelnya? Ko saya ngerasa saya makin ancur sih penulisannya? Terus terus terus saya nulis apa ini di atas… saya nulis apa? *nangisdipojokan*

_._

_Special Thank's _

_**summerdream ; Yakuza ; Kamikaze Ayy ; chocobadas ; Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom ; BlueWhite Girl ; Voila Sophie ; Sindi 'Kucing Pink ; naomi-azurania ; cherrysasusaku ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; Sagachivu ; JjSonghee ; yukiyukiyuki-chan ; yamatonadeshiko ; sasusaku ; uchihyuu nagisa ; Ria kishimoto ; rex vegeane ; Sung Rae Ki ; Sasusaku ; (gak ada namanya)**_

_**.**_

Oke, see you next time.

.

Xoxo,

.

Arissachin


	11. ACT 11 : Mistake, uhoh

.

.

.

arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

**.**

**ACT 11 : Mistake, uh-oh.**

.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat. Sebuah pandangan kosong tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin, apakah yang akan ia lakukan ini tepat? Tapi hal ini terlalu beresiko bukan?

Sapuan _blush-on _membuat pipinya yang biasanya pucat kini terlihat lebih berwarna dan hidup. Dengan hati-hati ia memulaskan perona wajah itu.

Tangan putih kecil milik Haruno Sakura bergerak mengambil lipstik berwarna merah darah. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka penutup lipstik itu, ia dengan cepat mengoleskan lipstick berwarna merah itu ke bibirnya dengan hati-hati.

Sakura menghela nafasnya kembali.

Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada dirinya seperti waktu itu…, tapi kalau tidak begini ia meragukan Uchiha Sasuke akan benar-benar percaya bahwa ia telah berubah. Bisa-bisa Sasuke tetap saja menyangka bahwa ini hanya lelucon.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi segala hal yang telah ia lakukan untuk membuat lelaki itu memperhatikannya. Sekarang, si bajingan itu bahkan lebih cuek di bandingkan siapapun juga. Demi apapun juga, ia akan berusaha membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Dengan helaan nafasnya yang entah keberapa ratus, Sakura bangkit dari kursi meja riasnya. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan kunci mobilnya.

"Berkati aku Tuhan," gumam gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Ia mengeluarkan untaian kalung di lehernya lalu memasukan kembali dan menutupinya di dalam gaunnya.

Dan, dengan _stiletto _runcing hitamnya, Sakura melangkah dengan pasti.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik khas tempat _clubbing _memekakan telinga setiap orang. Setiap orang terlarut dalam eurofia pesta yang begitu kental di ruangan tersebut. Bau alkohol dan rokok tercium begitu kuat di ruangan itu.

Orang-orang sudah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan luwes. Gerakan menari yang tidak beraturan tercipta begitu saja, orang-orang menari tanpa irama, tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengaturnya. Semua orang seolah-olah begitu bahagia di ruangan itu, melupakan segala urusan di luar sana.

Namun, ada seorang yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak menikmati apapun yang ada disini.

Orang itu membelah kerumunan dan mencari seseorang, matanya yang biasanya terlihat berwarna hitam kini berkilat berwarna merah karena amarahnya. Geraman rendah terdengar keluar dari bibirnya, matanya bergerak liar mencari seseorang.

Jelas terlihat kalau lelaki itu murka.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuningnya yang berantakan terlihat mengekor di belakang lelaki itu. Uchiha Sasuke –nama lelaki itu, mendorong tiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya, setiap orang menatap lelaki itu dengan aneh.

Setiap umpatan yang hendak mereka lancarkan kepada orang brengsek yang membuat mereka semua nyaris jatuh itu tertelan kembali ketika melihat siapakah orang yang sebenarnya menabraki tubuh mereka semua. Terlebih raut wajah orang itu terlihat begitu kesal, mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka semua tentunya.

Satu orang yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, dan orang itu harus ia temukan secepat mungkin. Ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring tadi pukul 11 malam mengirimkan sebuah foto dengan gambar gadis berambut merah jambu tengah bersama lelaki lain. Dengan pakaian minim. Tekankan bagian minimnya itu.

"_Teme_…" Suara Naruto yang biasanya terdengar keraspun seolah tertelan oleh suara dentuman musik di ruangan itu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Matanya nyaris meloncat dari rongganya.

**Gadis itu!**

Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka. "SAKURA!" raung Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan cepat bergerak menuju gadis itu. Rupanya suara Sasuke kali ini cukup keras sehingga suaranya dapat terdengar oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! APA KAU GILA HAH!" raung Sasuke. Kali ini Uchiha bungsu ini murka, ia terlalu marah bahkan untuk berbicara dengan baik-baik. Tidak tidak, ini tidak bisa di bicarakan dengan baik-baik.

Sakura –nama gadis itu, mendengus, ia lalu membuang mukanya. "Cih," Sakura lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki yang memangkunya itu. "Bukan urusanmu Uchiha."

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak murka saat ini. Sakura. Sakura_nya._ Haruno Sakura_nya_. Kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan lelaki brengsek berambut putih yang tangannya berada di pinggang Sakura. Untung saja Sasuke tidak membawa barang-barang berbahaya, apalagi pistol. Bisa-bisa ia menembak kepala lelaki bajingan itu.

"Turun." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

Sakura menjawab dengan tidak kalah dinginnya. "Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang turun Haruno Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan tajam.

"Cih, kau bisa apa sih? Ini hidupku, kau bahkan tak berhak mengaturnya. Lagipula, kenapa kau menyuruhku turun?" Sakura menantang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu duduk seperti itu. Sekarang turun Haruno Sakura." Sasuke dalam hati menambahkan bahwa ia akan menghajar lelaki berambut putih brengsek itu nanti. Dasar lelaki sialan, untuk apa lelaki itu malah menyeringai. Dan kenapa Sakura memakai rok sependek itu. "Kau tahukan aku paling benci kalau harus mengulang perkataanku berkali-kali."

Sakura menyeringai, sepertinya gadis itu tampak menantang Sasuke. "Kau tidak suka aku duduk seperti ini? Tapi, kenapa ya aku malah suka duduk seperti ini? Nyamaaaan sekali Uchiha-_san_. Iya tidak Sui-_kun?_" ujar Sakura dengan suara semanis madu. Jemari lentik Sakura bergerak dan kini mengusap pipi Suigetsu dengan menggoda. "Uuuh, bibirmu seksi sekali sih!"

Darah Sasuke kini mulai mendidih. Kepalanya terasa panas. "Haruno Sakura, jangan berani-berani menantangku. Kalau tidak –"

"–kalau tidak kau mau apa Uchiha?" cemooh Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Sakura bergidik pelan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia terlihat seperti akan meledak. Apakah rencananya berhasil? Ah, sepertinya ini bahkan berjalan lebih baik di bandingkan yang ia duga. –mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan berani menantangku Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang nyaris bergetar.

Sakura tersenyum nakal, "coba saja…"

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu memeluk Suigetsu dengan lebih erat. Lalu ia mencium Suigetsu dengan lembut. Mungkin itu bukan sebuah kesalahan besar berciuman di dalam sebuah klub malam. Tapi, masalahnya adalah Haruno Sakura berciuman di depan Sasuke.

Di hadapan. Seorang. Uchiha. Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura bergerak di atas bibir Suigetsu. Dengan gerakan yang luwes, kini mereka mulai ber_french kiss _ria. Lidah Suigetsu yang mengamuk di dalam mulut Sakura adalah sebuah bukti bahwa kali ini Sakura cukup serius dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh dirinya. Beruntung suara klub yang berisik membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara yang keluar dari mereka.

Tak lama, tangan Suigetsu mulai bergerak di paha Sakura. Pada awalnya Sakura akan menjauh saja, dan berhenti berciuman. Tapi, bukankah itu akan membuat Sasuke mengira ini semua memang sandiwara? Tapi, Sakura mulai merasakan ketakutan yang merayapi punggungnya, tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sebelum ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, semuanya terjadi telalu cepat.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto –yang dengan cekatan menerima tubuh Sakura.

"Brengsek!" raung Sasuke.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke yang memukul wajah Suigetsu, tubuhnya, semuanya.

**BUK BUK BUK!**

Semua orang di klub itu bahkan tidak ada yang berani bertindak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

Mereka tahu jelas bahwa salah satu lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, mereka jelas-jelas tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi ketika Uchiha itu marah, jelas-jelas semua orang di sana memilih untuk menonton saja. Seorang Uchiha sangat berbahaya saat dalam keadaan normal. Namun, masalahnya sekarang Uchiha muda itu sedang emosi, mereka tidak mau mengorbankan leher mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan putra tunggal keluarga Hozuki itu.

"BERANINYA KAU! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Suigetsu. Darah yang sudah keluar dari sela bibir Suigetsu bahkan tidak menghentikannya. Suara derak mengerikan akhirnya terdengar.

Sakura merenyit ketika mendengar itu. Suara berderak memilukan.

Rahang Suigetsu yang entah sudah terpukul berapa kali patah. P.A.T.A.H.

Kau mengerti? Patah.

Sakura bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke semarah –ah lebih tepatnya semurka, ini. Mata lelaki itu berkilat merah, jelas Uchiha Sasuke murka. Sedikit rasa puas bahwa lelaki ini benar-benar peduli padanya muncul tanpa bisa di cegah. Bahkan ketika itu bisa membunuh lelaki tak bersalah itu, tetap saja Sakura merasakan kepuasan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah senyum licik muncul di bibir Sakura tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Ini merupakan sebuah tanda bukan? Bahwa lelaki itu masih peduli pada dirinya? Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan Suigetsu.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus menghentikan ini semua. Sebelum Suigetsu terbunuh.

"UCHIHA!" pekik Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. Ia lalu menarik kemeja Sasuke, namun lelaki itu masih bergeming dan tetap saja memukuli Suigetsu.

Tidak tidak tidak.

Ini harus di hentikan.

"UCHIHA SASUKE BERHENTI!" jerit Sakura. Kini ia menjadi panik, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai membunuh Suigetsu? Demi Tuhan ia hanya berniat memanfaatkan lelaki itu!

Sakura terus menarik tangan Sasuke, hingga ia menarik tangan Sasuke terlalu kencang sampai-sampai ia jatuh ke punggung Sasuke. Punggung itu begitu dingin, akan tetapi berkeringat. Sakura mengintip melalui sela-sela tubuh Sasuke.

Oh tidak!

Suigetsu akan mati sebentar lagi, Sakura yakin itu!

"SASUKE!"

Pertama kalinya lagi Sakura menjeritkan nama kecil lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke berhenti, sudah cukup," ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia dengan cepat memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. Mata segelap malamnya membuat Sakura kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Sakura, lalu ia mulai berjalan dengan menyeret Sakura di belakanganya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN–"

"DIAM!" Sasuke mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sasuke lalu kembali menyeret Sakura keluar dari klub itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sempat melihat Naruto, dan ia baru menyadari kini. Bahwa ia tengah melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kandang singa.

Atau lebih tepatnya ke kandang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uh-oh, ia bisa merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

.

.

"PELANKAN MOBILNYA UCHIHA! PELANKAN KATAKU UCHIHA!"

Biasanya Sakura mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengikuti apapun keinginannya. Namun kali ini Sasuke bergeming. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam dan membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjerit lebih keras. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pasti sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Walaupun gadis itu akan berusaha menutupinya habis-habisan tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura pasti ketakutan. Gadis itu memiliki semacam phobia terhadap kebut-kebutan seperti ini.

Dulu Sasuke akan memelankan kendaraannya dan tertawa seraya menatap mata _emerald _Sakura dan menyeringai mengejek terhadap gadis itu.

Tapi, kali ini kepalanya sudah terlalu panas. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

Gadis itu menguji kesabarannya. Haruno Sakura telah memancing amarahnya. Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan di dalam otaknya? Menjual harga dirinya?

Demi semua gadis yang pernah ia permainkan!

Uchiha Sasuke nyaris saja membunuh si brengsek bernama apapunlah itu. Berani-beraninya lelaki sialan itu mencium Sakuranya.

Sakura_**nya.**_

Ya, Sasuke sudah menemukan semua jawaban yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"UCHIHA SASUKE PELANKAN MOBILNYA BAJINGAN!"

"Diamlah. Bisakan?"

**!**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan hendak keluar melalui pintu pengemudi.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi hal itu.

Sakura kali ini hanya mampun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Membuat Sasuke berpikir apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran gadis Haruno itu. "Kau mau apa bajingan?" geram Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Terakhir kali ia pergi ke tempat ini, ia mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman paling tidak mengenakan. Apa yang ada di pikiran si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Saat pintu terbuka dengan cepat Sakura menekan punggungnya keras-keras ke jok mobil Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman tangan Sakura dengan erat mencengkram jok kulit berwarna krem itu.

"Kau mau apa?" mata Sakura membelalak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tertajam yang bisa ia berikan. Tapi, ada kilatan takut di mata gadis itu.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura. "Kalau kau mau bersenang-senang, kau tidak perlu pergi ke klub." Suara lelaki itu terdengar begitu dingin. Begitu marah. Begitu… kejam. "Kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "A-apa? Kau –KYAAA!"

Si bungsu Uchiha itu kini mampu mengeluarkan Sakura dari dalam mobilnya. Tapi, gadis itu bukan lagi gadis yang mudah tunduk. Sakura terus menerus menarik tangannya dan memegangi pintu mobil. Ia tidak mau di bawa kemana-mana oleh lelaki brengsek itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Sakura.

Sasuke menatap dingin gadis itu. "Berisik."

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Sakura sekarang sudah ada di atas bahu sang Casanova. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sempat menyampaikan sumpah serapahnya. Hal yang di lakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya membeku diam. Lelaki itu… apa yang ada di kepalanya?

"TURUNKAN AKU! TURUN TURUN TURUN!" jeritan Sakura rasanya bisa membangunkan seisi mansion itu.

Ya, Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke mansion Uchiha…

.

.

**BRUKKKKKK!**

Punggung Sakura membentur kasur itu dengan keras. Dada Sakura terasa begitu sesak. Ia sudah berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, namun tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura tahu, mereka terlalu takut untuk keluar.

"Uchiha kalau kau macam-macam padaku, aku bersumpah–"

Sasuke mendecih, ia lalu melemparkan senyuman kejinya. "Bersumpah untuk apa? Berhenti melemparkan ancaman kosong Haruno Sakura."

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu mengerikan ketika menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan dengan sendirinya Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa perasaan takut perlahan mulai menyergapnya.

Saat Sasuke mulai melepas dasinya, Sakura tahu bahwa ia dalam bahaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau –"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Toh, kaupun tadi pasti akan melakukannyakan dengan si brengsek itu," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Kalau kau mau, kau akan kubayar berapapun juga."

"A-Apa? KAU –mfft"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sakura. Tangannya memegangi pipi Sakura, bibir Sasuke bergerak di atas bibir kecil Sakura. Sebuah _frechkiss _yang tidak bisa di katakan lembut terjadi begitu saja. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura untuk berada di atas kepala merah jambu itu.

Ciuman kasar yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura seolah-olah seperti hendak menyatakan bahwa dirinya berkuasa. Bahwa sekarang Sakura ada di bawah kekuasaan Sasuke. Bahwa… Sakura ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Erangan rendah keluar dari tenggorokan Sasuke. Tangan lelaki itu kini mulai menjelajahi leher Sakura dan turun ke tengkuk gadis itu. Sasuke sadar bahwa perbuatannya kali ini sudah melebihi batasnya, tapi… Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Sudah terlalu terlambat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha membuat Sasuke berhenti menciuminya. Dan itu berhasil. Tapi… Lelaki bajingan itu malah turun dan menciumi leher gadis itu.

Dan, tidak! Sakura mendengar erangan seorang gadis –yang ia sadari bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia sekarang bahkan sudah merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa-apa'an yang di lakukannya itu!

'_Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Mata Sakura membelalak ngeri. Kilatan-kilatan di kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terus muncul secara bergantian. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha mengusir semuanya itu dari kepalanya.

"U-Uchiha! Hentikan!" pekik Sakura. Suaranya bahkan sudah terdengar begitu panik.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan gadis ini tangannya bergerak turun mencoba menurunkan resleting yang berada di sisi tubuh gadis itu. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba menurunkan reseleting itu.

Gadis Haruno itu menyadari apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan tentu saja.

Dan, kali ini ia merasakan ketakutannya semakin memuncak. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

'_Tidak tidak tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!'_

Sakura terus berusaha menendang-nendang semua yang ia bisa. Ia melakukan apapun agar bisa lepas dari genggaman lelaki itu. Tapi, nampaknya semuanya sia-sia saja. Lelaki itu sudah lepas kendali. Sangat lepas kendali.

"SASUKE! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura kali ini menjerit ketakutan. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Ku-kumohon… Lepaskan aku…. Ku-kumohon…," ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke kali ini berhenti. Ia terpaku memandangi bahu gadis itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Haruno Sakura memohon kepadanya?

Kali ini ia telah kembali sadar akan segala hal yang tengah ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berjalan mundur. Ia memandangi gadis itu. _Make-up _gadis itu terlihat luntur, karena…

Air matanya…

Sakura menangis.

Sasuke terdiam, ia berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terus menggila, nafasnya terengah-engah. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja mencengkram dadanya tanpa bisa ia halau. Rasanya… begitu menyesakan melihat air mata gadis itu…

"K-kau…," suara Sakura terdengar tersendat-sendat. Gadis itu memandang mata _onyx _gelapnya. Emerald itu terlihat berkilat ketakutan. "Kenapa…," bisik Sakura pelan.

**DEG**

Sasuke sudah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dunia seakan berputar, darahnya seakan-akan terserap keluar tubuhnya. Tangannya dingin, dan selain itu ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Dadanya terasa lebih berat, terasa begitu menyesakan. Seolah-olah ada lubang menganga di dadanya.

Bahkan ketika Haruno Sakura mendorong tubuhnya yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya, ia tetap bergeming. Lututnya terasa lemas, bahkan rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Matanya terlihat tidak fokus, seolah-olah raganya bahkan tidak berada disini. Alih-alih berlari untuk mengejar gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia malah memukul lantai kamarnya dengan keras, lalu ia menjerit frustasi. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit.

Ia sudah berubah menjadi monster…

Ia sudah berubah menjadi seorang monster…

Ia sudah… Menyakiti gadis itu…

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan…," bisiknya dengan suara rendah. "S-sakura…"

.

.

Sakura bahkan sudah tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Tubuhnya meringkuk di pojok ruang kamarnya. Tangisan tak henti-hentinya turun bergulir dari mata _emerald_nya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah nyaris histeris kali ini. Ketakutannya menyusup keluar dari rongga hatinya, menyusup dan mulai memenuhi pikirannya sendiri.

"_Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…_"

Sakura terus bergumam seperti itu. Seolah-olah kata-kata itu adalah sebuah do'a. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, menggigil ketakutan. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas mencoba menghapus air matanya. Geraman rendah terdengar dari dalam tenggorokan gadis itu.

Kenapa…

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu lemah tadi, begitu lemah… Di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke…

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menghapus segala ketakutannya. Namun, itu tentu saja adalah hal yang absurd. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya sedikitpun. Tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana tangan Sasuke dengan kasar membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Bagaimana Sasuke dengan kasar memanggut bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Bagaimana lelaki itu meraba-raba tubuhnya dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya…

Haruno Sakura menjerit kencang.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" teriak Sakura.

Kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang mulai menggeleng-geleng tanpa kendali, dan kini tangan itu bergerak menuju rambutnya dan menjambaknya. Ketakutannya semakin menguasai dirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Mata Sakura mulai berkabut, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tangannya mengepal erat, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Telinganya mulai berdenging, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Sakura kembali menjerit namun kini ia melemparkan benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus melemparkan benda-benda itu kemana saja. Ia berusa menyalurkan emosinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti.

Sakura semakin menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu ketakutan, terlalu frustasi. Tidak ia tidak boleh seperti ini! Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendalinya! Ia tidak boleh ketakutan seperti ini. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali dirinya sedikitpun!

Perlahan ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tubuhnya mulai tenang, ia sudah tidak gemetar seperti tadi. Jantungnya yang awalnya berdetak kencang mulai berdetak normal kembali.

Lalu suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

"Nona? Nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara kalut Ayame terdengar di luar kamarnya.

Sakura menatap lurus, pandangannya kosong, sesaat ia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Perlahan sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat. Senyuman kosong terbentuk.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Suara Sakura terdengar dingin dan begitu datar.

.

_Sebesar apapun ketakutanku, ketidak mampuanku, kelemahanku,_

_Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menunjukannya di hadapanmu._

_Karena… _

_Aku tidak sudi kau kasihani._

_._

"**Aku akan baik-baik saja.**"

.

.

Continue…

.

_Author Note's :_

_Bunuh saja saya._

_Saya terkena WB yang parah dan paling parah yang saya alami. Setengah hari berdiam di depan netbookpun, gak ada yang bisa saya tulis. Semuanya hancur, jangankan kalian sayapun pingin nangis banget! Salah siapa? Salahkan sang cowok-cowok yang tiba-tiba mengacaukan konsentrasi saya. _

_Dan, untungnya saya bisa bangkit dari WB dan menulis! _

_Terima kasih yaaa buat yang udah nungguin chapter ini! GAK NYANGKA DAPET REVIEW YANG BANYAK DAN KALIAN MASIH MAU NUNGGU SAYA! #gakalem. Maaf yaa reviewnya belom bisa di balesin, tapi saya udah baca semua kok! Sumpah deh! __Daaan maaf kalau gak memuaskan ya hiks hiks… Dan, itu pertama kali saya bikin chapter yang berisi lime. Dan, ternyata sulit ya mehehehehehehe._

_Oh, btw chapter depan isinya tentang party-you-know-what. Dan, definitely ada sebuah sceene heartbreaker SasuSakuGaa. Jangan lewatkan! Dan btw cek ajaya tiap sabtu coba ke LJ saya, insya allah saya bakalan post beberapa sceene kesana *promosi*DORDORDOR!_

**Special thank's :**

Sasusaku ; Haru no Ai ; ucimaki ; mari isozaki ; sakucherry ; sei ; Han Eun Sung ; miastanza ; Gracia De Mouis Lucheta ; Uchiha Steffanie ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; nunururun ; Chocolate Lolypop ; Uchiha Hime Is Poetri Celemoet ; Chii234chocoholic ; Little Miss Scarlett ; JJagNabil ; lusi-chan ; blackcurrent626 ;Angin Musim Panas ; queen orihime ; Sakamoto Suwabe ; Zhie Hikaru ; hothead2him ; Animea Lover Ya-Ha ; Naomi azurania belle ; 666dictator ; Kamikaze Ayy ; Sindi 'Kucing Pink ; Neerie is Savers ; vanilla yummy ; uchiharuno phorepeerr ; Voila Sophie ; Uchiha-Gurl ; LongestHangover ; Sung Rae Ki ; uchihyuu nagisa ; rex vegeavance ; Yuki

_Oke, akhir kata :_

_TERIMA KASIH UDAH MAU REVIEW, DAN NUNGGU SAYA UPDATE!_

_MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUARA READER DI KOTAK REVIEEEEEW? #dor #mati #bangkitlagi_

_._

_Salam sayang,_

_._

_arissachin_


	12. ACT 12 : Heartbreaking

.

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

**.**

**ACT 12 : Heartbreaking.**

.

Kali ini bahkan seorang Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menatap cermin di hadapannya dengan tatapan nyaris kosong, seperti orang yang linglung. Diam-diam, ekor mata Gaara menatap gadis itu. Keningnya berkerut, dan benaknya kembali bertanya

'_Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya?_'

Sebenarnya, semenjak tadi pagi ia menjemput Sakura untuk pergi, ia sedikit curiga pada bengkak pada mata Sakura. Apakah Sakura menangis? Tapi bukankah sudah lama sejak gadis itu menangis? Dan, _what the hell_ kenapa gadis itu menangis? Lagipula orang yang bisa membuat Sakura menangis bisa di hitung dengan jari tangan.

Berkali-kali ia mengurungkan niatnya bahkan yang hanya untuk bertanya.

Sebagaimanapun topeng kuat yang selalu di pasang oleh Sakura, Gaara selalu bisa menemukan celah di topeng itu. Dan, entah mengapa ia merasa di balik topeng Sakura kali ini…, gadis itu akan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Gadis itu… kelihatan rapuh.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, "Sakura…"

Haruno Sakura bergeming dan menatap cermin kaca di depannya dengan diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan menjawab panggilan Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, seperti jiwanya tengah terbang kemana sementara raganya masih ada di sini.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya tanda mengusir sang _stylish _salon itu untuk meninggalkannya dengan Sakura. Setelah gadis –yang ia tangkap beberapa kali mengirimkan kedipan nakal padanya, keluar dari ruangan itu Gaara mulai beranjak dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memutar kursi yang di duduki oleh Sakura. Ia memutar kursi itu hingga akhirnya kursi tersebut menghadap ke arahnya, Gaara lalu menekuk kedua lututnya dan duduk berlutut di hadapan Sakura, pandangan mereka sejajar, dan akhirnya itu mau tak mau menyentak Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_S-Senpai_!" Sakura tersentak ke belakang kursinya.

Gaara menatap mata hijau Sakura, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya apa?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku," Gaara mendengus. "Jangan berputar-putar _kouhai_."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "tidak ada apa-apa. serius."

"Tapi, tatapan matamu –"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibir Gaara. "Ssst," bisiknya pelan. "Jangan jadi seperti kakek-kakek begini. Aku tidak apa-apa, serius. Yang ada mungkin _senpai _yang kenapa-kenapa."

"Hah?" baiklah, kali ini Gaara merasa dirinya begitu dungu. Tanggapan macam apa itu?

Sakura terkikik geli, "kudengar tante Sabaku menjewer telingamu ya? Memangnya apa yang senpai lakukan pada kuenya?"

"Oh itu," Gaara menggaruk rambut di bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam 1 detik tatapannya berubah, lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia lalu meleparkan seringai pada Sakura. "Coba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku?"

"Selalu saja berpikiran negatif," dengus Sakura.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya berpikiran negatif, tapi kau yang kenapa. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa, serius _senpai_. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Gaara membuka mulutnya kembali, namun sebelum ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dua buah tangan kecil menangkupkan pipinya, dan membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Efek Sakura pada dirinya tetap sehebat biasanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, _senpai_."

.

.

Ino menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Selalu saja ia yang menjadi pelarian dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Sejak dulu, dan sampai saat ini tetap saja sama. Dan dengan dungunya ia masih mau saja menerima lelaki itu begitu saja.

Tangan kurusnya bermain pelan dengan rambut lelaki itu.

Senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya. Lelaki ini tetaplah seperti seorang bocah kecil yang kehilangan arah. Di balik segala topengnya Ino tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah sesempurna dan sekejam yang orang-orang pikirkan. Dia tetaplah manusia biasa, dan hal yang paling utama Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Atau mungkin karena ia memiliki harga diri yang kelewat tinggi sehingga ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Mungkin Sakura terlalu bodoh atau buta sehingga tidak bisa melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini di bencinya.

Ketika kunjungannya kemari kemarin malam, ia menemukan lelaki itu dalam keadaan paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia lihat. Dengan sebotol alkohol di tangannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat begitu luar biasa kali itu terlihat sebagaimananya lelaki malang dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau kalau boleh ia tambahkan.

Lelaki itu meracau tanpa henti dan tertawa dengan miris, seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan bahwa tangannya terkoyak habis. Ino merasakan rasa iri yang berlebih pada Sakura, namun pada satu sisi ia merasa tidak mengerti, apa yang Haruno muda itu lakukan sehingga bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke sampai seperti itu.

Diam-diam, saat Sasuke sudah jatuh tertidur karena alkohol yang ia minum, matanya mencuri-curi lihat pada sesuatu yang terus-terusan di pegang oleh tangan kiri Sasuke, ia mengambilnya dan membaca kertas tersebut. Dan bisakah kalian menebak itu apa?

Hn, itu adalah kertas undangan untuk _gala _yang akan di selenggarakan oleh keluarga Sabaku.

Bukan sesuatu yang rumit untuk di tebak akan apa hubungan _gala_ tersebut dan Sasuke. Terutama apabila menyangkutkan hubungan baik antara keluarga Haruno dan Sabaku juga. Dan, kedua anak keluarga tersebut tentu saja.

Ino ingin memberikan _standing applause _untuk Haruno Sakura.

Ia berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut.

.

.

Hinata menatap jajaran minuman yang ada di depannya. _Blody Marry, vodka, Jack Danniels_, dan beberapa botol minuman alcohol yang ia beli. Di tangannya segelas vodka yang baru saja ia tuang terlihat belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Tangannya memegangi dadanya.

'_Kenapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?'_

Entah harus berapa gelas lagi yang ia minum agar rasa sakitnya hilang. Rasa sakit hatinya serasa makin menjadi-jadi saja makin lama. Kilasan masa lalu Hinatapun mulai merayapi pikirannya. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, ia lalu menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.

Deringan ponselnya membuat dirinya teralihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu dengan tatapan sayu.

_**Naruto…..**_

_**Calling.**_

Hinata mendengus, lalu dengan kasar ia menaruh kembali ponselnya. Ia mengubah posisinya sedemikian rupa sehingga saat ini ia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Matanya membuka, _amethyst_nya terlihat begitu sedih.

Ya, ia tentu saja bersedih gara-gara Naruto.

Oh, _hell_ siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kau di khianati kekasihmu. Dan, kekasihmu tertangkap sedang bercinta dengan gadis lain.

Hinata tertawa lirih, kali ini ia merasa hidupnya sungguh ironis.

'_Apa memang setiap lelaki seperti itu?'_

Ini kedua kalinya ia merasa terkhianati oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi. Orang pertama? _Well, _tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. _My lovely dady_, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata masih ingat bagaimana setiap pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya, setiap hari rasanya Hinata tidak pernah merasa tenang. Sementara adiknya Hanabi di bawa oleh neneknya, Hinata di biarkan membusuk di sini dan mendengarkan setiap sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut ayah dan ibunya. Hinata kecil masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui tentang hal-hal seperti ini waktu itu.

Tapi, sekarang ia mengerti.

Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat menemukan si jalang sekertaris ayahnya itu keluar dari kamar orang tuanya –_hell _itu seharusnya menjadi kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ibunya sampai mengambil jalan pintas seperti itu.

Ia menutup matanya dan bayangan Ibunya ketika tergantung tak berdaya di loteng memenuhi pikirannya.

Rasa ketakutan membayangi dirinya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar, tangannya kembali meremas kemejanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang semakin melebar.

Lukanya yang awalnya sudah bisa di katakan membaik kini malah semakin parah. Dulu, ia terlalu takut dengan lelaki manapun, sampai akhirnya Naruto datang dan membuka pintu hatinya, membuat dirinya kembali bisa bersikap biasa pada lelaki, membuat dirinya…, bisa mempercayai lelaki lagi.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek," maki Hinata, gadis itu lalu tertawa lirih.

Tapi, si _playboy _berambut kuning itu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Menghancurkan kepercayaannya, menghancurkan harapannya, dan menghancurkan

–hatinya.

.

.

Entahlah, Sakura sendiri merasa kini hidupnya terasa begitu mengambang.

Sebuah pikiran aneh tiba-tiba saja melintasi pikirannya, sebuah pikiran –atau lebih tepatnya ketakutannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu tertawa pelan.

Mungkin para pekerja butik itu akan menyangka dirinya gila dengan tertawa seperti ini. Ini memang bukan terlihat seperti tawa senang atau bahagia –_heck _hanya orang idiot yang menyangka ia tengah tertaw bahagia. Ia tengah tertawa sinis.

Ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah suatu hal bodoh.

Mata _emerald_nya bergerak menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa di ruangan butik itu. Rambut merahnya terlihat menjuntai dan menutupi sebagian matanya. Dari sudut manapun, Sakura harus mengakui bahwa lelaki itu terlihat luar biasa mempesona.

Bahkan Sakura sampai saat ini masih heran dengan cara kerja pikirannya, kemana saja dirinya sampai menjadi buta seperti ini. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menatap Gaara dengan cara yang sama seperti ia menatap Sasuke?

Padahal apa yang di miliki Sasuke dan tidak di miliki oleh Gaara.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama kaya. Apa yang sebenarnya di miliki Sasuke yang dapat membuat Sakura dulu sampai menyukainya? Sampai membutakan dirinya? Apa sebenarnya apa?

Hal itu tetap saja menjadi ganjalan bagi Sakura.

Sasuke mungkin merupakan orang pertama yang telah merenggut keperawanannya, lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang dicarinya ketika ia membutuhkan sandaran, lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang bercinta dengannya, orang pertama yang menciumnya, Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama untuk segalanya bagi Sakura.

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasannya.

Tapi, Sakura benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

Tanpa itu ia meragukan ia bisa melupakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan segala pesonanya yang tersohor. Ia bahkan saat ini merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa alasan mengapa ia kembali lagi kemari adalah karena perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

Apakah itu alasan mengapa Sakura kembali lagi ke masa lalunya ini? Karena perasaannya masih ada untuk Sasuke?

Ataukah…

–karena ia memang benar-benar mencintai lelaki bajingan itu?

Sakura mencibir bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusir beberapa perkerja butik itu. Mereka membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Nona muda itu sendirian.

Haruno Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya yang tengah menatap balik melalui cermin. Wajah gadis itu tampak mempesona dengan _make up make up _yang menghiasi wajahnya, rambutnya sengaja ia tata sehingga tampak ikal, lalu sebuah sirkam terlihat di sisi rambutnya. Gaun yang panjangnya mencapai tumitnya membuat dirinya terlihat anggun sekaligus menawan. Warna hijau hutan membuat matanya semakin terlihat menonjol. Sakura merasa bangga akan penampilan fisiknya itu.

Ia meragukan bahwa populasi lelaki di gala nanti malam tidak akan bertekuk lutut melihatnya.

.

.

Gaara melirik Sakura dengan cemas.

Tangan gadis itu melingkar dengan pas di lengannya, Sakura terlihat begitu menawan malam ini. Tidak heran apabila para tamu yang ada di acara ini menatap Sakura diam-diam dengan tatapan memuja –jelas mereka tidak akan berani jika ada seorang Sabaku di sisinya.

Bahkan para tua bangka itupun diam-diam mencuri pandang.

"Ei, anda dengan Gaara-_san _terlihat begitu serasi. Kuharap nanti kalian mengundang kami ini pada pernikahan kalian ya," ujar Matsumoto Rin dengan genit. Ia memukul bahu Sakura ringan dengan kipas yang dipeganginya. "Malam ini bukankah kalian akan mengumumkan sesuatu? Jangan bilang itu pernikahan kalian."

"Ah, Gaara bagaimana ini?" Sakura tertawa sopan. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Gaara. "Haruskah kita membocorkannya sekarang juga?"

Rin, Sakura, dan tunangan Rin tertawa bersamaan, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum sopan. Ia mengerling ke arah pintu masuk, orang yang ia kira akan datang hari ini sepertinya tidak akan datang. Mungkin, si Uchiha itu masih sibuk dengan pelacur-pelacur kecilnya.

"Maaf, kalau anda izinkan, saya dengan Sakura akan permisi sebentar," ujar Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ia lalu membimbing Sakura berkeliling aula. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka dan mengajak mereka bergabung. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan menolak ajakan mereka dengan sopan.

"Ada apa _senpai_?"

Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat podium tempat orang tua Gaara dan Sakura berada. Ia merasa bahwa ini tempat teraman. Terlalu banyak penjilat, dan mungkin pengkhianat di sana. Bisa-bisa ia atau Sakura salah ucap, dan mereka akan mendengar gossip miring esok paginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak suka keramaian."

"Aku kira kenapa," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. "_Senpai_, sepertinya Watanabe Ami tertarik pada _senpai _loh. Dia terlihat begitu galak melihatku tadi."

"Sudah biarkan saja," Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Dia memang suka begitukan pada lelaki manapun."

"Tapi –"

"_Sakura…_"

Gaara melihat kilat kaget di dalam mata hijau Sakura. Gadis itu membelalak dan terlihat sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat lebih kaget di bandingkan dirinya sendiri. Gaara dan Sakura sama-sama memandang satu sama lain dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sama sama menolehkan kepala mereka ke sisi selatan ruangan.

Dan, Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat begitu melihat orang tersebut. Ia mendesis pelan.

"_Uchiha_…."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, .Ku." Sasuke terlihat teler.

Lelaki itu tampak kacau. Ia datang dengan kemeja putih yang kusut, dasi perak yang tidak terpakai sepurna, dan jas hitamnya, dan dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Mata merahnya, dan pandangan tidak fokusnya bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat. Terutama dengan sebotol minuman beralkohol itu, cukup menjadi bukti.

"Pulanglah, kau mabuk," ujar Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke ke dalam mata hitamnya.

"_No, no, no_." Sasuke mengacungkan botol berwarna hijau _lime _itu dan menggerakan ke kiri dan kanan. Suaranya yang meninggi memancing orang-orang untuk memandang ke arah mereka. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Nona Haruno Sakura, dan memberi selamat pada kalian, HAHAHA." Uchiha muda itu lalu tertawa kencang. Ia menatap Sakura langsung pada matanya dan mendengus. "Akhirnya kau bersama dengan setan merah ini?"

"Uchi –"

"Aku berpikir bagaimana bisa kau bersama si brengsek ini setelah malam kemarin kita hampir –" Sasuke menyeringai dan menggantung perkataannya. "_Kurasa kau tahu apa bukan_."

Orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka membuat Sakura mulai naik pitam. Keinginan untuk menerjang dan membuat si brengsek ini pingsan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uchiha!"

"Omong-omong, hei Sabaku kau pernah berpikir bahwa hari ini sebelum kau pergi dengannya dia sempat mampir ke ranjangku? Dia merupakan –"

"Hentikan Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Nafasnya memburu, matanya terlihat begitu gelap. "Sudah cukup."

"Kenapa cukup Sakura?" Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dan seolah sadar. Mulutnya lalu membentuk huruf o. "Oh, maksudmu orang-orang ini? Ups, rupanya suaraku terlalu kencang ya?" Sasuke lalu menatap kerumunan orang-orang itu. "Baiklah, mari kita bersulang untuk merayakan mala mini! Sekaligus, tentang pengumuman pertunangan Tuan dan calon Nyonya Sabaku." Sasuke mengangkat botol minumannya tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnay dengan hina, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Walaupun wanita ini sudah ratusan kali mampir di ranjangku, aku dengan tulus –"

**PLAK.**

Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang nyaris semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang tangannya teracung. Pipi porselen lelaki itu terlihat memerah bekas tamparan. Kelakuan si bungsu Uchiha memang cukup memalukan. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya tidak menghadiri acara ini.

Mungkin Uchiha Fugaku akan langsung mencoret lelaki itu dari daftar ahli waris.

"Apa –"

"Ikut aku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura menyeret lelaki itu dengan cepat. Gaun hijau _lime_nya terlihat berkibar karena langkahnya yang terlalu cepat. Kelakuan Sasuke kali ini di luar batas.

Gaara yang awalnya berniat mengikuti mereka akhirnya hanya diam dan menatap kepergian mereka berdua. ketika mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua dan berbelok menuju ruangan tamu, Gaara langsung menoleh dan tersenyum sopan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Maaf, sedikit kesalah pahaman. Silahkan lanjutkan malam anda."

_Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_

_Semoga saja…_

.

.

_**PLAK!**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Itu harusnya pertanyaanku bajingan," suara Sakura mulai bergetar, ia menatap marah Sasuke. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan HAH!"

"Aku –""

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura apa yang kulakukan," ujar Sasuke pelan. Matanya berubah sayu, seolah-olah Sasuke brengsek yang berbicara tadi tidak ada. "_Aku tidak tahu_."

"Kau memalukan di luar sana, kau pikir itu mengagumkan mengumbar-umbar hal begitu? Kau pikir aku bangga? Kau pikir itu baik –"

"AKU CEMBURU OKE!" suara Sasuke yang naik membuat Sakura tersentak. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "A-aku cemburu melihatmu, aku tidak mau kau bertunangan dengannya. Aku…, aku tidak menyukai ide bahwa kau akan menjadi miliknya."

"Dan, menurutmu apa peduliku brengsek?" Sakura tidak mempercayai bagaimana suaranya terdengar sangat kejam.

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik ke dua tangan Sakura dan memeganginya erat-erat. Kepalanya menunduk. "Jangan masuk lagi ke dalam dan bertunangan dengannya." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura secara intens. "_Kumohon_…" Bisiknya perlahan.

Sakura yang awalnya menarik tangannya agar segera kembali ke sisinya, tiba-tiba tertegun. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Sasuke, ia tidak pernah mendengar lelaki itu memohon. Tidak pernah sekalipun juga. Dan saat ini di depannya lelaki itu memohon.

"Sakura… Jangan bertunangan dengan Sabaku… Kau –aku… Aku… Kau… Jangan bersama dia."

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku," suara gadis itu terdengar begitu sinis. "Tahu apa kau tentang apa yang aku mau, berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan segalanya. Beraninya kau datang ke pesta ini dan menghancurkan segalanya. Tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan, dan mengoceh tidak karuan."

"Aku… Aku baru menyadari seberapa besar aku membutuhkanmu Haruno Sakura!" suara Sasuke meninggi, tapi tidak lama kemudian pandangannya melembut. "Aku menyukaimu, aku begitu menyayangimu, aku… Aku hanya terlalu berbesar kepala dulu, kau yang dulu selalu ada di sisiku. Kau yang masih saja bersikukuh untuk ada di sisiku bahkan saat aku mengusirmu, bermesraan dengan wanita lain, segalanya… Aku tahu aku salah… Kau pantas membenciku, pantas tidak memaafkanku, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal."

Sakura menajamkan matanya, ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Lelaki ini…, ia tidak percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu bisa sampai sebegininya. Matanya memerah akibat alkohol, dan kurang tidur. Kantung mata di bawah matanya terlihat hitam, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Segala keagungan dan ketampanannya tertutupi dengan keadaannya yang kacau.

Rasa simpatinya memudar begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin… di Uchiha _Mannor_.

"Kau, kau sadar apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama ini padaku?" suara Sakura terdengar dingin.

"A-aku," Sasuke menunduk, ia lalu membuang mukanya sebelum menarik nafasnya kembali. "Aku sudah mempermainkanmu, aku sudah mematahkan hatimu, aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, aku sudah berselingkuh di hadapan hidungmu, aku –aku…. Kemarin aku bahkan hampir memperkosamu. Tapi, itu semua karena aku meny –"

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah gadis itu katakan. Hanya itu? Apa maksud gadis Haruno itu?

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu apa?"

"Hanya itu yang kau ingat? Sekarang giliran aku bertanya," Sakura memberi jeda. "Apa kau ingat kenapa aku pergi meninggalkanmu dulu?"

"Aku –" Sasuke memberi jeda, ia lalu menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah."

"Ingatkah kau? Atau bahkan kau tidak ingat, dan terlalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu?" Sakura lalu tertawa histeris. "KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGINGATNYA BUKAN?!"

"Sakura –"

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI KAU MENGUCAPKAN NAMAKU DARI BIBIRMU YANG KOTOR ITU UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura. Kali ini, ia bahkan sudah kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, mencoba meraih kembali kontrol akan dirinya.

"Aku –"

"Jangan pernah harap kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku! Bermimpilah terus, bahkan ketika kau bersujud memohonpun," Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku _**tidak sudi **_memaafkanmu."

Dengan itu gadis itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Mata _emerald_nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak sudi melihat wajah lelaki brengsek itu lagi.

"_Sakura…"_

**Blam.**

Ia membanting keras-keras pintu jati itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan hendak berjalan menuju aula lagi. Ia tidak mau membuat Gaara berlama-lama.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan lelaki itu.

**Ia membencinya**.

.

.

_Author's note :_

_I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu guyssssssssssssssss!_

_Terima kasih udah sabar nungguin saya yaaa, love love love deeeh! Finnaly, setelah bertarung dengan WB yang parahnya banget-bangetan, saya bisa nyelesain chapter ini! hip hip horaaaay! Dan, ini cukup panjangkan? Yakan? Yayaya? #maksa #ditendang _

_Maaf yaa kalau gak memuaskan, dan maaf review belooom bisa aku bales. Soalnya ini nebeng di rumah temen, modem saya rusak men -_- __Okelaah, sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah menunggu!_

_By the way, sebentar lagi Sasori bakal keluar loh hihihi :-p_

_And by the way lagiiii, saya publish fanfic baru #ditendang, judulnya diserendio, mungkin bakalaaan suka karena genrenya fantasy romance... bisaaa review gaaa? #kedipkedip #ditusuk. Bwahahahhaa, kalau bisa sih review sekalian yang ini!_

_yasudah, sekalian, selamat malam kawan-kawan!_

_._

_Salam sayang,_

_._

_arissachin_


	13. ACT 13 : He And She

"Kau tahukan, Ayahmu pasti sangat marah Sasuke jika tahu masalah yang kau perbuat hari ini," gerutu Naruto. Ia mematikan mobilnya. "Kau merusak acara _Ball_ keluarga Sabaku, sekaligus menghancurkan acara pertunangan Sakura dan Gaara."

"…"

"Kenapa sih," mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan gemas. "Kau dan Sakura sama-sama susah mengakui bahwa kalian masih saling mencintai?"

"Aku…"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menjambak rambutnya, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah-olah ia merasa begitu frustasi –yang pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

"…_tidak tahu._"

.

.

.

arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**.**

**ACT 13 : He And She.**

.

Sakura memandangi jendela kelasnya. Ia telah selesai mengerjakan ujian matematikanya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun, ia masih tidak ingin berpindah. Mata emeraldnya mencuri-curi ke bangku tempat Sasuke duduk.

Saat minggu lalu tempat duduk di acak kembali, Sasuke di tempatkan di bagain depan kelas. Jauh dari dirinya, gadis itu merasa bersyukur awalnya, namun kali ini ia merutuki keputusan itu. Karena, sekarang Sakura harus memandangi kepala ayam itu mau tak mau, dan suka tak suka.

Lewat 2 minggu semenjak kejadian di _Ball Room _itu, dan Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke berniat mendekatinya lagi. Sasuke tidak masuk setelah kejadian itu, dan ia baru masuk ketika ujian akhir kenaikan kelas dimulai. Ya, tentu saja lelaki itu tidak berniat tinggal kelas.

"Sasuke! Kau belum mengisi kertas jawabanmu! Ada apa denganmu?"

Suara Genma-_sensei_ membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara gurunya yang terdengar tinggi itu. Seingatnya, Sasuke adalah murid yang pintar –cenderung jenius malahan. Ia tidak mungkin kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Tidak mungkin, itu mustahil.

"Aa, saya akan mengerjakannya," ujar lelaki itu dengan suara yang parau.

Sekarang Sakura malahan lebih kaget di bandingkan tadi, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara lelaki itu seperti itu. Sekali lihatpun, Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, sudah sangat kacau.

Dan, Sakura jelas tahu alasannya. Diam-diam ia tahu pemuda itu sejak masuk kembali ke sekolah sering menatapnya penuh damba, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu, seakan-akan menginginkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas mustahil bisa ia dapatkan. Dan, Sakura sepertinya cukup tahu dengan jelas akan apa yang sebenarnya lelaki brengsek ini inginkan. Ia bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Cepatlah! Waktumu tinggal 25 menit lagi!"

Haruno Sakurakah yang ia inginkan?

.

.

Hinata menatap sahabatnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah memandangi buku kimia di hadapannya. Kondisi perpustakaan cukup sepi hari itu. Mata hijau sahabatnya itu terpaku pada buku di tangannya itu, tapi Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran Sakura pasti tengah melayang-layang entah kemana.

Beberapa hari ini, Hinata memperhatikan gadis itu dan tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Walaupun Sakura terlihat seperti biasa, tapi Hinata tahu gadis itu tidak berkonsentrasi dan sering melamun. Hinata benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala merah jambunya, tapi ia sendiri tahu, walaupun ia memaksa, Hinata yakin Sakura pasti tidak akan bersedia memberitahu masalahnya jika ia tidak ingin.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Jadi, kau kenapa Nona Haruno?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terlihat geli. Sebuah kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Apa aku seperti itu?"

"Berhenti membulak-balikan pertanyaanku," Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Apakah ini tentang Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah, berhenti membicarakan si orang brengsek nomer satu itu," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kudengar kau putus dengan Naruto."

"Ya, terlalu merepotkan –"

"–dan terlalu sering membuat hatimu perih," tambah Sakura.

"Ya itu juga," Hinata lalu menyangga kepalanya di tangan kanannya. "Jadi kenapa denganmu? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sakura bersikeras. Ia lalu menutup bukunya. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Hinata lalu mendecih. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang tidak pernah menyukai berbasa-basi dulu. "Apakah rencanamu justru jadi, _backfire_?"

"…"

"Sakura… Aku sudah berkata sejak awal bahwa usahamu untuk membalas dendam itu sia-sia belaka," Hinata mendesah. Pandangannya melembut. "_It's jut a backfire plan._ Aku tahu dirimu, kita kenal tidak hanya 1 atau 2 tahun. Kita di besarkan di lingkungan yang sama, keluarga yang sama-sama mengacuhkan kita, dan kita tumbuh bersama. Aku tahu sifatmu, kau itu orang yang sangat baik. Kau jelas tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkan orang lain. Dan, aku ragu sifatmu yang kelewat sangaaat baik itu sudah hilang."

"Aku membencinya Hinata," tegas Sakura. "Dan itu mengalahkan perasaan yang lainnya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata lalu mengelus punggung tangan Sakura. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kau dan Sasuke tumbuh bersama. Kalian seperti di ciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, di balik sikap menyebalkan Sasuke dan kebiasaannya untuk tidur dengan wanita jalang lain. Ia benar-benar mencintaimu dari hatinya yang terdalam. Walaupun ia mati-matian membantahnya, kau tahu jelas bagaimana perasaannya."

"Hinata…," desah Sakura.

"Katakan saja aku salah. Tapi, kau pasti tidak bodoh untuk bisa mengartikan setiap gesturnya bukan? Dan bagaimana bedanya tingkahnya padamu dengan wanita lain. Dia hanya gengsi, dan sedikit jenuh karena ia selalu bersamamu dalam waktu yang cukup lama," Hinata lalu mendengus. "Aku tahu kau membencinya. Akupun begitu, aku benci dirinya karena ia telah membuatmu berubah seperti orang lain. Walaupun aku tidak tahu jelas alasan kenapa kau membencinya –dan kebetulan kau tidak mau bercerita juga, aku hanya berharap…"

"…"

"–Semoga apapun keputusanmu itu akan membuatmu bahagia Sakura."

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat tertegun di depan cangkir kopinya. Ia menghela nafasnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Pikiran Uchiha Sasuke tengah kacau. Ia sendiri sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menggali pikirannya. Mencoba mencari apakah yang mungkin membuat Sakura membencinya di masa lalu. Dan ia menemukan…

–_**Banyak alasan**_.

Kau boleh bilang Sasuke brengsek, atau bajingan, atau hinapun ia terima. Ia tidak akan marah sedikitpun. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ia telah menyakiti gadis itu berulang-ulang.

Perkataan Naruto malam itu membuatnya membuka matanya. Sepulang dari _Ball _keluarga Sabaku, Sasuke yang diantarkan Naruto pulang kembali memikirkan perkataannya. Sebenarnya… Bagaimana perasaannya pada Sakura?

Jika ditanyakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah tahu jelas. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa gadis itu mengganggu, menyebalkan. Tapi, di saat yang sama ia bahkan tidak mampu mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu selalu membuat dirinya khawatir. Bertanya-tanya tentang apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Gadis itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik hanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Gadis itu terlalu mengacaukan pikirannya.

Dan, Sasuke membenci jika ia tidak bisa memegang kontrol diri.

"Sialan…," Sasuke menegak habis gelasnya. Ia lalu menaruh dengan kasar, tangannya bergerak ke arah kepalanya, ia menjambak rambutnya perlahan. Matanya memejam erat. "Ada apa denganmu Uchiha Sasuke…" Desisnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan ini.

Di satu sisi, ia muak melihat Sakura yang terus bergelantungan di sisinya. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahan jika gadis itu berada jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Perasaan ini… Terlalu abu-abu. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya… Apakah ini cinta?

Tapi… Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Cinta itu bagaimana? Perasaan macam apa itu?

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan cinta.

Uchiha bungsu itu bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruang tamunya. Ia memandangi halaman rumahnya yang besar, matanya mengkerut. Helaan nafas keluar kembali dari bibirnya. Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah memikirkan semua ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…," gumam Sasuke.

Ah, ya…

Masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi untuknya yang masih belum bisa ia pecahkan.

Sebenarnya…

–**Apa yang membuat gadis itu membencinya?**

Itu bukan karena Sasuke yang berselingkuh di depan mukanya menurut Sakura. Dan…, lalu kenapa? Apa alasannya… Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia pernah melakukan hal lain yang bisa menyakiti gadis itu. Lalu…, apa alasannya?

Suara ponsel terdengar nyaring, ia lalu bergerak ke arah saku celananya. Ia menekan layar ponselnya. "Ya, ada apa Naruto?"

.

.

.

**BRAK. BRAK. BRAK.**

Kayu rotan dipukulkan Anko ke meja coklatnya, seisi kelas langsung hening. Semua orang memperhatikan garis muka Anko yang terlihat jengkel.

"Sudah bisa diam?" tanya Anko, ia lalu membuka amplop kertas yang ia pegang. "Baiklah, jadi kalian tahu akan di adakan _study tour _ke pulau Kiri bukan? Ini ada selembaran tentang kesediaan kalian ikut atau tidak, tolong di isi, dan kumpulkan pada ketua kelas. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i sensei_!" ujar seisi kelas kompak.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, Jiboro tolong bagikan ya?" Anko menyerahkannya pada Jiboro –sang ketua kelas.

"Baik Anko-_sensei_."

Begitu Anko keluar dari kelas, seisi kelas langsung berisik kembali. Jiboro membagikan masing-masing pada tiap siswa, hingga akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan kertas itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu membaca isi brosur yang di bagikan.

Ah, ia pernah ke pulau Kiri dulu sekali… Seingatnya pulau itu memiliki pemandangan yang indah, sepertinya ia akan ikut dalam _study tour _kali ini. Lagipula, sudah lama bukan ia tidak liburan?

"Sakura," paggil Hinata. "Kau ikut?"

"Yap," Sakura mengangguk. "Lumayankan, liburan."

"Baiklaaah, kalau begitu aku ikut juga! Hehehe," Hinata lalu berbalik ke mejanya dan mulai mengisi selembaran brosur itu.

Sebelum Sakura bisa meraih pulpennya, getaran di tasnya membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia lalu merogoh isi tasnya dan menemukan ponselnya, ia membuka flip ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk di sana.

_From : Gaara_

_Ada waktu luang? Ayo makan siang._

Sakua lalu kembali tersenyum, ia lalu bergerak mengetik balasan untuk lelaki baik hati itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kurusan _Ouka*_," ujar Gaara.

"Masa sih?" Sakura lalu memegang pipi tirusnya. "Mungkin yaah, efek ujian yah? Ah, sebentar lagi kau lulus! Meninggalkanku di sekolah ini sendirian, sebal."

"Kan masih ada Hinata," pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan tisu ke arah Sakura, ia menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "Ada es krim di sebelah sini."

"Ah, makasih," ia mengambil tisu dan mengusap pipinya. "Sudah?"

"Sudah," Gaara mengangguk. "Kau kenapa _ouka_?"

"Kenapa orang-orang menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu sih? Ya tidak kau, Hinata juga sama. Memangnya aku kenapaaa?" ujar Sakura sambil terkikik. "Kalian lebih cerewet di banding _Kaa-san_, dia saja seperti tidak peduli dengan anak gadisnya ini."

"_Ouka…_"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tegasnya. "Serius."

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Sakura tertawa pelan. "Memangnya ada apa denganku sih?"

"Aku…" Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya takut dengan reaksimu, aku tahu pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke waktu itu berjalan kurang baik ya?"

"Ya Tuhan…," erang Sakura. "Bisa berhenti membicarakan Sasuke tidak sih?"

"Maaf…"

"Gaara-_senpaaaai_," Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa meminta maaf sih? Kau itu baik sekali jadi terlalu gampang mengucapkan kata maaf. Jangan meminta maaf _ok_?"

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara pelan. "Jadi kau ikut ke Kiri?" Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Emh-hm," Sakura mengangguk, ia menyuapkan es krim rasa stroberi ke mulutnya. "Sepertinya seru, lagian aku kurang dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas, bisa sekalian mendekatkan diri juga."

"Berarti dengan Sasukekan?"

"_Senpai _kenapa sih? Suka Sasuke ya? Sampai membicarakan si brengsek itu terus," Sakura menatap Gaara galak.

"Kau yang kenapa, menghindar jika membicarakan Sasuke," Gaara meminum kopinya.

"Cih, aku hanya tidak suka membicarakannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa ya…," Gaara memegangi dagunya. "Aku merasa kau sepertinya berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau saja terlalu delusional _senpai_, tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Terserah sih, tapi… Kau jadi lebih temperamental Sakura. Mirip dengan Sakura yang dulu sekali aku kenal," Gaara tersenyum simpul. Ia mengaduk-aduk kopinya, "Sasuke dari dulu selalu bisa menarik keluar dirimu yang asli."

"…"

"…Aku cemburu."

.

.

.

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya, hujan di luar kamarnya terlihat begitu deras. Udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin, ia berharap semoga besok hujan berhenti. Pelayannya terlihat memasuki rumah dengan sebuah payung merah.

Melihat warna merah ia jadi teringat…

–**Gaara**.

Ia tahu bahwa ia bisa di bilang kejam, memanfaatkan pemuda itu sampai begini. Tapi…, ia tidak pernah menyakan perasaan pemuda itu. Apakah Gaara cemburu, atau tidak. Ia terlalu egois. Ah, faktanya ia bahkan selalu egois. Kejam. Tidak berperasaan.

"Bodoh…," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ada kalanya, dia berpikir kenapa ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Gaara? Ia memang menyayangi Gaara, tapi… Mencintainya… Untuk Sakura itu adalah kata yang berat. Ia tidak mau bermain-main lagi dengan kata cinta.

Gaara adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, orang yang bahkan saat seluruh orang memusuhinya masih akan berdiri disisinya. Tapi, sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu sih?

Mungkin…

Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sakit dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah muak dengan percintaan dan romansa konyol seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah alasannya… Atau alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Hinatalah yang benar, tapi itu adalah alasan terbodoh!

Masa ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke?

Sakura menggeleng cepat, itu adalah pemikiran terbodoh yang pernah hinggap di kepalanya, ia tidak akan dan tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam pesona Uchiha lagi. Cukup sekali ia menjadi orang tolol yang mau mau saja di suruh apapun oleh Sasuke.

Dirinya dan Sasuke sudah lama mencapai garis _finish_.

Dan… Masih ada alasan terakhir…

Karena Gaara itu…

–**Terlalu putih**.

Jadi… Sebenarnya gara-gara apa? Ia harus tahu alasan mengapa.

.

.

.

Hinata meringis pelan, Klub Malam jelas bukanlah tempat yang baik baginya. Tapi entah mengapa, ajakan dari teman sekelasnya untuk ke Klub malam tak bisa ia tolak, padahal dirinya belum bersiap-siap untuk esok hari.

"Hai Nona, kau sendirian?"

Erangan rendah keluar dari tenggorokan Hinata. Ia tahu resikonya jika ia pergi ke klub malam. Pasti saja ada orang yang menggodanya. Seperti saat ini.

"Kok diam saja? Bisu ya? Ah cantik-cantik masa bisu sih? Ha ha ha," tawa pemuda itu menggelegar.

Hinata bahkan enggan menoleh menatap pria itu, ia malas berurusan dengan orang macam ini. Toh, nanti ia akan lelah dan pergi sendiri bukan?

Tapi kali ini ia sepertinya salah, karena pemuda itu malah mencolek-colek tubuhnya, ia bahkan menyanggakan kepalanya di meja. Sepertinya… Kali ini orang ini melewati batas. Hinata hanya berdo'a dalam hati semoga pemuda ini cepat-cepat enyah dari hadapannya.

"Heeee, benar-benar bisu ya? Atau…" Suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan. "Perlu kucium agar kau berbicara hah?"

Tangan Hinata di tarik oleh orang asing itu, sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu berputar arah, dan sebelum Hinata bisa memprotes sebuah tangan hangat menarik Hinata hingga berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau itu lelakikan? Pasti kau mengerti kalau seorang gadis tidak mau menjawabmu berarti ia tidak mau denganmu, kau cukup pintarkan?"

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok tegap berambut merah itu. Mata keperakan Hinata terlihat kaget, ia dan _senpai_nya itu terhitung jarang berkomunikasi. Dan hanya bicara tentang Sakura saja. Kali ini, ketika melihat pemuda itu berada melindunginya… Hatinya sedikit terusik.

"Cih, memang dia siapamu? Pacarmu heh?" pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara.

Dan rasanya Hinata lupa cara bernafas.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku menghajarmu," Gaara menatapnya datar.

Tatapan datar Gaara adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan, tatapannya yang penuh intimidasi itu rupanya bisa menakuti si rambut coklat itu, dan tidak lama si pemuda yang menggodanya itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata bersama dengan Gaara saja.

"Maaf aku berkata bahwa aku pacarmu," Gaara menoleh menatap Hinata, gadis itu terlihat mengangguk pelan. "Duduk?"

Suara Gaara seolah-olah menyadarkan Hinata. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum tipis, ia lalu mengambil kursi di samping Gaara.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Gaara.

"Bersama teman, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka kemana," Hinata tersenyum simpul. "_Senpai _kenapa di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ingin saja," Gaara mengangkat bahunya dan memesan minuman pada bartender.

"Pasti gara-gara Sakura ya," dan detik itu juga Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah ia katakan sih! Rasanya ia ingin memotong lidahnya saat itu juga ugh! "Ma-maksudku –"

"Kau jago menebak juga ya," potong Gaara. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga dagunya.

Hinata bisa melihat sekilas pemuda itu terlihat sedih, tidak di butuhkan otak yang jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Gaara.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku," Hinata tersenyum menatap Gaara. "Aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Terima kasih, tapi…" Gaara tersenyum miris. "Aku lebih suka memendam semua ini sendirian Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Seandainya dulu Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah datang ke hidup Hinata… Mungkin saja, hingga saat ini ia masih naksir berat pada Gaara.

Sayangnya, kini hatinya telah di tawan oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari pelabuhan Konoha ke pulau Kiri memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, duduk di dalam kapal pesiar ini membuat bokong Sakura rasanya mati rasa. Ia tidak pernah suka untuk duduk diam dalam tempat yang sama dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Bosan ya?" Hinata mencopot salah satu headsetnya. "Mau mendengarkan lagu juga tidak?"

"…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suara ombak merdu, aku mau mendengarkan suara ombak saja."

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Hinata lagi.

"Hm?" gadis itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia menatap mata Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Ino… Sepertinya ia lebih pendiam ya?" ujar Hinata pelan, ia menatap Ino yang duduk di ujung yang saling berjauhan dengan Sakura. "Dia sepertinya banyak pikiran."

Mata _emerald _Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Mata hijaunya menatap gadis pirang itu. Biasanya ia di kelilingi oleh para _monion_nya dan tertawa dengan keji melihat kesalahan orang lain. Akan tetapi kali ini ia diam, duduk sendiri, dan malah memilih memandangi ke arah laut. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca karena sebagian besar wajahnya tertutupi topi pantai berwarna putih miliknya.

Sakura mendesah, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Memang, entah mengapa belakangan ini ia merasa Ino dan Sasuke menjadi sedikit berubah. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi seolah-olah mereka berubah menjadi sosok lain yang Sakura sama sekali tidak kenal.

Mereka seolah-olah menjelma dan _voila_, bertingkah laku layaknya si _anti-social_.

Yang mengherankan, tersiar kabar bahwa Ino akan di keluarkan dari klub _cheerleader_nya. Padahal itu adalah hal yang paling Ino cintai –tari. Beberapa kali ia mendengarkan murid perempuan yang bergosip di toilet mengatakan bahwa Ino diancam keluar dari klub _cheerleader _oleh Kurenai.

"Biarkanlah," Sakura menyangga kepalanya pada palang kapal. "Jangan di pikirkan.

"Ya sudah," Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada _deck _kapal. Dan, iapun mengerang pelan. Sebenarnya, sepanjang perjalanan ini apa Sasuke tidak bosan berada di _deck_? Atau lebih tepatnya, di _deck _di hadapan tempat duduk Sakura.

Dan, anehnya pemuda itu seolah menjauhinya. Sepertinya, ia mengikuti saran Sakura. Tapi… Kenapa ketika ia di jauhi begini, rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Melihat pemuda itu bertingkah tidak peduli, membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Padahal sebelumnya bukannya Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memiliki? Apakah secepat itu semuanya berubah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, astaga apa yang ia pikirkan…

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEEET.**

Suara peluit kapal membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah belakang, para guru rupanya sudah siap-siap mengumpulkan para murid-murid. Ah, rupanya sudah sampai ya?

"Ayo, anak-anak kelasku kumpul di sini!" seru Anko.

Dan riuh orang-orang yang membereskan barang-barangnya mulai terdengar, para gurupun sibuk mengurusi murid didiknya. Beberapa siswa terlihat baru bangun tidur, ya perjalanannyakan cukup panjang jadi tidak heran ada murid yang tertidur.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan baik," ujar Sakura pelan.

Ia hanya menginginkan liburan yang tenang.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

SAYAAA TAHU SAYA PENUH DOSA 4 BULAN NGEGANGTUNG INI FIC! #nangiskejer

Tapitapitapitapi saya beneran deh webe! Suerrrr. Tapikan saya masih usahain nulis hehehe. Dan, semoga gak mengecewakan ya! :-)

Oh ya, ada yang mau baca fanfic saya gak yang baru? Judulnya Diserendio sama Book One : Destiny We Choose. Ayodong baca! Rame kok, rame... #promosi #ditendang. Kalau mau check silahkan liat di list story aja ya hehehe.

By the way, ini kado perayaan 3 tahunan saya di FFN loh! #tebarbunga #apah! Tapi serius! Saya gak nyangka bakalan bisa tahan lama dan terus berkarya di sini! Ah masih inget saya jaman-jaman pertama masuk ffn, rasanya saya masih gak bisa apa apa hehee. Dari karya pertama saya **Ai, **hingga akhirnya OS terakhir saya **Hujan**_**, **_saya gak nyangka saya bisa ada di sini!

Dark Moon mungkin tamat di chapter 21'an, dan setelahnya ada lagi fanfic drama SasuSaku penggantinya. Ceritanya masih dalam tahap proses, tapi saya suka banget dramanya! Hehehehe. Mungkin, saya tamatin Dark Moon di bulan februari, maret atau april deh kayaknya hehehe. Soalnya kalau chapter-chapter akhir udah selesai saya bikin. Tinggal dari chapter depan ke klimaks itu gimana ya caranya…

Dan dan dan dan, mau **spoiler **gak? Nih saya kasih dikit ya… Di chapter depan, nantikan ada bagian dimana Sakura sedikit luluh sama Sasuke, abisnya Sasuke nolongin dia. Dan dan dan, GIMANA MOMEN SASUSAKUNYAAA? TUNGGU DI DARK MOON CHAPTER 14! #soksoksinetron #ditempeleng.

Baiklah, segitu saja. Jadi… Mohon review ya ^^

.

**Special thank's **

Icha yukina clyne ; Naomi ; Chintya Hatake-chan ; Rise ; miyank ; afi3 ; Snow's Flower ; Ucucubi ; Kitahara Blue ; blue minra ; sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE ; Anonymous ; hara mizuki ; sasusaku ; Tsurugi De Lelouch ; Anka-Chan ; Pink Cerry ; Karasu Uchiha ; Sindi 'Kucing Pink ; Retno UchiHaruno ; Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda ; ck mendokusei ; Zhie Hikaru ; Kunoichi28 ; Hoshi Uzuki ; Hazuya-chan ; .77 ; M ; Tampa Nama ; YashiUchiHatake ; Ainesuna ; Aiko- UchiHaruno ; Azura Mizugo ; Ucucubi ; Sami haruchi ; Baka Iya SS ; faridaanggra ; shawol21bangs ; WatchFang ; 

.

Salam,

.

.

arissachin


	14. ACT 14 : Fireflies

"Hei Sakura-_chan_," panggil Hinata.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah-olah bertanya ada apa.

"Kita kamar bersebelahan dengan Uchiha loh," Hinata menyeringai tipis. "Hati-hati saat malam jika ada yang meloncat ke atas ranjangmu, berarti itu…"

_**PLUK**_.

Handuk berwarna _pink _itu di lempar telak ke arah wajah Hinata.

"Berisik."

.

.

.

arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**.**

**ACT 14 : Fireflies.**

.

Angin pantai yang tercium asin menerbangkan rambutnya.

Pantai Kiri memang terkenal akan keindahannya, pasirnya berubah menjadi merah jambu di kala senja membuat pantai ini menjadi salah satu ikon terunik di Jepang. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, tur mereka berpindah-pindah dari pabrik coklat –jujur coklatnya enak sekali paling enak yang pernah Sakura cicipi selama ini, lalu mereka pergi ke penangkaran kupu-kupu di bagian lain pulau, lalu ke penangkaran hiu, pindah lagi ke taman suaka marga satwanya, dan terakhir tadi mereka mengunjungi air terjun pengharapan.

Sakura bersumpah itu adalah air terjun paling indah yang ia lihat.

3 hari mungkin akan terasa tidak cukup. Ah, betapa inginnya ia terus berada di sini. Rasanya kepenatan kota Tokyo sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ia ingin kabur dari kota menyesakan itu. Mungkin, pulau Kiri adalah tempat _runaway _yang tepat.

'_Mungkin aku akan pindah begitu lulus kemari_,' batin Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia membayangkan dirinya pindah kemari. Ah, **bukan ide buruk** juga sih.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Suara ramah itu membuatnya menoleh, mata _cerulean blue _milik Uzumaki menatapnya. Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu tersenyum ke arahnya, ia lalu berjalan hingga akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja tidak?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu," Sakura tersenyum kecil, tangannya memegangi agar _dress_ pantainya tidak terbang. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?"

"Maksudku kau tahukaaan," ia mengangkat bahunya. "_Teme_. Pesta Tunangan. Kacau. Gaara. Yah, seputar merekalah. Bulan ini bulan yang lumayan kacau untukmu ya sepertinya."

"Emh," gadis yang memakai terusan kuning itu mengangguk. "Soal acara yang di kacaukan oleh Uchiha sih bukan masalah besar. Untung cabang Haruno di Osaka butuh bantuan, jadi dia tidak mengomel lama-lama, dan Ibu juga langsung ikut. Lagipula, itu bukan acara pertunangan," Sakura tertawa renyah. "Para wartawan terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Tapikan itu memang acara pertunangan?" Naruto terlihat keheranan. "Ayah juga bilang begitu padaku."

"Salah berita, sebenarnya itu lebih ke tahap dua perjodohan. Seperti yaaah kau tahulah, membawa-bawa gadis sebagai pasangan kepada acara resmi yang super membosankan itu," terang Sakura. Ia lalu menaruh jemarinya di atas bibir merah jambunya. "Tapi kalau misalnya berubah jadi acara pertunangan juga sih, aku tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan _teme_?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si brengsek itu," Sakura mendengus. "Jadi atau tidak, dia tidak ada hubungannya Naruto."

"Ya Tuhaaan kalian berdua memang sedang dalam tahap _denial_ ya," Naruto menggerutu pelan. "Setiap orang yang sudah kenal lama dengan kalian, pasti tahu betapa kalian saaaaling mencintai satu sama lain selamanya! Walaupun si brengsek itu tidak mengakuinya, kita tahu Sakura, diam-diam dari dulu juga dia senang di ledek denganmu."

"Naruto…, kenapa sebenarnya semua orang membicarakan hal yang sama," ia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Ia mendesah. "Aku tidak mencintainya lagi _ok_?"

"Soal perasaanmu," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku angkat tangan soal itu. Tapi soal perasaan _teme_, aku yakin ia tidak berubah. Mungkin sekarang ia lebih menunjukan secara terang-terangan di bandingkan dulu."

"Tapikan dulu…"

"Dulu ia mungkin jenuh padamu, ayolah tiap orang pasti memiliki titik jenuh jugakan?" Naruto nyengir lalu ia menatap matahari di depannya kembali. "Dan, berhentilah membicarakan masa lalu. Masa lalu ya masa lalu, masa sekarang yang masa sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang kau jalani saja apa yang ada. Berat kalau kau terus teringat masa lalu, menyusahkan kau tahu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Kenapa harus di persulit," Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana coklat selututnya.

"Karena kenyataannya memang sulit," gumam Sakrua. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang mempersulitnya Sakura," Naruto menatap sesuatu jauh di belakang Sakura lekat-lekat. "Mulailah awal yang baru, jangan terikat dengan masa lalu. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bukan, Sasuke yang sekarang sudah bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Dia bertingkah sangat brengsek juga dulukan ada alasannya."

Mengatakan kata alasan itu membuat Sakura teringat masa remajanya. Ya, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke juga… dia memang berubah karena dia memiliki alasannya sendiri. Paman Fugakulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi begini sebenarnya. Ia mungkin berubah menjadi sosok brengsek yang menyebalkan, tapi walaupun begitu sifat lamanya yang manis dan khawatiran itu masih terkadang ia tunjukan –yah walaupun hanya pada Sakura sih.

"Tuh lihat, _teme _jadi sok sok _mellow_ begitu," canda Naruto sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sasuke tengah memotreti pemandangan di pantai, lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja, hingga akhirnya kamera tidak menghalangi wajahnya. Mata _onyx_nya yang biasanya terlihat lebih hidup kini terlihat kehilangan sinarnya. Walaupun kadang-kadang jika di sekeliling teman-temannya Sasuke terlihat sering menyeringai atau ikut tertawa.

Hanya orang terdekatnya tahu itu hanya topeng.

"Kalian itu berdua sama-sama menolak asumsi bahwa kalian masih jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tapi tidakkah kalian itu sadar?" Naruto menggantung perkataannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Selama ini kalian hanya berputar-putar dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Kalian –"

"Jangan sok tahu tentang masalahku Naruto," Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Naruto sebal. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya kau urusi saja masalahmu sendiri brengsek."

Dan, dengan itu Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura, ia memandangi wanita itu kasihan. Jelas sekali, ada sesuatu yang menahan Sakura. Sesuatu yang ada di masa lalunya.

.

.

Hinata memotong makanannya sembari memata-matai Sakura, sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu kesal semenjak sore ini. Entah mengapa, dan siapa yang membuat _mood _Sakura menjadi seburuk ini. Haaah, tiap kali Sakura sedang _badmood _pasti ia yang kena imbasnya.

"Kalau kau memotong seperti itu, piringnya akan ikut belah, Haruno-_chan_," Hinata nyengir. "Jangan memandang piring seolah piring itu adalah musuh abadimu."

"Aku kesal," gerutu Sakura. "Sangat kesal."

"Gara-gara?" alis Hinata naik ke atas.

"Mantan kekasihmu," mata perak Hinata terlihat menggelap. Dan Sakura menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada sahabatnya itu. "Ah…maksudku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura," Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Memang mantankan?"

"Maaf," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudahlah, nanti _mood _kita sama-sama jelek. Acara nanti bisa-bisa hancur."

"Baiklah, baiklah," perempuan berambut panjang itu mengangguk pelan. "Eh, tunggu sebentar! Aku lupa, ponselku tertinggal di kamar!"

"He? Kenapa bisa?" ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ambil cepat, kitakan ada acara api unggun! Nanti kesini lagi cepat."

"_Ha'i, _tunggu ya Sakura-_chan_," Hinata menaruh peralatan makannya dan melesat keluar dari tempat makan di hotel, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Ia membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat itu dan berjalan menyusuri lobi. Beruntung, begitu ia sampai di depan _lift _pintu _lift _itu belum tertutup, dengan segera ia menekan tombol yang menyala yang mengakibatkan pintu _lift _itu terbuka lagi.

Hinata langsung melesat masuk dan menekan tombol angka 5. Nafasnya tertahan begitu ia melihat pantulan bayangan di pintu _lift_. Kelihatannya orang di sisinya sama kagetnya dengan Hinata. Mata _cerulean blue_nya terlihat kaget dan ia langsung membuang mukanya begitu menyadari Hinata memerhatikannya dari pintu _lift_.

"…" Hinata berdeham tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi –ke arah Naruto. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau?"

"Sama."

Dan, keadaanpun menjadi canggung. Entah mengapa perjalanan menuju lantai lima ini terasa lebih lama di bandingkan sebelumnya. Hinata takut bahwa dadanya akan meledak, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hingga rasanya ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya.

'_Tenang Hinata, tenang,_' batinnya.

Sudah lama ia tidak berdua'an dengan Naruto, terakhir kali adalah ketika ia dan Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Sesudah itu, ia tidak berjumpa dengan Naruto lagi. Yah, sebenarnya ia menghindari pertemuannya sih. Masih terasa menyakitkan jika bertemu dengan Naruto. Bohong jika ia bilang ia baik-baik saja _pasca _putus. Hatinya sering terasa nyeri memikirkan segalanya. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang mampu membuatnya berpaling dari cinta pertamanya.

Narutolah orang yang ada di kala ia bersedih saat Gaara menunjukan ketertarikan bagi Sakura. Dia adalah sandaran bagi Hinata, orang yang satu-satunya tahu bagaimana perasaannya bagi pemuda berambut merah itu, sekaligus orang yang menyapu bersih perasaan lamanya pada Sabaku Gaara.

_**TING!**_

Pintu _lift _terbuka, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, pintu lift terdengar menutup. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Hinata."

Dan iapun berhenti.

"Soal masalah kita," Hinata tidak berani menatapnya, ia masih memunggungi Naruto. Terdengar suara pemuda itu begitu lembut. "Aku tidak bohong ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah, kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku."

"…"

Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto menunggu jawabannya, tapi… Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku…" Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat seolah berusaha menahan air mata yang siap merembes keluar. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dan, iapun berderap pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan cepat ia menggesekan kartu kamarnya dan masuk membanting pintu, takut bahwa ia akan jatuh menangis di hadapan pemuda itu –yah setidaknya memang air matanya sudah keluar sih tapikan ia sudah ada di kamar.

Tubuhnya melemah, ia jatuh merosot dengan punggung yang menempel ke pintu kayu coklat itu. Tangannya bergerak ke arah wajahnya, menutupi mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha menghalau air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Menangis di depan Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Mata _cerulean blue _pemuda itu menatap nanar kepergian gadis itu, kakinya berjalan menuju pintu kamar hotel Hinata. Ia berdiri menghadap pintu itu, tangannya bergerak menyusuri tekstur pintu kayu itu. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata merembes keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Aku tahu aku menyakitimu, tapi…aku benar-benar tulus padamu," ia menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Hinata."

"…"

" Maafkan aku…"

Dan isakanpun keluar dari bibir keduanya secara bersamaan. Retakan hati mereka berdua seolah-olah kini kian membesar dan menyebankan rasa sesak yang entah mengapa membuat mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Keduanya sama-sama memikirkan apakah suatu saat nanti mereka benar-benar bisa menyatukan retakan itu lagi?

"_Naruto-_kun_…"_

.

.

.

"BAIKLAAAH BERKUMPUL!" teriak Kurenai.

Semua murid kelas 2 itu berkumpul di lingkaran. Sedari tadi sepanjang acara api unggun Sakura mencari-cari Hinata, bahkan sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Sudah 3 jam Hinata meninggalkannya, awalanya hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi pesan singkat dari gadis itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Sepertinya Hinata memang butuh waktu sendiri dulu.

Ia mengeratkan jaket putihnya, udara malam di Kiri memang cukup dingin berbeda dengan Tokyo.

"Apakah kalian sudah bersama dengan teman sekamar kalian?" teriak Kurenai.

"Iya _sensei_!"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia mencolek bahu Tenten. "Acara apa lagi sekarang?"

"Itu, uji keberanian. Mencari harta karun bersama teman sekamar gitu, hadiahnya nilai A pada pelajaran olah raga," terang Tenten.

"He?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau tidak ada teman sekamar gimana?"

"Entahlah," Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Tanya saja pada Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Ya sudah, _arigatou_," iapun beranjak menuju tempat Kurenai.

Rupanya guru bermata rubiitu tengah bergerak berkeliling membagi-bagikan lentera pada tiap orang. Kalau Hinata tidak ada, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Masa ia sendirian? Ya Tuhan! Lebih baik ia diam di kamarnya saja! Tapikan… Nilai A pada pelajaran olahraga itu lumayan. Dengan guru Gai-_sensei _nilai tertinggi yang bisa di dapatkan adalah B- dan A itu mustahil. B- juga itu sudah dengan sangat susah payah.

Tapi… Kalau ia ikut…

_Iakan_ takut gelap…

"_Sensei_," panggil Sakura. Guru itu berhenti membagi-bagikan lentera, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Teman sekamarku sakit, apa saya tidak usah ikut juga?"

"Ah," Kurenai lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, seolah mencari-cari seseorang. "Oh, UCHIHA!" panggilnya.

Mata Sakura membulat, mendengar nama Sasuke di panggil rasanya wajah Sakura pasti memucat. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jangan bilang…

"–kau dengan Uchiha berpasangan ya, kebetulan Uzumaki juga tidak bisa ikut acara ini. Kalian sudah kebagian petakan?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang itu, Kurenai langsung melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Kalian tidak boleh keluar dengan tangan kosong hingga pukul 2 subuh."

Dan dengan itu, guru itu meninggalkan keduanya yang berdiri bersisian.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya sama-sama tidak berminat mencari barang-barang harta karun itu, keduanya sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Yah, bagi Sakura sendiri ia terlalu malas berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sementara pemuda berambut _raven _itu sepertinya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang memerhatikan punggung kecil Sakura, tanpa sengaja ia melihat tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar, ia menaruh lentera mereka di tanah, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak menuju ujung _hoodie_nya. Ia lalu melepaskan _hoodie_nya dan menghela nafasnya.

Perempuan Haruno itu terkaget-kaget begitu melihat _hoodie _berwarna hitam berada dalam jarak pandang yang begitu dekat –tepatnya sih di depan mukanya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang menolak menatapnya.

"Pakai."

"Tidak butuh," Sakura mendorong tangan Sasuke menjauh. Ia segera berjalan cepat menjauhi Sasuke.

"_Baka_," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Sakura, ia menarik sikut Sakura hingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau –"

"Kau mau mati beku? Kalau kubilang pakai, ya pakai!" Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu mendengus, ia lalu tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi aku hanya ingin menolongmu _ok_?"

"Menolong?" Sakura menyeringai, ia lalu menatap Sasuke dingin. "Tidak butuh."

"Kau membenciku? Saking bencinya sampai lebih rela mati kedinginan ya?" tatapan tajam Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai melembut. "Kalau ingin membenciku, beri alasan setidaknya. Jangan membenciku, dan menjauhiku tanpa alasan! Aku memikirkannya, aku mencari tahu, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau membenciku Sakura. Jangan membuatku menjadi orang bodoh yang–"

"Kau memang bodoh brengsek! Kau itu sudah menyakitiku dan kau bahkan tidak ingat! Dasar bajingan!" teriak Sakura murka. "Pikir saja sendiri!"

Lalu dengan itu, Sakura menarik sikutnya kasar dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke ke dalam kegelapan hutan. Berkali-kali Sasuke memanggilnya tidak ia dengarkan. Kaki kecilnya berlari menjauhi pemuda itu. Ia ingin jauh-jauh darinya, muak melihatnya.

Ia benci Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" maki Sakura.

Ia menjambak rambutnya pelan, ia duduk di bawah pohon besar. Ia memeluk lututnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya. Harusnya ia curi lentera dari Sasuke baru berlari kemari. Bukannya berlari tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa penerangan.

Ia lari dari Sasuke mungkin keputusan pintar baginya, tapi ia juga kini akibat keputusan pintarnya tadi ia dengan bodohnya kini tersesat di hutan. Dalam gelap. Sendirian. Dan tidak tahu jalan pulang.

'_How smart you are, Haruno_,' batin Sakura berkata dengan sinis.

Suara burung hantu membuat teriakan tertahan melesak keluar dari tenggorokan Sakura.

Dari kecil, orang-orang terdekatnya tahu bahwa ia paling takut gelap, dan takut hantu. Kini ia tersesat di dalam hutan yang gelap, mana sendirian pula. Mungkin, dulu selalu ada Kakaknya yang menyelamatkannya dan memeluknya sambil berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya, ia mungkin membawa ponsel. Tapi tidak mungkin ada sinyal dari hutan macam ini.

Cahaya di kejauhan membuat Sakura tersadar, ia melebarkan matanya. Ia yakin itu adalah cahaya yang berasal dari pondok. Ia bisa meminta tolong pada pemiliknya untuk mengantarnya lagi ke hotelnya atau meminjam telefonnya kalau perlu. Ia bisa selamat pulang kali ini!

Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah cahaya itu, tidak menyadari ada teriakan di belakangnya.

"SAKURA! AWAS JURANG!"

**GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSK!**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**.**

DEG.

.

_**GREP!**_

.

**DEG.**

.

Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menggenggamnya erat-erat, menyelamatkannya dari kebodohan yang akan membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling ke dalam jurang.

Lutut Sakura terasa sakit membentur batu tajam, ia bisa merasakan cairan yang menuruni lututnya. Rasa nyeri mulai merambat di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, ia tahu ia jatuh ke sebuah lubang, memang sepertinya jurang.

"BERTAHAN!"

Suara itu membuatnya langsung mengengadahkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah berusaha menariknya ke atas, dari wajahnya terlihat ia berusaha keras menarik Sakura. Tidak… tidak mungkin ia yang menyelamatkannya…

"LEPAS!" Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya.

"BERTAHAN SAKURA! JANGAN BERSIKAP BODOH DI SAAT BEGINI!" pemuda itu masih berusaha menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berusaha menolongku! Aku tidak sudi di tolong olehmu!" makinya.

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu lagi _baka_!"

Waktu seakan berhenti. Mata _onyx _itu memandang sungguh-sungguh pada mata hijau Sakura, berusaha menunjukan niatnya. Beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya memandangi satu sama lain. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui… bahwa…

Ia bisa merasakannya…ketulusan pemuda itu.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, keringat yang keluar dari tangan keduanya membuat pegangan Sasuke pada Sakura lepas dan menyebabkan gadis itu tergelincir. Sakura meluncur di tanah menuju dasar jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam itu.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke.

Dan, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung meloncat menyusul gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Chiha… Uchi…Uchiha! BANGUN!"

Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak, perlahan-lahan mata itu bergerak dan mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah mata hijau Sakura yang berkaca-kaca memandanginya. Mata hijau yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tanpa emosi itu kini terlihat seperti menangis.

Sasuke berdo'a semoga ini bukan mimpi belaka.

Tanpa bisa ia duga, wanita itu menubrukan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, mendekap erat tubuhnya, menyalurkan kehangatan. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah suara isakan yang ia dengar. Ia yakin itu bukan suara hantu, atau apapun. Tapi… itu suara tangisan Sakura.

"Bodoh… kau… hiks… tidak boleh… tidak boleh berlaku bodoh… hiks… seperti itu… hiks… lagi," tangis Sakura makin keras. "_Baka no _Sasuke_…baka…baka…baka…"_

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, sudah lama rasanya melihat perempuan ini meluapkan emosinya –emosi dalam artian baik. Melihat Sakura begini… rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Seperti ketika mereka baru awal-awal menjalin kasih.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak perlahan ke punggung Sakura, mengusap-usapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudah… aku baik-baik saja Sakura."

Wanita itu menarik dirinya, Sasuke lalu bangkit dan akhirnya ia duduk di depan Sakura. Sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak di wajahnya. Mata _emerald _Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau meloncat mengikutiku? Kenapa tidak kau diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu aku terjatuh?" tanya Sakura. "Aku… tidak mengerti."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, pemuda itu terlihat lelah, namun raut kebahagiaan tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Ya, ia senang melihat wanitanya kembali pada sifatnya yang dulu. Yang begitu hangat, begitu baik. Walaupun sebentar, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa wanita itu masih memiliki sifatnya yang dulu.

"Karena…" Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi Sakura. _Like never ever ever."_

Dan entah mengapa, degupan jantung Sakura kembali menggila. Sedikit, ia takut bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya itu. Mata keduanya saling bertautan, seolah tidak rela terlepas satu sama lain. Dunia seakan-akan berhenti berputar, dan pada detik itu juga mereka sama-sama merasa kembali terperangkap pada masa lalu.

Masa di mana mereka saling mencintai tanpa ada perasaan benci.

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sakura memutuskan _eye contact _mereka, ia memalingkan mukanya sambil tertawa canggung, "apa maksudmu. Berhenti mengoceh yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kita sekarang ke pondok di atas, dengan jalam memutar kukira –AAAAAA!"

Teriakan sakit Sakura terdengar begitu gadis itu mencoba berdiri, sehingga menyebabkan dirinya terduduk lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tersirat nada cemas walaupun samar dalam suara Sasuke. Ia langsung merangkak menuju tempat Sakura duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lututku memar, tadi terantuk batu dan terkena akar-akaran," Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa jalan. Kita harus ke pondok itu secepatnya. Jadi kita bisa pulang dengan cepat."

Wanita itu langsung bangkit dan mencoba kembali berdiri, menahan rasa kebas yang merambati kakinya. Tubuhnya oleng, tapi tangan besar Sasuke menahannya dan membuatnya bisa berdiri tegak kembali. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, seperti menahan amarah.

Sakura bahkan belum bertanya alasan mengapa pemuda itu marah, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu membuat dirinya berputar, lalu ia berlutut memunggungi Sakura.

"Naik."

"He?" demikian jawaban pintar dari Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Naik saja, aku gendong sampai pondok," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak-tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Kau baru pingsan dan langsung menggendongku? Kau pikir kau _super hero _apa."

"Naik Sakura. Kalau kau tidak naik, kita akan mendekam di sini. Sampai orang-orang mencari kita," Sasuke memaksa. Ia lalu menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "Itu juga kalau mereka mencari kita. Dan bisa menemukan kita..."

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi tangan Sasuke menariknya hingga membuatnya jatuh di punggung pemuda itu.

"Lelet."

Dan, setelah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu bangkit dan berjalan dengan Sakura di punggungnya.

Perjalanan mereka terasa seperti _déjà vu_ bagi Sakura, karena bagaimanapun dulu ia pernah di gendong oleh Sasuke –sering malah. Ia lupa… sejak kapan punggung Sasuke selebar ini, sejak kapan punggung Sasuke jadi senyaman ini… dan… sejak kapan punggungnya sehangat ini.

Sakura mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke…," panggil Sakura. "Maaf merepotkan."

Kata maaf itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, ia tahu betapa sulitnya Sakura mengeluarkan kata maaf baginya. Perkataan maaf itu bukanlah kata maaf yang sinis atau terpaksa, malah itu terdengar tulus. Kata paling tulus yang pernah Sakura ucapkan padanya sejak ia pulang. Dan ia cukup senang mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Ia tahu, ia telah meluluhkan sebagian kecil hati Sakura. Gadis itu kembali memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya bukan nama keluarganya. Dan, ia harap itu adalah perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Hn, sama-sama."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, dan merekapun berjalan dalam kegelapan

.

.

.

"Itu tangganya!" seru Sakura.

Mereka berdua bisa melihat dari kejauhan tangga menuju dataran di atas mereka. Tangga itu terlihat ada di samping sebuah danau.

Sakura menahan nafasnya, ia melihat cahaya-cahaya remang-remang di atas danau itu. Ia tahu itu adalah kunang-kunang. Dengan bintang yang begitu banyak menghiasi angkasa, cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang, dan danau yang jernih memantulkan langit malam itu, semuanya terasa begitu indah.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Tapi, kau –"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," ujarnya memaksa.

Terpaksa Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu dari punggungnya. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan ke sisian danau, walaupun dengan keadaan terpincang-pincang ia bisa sampai di pinggiran danau. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Sakura adalah paling suka melihat pemandangan macam ini. Dan, ia yakin bahwa Sakura pasti senang berada di sini. Dengan latar kunang-kunang yang ada di sekeliling Sakura, entah mengapa sosok Sakura terlihat begitu cantik.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan ia berjalan perlahan ke sisi Sakura.

"Sasuke –astaga," pekikan terdengar melesak keluar dari kerongkongan Sakura. "Tanganmu kenapa!"

Belum Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar pekikan Sakura. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Sakura berusaha mencapai Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya begitu panik, kengerian terpancar begitu jelas.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, matanya melirik tangannya. Memar muncul di tangannya, warna ungu mengerikan itu terlihat memenuhi sebagian besar lengannnya –ia yakin tubuhnya juga pasti banyak memiliki memar, dan darah mengucur turun dari jemarinya. Ah, ia baru menyadari rasa sakit di lengan atasnya. Mungkin, ada luka di sana juga.

Ia heran mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya ya?

"Kenapa bisa!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke –_hell _ia meninggalkan _hoodie _hitamnya di belakang sana. "Ya Tuhan! Tanganmu!"

"Tidak tahu," ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin terkena batu juga."

"Setelah terluka kau masih bisa menggendongku?" wanita itu menggeleng cepat. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu."

"Dan meninggalkanmu di belakang sana?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu Sakura."

"Kau dulu sering meninggalkanku, jadi apa susahnya? Dasar bodoh! Lihat karena aku kau –"

"Sakura," suara tenang Sasuke memotongnya. Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak ke arah pipi Sakura, tangannya menangkap pipi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Mungkin aku seperti itu di masa lalu, tapi sekarang aku berjanji… Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"Aku mencari-cari dalam diriku, memikirkan bahwa apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini? Dan aku menemukan jawabannya akhirnya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu Haruno Sakura," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"…"

"Mungkin dulu aku kebingungan. Aku jenuh melihatmu, makannya aku melakukan hal-hal buruk itu. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbodoh yang aku buat. Aku terlalu buta, terlalu malu, terlalu bingung untuk mengakuinya. Ketika _Tou-sama _berselingkuh dari _Okaa-san_, aku kehilangan arah, sosok Ayah yang kubanggakan menjadi sosok orang yang tak aku kenal, aku marah, maka dari itu aku berbuat hal tolol begitu. Aku berubah menjadi orang brengsek yang bahkan tega menyakiti wanita yang aku cintai, aku tahu aku salah."

"…"

"Aku…" Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Mencintaimu."

Dan, kepala Sasuke mulai mendekatinya, perlahan jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis. Hingga akhirnya, bibir keduanya bertemu. Perasaan hangat yang dulu pernah mereka rasakan kini kembali lagi memenuhi rongga dada mereka, membuat keduanya sama-sama berharap bahwa dada mereka tidak akan meledak akibat perasaan yang membuncah ini.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak perlahan di atas bibir Sakura. Bibirnya begitu dingin, tapi membuat Sakura hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Ciuman Sasuke manis, tapi tidak menuntut. Dingin, tapi menimbulkan perasaan hangat. Perasaan familiar inilah yang mungkin membuat Sakura ikut menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman mereka berdua.

Entah apa yang bisa membuat bibirnya ikut bergerak membalas ciuman Sasuke, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Jarak diantara keduanya makin dekat –bahkan tidak ada jarak lagi, dada Sakura menempel pada tubuh Sasuke.

Ciuman ini membuat hatinya bergetar kembali, akan tetapi di satu sisi juga membuat retakan yang makin melebar di hatinya.

Seolah baru tersadar, tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh darinya. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Sakura, ia menggeleng cepat, matanya terpejam erat seolah-olah menghindari kenyataan yang ada. Sebelum Sasuke bisa menanyakan ada apa, gadis itu terlebih dahulu mundur secara pelahan.

"Tidak…" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ini tidak boleh."

Dan, iapun membalikan tubuhnya dan menjauhi Sasuke. Mata gelap itu menatap punggung wanita itu yang menjauh, tangannya bergerak ke arah bibirnya, menyentuh seolah-olah meyakinkan apa yang terjadi adalah kenyataan.

Ia yakin kali ini.

Ia akan memaksa Ebisu untuk mencarikannya informasinya. Karena, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban itu…jawaban mengapa Sakura begitu membencinya selama ini.

.

.

**You** know _what_? **To Be Continue**.

_**Okay**_, _kill me :-)_

.

.

.

**Author Note's :**

LALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Fluff romance abis itu endingnya wakakakakak.

15 halaman full story! Rekor terbaruuu! Yeay, huahahaha. By the way ini udah menuju klimaks chapter 21 tamat di pastikan, soalnya udah saya tulis hehehe. Tapi ini tinggal dari chapter 15 dan 16… Belom di tulis apa-apa… #ditendang #dibunuh #APAAAH

Terkesan keburu-buru gak sih? Gak yaah… Soalnya saya juga emang pengen cepet-cepet tamat, udah ini mungkin bakal fokus ke genre drama yang baru hehehe. Chapter 17 klimaksnya cerita ini, jadi buat yang penasaran gimana masa lalu Sakura, bakal ada di chapter 17 hehehe. Oh ya, saya juga ganti U-name loh hehehe #gapentingbanget

Oh ya, menurut kalian gimana? Ini yang favorite 118 orang, yang review 28 orang… termasuk nonlogin… YANG LAIN PADA KEMANAAAA?! #ngejeritfrustasi wakakakak. Ayodooong yang manis review yaa :-) makin penasarankan?

Okedeh, kalau gitu, review ya kawan!

.

_**ANSWER :**_

_**Bikin Sasuke tersiksa dong! **_**(Asked by almost everyone =))) )**

_Kebanyakan reader juga minta Sasuke di siksa, tapikan Sasuke juga jadi begini gara-gara liat keluarganya retak, Ayahnya selingkuhin Ibunya… Jadi… Disiksa lagi… Kok gatega ya… ;A;_

_**APA YAAANG TERJADI DI MASA LALU MEREKAAA!**__ (By : Guess) _

_Hmm… Yah, sabar yaa di Chapter 17 bakalan di ceritain kok hehehe :-p_

_**Hinata bakal di pasangin sama Gaara Gaaa? **__(By : iya baka-san)_

_Iya gaaak yaa :-p #digaplok. Mungkin iyaa, mungkin tidak… entahlah author juga belom tahu hehe._

_**Katanya mau nyelesein DarkMoon sampai maret, padahal chapter masih ada 8. Gimana nih senpai update terlalu lama. Janji gak di penuhi penonton kecewa!**__(By: Dora)_

_Iya tahu kook iyaaa, tapikan author juga kelas 3 SMA sibuk UN, author gak janji loh tamat maret, cuman… __**masih mungkin… **__(__**masih mungkin loh yah di umuminnya**__…) tamatnya bulan februari, atau maret, atau april. Baca di author note's last chapter deeeh. Paling molor ya April, sebelum saya mau kuliah ke luar gitchuuu. Jadi, maapkan kalau sibukkkk. Maklum, kelas 3 mau kuliah hehehe. By the way, nama nonlognya lucu, dora :-p #ganyambung_

_._

_._

**SPECIAL THANKIES :**

DORA ; . Azakayana Yume ; Zhie Hikaru ; ; Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda ; iya baka-san ; Thalia Zen ; messi lionella ; Guest ; miyank ; aikoishiara ; ck mendokusei ; Danial Dark ; ongkitang ; Sar Sakamoto Suwabe ; Kira Desuke ; Retno UchiHaruno ; Tsurugi De Lelouch ; Aika Yuki-chan ; faridaanggra ; X ; WatchFang ; Gin Kazaha ; aish chan ; Ayano Futabatei ; poetry-chan ; Snow's Flower

.

.

_Salam,_

_._

_._

_Arissachin._


	15. ACT 15 : Being Grateful

Berkali-kali Sakura mati-matian menghindari _eye's contact _dengan Sasuke, baik itu dengan menunduk, berpura-pura ngobrol dengan Nenek pemilik pondok, menyibukan diri merawat luka kakinya, atau bahkan memainkan gelas berisi teh hangat di tangannya. Tapi, sumpah ia seolah-olah bisa merasakan tatapan yang seperti menggali punggungnya itu.

Tidak pernah Sakura merasa dirinya sememalukan itu.

"Memangnya kalian akan pulang ke Tokyo kapan nak?" tanya nenek baik hati itu.

"Besok sore nek," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya?" Nenek itu tersenyum, lalu ia menatap mereka dengan curiga. "Kalian pasangan?"

"Bukan," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Bagi Nenek sih, kalian seperti pasangan. Tapi, kalau kalian pasangan, kalian bukan pasangan yang tengah melakukan tindak susila di hutan bukan?" tanya Nenek itu polos.

"Errr…"

Dan kemudian…_awkward moment_.

.

.

.

arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© arissachin

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**.**

**ACT 15 : Being Grateful.**

**.**

Saat Kurenai dan Ebisu menjemput keduanya pada pukul 3 subuh, kedua guru itu sepertinya sedikit kesal. Satu, karena kedua muridnya yang begitu ceroboh dan nyaris membahayakan jiwa. Dan, kedua pondok ini lumayan jauh dari hotel.

Untung mereka datang dengan mobil, _hell _Sakura tidak akan kuat berjalan lagi.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap jendela kamarnya. Dengkuran halus Hinatalah yang mengisi keheningan di ruangan ini. Sudah 1 jam dari mereka sampai di hotel dan Sakura belum mengantuk juga. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding hotelnya.

**04.45**.

Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil jubah tidurnya, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kamarnya. kakinya mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi ia lebih baik berjalan-jalan di bandingkan duduk begini saja.

Lebih baik ia jalan-jalan, syukur-syukur membuatnya ngantuk nanti.

_**Ceklek**_.

Dan pintu kamarpun terbuka, ia menutupnya perlahan dan mulai menyusuri lorong hotel. Jubah tidurnya cukup menghangatkan dirinya. Sakura membiarkan kakinya melangkah sesuka hatinya, tapi sebuah pintu kaca menarik perhatiannya. Alisnya terangkat,

"Taman ya?"

Dan, iapun memutuskan untuk mendorong masuk pintu kaca itu.

Nafasnya seolah tertahan begitu melihat orang yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang itu. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan, sepertinya ia tidak bisa tertidur juga. Perasaan ragu menyelimutinya. Ia sedang malas bertengkar dan adu mulut, tapi…entah mengapa…ia ingin ke sana.

Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan masak-masak Sakura beranjak juga ke arah wanita itu. Ia telah sampai di sisi Ino, tapi nampaknya ia belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dan iapun tidak berminat menyapa Ino duluan.

"…!"

Sakura tahu, wanita itu pasti kaget dengan keberadaannya. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat mata _cerulean blue_ Ino terlihat membelalak.

"Apa?"

"Sedang apa kau disini!" seru Ino.

"Aku juga membayar untuk di sini. Jangan berlebihan," dengus Sakura.

"Kau–"

"Diamlah," potong Sakura. "Jangan banyak protes."

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura heran, seolah-olah ada yang aneh dengannya. Lalu, akhirnya Ino menyerah dan hanya mendengus. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil kembali menatap matahari yang mulai terbit.

"Kukira kau tidur, kau pasti kelelahan habis berpetualang dengan Sasuke-_mu _tersayang," ujar Ino dengan sinis.

"Jika terperosok ke jurang, masuk ke dalam hutan, dan terjebak di dalam kegelapan kau anggap hal yang menyenangkan, maka kau sudah resmi kehilangan akalmu," ujar Sakura. "Orang macam apa yang bersyukur terjebak dengan orang brengsek itu?"

"Aku akan bersyukur."

"He?" Sakura menoleh seraya menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak ada hal lebih berharga yang bisa di syukuri ya?"

Tangan Ino bergerak-gerak, mata birunya terlihat melembut, ia memandangi matahari yang mulai terbit di hadapannya. "Buatku iya. Tidak ada lagi."

"Menurutku, ada banyak hal yang lebih patut di syukuri di bandingkan terjebak dengan Uchiha."

"Benarkah? Menurutku, kau tidak pernah bersyukur Sakura," ujar Ino pelan. Ia lalu tertawa pahit. "Kau tidak pernah bersyukur."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang kau miliki, bego. Kau memiliki semua hal yang orang lain di luar sana inginkan, tapi kau membuangnya, menyia-nyiakannya." Ino dengan lemah menggeleng. "Misalnya saja, kau tidak pernah bersyukur keberadaan Sasuke di sisimu."

"Apa yang harus di syukuri? Memiliki cowok yang bicara saja bahwa ia menyayangimu, tapi dia itu _man whore _yang kerjaannya tidur dengan cewek lain?" Sakura tertawa sarkastik.

"Pernahkah kau tahu alasannya dia melakukan itu?" Ino tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Fugaku-_jiisan _bukan?" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Jika ia memang kecewa pada Fugaku-_jiisan _ia harusnya melindungi wanita, bukannya –"

"Salah," Ino menggeleng cepat. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya. "Kau bego? Buta? Atau apa? Tidakkah kau menyadari hubungan Sasuke dengan kedua orang tuanya renggang? Bukan hanya Fugaku-_jiisan, _tapi Mikoto-_baasan_ juga. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri Sakura, kau selalu ingin di perhatikan Sasuke. Padahal, pada faktanya kau begitu egois. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang di lalui oleh Sasuke."

"…"

"Mikoto-_baasan _juga sama saja dengan Ayah Sasuke," tanpa mengidahkan tatapan kaget Sakura, Ino kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mikoto-_baasan _juga punya _affair_. Tangan kanan Paman Fugaku, dia dulunya pacar pertama Bibi Mikoto. Mungkin pelarian, entahlah, tapi yang kutahu setelah Paman Fugaku ketahuan, Bibi Mikoto juga ketahuan dengan Paman Shiranui. Kau pikir alasannya begitu sederhana? Sasuke kecewa dengan orang tuanya Sakura, keduanya. Bukan hanya Paman Fugaku."

"Tapi…" Sakura menahan nafasnya, ia menunduk tidak percaya. "Kupikir…dia…"

"Dia tidak mau nama Bibi Mikoto tercoreng, jadi ia menutupi itu, aib katanya. Tidak ada yang ia beritahu, bahkan darimu juga. Dan, jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa tahu," ujar Ino.

"Kenapa bisa?" Sakura berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, dunia khayalanmu. Kau tidak pernah menyadari sekelilingmu Haruno Sakura, kau berpikir dunia berputar padamu? Kau tidak tahu, betapa aku dan Sasuke sering iri padamu. Mungkin, kedua orang tuamu tidak pernah ada di sisimu. Tapi, setidaknya kau memiliki keluarga yang cukup bahagia. Sementara Sasuke dan aku tidak."

"Tapi keluargamu lengkap Ino," Sakura menoleh menatap Ino.

"Tidak, keluargaku tidak pernah lengkap. Kau pasti tidak tahu bukan? Orang yang mereka pikir Ayahku adalah orang yang membeli Ibuku, entah Ayah asliku mungkin mendekam di dalam neraka," Ino tertawa sarkastik. Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, ia lalu menambahkan. "Ya, Ibuku pelacur."

"_Nani_?"

"Tidak tahu ya?" Ino menggeleng dengan senyuman lemahnya. "Kau tidak tahukan? Sadar Sakura, kau terlalu egois. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang, kau masih kekanakan, egois, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan alasan orang lain. Itu kelemahanmu. Kau tetap seorang tuan putri manja. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Jaga –"

"Omonganku? Lalu kenapa? Memang kenyataannya bukan?" ia menatap tajam ke arah Sakura sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Intropeksi dirimu, jangan berpikir bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya korban. Ini bukan drama televisi di mana kau adalah tokoh protagonisSakura. Tiap orang memiliki alasan untuk tiap perbuatan yang mereka lakukan, kau hanya perlu membuka matamu dan melihat sekelilingmu."

Wanita itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku diam di bangkunya. Ia lalu berhenti melangkah, sambil masih memunggungi wanita berambut merah jambu itu, ia kembali membuka mulutnya mengungkapkan kata terakhirnya.

Ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia cari dari nona besar manja semacam kau."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin di perpustakaan membuat dirinya tenggelam, ia membiarkan angin memainkan rambutnya. Iris _emerald_nya perlahan terbuka, lalu ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Sahabat bermarga Hyuuganya itu mengerutkan keningnya terus menerus, ia benar-benar tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Sudah 2 hari semenjak kepulangan mereka dari pulau Kiri, dan Sakura sudah jadi begini. Ia banyak melamun, dan menghela nafasnya. Kenal lama dengan Sakura membuat Hinata tahu bahwa semakin banyak wanita itu menghela nafasnya dengan cara aneh seperti itu, maka makin ruwet masalah yang ia miliki.

Bukan, Hinata yakin ini bukan gara-gara Sasuke.

Ia yang menungguinya di pintu saat Sakura di jemput oleh Kurenai akibat hilang di hutan. Dan, ia malah cenderung terlihat frustasi bukannya kebingungan seperti itu. Ia yakin, alasannya bukan itu. Jadi…apa alasan sebenarnya?

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. "Sasuke?"

"Bukan," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyenderkan lehernya pada kursi kayu perpustakaan.

"Lalu?"

"Mmh…" Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Bicara saja, biar plong," jawab Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura. Mata _emerald_nya terlihat seperti…_hilang_.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, tapi jujur saja padaku oke?"

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata sambil menutup bukunya.

"Apa aku…teman yang buruk?"

"Hah?" Hinata terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu _baka_?"

"Jawab saja," ia meringis pelan. "_Please_?"

"Sakura," Hinata mendesah pelan. Melihat mata _emerald _itu memohon membuat Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kau teman yang baik. Mungkin, dulu tidak semenyenangkan ini. Tapi, kau baik Sakura."

"…"

"Kau membuatku lebih sering tertawa, membuatku keluar dari duniaku yang terlalu hening dan mengenalkanku pada duniamu. Tiap orang memiliki kekurangan oke? Kuakui, mungkin dulu kau masih manja, dan kekanakan, dan egois, dan tidak mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain, dan dan dan dan yang lainnya. Tapi, kau berubah, menjadi orang yang lebih baik sekarang," Hinata nyengir. "Memang sih, kadang kau terlalu terpusat pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi, salah siapa Sasori-_nii _terlalu memanjakanmu? Toh kita ini manusia, tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Aku memang egois ya?" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia lalu nyengir. "Kukira cuman Ino saja yang berpikiran begitu."

"_Don't be to mellow dear_. Itukan masa lalu, ya sekarang kau lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu yang dulu," Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Sakura yang di masa lalu, atau Sakura yang di masa sekarang, keduanya temanku. _I accept you, whoever you are_."

"Dasar, gadis menyebalkan. Sini ku peluk," Sakura lalu berdiri dan berjalan memutar ke arah Hinata. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Hinata. "Makasih."

"_You're very welcome_," Hinata balas memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Suara seseorang mengangetkan keduanya. Dua orang itu buru-buru melepaskan diri dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut merah menyala tengah memandangi keduanya dengan mata _jade_nya, tangan kanannya di masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu memutar tubuhnya. "_Konnichiwa senpai_."

"Ah, umh aku ke kelas duluan ya?" Hinata lalu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan dan meninggalkan gadis itu bersama Gaara. "_Let's talk latter_."

"Emh," Sakura mengangguk lalu nyengir. "_Bye_."

"_Bye_!" Hinata melambai ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sopan pada Gaara. Ia kemudian hilang di belokan rak nomer 14.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, ia berjalan melewati Sakura ke arah jendela besar perpustakaan lalu ia menyanggakan tubuhnya ke tepi jendela raksasa perpustakaan sekolahnya sambil menatap Sakura. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Ummh, _senpai_…" Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Mata _jade_nya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sang gadis. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya membuat gadis itu terlihat mempesona.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu memutar-mutarkan bangkunya, "tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ceritakan saja, aku pasti akan mendengarkan," ujar Gaara pelan. Terdengar nada tidak suka kali ini. "Apa tentang Sasuke lagi?"

"…"

"Benarkan?" Gaara mendengus.

"Entahlah, aku bingung apa yang terjadi dengan diriku _senpai_…" Sakura berkata pelan. Ia membuang mukanya. "Aku tak seharusnya seperti ini…"

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kau bukan gadis yang bodoh, kurasa kau menyadarinya…"

"Menyadari apa?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Gaara. "Hmm?"

"Sakura, aku…" Gaara menunduk, ia lalu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan melembut. "_Ich liebe dich_. Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Detik itu juga tatapan mata Sakura melebar. Apa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta? Dari Gaara? Tunggu, apa ia salah mengerti? Tunggu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

"A-apa maksud senpai? Aku –"

Gaara berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan cepat hingga gadis itu berdiri. Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangannya akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Sampai detik ini, Sakura bahkan merasa seperti bermimpi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura meremas baju Gaara, matanya tertutup. Aroma maskulin Gaara memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Sakura… Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu. Semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu, bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku selalu menyukaimu, sangat sangat menyukaimu." Ujar Gaara seraya mengusap rambut Sakura pelan. Suaranya memelan kali ini. "Kau tahu betapa sakitnya melihatmu dengan Sasuke? Aku ini tetap lelaki biasa Sakura. Aku cemburu melihatmu yang selalu mengejar Sasuke. Cemburu melihatmu bahkan saat sudah membencinya tetap saja memprioritaskan si brengsek itu…aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

"_Senpai_," Sakura memejamkan matanya, bayangan akan diri kakak kelasnya itu memenuhi kepalanya. Kebaikan seorang Sabaku Gaara, senyumnya, pelukannya, kehadirannya saat dirinya terpuruk… Gaara adalah salah satu orang paling penting bagi Haruno Sakura.

_Akan tetapi…_

"Haruno Sakura, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Gaara dengan senyuman. Ya, lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Haruno Sakura.

_**DEG**_

"Gaara-_senpai_. Aku –" Sakura menggantung perkataannya. "A-aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung," gumam gadis itu pelan. Matanya terpejam kembali.

Tangan Gaara melingkar semakin erat di pinggang Sakura. "Tolong Sakura…aku takut. Aku takut kau akan berpaling pada Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Bisakah kau mengerti? Pahamilah, aku laki-laki biasa. Aku ingin, cintaku bersambut juga."

"…"

Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu menarik dirinya dan dalam sedetik tiba-tiba saja bibir lelaki itu sudah ada di atas bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat dirinya tersikap kaget. Ia membelalakan matanya begitu menyadari apa yang lelaki itu lakukan.

Ia tidak menarik diri, namun tidak membalasnya juga. Hanya membiarkan Gaara melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura….kenapa…kenapa–

Pemuda itu menarik dirinya lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, aku akan menunggumu. Sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika, aku ingin jawabanmu sebelum aku pergi melanjutkan kuliahku," ucap lelaki berambut merah itu.

–_kenapa dadamu tidak berdebar seperti saat kau dicium oleh Sasuke?_

.

.

.

Sasori merasakan udara panas Hawaii yang menyengat.

Gadis-gadis pantai itu sumpah, seksi sekali. Untung, ia cukup memiliki kekuatan untuk tidak terus jelalatan. Ia mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan topi jeraminya. Ia menyedot minumannya lalu mengecek ponselnya.

Adiknya –Nona muda Haruno Sakura, belum menghubunginya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalau jujur sih, ia memang berniat untuk mengunjungi adiknya. Soalnya, entah mengapa, ia merasa adiknya belakangan menjadi aneh. Jangan bilang, penyakitnya kumat dan ia mengacau kembali.

Cengiran ia lemparkan pada orang-orang –tepatnya para gadis, yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Oke, memang salah siapa dia terlahir jadi seksi begini? Bukan salahnya.

Yak, kembali pada Haruno Sakura. Ia akhirnya membuka laptopnya dan memakai fasilitas wi-fi di sini. Ia membuka aplikasi skype dan melihat nama Haruno Sakura ada di sana.

Ia lalu mengklik tombol untuk meneleponnya.

"Hoi!" sapanya. "Adik ke–kau kenapa?"

Ia memberhentikan pertanyaannya saat melihat wajah sembab adik Harunonya. Rambut gadis itu membentuk buntelan di kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Matanya merah, dan dari background terlihat ada banyak tisu di lantai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya dengan parau. "Kau di mana?"

"Hawaii," Sasori mengerutkan alisnya. "Bohong. Katakan ada apa?"

"Aku…" adik kecilnya terlihat kebingungan.

Haruno Sasori sendiri sejujurnya tidak pernah melihat adiknya itu sesedih itu, Haruno Sakura yang ini seolah-olah…kacau. Ia seperti kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, bagai burung yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya. Ia kembali menjadi orang yang selalu ingin Sasori jaga dari dulu.

"Sasori-_nii_, aku capek…kakak…kak…" panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Bawa aku…" Haruno Sakura terlihat menggantung perkataannya. "Bawa aku kembali ke Amerika."

.

.

Sasuke menerima laporan dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya, dan mereka mengatakan sehari sebelum Sakura pergi, ia tengah bersama dengan Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Jangan tanya apa yang ia lakukan dengan Ino, karena orang-orang pasti bisa menebak dengan mudah.

Ia meraih teh yang di berikan pelayannya seraya menunggui Ino. Mata hitamnya terus memandangi pemandangan di luar sana, ia menaruh cangkir tehnya begitu menyadari mobil merah Ino telah berhenti di pelataran parkir rumahnya.

Hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi, sedikit lagil…

Sampai ia tahu alasannya.

"Suruh dia masuk kemari," ujar Sasuke. "Dan, kumohon tinggalkan ruangan ini."

Para pelayan hanya mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**Author Note's :**

Saya tahu ini pendek, tapi sumpah ini di potong pas bagian penting ho ho ho.

Chapter depan, setengah chapter flashback, tapi baru setengah di tunjukin alasan Sakura kenapa dia ninggalin dan benciiii banget sama Sasuke. By the way, Ino bakal patah hati loh chapter depan. Sebenarnya, dari awal saya pengen bikinnya gini. Jadi, tiap tokoh tuh punya alasan kenapa mereka ngelakuin ini dan itu. Jadi, semacam gada protagonis/antagonis gitu.

Buat pertanyaan kenapa Sasuke jadi playboy, masa gara-gara ayahnya doang kejawabkan? Yah, pikir kira-kira kalau Ibu kalian selingkuh mau gak kalian kasih tau ke orang lain? Gak'an? Gila ajaaaa, jadi dia ngumpetin alesan itu gituuu.

Oh ya. Saya salah nulis itu di chapter kemaren, harusnya saya nulis 2 minggu lagi, bukan update minggu :-p maafkaaan, membuat kalian bingung ya? Hehehe.

By the way, nanti review log-in di bales lewat PM ya!  
.

.

See you!

.

Arissachin.


	16. ACT 16 : Relevation

Yamanaka Ino masih mengingat jelas hari itu.

Hari pertamanya di Jepang. Sebagai blasteran, tentu tidak mudah menyatu dengan orang-orang asli di sini, dia selalu mendapat pandangan mencela. Menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, ia sadar sebagai anak pelacur ia tidak boleh memiliki harga diri kelewat tinggi.

**DUK!**

_**BYUUUR**__._

Siraman air di sisi kanannya membuat mata birunya membelalak ngeri. Ia terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget, dalam hati ia menyadari bahwa sedikit lagi, air itu nyaris mengenai dirinya. Kalau bukan gara-gara bola itu mengenai ember tersebut pasti kali ini ia akan basah kuyup.

Orang-orang yang menjadi tersangka itu –pem_bully _dirinya di sekolah, langsung kabur. Kening Ino berkerut, memangnya kenapa mereka kabur?

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menghampirinya membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah kiri.

Sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan itu menghampirinya. Dengan rambut hitam dan merah jambunya, Ino tahu jelas siapa mereka berdua. _The ultimate couple _di sekolahnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua orang yang paling berkuasa di sini.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUN_! CEPAT JALANNYA! BOLANYA NANTI SAJA DULU!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn."

Mata Ino tidak memperhatikan gadis berambut merah jambu yang tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh di depannya, berusaha membersihkan kotoran di tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya terlihat khawatir dengan Ino, tangannya bergerak ke arah lutut Ino berusaha melihat apakah gadis itu terluka atau tidak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"..aa, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Ino akhirnya memperhatikan Sakura. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap lelaki itu. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Hn, hati-hati."

Dan, disanalah pertama kalinya ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 16 : The Relevation.**

.

Yamanaka Ino berumur 5 tahun, dan dia masih tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun.

Ibunya sering mendandaninya layaknya boneka. Rambutnya sering di buat keriting, bajunya banyak renda, dan ia selalu di bawa ke sana kemari. Dalam umur 5 tahun Ino sedikit bingung dengan penampilannya. Walaupun rambut dan matanya mirip sekali dengan Ibunya, wajahnya sangat tidak mirip dengan Ibunya walaupun _ayah_nya.

Di California, banyak teman-teman Ibunya yang mengatakan betapa cantik dirinya.

Tapi, Ino sendiri baru sadar ia tidak bisa di katakan cantik. Seperti boneka mungkin ia, tapi dengan tubuh gempalnya ia sekarang baru mengerti bahwa pujian itu bisa dikatakan tidak tulus.

Diam-diam, dia pernah tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan tante-tante _teman _Ibunya.

Mereka membicarakan dirinya, dan mengatakan bahwa Ibunya tidur dengan siapa hingga wajah Ino begitu tidak ke_bule'_an, mereka membicarakan mungkin Ino adalah anak haram.

Ia tidak mengerti kata anak haram.

Tapi, begitu ia masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Brown, mereka terdiam sambil saling lirik.

Dan, ia masih tidak paham kenapa mereka begitu terlihat ketakutan.

.

.

Yamanaka berumur 10 tahun, dan dia mulai mengerti ada yang aneh.

Ibunya membawanya jauh dari paman Robert, katanya paman itu terlalu jahat. Mereka harus mencari paman lain yang bisa menerima mereka. Dan, Ino masih tidak mengerti begitu dirinya dibawa ke Prancis. Paman Louis mungkin terlihat baik dari luar, tapi entah mengapa Ino tidak menyukainya.

Mata hijaunya memandangi Ino dari atas hingga bawah, seperti memindainya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Berhari-hari ia meyakinkan Ibunya mungkin ada paman lain yang akan menerima mereka, karena ia tidak menyukai paman Louis.

Dan, yang ia terima hanya tamparan yang lumayan menyakitkan di pipinya.

Ibunya memandanginya marah, dan berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa yang ia tidak mengerti. Di lantai ia masih memegangi pipinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namun, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia selalu dimarahi Ibunya jika ia menangis.

Jadi, ia harus menahan tangisannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia sering mendapati tangan paman Louis memeganginya di beberapa daerah tubuhnya. Katanya, mau memeriksa saja habis paman Louis adalah dokter. Dan, Ino tidak melarangnya. Tapi, ia tetap merasa aneh.

Karena, jika Ibunya yang di pegangi di tempat-tempat sepertinya, mereka biasanya langsung meninggalkannya, dan pergi ke kamar. Lalu terdengar suara aneh dari kamar sana. Ia ingin mengintip, karena Ibunya kadang berteriak-teriak terlalu kencang. Ia takut, Ibunya kesakitan atau apa.

Dan, sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke 11, Paman Louis mengusir ia dan Ibunya.

Katanya, Ibunya terlalu banyak tidur dengan pria lain. Dia berpikir apa salahnya dengan tidur? Manusia butuh tidurkan?

.

.

Ino berumur 12 tahun, dan dia paham banyak hal.

Ia mengerti tentang arti _tidur _yang di maksudkan oleh Paman Louis, ia mengerti tentang kata _anak haram _yang di kata-katai teman-teman Ibunya dulu, dan ia mengerti apa yang di lakukan paman Louis padanya dulu termasuk pada _sexual harrasement_.

Ia juga mengerti pekerjaan Ibunya.

Pada suatu malam di prancis, Ibunya menamparnya lagi. Mengata-ngatai, menyumpahinya, dan memukulinya. Sekarang ia mengerti bahasa prancis, dan ia paham apa yang di maksudkan Ibunya. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi, ia tidak akan melawan Ibunya.

Karena…ia tahu apa yang di katakan Ibunya memang benar adanya.

Ia memang anak pembawa sial, ia memang seharusnya tidak usah di pertahankan saja dulu, dan ia seharusnya memang mati saja.

Ibunya membencinya, Ayahnya entah kenapa, dan teman-teman lelaki Ibunya lebih membencinya.

Kenapa ia tidak mati sekalian saja?

.

.

.

Ino berumur 13 tahun saat di pindahkan ke Jepang.

Seorang pria dengan wajah baik hati menjemputnya di bandara, katanya ia adalah suruhan tuan Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia menurut saja ketika paman Wen Liu menggiringnya ke sebuah mobil hitam besar. Ia tidak protes ketika ia baru bertemu dengan pria itu satu minggu kemudian.

Katanya, ia adalah Ayah kandung Ino dan ia akan merawatnya.

Ia tidak bisa di katakan sedih juga ketika di pisahkan dengan Ibunya, setidaknya ia tidak harus menerima makian dan pukulan dari Ibunya yang menyakitkan lagi. Ayahnya adalah pria kaya, begitu sampai ia diberikan baju dan makanan yang sangat banyak. Dia disuruh melupakan masa lalunya, karena sekarang ia akan di namai Yamanaka Ino, bukan Ino Caldburry* lagi.

Ia belajar bahasa jepang mati-matian selama satu tahun hingga akhirnya sang Ayah memindahkannya ke sekolah biasa.

Disanalah ia pertama kali melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling membuat iri seisi sekolah. Sama-sama kaya,sama-sama berpenampilan menarik, sama-sama saling melengkapi, dan mereka sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang.

Yamanaka Ino hanya seorang gadis biasa, ia sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, ia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, ia hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dari jauh. Walaupun beberapa kali, ia tertangkap basah oleh sang Uchiha tengah menatapnya, Ino tidak pernah berpikir macam-macam, karena ia sadar bahwa ia tidak pantas dengan sang Uchiha.

Tapi, hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba…ketika ia di bela oleh Uchiha Sasuke –dan Haruno Sakura, ia sadar bahwa ada sebuah kedengkian yang memenuhi hatinya, ia mulai berteman dengan Haruno Sakura dan secara tidak langsung ia juga menjadi dekat dengan Sasuke.

Perasaan tulus untuk menyukai Uchiha itu berubah menjadi perasaan egois ingin memilikinya.

Dan, Ibunya mengajarkan Ino bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan sedikit lebih berusaha. Dan, iapun mulai melancarkan usahanya memisahkan Haruno dan Uchiha itu.

Ia tahu yang ia perbuat salah, ia tahu ketika malam Uchiha Sasuke pertama kali menyentuhnya itu salah, ia tahu perbuatan keji yang ia lakukan pada Sakura salah, ia tahu semua yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan Sasuke itu salah.

Tapi, jikapun ia bisa memutar waktu ia tidak akan merubah apapun.

Karena, sungguh ia sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke–

–walaupun dengan cara yang salah..

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan membuka mulutku."

Suara Ino menggema di ruangan besar itu, tatapan yang biasanya melembut ke arah Sasuke kali ini terlihat mengeras. Wanita itu jengkel, jelas. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang _butler _yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya dan memintanya datang ke _Mansion_nya.

Harapannya hancur ketika mengetahui maksud sebenarnya lelaki itu memanggilnya.

Persetan dengan Haruno Sakura, kenapa segalanya harus tentang dia sih? Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tenang tanpa mendengar nama wanita iblis itu?

"Ino," panggil Sasuke pelan. Ia menaruh gelas vodkanya di meja. Ia menghela nafasnya seraya menatap Ino dengan tangan yang memjit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau tahu, kau kunci satu-satunya."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuka mulut, siapa lagi –"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ciuman memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ino yang awalnya berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba melemparkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Bibir Sasuke merasakan desakan dari bibir Ino, dan ia bisa merasakan perasaan gundah dan putus asa dari sang wanita Yamanaka itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak kaget, tidak memperkirakan kejadian ini. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino darinya dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi Ino rasanya seperti prangko yang menempeli dirinya. begitu sulit di lepaskan.

"Ino," lengguhnya pelan. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, membuat sasaran Ino berpindah pada lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari gadis itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino, gadis itu menghentikan semua gerakannya. "Hentikan."

"…"

"Kau tahu semua ini salah, dari awal semua ini sudah salah."

"…"

"Hanya kau yang akan –"

"BERHENTI!" tiba-tiba wanita itu menarik dirinya dan berdiri menatapnya marah, "MEMANG SELALU AKU YANG DISALAHKAN!"

Sasuke memilih diam dan membiarkan Ino meluapkan amarahnya.

"Salahku ini, salahku itu. Menyukaimu salah, mengambil sesuatu salah. Hidup diduniapun aku sudah salah! Apa hanya gara-gara Ibuku seorang pelacur maka aku tidak berhak akan apapun?! Aku tidak pernah meminta di lahirkan begini!" pekik Ino.

Ia lalu berjongkok seraya menutupi wajahnya. Isakan frustasi mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Bahunya terlihat naik turun dengan gerakan tidak beraturan, emosi Yamanaka muda itu seolah-olah langsung meledak.

Wanita yang biasanya tidak pernah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya itu kali ini duduk dengan wajah yang tertutup dan di iringi isak tangisnya. Pertama kali sejak mereka bertemu, Sasuke melihat Ino sampai begininya. Gadis itu adalah orang yang memiliki kontrol diri yang hebat bagi Sasuke, melihatnya meledak begini…rasanya ia tahu ia sudah keterlaluan.

Daripada memeluk gadis itu dan berusaha menenangkannya, Uchiha Sasuk memilih diam dan menatapnya dalam diam. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap Ino dari kursinya. Mata hitamnya memindai Ino, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Ino menangis.

Tidak ketika ia pertama kali tidur dengannya –salahkan alcohol memuakan itu, tidak juga ketika ia di _bully_ oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka, dan tidak juga ketika Sakura datang kembali.

Yamanaka Ino…

Ia tahu siapa Yamanaka Ino, latar belakangnya, keluarganya, dan mungkin nyaris semuanya.

Bertahun-tahun bersama Ino membuat dirinya tahu itu semua. Dia tahu ibu dari Ino adalah pelacur, dia juga tahu keirian Ino pada Sakura, dan ia tahu perasaan Ino padanya. Dia memang bajingan, brengsek, dan segala hal yang buruk adalah dirinya, tapi ia masih memanfaatkan gadis itu bukannya malah mencintainya dan memberinya kasih sayang.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia mungkin tidak bisa mencintai Ino. Hatinya sudah lama mati, tidak dalam konsteks antara pria dan wanita, ia mungkin sedikit banyak menyayangi Ino hanya sebagai adiknya.

Dan tidak mungkin bisa lebih dari itu.

"Ino…"

"Aku tahu aku salah," isakan Ino mulai berhenti, kepala gadis itu terangkat, dan mata birunya memandangi Sasuke. "Tapi…tidak pernah sedetikpun aku menyesali semua ini Sasuke."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke kemudian duduk dengan bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. "Tapi…bantu aku bisa? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kesalahanku, aku ingin tahu apa yang kuperbuat pada Sakura. Karena–"

"Kau mencintainya," Ino tertawa lirih. "Aku tahu kau sudah terikat padanya sejak dulu Sasuke. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura, bahkan mungkin sebelum kau menyadarinya. Aku tahu."

"…"

"Dan aku begitu bodoh, begitu egois, aku menginginkanmu Sasuke, untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dan tidak suka berbagi. Jangan salahkan aku, aku memang egois."

"Dan aku juga brengsek Ino, semua ini…" Sasuke menarik Ino hingga berdiri, kemudian mendudukannya di kursi ruangannya. "Sebagian besar kesalahanku."

"Kesalahan keluarga kita," ralat Ino.

"Mungkin…" gumam Sasuke. Ia ikut duduk di sisi Yamanaka Ino, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Kau ingin mulai dari mana?" Ino menghapus air mata dari ujung matanya.

"Dari awal."

Anggap ini adalah permintaan maaf dari Ino, karena saat ini ia sudah menyerah.

Ia menyerah…

Karena, sejak awal ia memang sudah kalah dari Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah membereskan bajunya ke dalam koper.

Katakan ia pengecut, katakan ia bodoh, katakan dia idiot. Mungkin, untuk sebagian besar orang ini di katakan berlebihan. Menghabiskan tiket ribuan Yen untuk pergi ke benua lain, menghindari seorang pria. Tapi, percayalah kadang apa yang terjadi di dalam drama televisi di ambil dari kejadian nyata yang memang terjadi di sekitar kita.

Ia hendak mengambil terusan putihnya ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk, menyebabkannya berhenti dan melangkah ke pintu dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sedikit heran, mengingat ini hampir tengah malam dan pelayannya mengetuk kamarnya. Sebenarnya mungkin tidak sopan, tapi mengingat yang mengetuknya adalah Bibi Chiyo, mungkin ada urusan mendesak hingga mengetuk pintu kamarnya tengah malam begini.

"Maaf Nona," Bibi Chiyo terlihat mengenakan piyamanya. "Ada tamu untuk Nona di depan."

"Tamu?" alis Sakura terangkat naik. "Semalam ini?"

"_Ha'I_," ujar Bibi Chiyo, wanita tua itu kemudian menatap iris zambrudnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya takut mengganggu Nona, tapi kalau Nona tidak mau menemui tamu itu saya bisa menyuruhnya–"

"Tidak apa," potong Sakura. Ia mengerling pada jaket putihnya sebelum melemparkan senyum menenangkan pada Bibi Chiyo. "Bibi tidur lagi saja, saya nanti keluar ya? Suruh tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

"Baik Nona."

Bibi Chiyo kemudian pergi meninggalkannya termenung di pintu kamarnya sendirian.

Ia mendecih pelan sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke kamarnya lagi, kakinya melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil jaket putih yang ia sampirkan di pegangan kursi meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat ia memakai jaketnya.

Dalam hati ia berpikir keras siapa yang akan mengunjunginya tengah malam begini.

Ia yakin bukan Kakaknya, karena Sasori akan tiba esok siang. Dan, ia yakin bukan Hinata. _Hell_, Hiashi hanya akan mengijinkannya keluar tengah malam begini sendirian jika neraka sudah membeku. Iapun meragukan kalau orang itu Gaara.

Jadi…siapa?

Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke ruangan terdepan di rumahnya itu, matanya meneliti dan tidak menemukan satu orangpun pelayannya di sini. Ya, mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Kecuali satpam di depan rumahnya.

Begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu rumahnya, ia menahan nafasnya. Matanya menggelap seketika menyadari siapa yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik rambut berwarna hitam itu.

"Sasuke."

Apa yang hendak ia lakukan di sini?

.

.

.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel. Bibirnya nyaris melengkung ke bawah, matanya melirik jam dinding di rumahnya dengan tidak sabar. Sudah 15 menit mereka duduk di sini, dan tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau mau ngomong tidak sih?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa seolah ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu.

Dari datang, hingga detik ini, Uchiha Sasuke mati-matian menghindari kontak langsung dengan matanya. Menatapnya tidak, berbicara tidak, bergerakpun tidak. Sungguh, kalau bukan gara-gara bahunya yang naik turun mungkin Sakura sangka dia sudah mati.

"Sakura…"

"Cepat, aku mau tidur," tukas Sakura judes. Dia mendengus. "Kalau tidak ada perlu apa-apa, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku mau tidur."

Wanita muda itu kemudian bangkir dari sofa merahnya, ia mulai berjalan hendak keluar dari ruang tamu ketika Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tunggu."

"…" Sakura berhenti melangkah, namun ia enggan menghadap Sasuke, ia memilih tidak memutar tubuhnya dan memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Sakura," suaranya terlihat begitu lirih. "Sakura…waktu itu…"

Alis Sakura mengkerut, _'waktu itu_?'

**Deg…**

.

_DEG…_

.

DEG.

.

"…bukan aku yang menyuruh bajingan-bajingan itu memperkosamu."

.

Dan mata emerald itu membelalak ngeri, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Uchiha Sasuke dengan ngeri. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat tidak terkontrol, matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Mulutnya membuka menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu –namun tidak ada yang keluar dari sana.

Pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan melangkah ke arah Sakura.

Mata hitamnya terlihat begitu lelah, ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya begitu mereka sudah berhadapan. Ia memeluk erat perempuan ini seolah-olah takut, bahwa Haruno Sakura akan menghilang begitu saja jika ia tidak memeganginya.

"Sungguh…percayalah padaku," gumamnya lirih.

Mata hitamnya menutup, menyadari bahwa tubuh di pelukannya ini begitu kaku. Hatinya begitu perih begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Rasa takut, amarahnya, kesedihannya, semuanya membuat dirinya kewalahan dengan emosi-emosi itu.

Tapi, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Karena, saat ini dia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara Sakura.

Suara Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu percaya padanya.

.

.

_TO_. BE. **CONTINUE.**

_**Bunuh saja saya, I knoooooooow it.**_

.

BINCANG-BINCANG AUTHOR :

_Seriusan? Reviewnya 61? Saya lupa, tapi seinget saya saya gak pernaaaaaaaaah dapet review sampai sebanyak ini. Makasih loh serius, saya gak nyangka buakakakak. Sebenernya fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang __**lumayan **__gagal buat saya sih, habis alurnya sedikitttttttttt melenceng dari yang dipikirkan awalnya. Dan, saya gak terlalu banyak berharap dari dark moon bakalan dapat pereview sebanyak ini serius._

_Tapi, di dark moon saya bener-bener berkembang loh. Dari penulisan acak-acakan, sampai bisa sekarang ya saya belajarnya dari dark moon juga sih. _

_**Betewe, mau nanya dong boleh ga? Kenapa sih kalian suka dark moon?**_

_Oh ya, penamatan dark moon juga melenceng jauh dari yang saya perkirakan. Ternyata rasa malas saya tinggi sekali jadi chapter 16 ini bener-bener baru di bikin belakangan. Baru 3-4 harian ini saya bikin chapter 16, untungnya beres wkwkwkwk._

_Oh ya, akhirnya saya tamat SMA loh. Sedih sih, tapi seneng. Tapi sedih huhuhu._

_Oh ya, endingnya ngeselin ya? Saya ngetroll pembaca gini, maaaaaaafin yaa hehehe. See you next chapter gimana? Eh omong-omong, belakangan saya kepikiran buat keluar dari ffn. Kepikiran doang loh, bukannya berniat._

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

_NaruHina shipper__ ; icha-chan ; __Snow's Flower__ ; aish chan ; cherrysaku ; __iya baka-san__ ; __YePeh__ ; Poetrie-chan No login ; __ocha chan__ ; __Alicia Lucy__ ; ongkitang ; __CherruGold26__ ;__ HYDERUKI__ ; __Retno UchiHaruno__ ; __hyeon-chan__ ; ____ ; __WatchFang__ ; __TheIceBlossom__ ; Aoi Ciel ; __uchimakiy__ ; __Gin Kazaha__ ; __ck mendokusei__ ; Guest ; __Baby Kim__ ; __Anka-Chan__ ; __Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda __; __Aika Yuki-chan__ ; __hanazono yuri__ ; kara ; __International Playgirl __; __aguma__ ; __Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami__ ; __juev juen uchiha__ ; kira ; Guest ; __Arakafsya Uchiha__ ; GUEST ; __ridafi chan__ ; Guest ; Guest ; SasukeFans ; Ree ; __ExtraordinaryNamja__ ; Khumeyume ; __Novrie TomatoCherry__ ; __Adelnia Asuna__ ; __SaSakuToCherry__ ; sasusaku ; ____ ; __white moon uchiha__ ; nita chan ; DORA ; __RithaAgath__a ; Elni ; __sanny uchiharuno swift__ ; __jideragon21__ ; __jideragon21__ ; __shintaiffah__ ; Ryuuga uchiha ; namikazEazumi_


	17. ACT 17 : Missunderstanding

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT 17 : Missunderstanding**

.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Matanya menunjukan pandangan sendu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan tangis yang sepertinya bisa keluar kapan saja. Wajahnya, senyumnya, segala-galanya seolah bisa menunjukan betapa pahitnya pengalaman yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menggeliyat, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu.

"Bisa kau pergi?"

Dan perkataan Sakura membuat pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha mencari manik hijau gadis itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bercanda? Itu bukan kau?" Sakura tertawa miris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kepada Sasuke. "Bercanda juga ada batasannya, brengsek."

"Sakura…"

Sasukepun bahkan seolah-olah bisa merasakan kepahitan yang dialami gadis itu. Rasa sakit gadis itu seolah ikut dirasakan si bungsu Uchiha. Perasaan menyesal kini seperti berputar-putar dalam dada Sasuke.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka. "Kau tahu… rasanya aku bahkan tak'an pernah bisa melupakan semuanya. Seolah-olah semuanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku hingga nanti aku mati." Kata Sakura dengan nada getir. Suaranya bergetar ia tertawa kemudian berjalan kearah sofa yang tadi ia duduki –dan ia kembali menduduki sofa itu. "Semuanya berawal dari dirimu Sasuke." Kata Sakura dingin.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Semakin kencang. Kepalanya kini terasa berat. Rasanya perutnya menjadi mual secara tiba-tiba. Ia kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia duduk di atas sofa yang sama seraya berhadapan dengan wanita yang ia cintai –ia baru mengakuinya belakangan.

"Sebelum aku mengusirmu brengsek," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Seperti menahan sesuatu. "Aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Maukah kau mendengarkannya? Ah salah… yang benar kau harus mendengarkannya."

Sasuke masih terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ceritakan semuanya? Dari awal? Hm? Bukankah sebuah cerita akan menarik jika kau mengetahui berbagai sudut pandang dari cerita itu? Ya'kan? Bukan hanya dari Ino, atau dari sudut pandangmu, tapi dari sudut pandangku juga. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Wajah Sakura seakan menggelap. Tiba-tiba, dunia serasa ikut diam. Diam untuk mendengarkan kisah yang akan diceritakan gadis itu. Suasana menegangkan menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara pergerakan jarum jam dari jam dinding keluarga Haruno yang memecah keheningan.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis normal, bahagia, dan yah blah blah blah." Sampai disini, Sasuke bahkan bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa yang tengah Sakura ceritakan saat ini adalah Sakura sendiri. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. "Ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Ia memiliki segala hal yang ia inginkan. Ia memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya, kakak lelaki yang luar biasa, teman-teman yang selalu ada disisinya, harta keluarga yang melimpah, dan ia memiliki kekuasaan yang diinginkan tiap orang." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang datar.

Sakura mengambil jeda. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Ia mulai berjalan, mengelilingi kursi dan meja yang ia dan Sasuke tempati. "Suatu hari, si gadis menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil. Pemuda tampan dan nyaris sempurna. Pemuda yang diidamkan setiap wanita dipenjuru dunia barangkali. Sayangnya, lelaki itu adalah seorang yang brengsek. Ia suka mempermainkan perempuan, mencampakan mereka, atau meniduri mereka. Semua teman gadis itu telah mengingatkan tentang betapa berbahayanya, betapa nakalnya, betapa brengseknya pemuda yang ia sukai. Tapi, si gadis memilih untuk menutup telinganya dari kenyataan. Ia memilih untuk percaya pada hatinya. Akhirnya ia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu. Ia melewati hari-harinya dengan tawa, rasanya dunia ikut berbahagia dengan dirinya. Ia mengira keadaan akan terus seperti itu, ia bahkan tak menyadari akan adanya kesialan yang menunggu dihadapan gadis itu. Tak menyadari adanya keirian dari sahabat dekat gadis itu."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia lalu menutup matanya. Seolah mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan tersebut. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya, dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan ceritakupun akhirnya dimulai. Suatu hari, gadis itu berniat mengunjungi lelaki tersebut. Tapi, sialnya ia malah bertemu berandalan. Orang-orang brengsek yang akan mengubah semuanya…"

_._

_._

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_Langit gelap, mendung, seolah akan turun hujan. Dari arah perumahan Blossom light, Sakura tengah berjalan –sendirian. Berniat untuk member kejutan pada kekasihnya –Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti menyiapkan makan malam, mengingat orang tua Sasuke tengah pergi dalam urusan bisnis. Jalan dari rumahnya kerumah Sasuke cukup dekat. Bahkan dalam waktu 20 menit, ia bisa sampai di rumah Sasuke. Dia bersenandung kecil, mencoba mengusir rasa sepinya. _

_Sedikit lagi, ia sampai di gerbang kompleks perumahan Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia membayangkan apa reaksi dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi,tiba-tiba seseorang menyeretnya secara paksa dan membekap mulutnya._

_Ketakutan Sakura menjadi-jadi saat orang-orang tersebut membawanya kedalam gang gelap yang sepi. Salah satu orang tersebut melempar Sakura keujung gang tersebut. Mata Sakura membelak ngeri. Petama kalinya ia merasa takut. Ralat, sangat takut._

_Abaikan rasa nyeri dari tulang rusuknya –ia bahkan tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu, tangannya memberontak berusaha melepaskan bekapan orang itu pada mulutnya._

_Setitik air turun dari langit. Lama kelamaan, air tersebut bertambah deras. Kali ini, hujan seperti berniat memperkeruh suasana. Menambah kelam suasana saat itu. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri ketika orang itu membantingnya ke tumpukan plastik berisi sampah._

"_APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak Sakura. _

_Matanya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia melemparkan pandangan seolah mencoba mengenali orang-orang itu. Kali ini,matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Ada 3 orang yang menyeretnya. Lelaki dengan banyak _pierching_, lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu, dan lelaki dengan gigi bertaring. _

"_Wah, sepertinya Sasuke sudah sudah bosan ya dengan perempuan ini?" kata lelaki dengan pierching. "Tak heran ia memberikannya pada kita. Sepertinya perempuan ini akan kita 'cicipi' ya malam ini? Kita harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke untuk memberikan kita perempuan seperti dia. Yah walaupun bekas juga sih," kata lelaki berpierching sembari menjilat bibirnya._

_Mata Sakura membelalak. Ia bingung, apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan? Bosan? Mencicipi? "A-apa yang kalian bicarakan!"_

"_Kau bodoh atau apa nona? Kau ini kekasih Sasuke, bukan?" kata lelaki dengan rambut abu-abut._

"_Kalau I-iya! Lalu kenapa brengsek?!"_

"_Whoooo, galak sekali gadis ini Hidan!" kata lelaki dengan gigi bertaring itu. Ia lalu menyeringai lebar memamerkan giginya yang terlihat tajam. Kilatan nakal terlihat dari mata lelaki itu. "Kau belum tahu ya?" _

"_T-tahu ap-apa?" gagap Sakura. _

_Shit! Kali ini, ia merasakan hawa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya._

_Lelaki berambut oranye dan berpierching maju kedepan. "Bahwa ia memberikan dirimu untuk kami." Kata lelaki itu sembari menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Seolah menilai suatu barang. "Whoo, sepertinya kau sudah pernah melakukan seks bukan? Sasuke mungkin hebat bagimu, tapi setelah kau merasakan kami bertiga sekaligus, kami ingin tahu apakah kau akan berubah pikiran?" kata lelaki itu sembari mencolek dagu Sakura._

_Sakura menampik tangan lelaki itu. "A-APA YANG KAU MAKSUD! SASUKE-KUN TAK MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU!" maki Sakura._

_Lelaki dengan gigi bertaring itu lalu menyeringai. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku. Pein, siapa yang akan memakainya duluan? Aku tak sabar." Kata lelaki itu dengan pandangan mesum. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan wajah terlihat penuh nafsu._

"_Aku dulu bagaimana? Tenanglah Nona, kau pasti akan menyukai permainan kasar kami. Pernah dengar foursome? Jika tidak, mungkin kita bisa mempraktekannya agar kau tahu." Kata lelaki tersebut sembari tertawa dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura._

_Selangkah yang ia ambil, selangkah pula langkah mundur yang di ambil Sakura._

_Tiba-tiba, kedua lelaki lainnya memegangi tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan. Jeritannya seolah tak berpengaruh kepada lelaki-lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut oranye itu perlahan membukan kancing kemeja Sakura satu persatu, sembari tetap menciumi leher jenjang milik gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya lagi menyelinap ke balik rok merah Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan tangan kasar yang mengelus-elus bagian sensitifnya. Klip branya dibuka oleh lelaki itu. Dan, rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin mati saja. Ya Tuhan, apa ia akan diperkosa? _No no no_! _Please_, jangan buat hal tersebut terjadi._

_Sakura mencoba menendang-nendang lelaki itu, berharap semoga lelaki itu menjauh. "TOLONG! KUMOHON BERHENTI!" Jerit Sakura. "KUMOHON! PLEASE! PLEASE! AKU MEMOHON PADAMU! TOLONG BERHENTI!" mohon Sakura._

_Pein hanya menyeringai. "Oh, kau akan menikmati ini Nona." Kata Pein dengan nada menjijikan. "Percayalah."_

_Sakura menutup matanya. Ini akan menjadi mimpi buruknya. Ya Tuhan, jika kau memang ada tolonglah kali ini selamatkan dirinya. _

"_TOLOOOONG!" jerit Sakura sekali lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kali ini, jika jeritannya tak terdengar. Ia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Jika, ia tak selamat kali ini. Ia pasti akan bunuh diri nanti. Pasti._

_Pein lalu memandangnya marah. "Sudah kukatakan diam!"_

**PLAK!**

_Kepala Sakura dipaksa menoleh ke kanan. Air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya. Seumur hidup, ia baru pertama kali di tampar oleh orang lain. Luka di hatinya menganga terbuka. Bukan karena tamparan itu, tapi karena…_

–_**Kenyataan bahwa Sasukelah orang di balik ini semua.**_

_Lelaki itu mulai menyingkirkan kemeja Sakura beserta branya. Mulut laki-laki itu turun ke dadanya. Dan, ia bisa merasakan puncak dadanya mengeras akibat kuluman dari lelaki itu._

"_Wah wah wah, Nona muda ini rupanya mudah terangsang juga ya hahaha!" tawa lelaki bajingan itu terdengar menyakitkan sekali. "Lihatlah, kau layaknya pelacur di jalanan! Sekali kulum saja, kau langsung terangsang!"_

_Dan, air mata kembali jatuh tanpa henti. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir Sakura._

"_Kau akan menikmati ini Nona, pasti," ujar lelaki berambut kelabu tepat di telinganya. Ia menjilat telinga Sakura pelan, dan menggigitnya hingga memerah. "Aku berani jamin."_

"_Pein! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"_

"_Baiklah, jadi kita ke acara puncaknnya?" Pein menyeringai. Tangannya naik dan berusaha mencapai celana dalam Sakura. "Hmm? Sudah basah sekali kau! Dasar wanita jalang!"_

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Sakura. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, berharap semoga bisa membuat Pein berhenti. "KUMOHON! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN APAPUN! BERHENTI!"_

"_DIAM!" Peinpun mengangkat tangannya. Pemuda itu jelas sudah jengkel setengah mati dengan Sakura. "KALAU KAU DIAM KAU JUGA AKAN MERASAKAN KENIKMATAN!"_

_Ia bisa merasakan celana dalamnya di tarik secara paksa dan pekikan ngeri keluar dari bibirnya. Entah milik siapa yang di sodorkan ke bibirnya, ia membuang mukanya masih dengan jeritannya._

_Tidak ia tidak mau!_

_Sebuah perasaan menyakitkan menguar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya, astaga…si bajingan itu telah memasukan Kejantanannya ke dalam Sakura! _

_Tangisan terdengar keluar dari mulut Sakura, rasa perih di hatinya… demi Kami-sama…tidak bisakah ada yang menyelamatkannya? Ia…tidak mau menjadi wanita rendahan begini. Karena, cepat atau lambat ia tahu tubuhnya akan mengkhianatinya._

_Suara yang keluar dari bibir Sakura teredam begitu seseorang mengunci mulutnya dengan memasukan miliknya. Entah milik siapa, ia sudah tidak peduli…_

'_Aku sudah kotor,' raung Sakura dalam hatinya._

"_TUAN MUDA SASUKE MENGHIBAHKANMU PADA KAMI KARENA DIA SUDAH PUNYA WANITA BARU! KALAU SEKARANG KAU DI RUMAHNYA MUNGKIN KAU AKAN MELIHAT –"_

_**BUAGHHHH!**_

_Lelaki itu tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia sudah terkapar di tanah berlumuran darah. Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara pukulan bertubi—tubi. Sakura masih belum berani membuka matanya. Ia tahu milik pemuda itu sudah lepas dari dirinya, tapi sungguh…ia masih…terlalu _shock_._

_Ia tahu ketika orang itu mencabut paksa miliknya dari bibir Sakura. Ia tahu orang-orang bajingan itu sudah menjauhinya. Ia tahu. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia cuma ingin mati sungguh. Persetan dengan iblis-iblis itu, persetan dengan Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar suara seseorang dengan nada cemas. Sangat cemas._

_Sakura baru berani membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah. Dengan darah di sisi bibir kanannya. Mata Jadenya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat ekspresi itu._

"Senpai_…" lirih Sakura._

"_Pakai ini."_

_Ia bisa merasakan tangan pemuda itu yang membalutnya dengan jasnya, ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memapahnya keluar dari sana. Tapi, hatinya pikirannya rasanya sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Ia bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir makin deras di pipinya._

"_Boleh kita ke rumah Sasuke dulu?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara pelan. Kemudian tawa sedih keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku…cuman ingin memastikan sesuatu."_

_Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin mati saja._

_._

_**FLASHBACK END-**_

_._

_._

"Beruntung, kali itu ada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya. Pemuda yang mencintai gadis itu diam-diam. Ia terlalu kaget akan segala kenyataan yang diterimanya. Ia bahkan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tergoncang, tapi ia tidak akan semudah itu termakan omongan para iblis bajingan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah kekasihnya, ia ingin membuktikan omongan para bajingan itu salah." Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan satu katapun.

Ia lalu tersenyum angkuh. "Tapi dia salah. Kau tahu? Dia menemukan kekasihnya tengah berciuman diatas ranjang dengan sahabat karibnya dalam keadaan telanjang!" Sakura tertawa sarkastik. Tawanya semakin kencang. "Diatas ranjang! Tanpa sehelai benangpun! Kau tahu apa maksudku! Ya tuhan! Di atas ranjang!" teriak Sakura. Setitik air mata keluar dari ujung mata Sakura. Wajah Sakura lalu memucat. "Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa salahku!" kata Sakura hampir histeris.

Sasuke sadar, gadis itu memendam segala kepahitan yang amat sangat. "Sa –"

Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Aku belum selesai. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua ini terlebih dahulu."

Kata Sakura berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat tenang. Sakura lalu kembali tersenyum, seolah ia mencoba menyembunyikan semuanya. "Gadis itu kaget histeris shock, ia bahkan berfikir ia hampir gila. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali mati. Dan, kau tahu apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Jelas ia tahu. Karena… ialah lelaki itu.

"_Kau mengganggu. Enyahlah. Mati kalau kau bisa.'_" Kata Sakura sembari menirukan perkataan Sasuke. "Kau tahu gadis itu terpuruk. Ia menangis dihadapan temannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke New York bersama kakaknya. Mencoba menata dirinya kembali. Menyatukan pecahan-pecahan dari dirinya kembali. Dan kau tahu? Sekarang ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya," kata Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. "Menurutmu, akhirnya bagaimana? Apakah ia bisa membalas dendamnya…_Sasuke?_"

_It's too much really_.

Semua informasi ini membuat kepalanya sakit, hatinya sakit. Ia ingin membunuh semua bajingan itu sungguh. Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek.

Pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi nanar. "Sa-Sakura, a –" semua kata yang ingin ia katakan seolah tertelan masuk kedalam mulutnya menolak keluar. Tenggorokannya tercekik, rasanya berat bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kata saja.

"Ah, ya… Kau tahu? Di New York, ia hampir saja mati. Berkali-kali. Kenapa? Karena ia begitu ingin mati, apalagi memang," kata Sakura sarkastik seraya tertawa palsu. "Ia merasa dirinya terlalu kotor. Rasanya, segala kenyataan yang ia terima secara tiba-tiba itu terlalu mengagetkan. Ia memotong urat nadinya sendiri." Kata Sakura pelan. "Tapi, Tuhan memilih menyelamatkannya. Sekali lagi. Lalu, ia mencoba menabrakan mobilnya. Dua kali dan ia masih selamat. Lalu, ia akan meloncat dari lantai teratas rumah sakit, namun ia tetap selamat. Dan, kali itu ia menyerah. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa memang sebaiknya ia menyatukan pecahan dirinya. Menyusun kembali hidupnya yang berantakan. Dan kembali sebagai seseorang yang baru." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia lalu memandang mata emerald itu sendu. "Sa –"

Perempuan Haruno itu begitu membenci pandangan mengasihani Sasuke. Cih, dia tidak butuh dikasihani. Apalagi oleh orang seperti si brengsek ini.

"Pulanglah. Aku muak melihatmu." Kata Sakura sembari mendengus.

Ia lalu tersenyum miris dan akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah keluar dari ruang tamunya. Tapi, sebelum Sakura bisa melangkah, sebuah tangan mencegat lengannya. Tangan Sasuke.

Harga dirinya adalah hal paling penting untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura lebih berharga. Membuang harga dirinya sama saja dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apa gunanya ia memiliki harga dirinya jika itu sama saja dengan menyakiti Sakura?

Walaupun ia memang tidak bersalah, tapi percayalah sebagian dari semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

Bahkan jika ia memang tidak bersalah, bahkan jika Sakura membencinya setengah mati, bahkan jika memang Sakura tidak akan menerima permintaan maafnya. Percayalah bahwa ia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf pada perempuan ini.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sebuah permohonan keluar dari bibirnya. "Maaf." Lirih Sasuke. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura bahkan tak membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasuke. Sebuah seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajah Sakura. Seringai termenakutkan yang pernah terulas di bibirnya. Seringai yang memiliki arti yang bercampur aduk. Antara kebencian dan juga rasa sedih, juga kekecewaan? Seringai yang jarang sekali ditunjukan seorang Haruno Sakura. "Maaf? Begitu mudahkah?" kata Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

Sasuke menutup matanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Mata onyxnya menyiratkan kesungguhan akan kata-katanya. Kesungguhannya untuk meminta maaf. Pertama kalinya, ia meminta maaf sampai seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum sarkastik. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kedalam mata onyx Sasuke. Melemparkan pandangan merendahkan. Pandangan yang menyiratkan bahwa ia muak akan lelaki itu. "Kau." Keheningan mengerikan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keheningan yang bagi Sasuke terasa sangat lama. "Matipun, itu tidak akan pernah cukup." Kata Sakura dengan nada dingin.

Sakura lalu menarik lepas tangan miliknya dengan kasar.

"Enyahlah sana."

Sasuke dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya. Dalam jarak yang tak begitu jauh, Sasuke berteriak ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, aku akan berdiri menunggumu di sini! Aku akan terus berada disini hingga kau mau memaafkanku!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura memilih untuk tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ruang tamunya.

Seolah ingin mengolok-olok keturunan Uchiha itu. Hujanpun turun, memperkeruh suasana yang ada. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memegang dadanya erat. Rasa sakit menghinggapi dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang membuat lubang di dadanya. Rasanya, perih, sesak, sesal, kecewa, kesal. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

Segala perasaan bercampur aduk didalam dadanya. Ia lalu tersenyum getir. "Jadi begini rasanya ya?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

Perasaan menyesal menghinggapi dadanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, hal kecil yang dulu ia abaikan begitu saja mampu Sakura begitu terpuruk. Dulu, tanpa keraguan ia mengusir gadisi itu. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu mengapa kemeja gadis itu sobek. Fakta kecil yang membuat gadis itu menahan beban sebegitu beratnya. Akibat dari hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan, tak pernah ia sangka akan seperti ini. Bahkan, ia tak tahu cara apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus dosanya. Segalanya, hanya kesalah pahaman. Tidak tahu siapakah yang memulainya duluan.

Pandangan Sasuke sudah kabur. Matanya basah oleh air hujan. Ia menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia lalu tertawa pelan. Sebuah pengakuan tulus, meluncur begitu saja keluar dari dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana ini… aku benar-benar mencintainya."

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya kencang. Ayame –pelayan keluarganya, menatapnya heran ketika berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Sakura ada di lantai dua. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Tuhan mengatur segalanya, seolah-olah ia berharap juga si gadis Haruno itu akan memaafkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pintu kamarnya sengaja ia banting keras-keras. –Setidaknya itu lebih baik, dibandingkan ia memukul orang bukan?

Rasa kesal, benci, marah, sebal. Dan… sedih?

Kenapa semuanya bercampur aduk seperti ini? Membuat perutnya terasa mual. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Mengapa semuanya jadi begini?

Sakura lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu, lalu tiba-tiba ia jatuh terduduk. Buliran air mata keluar dari matanya secara cepat. Isakan demi isakan terdengar keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba meredam tangisnya. Air matanya keluar dari matanya secara terus menerus tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sakura menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Berhenti menangis sialan." Gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Pandangnannya mulai mengabur.

Tangan kanannya turun ke arah dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa cepat debaran jantungnya. Betapa kuat debaran itu. "Sial… sial… sial… sial… sial…." umpat Sakura berkali-kali. "Kenapa aku menceritakan hal bodoh itu!" rutuk Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sesaat, ia merasakan semua perhatian Sasuke nyata. Tapi, saat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 4 tahun silam. Kebencian kembali menguar dalam dadanya. Ia tahu, hal ini terlalu berbahaya. Rencana bodoh. Mencoba membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengannya lagi? Ia terlalu bodoh menganggap rencana itu adalah rencana yang mudah di jalankan.

_Nii-chan_ kali ini benar, bahwa ia terlalu naïf, terlalu idiot, terlalu tolol untuk beranggapan bahwa semua rencananya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Ia lupa memperhitungkan satu hal penting.

Bagaimana jika, ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Lagi.

Ia lupa hal itu. '_Baka baka baka'_ batin Sakura.

Suara ketukan terdengar di luar pintu kamarnya. "Nona? Anda baik-baik saja? Nona, tuan muda Uchiha sudah pergi." Kata Ayame seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Geraman rendah keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura melempar benda yang paling mudah dijangkaunya –buku, kearah pintu. "Pergi! Aku mau sendirian!" teriak Sakura parau.

"B-baik." Kata Ayame dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia tak berniat membuat nona mudanya marah kepada dirinya.

Tak lama, keadaan hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas Sakura, suara tangisnnya, dan suara hujan.

Suara ketukan di jendela beranda kamarnya membuat dirinya diam.

Suara ketukan itu mengalahkan suara hujan yang terdengar begitu deras di luar sana. Mata Sakura terlihat lebih tenang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hanya satu orang yang selalu mengetuk jendela beranda kamarnya. Tapi… itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Seolah mengolok-olok, ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

Buru-buru Sakura membuka tirai jendelanya dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah kebasahan terkena hujan. Dengan wajah sendu –demi _Merlin_ ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke mengetuk jendela kacanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau mau kulaporkan pada polisi hah?!" bentak Sakura begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu jendelanya. "Pulang sana brengsek!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, air hujan membuatnya basah kuyup –salahkan berandanya yang tidak memiliki atap. "Aku akan menunggumu, di sini sampai kau mau mendengarkanku. Boleh?"

"Kau ingin mati kedinginan? Baiklah, terserah padamu saja," ujar Sakura dingin.

Dan jendela itu ia tutup dengan kasar, kemudian ia menutup tirainya dengan kasar. Matanya masih memandangi siluet pemuda itu dari balik tirai. Ia yakin, Uchiha Sasuke terlalu banyak membaca buku roman picisan murahan hingga ia begitu idiot dan bertingkah eperti ini.

Si bodoh Uchiha itu kini tengah berdiri di luar meminta pengampunan dari gadis Haruno.

"Satu jam lagi, ia pasti menyerah dan pulang." Kata Sakura mantap.

Ia lalu beranjak kearah kasurnya, lalu ia membantingkan tubuhnya keatas kasur, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada bantal putihnya, ia sengaja berputar tidur membelakangi beranda itu. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur. Dan, akhirnya perlahan ia tertidur.

.

.

**Pukul 03.28**

Sudah 5 jam 28 menit semenjak Sasuke berdiri di luar. Sakura tertidur. Suara dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ketuka di pintu membuat gadisi itu terbangun.

"Nona? Apa anda masih bangun?" suara pembantunya. Ayame.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Ada apa?" kata Sakura parau.

Terdapat jeda sebelum pembantunya itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Seolah berfikir dahulu. "Umh, nona. Sia sudah berteriak meminta tuan muda pulang, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Dia sedang duduk di beranda kamar anda." Gumam Ayame pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanku sialan," sahut Sakura.

Dan keadaan kembali hening. Suara rintikan hujan yang masih terdengar lebat terdengar menembus dinding rumahnya. Kakinya turun dari ranjangnya, matanya memandangi beranda kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Apa Sasuke masih ada di sana?

Mencoba berfikir apa yang dikatakan pembantunya itu benar atau tidak. Setelah pertimbangan panjang, akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah tirai kamarnya –yang menghadap ke arah Sasuke, ia lalu membuka tirainya sedikit. Lalu iapun mengintip kearah beranda kamarnya. Dan benar saja, orang bodoh itu masih duduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di luar sana. "Terlalu idiot untuk beranggapan bahwa aku akan memaafkannya." Gumam Sakura pelan.

.

.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya –walaupun percuma karena basah, Sasuke mengkeret mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dinding beranda Sakura. Rasanya, menarik nafas saja begitu sulit. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tetesan air hujan lagi. Mungkin ia sudah mati rasa ya?

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat tirai kamar Sakura terbuka sedikit. Sekilas, ia melihat mata emerald gadis itu menatapnya. Lalu, tirai itu kembali menutup dengan cepat. Senyum di bibir Sasuke mulai terbentuk. Ia tahu itu pasti Sakura. Ia merasa begitu percaya diri bahwa gadis itu masih peduli dengannya walaupun hanya secuil. Gadis itu masih mencintainya. Ya setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah.

Udara yang dingin belum lagi tetesan hujan yang makin menggila ini membuatnya yakin bahwa setidaknya mungkin ia akan terserang _pneumonia_. Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya. Ia ingat, dulu saat Sakura marah padanya ia selalu memanjat kemari dan menungguinya di pojok berandanya. Dulu, sebagaimanapun Sakura marah jika ia datang kemari Sakura selalu memaafkannya.

Tapi…masihkah semua sama seperti dulu?

Ia tahu, kelakuan bodohnya ini kemungkinan besar tak'an meluluhkan hati Sakura. Ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu terlalu jauh. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya seseorang seperti dirinya dimaafkan. Ia tahu, ia sangat bodoh untuk bahkan mengejar Sakura kembali. Ia tahu, ia terlalu bodoh hingga menyia-nyiakan Sakura. Ia tahu ia orang paling brengsek paling idiot yang tanpa berfikir panjang mengejar kembali gadis itu.

Tapi, sungguh kali ini ia serius. Ia mencintai gadis itu dengan tulus, ia ingin gadis itu mendengarkan semua hal dulu darinya. Bolehkan ia bersikap egois? Bolehkan ia sekali ini saja berharap Sakura mau mendengarkan semua ini dari sisinya? Ia ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini terlebih dahulu. Bolehkah–

–Tunggu! Apa ia benar-benar sudah mati rasa sekarang? Kenapa ia benar-benar tak bisa merasakan air hujan lagi? Apa karena ia sudah terlalu lama berada di bawah air hujan ia jadi mati rasa? Omong-omong berapa lama ia telah diam di sini?

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, ia lalu menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink yang memegangi payung putih transparan. Gadis itu menunduk menatapnya dingin. "Pulanglah." Kata gadis itu datar.

"Aku tak'an pulang sampai kau akan memaafkanku." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Sakura!" tukas Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau," ujarnya dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya percaya dengan berandalan itu, tapi kenapa kau tak bisa sedikitpun percaya denganku." Kata Sasuke lirih.

Sakura masih keras kepala. "Karena orang-orang bajingan itu itu sudah membuka mataku lebar-lebar."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana jika berandalan itu berbohong? Bagaimana jika aku bukanlah orang yang menyuruh mereka?" kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak percaya padamu." Kata Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Percayalah kali ini padaku Sakura. Hanya kali ini." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku sudah menaruh semua kepercayaanku dulu padamu Sasuke. Dan kau sendiri yang membuatku belajar untuk tidak pernah percaya padamu lagi," suara Sakura terdengar begitu putus asa. Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali. "Dan, kenapa aku mesti percaya padamu lagi sekarang?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan…" Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata emerald Sakura. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam.

Rasanya begitu lama.

Ia tahu, kali ini Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Tatapannya yang serius sekaligus lebut pada saat bersamaan, nada suaranya, terutama Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan bahwa ia pernah mencintai seseorang. Sasuke mungkin ahli mengelabui orang-orang, tapi hanya Haruno Sakura yang tahu dengan jelas apa Sasuke berbohong atau tidak. Dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke kali ini tidak berbohong. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura tak mau mempercayainya.

_**Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.**_

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, jika kau tak mau pulang itu urusanmu brengsek." Kata Sakura tanpa mengidahkan pernyataan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia lalu memutar badannya untuk masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

Tapi, refleks Sasuke lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Lelaki itu segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membuatnya berbalik menatap lelaki itu. Payungnya terjatuh ke lantai satu membuat mereka berdua merasakan guyuran air hujan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" maki gadis Haruno itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal sebaliknya! Jujurlah untuk kali ini Haruno Sakura! Katakan kau mencintaiku juga! Jangan biarkan aku sendirian…kumohon…ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku…"

"Aku-tidak-mencintaimu-sialan! Puas kau!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan lebih dingin kali ini. "Kau bohong."

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata bahwa aku bohong?" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis Haruno itu. "Karena kau juga membalas ciumanku pada saat kita tersesat? Kenapa kau tak melawan saat waktu itu kita nyaris bercinta? Jangan sangka aku terlalu idiot untuk tak mengetahui hal itu!" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ia menarik nafasnya. "Lalu?"

"Kau membalasnya gadis sialan! Aku waktu itu sedang mabuk. Sedangkan kau? Kau masih bisa berfikir waras untuk menjauh dariku. Akui kalau kau mencintaiku!" raung Sasuke.

"AKU TA –"

Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya –lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Bibir Sasuke mengunci bibirnya. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan kasar, bibirnya bergerak perlahan diatas bibir ranum gadis itu. Emosi pemuda itu seolah ia tumpahkan saat itu juga, ia seolah ingin membuat Sakura merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ciuman itu penuh dengan rasa amarah, rasa putus asa, kesedihan, semuanya seolah-olah tumpah saat itu juga. Tangannya memegangi tengkuk Sakura agar gadis itu tak bergerak, ia menguncinya. Bibirnya menuntut. Meminta bibir Sakura untuk membuka. Meminta lebih.

Sakura terdiam mebatu atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Akal sehatnya berteriak pada dirinya untuk segera melepaskan dirinya dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Hatinya merindukan perasaan itu. Perasaan ketika bibir Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir miliknya sendiri. Perasaan yang sama. Perasaan saat pertama kali bibir Sasuke menyentuhnya saat festival tanabata. Saat malam itu pertama kalinya mereka bercinta di kamar Sasuke. Dan bahkan ketika mereka tersesat kemarin-kemarin.

Perasaan ini terasa begitu nyaman, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tapi, akal sehatnya mengambil alih lagi atas kendali pada dirinya. Kemudian, ia mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Lalu, ia menampar lelaki itu kencang. Matanya nanar memandangi lelaki itu.

"BERANINYA KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau mau aku memohon untuk dirimu hah?" kata Sasuke seraya tertawa lirih. "Demi segala leluhur keluarga Uchiha! Seorang Uchiha tak boleh memohon apalagi mempermalukan harga dirinya. Dan aku? Baru saja aku melanggar semua peraturan itu! Demi siapa? Demi kau! Jadi, jangan membuat diriku terlihat begitu idiot karena aku mencintaimu sendirian! Katakan yang sesungguhnya Sakura!" maki Sasuke. Dadanya turun naik, nafasnya tak teratur. Matanya berkilat marah. Semua amarahnya tumpah malam itu juga.

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke nanar. "Kalaupun aku mencintaimu. Lagi." Kata Sakura perlahan. "Aku tak mungkin kembali ke sisimu lagi Sasuke." Gumam Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berair –entah itu air matanya atau air hujan.

Sasuke memandangi gadis Haruno yang menunduk itu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau membuat hidupku kacau, berantakan. Kau… kau… aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku." Kata Sakura seraya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan frustasi. "Aku ingin kau hancur, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Aku ingin kau merasakan semua hal menyakitkan itu, tapi…Sasuke…hatiku bilang semua itu tidak boleh."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak sendirian Sakura…" kemudian Sasuke terdiam, matanya memandang Sakura nanar. "Kau… kau mengacaukan pikiranku, mengambil alih akal sehatku, kau… kau… karena kau aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih! Kau… aku tak mengerti… jadi kumohon, berhenti menyiksa satu sama lain. Aku…aku hanya ingin bersamamu kembali. Bolehkah aku seeogis itu?" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku ingin…aku ingin kembali padamu lebih dari apapun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan, ia mengadah untuk menatap Sasuke. "Pergilah… pergilah dari hidupku… aku sudah cukup banyak menderita… biarkanlah aku hidup tenang kali ini…. Kumohon…." ia berhenti sejenak. "Kumohon…" Haruno Sakura memohon pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Air matanya kali ini bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kedua telapak tangannya memegangi wajahnya, bahunya bergerak naik-turun. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar disela-sela suara hujan.

Sasuke memandang nanar gadis di hadapannya. Ia lalu tersenyum sedih. Pandangannya kepada Sakura melembut.

.

.

.

_Kadang…ia bingung ketika ada orang yang mengatakan cinta itu tidak harus memiliki…_

.

.

.

Ia telah memikirkan reaksi begini dari Sakura.

Ia memantapkan hatinya lalu duduk sejajar dengan Sakura. Ia memeluk gadis itu pelan, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Jika itu maumu…" kata Sasuke lembut. "Tapi, kumohon jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Sasuke pelan. "_Kumohon, berbahagialah_ _Sakura_…"

.

.

.

_Kenapa harus berpisah jika memang saling mencintai?_

_._

_._

_._

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke bangun dari posisinya kemudian beranjak melompat meninggalkan beranda kamar sang putri Haruno. Meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang menangis sendirian di bawah guyuran air hujan. Meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang. Dan mungkin akan meninggalkan semua masa lalunya dibelakang. Selamanya.

.

.

.

_Bukankah itu sama saja seperti saling menyakiti satu sama lain?_

_._

_._

_._

Malam ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjanji.

Ia akan melangkah menjauh dari kehidupan gadis itu. Walau itu akan menyakitkan dirinya, tapi asal gadis itu bahagia apapun akan ia lakukan. Ya, asal gadis itu bahagia. Maka ia akan bahagia juga.

.

_Tapi sekarang ia tahu alasannya…_

_._

"Selamat tinggal…" gumam Sasuke. "Sakura…"

Dan pemuda itupun seolah-olah hilang di telan kegelapan malam. Mungkin…untuk selamanya?

.

.

_Karena…ada kalanya ketika berpisah mereka lebih baik. Tidak selamanya bersama itu baik, mungkin jika mereka berpisah mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan lebih besar di bandingkan bersama-sama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TO__**BE**__ CONTINUE._

_._

_ALIAS BUNUH AUTHOR INI BERSAMA-SAMA MARI._

_. _

_**Bacotan Author :**_

INI. SINETRON. ABIS. ABISAN. OKAY.

Buakakakakakak, saya update ini berapa bulan? Sabar nyak, tapi saya tetep janji bahwa saya bakalan update dan saya nepatin janjinyakaaan wkwkwk. Oh ya, soal ini sinet abis. Maaaaaaaaaaafkan saya bikin ini pas kelas 10? Atau 11? Bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan saya gak mau rubah, abis yaa gitu deh.

Ini hampir 17 halaman loh tanpa Author Note's, dan 5220 word…chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis buat cerita manapun serius… Rasanya saya gak pernah nulis sepanjang ini…

Tapi karena ini khusuuuuuuuuus aku bikin panjang karena kalian setia menunggu berbulan-bulan ihiiiik!

DAN PEREVIEW SAMPAI 83 ORANG? OMONAAAAAAAA, TERNYATA SILENT READERNYA BANYAK! MAKASIH KALIAN 83 ORANG +SILENT READER LAINNYA SETIA MENUNGGU HIKS! MAAFKAAAN TIDAK BALAS PM KARENA AUTHOR SIBUK, DAN KALIAAAAAAAAN INI DILUAR DUGAAN PEREVIEWNYA SEBANYAK INI! TERHARUUUU BANGETTT MAAF GABALAS YA TAPI AKU BACA SEMUA REVIEWNYA KOK. KALAU BISA KALIAN 83+YANG LAIN REVIEW LAGI YA CHAPTER INI (;A;)/ #udahudah

Oh ya, ini klimaks dari dark moon, dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya itu kayak anti-klimaks. Ada yang udah nyangka ga bakalan gini? Sooo, what do you think guys?

.

.

SPECIAL THANK'S :

**Yamaneko achil ; ; sachi ; Guest ; ongkitang ; Atsilla ; uchiharuno susi ; chezahana-chan ; Snow's Flower ; bb top ; Dark Couriel ; Fumiko Momo ; ShifukiKafudo ; hanazono yuri ; Tsurugi De Lelouch ; Luci Kuroshiro ; Franceour ; angodess ; Saga desu ; iya baka-san ; white moon uchiha ; Kyuuto Megurine ; Cherry's Devilla ; saya ; Arakafsya Uchiha ; Winter Cherry ; Sanny UchiHaruno Swift ; beky ; summer ; ; chacha ; 1210theRose ; Kei FAA ; hyeon-chan ; Voila Sophie ; Voila Sophie ; jideragon21 ; ocha chan ; Guest ; uchimakiy ; emerallized onyxta ; Kira Desuke ; MiyukoSakura ; ck mendokusei ; Anka-Chan ; AndiniLisaa ; happy. ; zahrara ; SasukeEMS ; Noona ; Trio Riuricky ; HarunoVani ; Guest ; Just Reader ; salsalala ; cheryxsasuke ; northernlight ; atta-chan ; gievha ; chidori chan ; Aiko Shimazaki ; Guest ; Black Girl ; Hikari Ciel ; animania ; Rindalaska ; chikachu ; kasih hazumi ; Eunike Yuen ; Hatake Ridafi kun ; Celine YL ; DarkCherry ; GhieeAs ; cherrysasusaku ga login ; langitmerah31 ; Iceblossom ; hanahimechan ; haruchan ; Shi-Chan ; Sipoy ; haruchan ; angkerss. ; dea ; kaziu ka atha ; Guest**

.

.

.

"83+ SISANYA AYOOOK REVIEW LAGI BANG NENG!"

.

Sign,

.

.

Arissachin.


	18. ACT 18 : The Other Side of Mirror

**EDITED.**

.

"Turunlah."

Mata _emerald _itu terlihat redup, wajahnya begitu pucat, dan tubuhnya luar biasa kurus. Hati Gaara sedikit sesak melihat perempuan yang ia sukai terlihat begitu kacau…astaga demi segala turunan Sabaku, Gaara merasa takut sekali.

Sakura –si perempuan, menggeleng pelan. Senyuman miris terpatri di bibirnya. "Untuk apa? Lebih baik matikan? Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi."

Udara musim dingin di atap rumah sakit _St. Marry _membekukannya, tapi percayalah ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"Di bandingkan menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" pemuda bermata _jade _itu menggantung perkataannya. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana jika kau menyakiti orang yang menyakitimu saja?"

_Dan mungkin itu adalah kesalahan pertama yang pernah Gaara buat._

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

**.**

**ACT 18 : The Other Side of Mirror.**

**.**

Bukannya bertukar cerita tentang dirinya yang berpetualang ke Hawai, Sasori malah terdiam menatap si bungsu adiknya.

Salahkan penyakit demam yang kini bersarang di tubuh Sakura, karena Sakura sekarang bukannya bisa menceritakan petualangannya. Perempuan itu justru terbaring di ranjangnya dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

Sasori memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan cemas. Sakura terlihat tidak fokus walaupun terbangun. Cara matanya memandang tampak tak jelas. Seolah melamunkan sesuatu. Gadis itu didiagnosa oleh dokter keluarganya menderita demam tinggi. Manurut pengakuan Ayame, pelayannya mendengar Sakura semalam bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke. Dan, semalam ia basah kuyup–Ayame menemukan majikannya di beranda malam setelah melihat tuan muda Sasuke yang meloncat melalui jendela di lantai satu. Sejak bangun, gadis itu hanya terdiam di ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Menolak makan, minum, bahkan berbicara.

Mengetahui Sakura sakit, Ayame secepat mungkin menghubungi tuan muda Sasori. Dan, beruntung Sasori memang dalam perjalanan kemari sehabis dari Hawai.

Disinilah dia. Memandangi adiknya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Sasori sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan adiknya saja.

Haruno Sasori duduk di hadapan adiknya, tangannya bergerak mencari tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Akhirnya iapun membuka mulutnya. "Sakura-_chan_…" kata Sasori pelan. Suara kekanakannya yang biasanya terdengar ceria, kali ini tak terdengar seperti biasa. Mata hazelnya menyorot adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Cukup dulu saja ia hampir kehilangan adiknya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi. Tidak.

Sakura merespon panggilan itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan kini menatap kakak lelaki kesayangannya itu. Air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata Sakura. Akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Iapun menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. "_Nii-san*_…" kata Sakura parau. Ia lalu terisak dalam pelukan Sasori. "_Nii-san_, bagaimana ini… aku… aku…"

"Ssst, aku disini. Menangislah Sakura-_chan_." Kata Sasori lembut seraya mengelus kepala adiknya pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Isakan tangis Sakura semakin kencang. Kemejanya sudah terasa basah dengan air mata Sakura. Rasanya seperti hatinya di iris-iris mendengarkan adiknya itu menangis seperti ini. Ia memeluk gadis itu, membiarkannya menangis hingga Sakura bisa tenang. Ya, biarkanlah Sakura menangis hingga Sakura puas. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat hatinya –dan hati Sakura, lebih tenang.

Terakhir kali ia melihat adiknya menangis adalah ketika adiknya pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan baju yang berantakan. Mata bengkak. Dan juga bersama Gaara salah satu sahabatnya.

Nyaris ia memukuli Gaara karena dugaannya Gaaralah yang membuat adiknya begitu.

Tapi, akhirnya Gaara berkata bahwa itu bukan salahnya tapi salah si brengsek Uchiha –walaupun itu memakan waktu lama untuk dia percaya dan waktu itu seingatnya wajah Gaara sudah terkena beberapa jotosannya.

Berdasarkan cerita Gaara waktu itu, Gaara menemukan Sakura hampir diperkosa oleh beberapa berandalan dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke –Sasori bersumpah kalau saat itu juga ia ingin sekali membunuh berandalan tersebut. Dan, akhirnya adiknya itu menemukan Sasuke bersama gadis lain tengah saling bercinta ria di atas ranjang. Dan, parahnya gadis itu adalah Ino –sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura seperti…berubah.

Ia seperti tertekan, setiap malam Sakura selalu bermimpi buruk. Sasori akhirnya esok harinya membawa gadis itu terbang ke Amerika bersamanya. Dengan alibi ia ingin berada di dekat Sakura. Orang tuanya sama sekali tak mengetahui hal ini –_che_ seperti mereka akan peduli saja. Di sana Sakura beberapa kali pergi ke psikiater, ia bahkan sudah tiga kali mencoba bunuh diri. Memotong nadinya, menabrakan dirinya ke mobil, dan hampir loncat dari atap rumah sakit. Percobaan bunuh dirinya yang pertama berhasil digagalkan oleh Sasori sendiri. Sedangkan yang kedua, nyaris saja berhasil tapi Sakura masih sempat tertolong. Sementara yang terakhir…saat itu Gaaralah yang melakukannya.

Kedua orang yang awalnya memang tak begitu dekat, saling mendekatkan diri –tepatnya Gaara yang mendekatkan diri pada Sakura, saat mereka di Amerika.

Pada saat pertama kali Sakura datang ke Amerika, gadis itu menolak bicara, menolak makan, bahkan menolak untuk bergerak dari ranjangnya. Perlahan, kedekatan Sakura dengan Gaara mengubah gadis itu. Setidaknya, Sakura mau makan. Akan tetapi, ia menjadi lebih tertutup. Seperti menjadi Sakura yang lain. Yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Dulu adik kesayangannya begitu terbuka, begitu ceria, begitu ramah, begitu… _hidup_.

Tapi, entahlah sejak malam itu Sakura seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tak pernah Sasori kenali. Sosok gelap, misterius, tertutup, dan… seperti mayat hidup. Ia begitu menyeramkan. Segala yang ia katakan, semua senyumnya, semua tawanya, seolah palsu. Seperti manusia yang hidup tanpa jiwa.

Saat adiknya memotong urat nadinya dan hampir saja meninggal. Sasori bersumpah ia hampir terbang kembali ke Jepang dan membunuh si Uchiha bajingan itu. Ia sudah menyadari dari awal. Bahwa Sasuke itu merupakan orang yang tak pantas untuk Sakura. Lelaki brengsek yang selalu memainkan gadis-gadis semaunya. Ia sudah ratusan –mungkin ribuan, kali berkata pada Sakura untuk menjauhi lelaki itu. Tetapi, Sakura itu gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Dan, tentu saja gadis itu tak mau mengikuti apa kata Sasori. Dan, kau lihat apa hasilnya?

"_Nii-san_…" lirih Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah kusut. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Wajahnya sepucat mayat.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Ya?" jawabnya.

"B-bagaimana ji-ka… a- Sasuke bukan orang yang … me-menyuruh orang-orang waktu itu?" kata Sakura terbata-bata. Air matanya mengalir turun lagi kepipinya. "Nii-san, Sasuke… Sasuke berkata bahwa… i-ia bukan… ia ti-tidak mengenal mereka… aku… aku i-ingin mempercayainya… ta-tapi kenapa rasanya aku ma-masih tak bisa mempercayai hal itu…" kata Sakura pelan.

Sasori terdiam. Mata hazelnya tertutup. "Aku juga tak mungkin mengatakan 'ikuti saja kata hatimu' mengingat terakhir kali aku mengatakan hal itu, itu membuat kau menjadi begini." Kata Sasori seraya tertawa kecil. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan," mata _emerald _itu tampak begitu putus asa.

_Hening._

"Yang bisa kukatakan adalah. Aku tidak tahu." Kata Sasori pelan.

Akhirnya Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak membantu nii-san." Kata Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, menunjukan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Setidaknya kau berhenti menangis." Kata Sasori seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih untuk datang."

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih?" Sasori menjauhkan Sakura dari pelukannya, ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan cengirannya. "Kaukan adikku."

_Dan karena rasa sayangnya pada Sakuralah, ia mampu melakukan apapun untuk adiknya itu._

.

.

"Jadi… kau tak menjenguk Sakura?"

Sasuke memalingkat wajahnya menatap gadis berambut indigo itu. ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Tapi, sepertinya kau harus sedikit lebih tenang, ia akan masuk sekolah lagi besok. Jadi, sedikitlah bernafas lega." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu mengaduk jusnya lagi. "Kau kenapa sih kekanakan sekali memakai acara memanjat ke beranda kamarnya, memangnya kau anggap dunia ini _dorama_ apa." Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kaukan sudah tahu seberapa kerasnya kepala pink Sakura. Ia tak'an memaafkanmu walau kau loncat dari lantai 1000pun. Oh, kau seperti _drama king_ saja." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum mengeledek.

"Cinta bisa membuatmu terlihat idiot Hinata." Jelas Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat memahami kata-kata barusan Sasuke, dulu saat aku berpacaran dengan Naruto sudah cukup membuatku seperti seorang teridiot yang paling idiot yang pernah ada" Hinata terrtawa, lalu ia memutar kedua bola mata amethysnya. "Tapi, ooooh. Aku tak menyangka kata itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang _Casanova _sepertimu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Berhenti mengejekku."

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

Tapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali serius. "Kau tahu Gaara-_senpai_ akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata lalu meminum sisa jusnya hingga habis. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Ya Tuhan, ia akan bersekolah di Harvard, sekolah impianku. Dan, aku tak percaya ia pergi sebelum acara kelulusan berlangsung. Ia meninggalkan acara _prom night_?"

Sasuke menyeringai jahil ke arah Hinata. "Akan merindukannya?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" kata Hinata seraya tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu susul dia. Cinta pertamamu yang begonya malah jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu."

"Mungkin," Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin aku akan menyusulnya kalau dia lupa dengan Sakura."

"Lucunya akulah orang yang pertama menyadari kau jatuh cinta pada Sabaku," Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin jika dulu saat kita masih di bangku sekolah dasar kau tidak menemukanku duduk di pintu ruang UKS menangis melihat Sakura dan Gaara berdua'an begitu, percayalah mungkin kau tidak akan tahu Sasuke," Hinata tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

Sasuke tidak menimpali, ia malah memilih tersenyum kecil saja.

Mata _onyx_nya memandangi langit berwarna biru muda di atas kepalanya. "Hey, jika aku memintamu untuk menjaga Sakura. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Tanpa diminta olehmupun aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya." Ujar Hinata seraya terkikik geli. Tapi gadis itu langsung terdiam saat ia menyadari perubahan pada wajah Uchiha muda itu. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Aku…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara pelan. "Akan pergi…"

"Kalau begitu tenang saja, karena kau pasti akan –" Hinata dengan cepat menutupi kedua mulutnya dan memutar kepalanya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget. _She's got it. _"Kau akan pergi jauh jauh jauh bukan?" desis Hinata.

"Kau memang benar-benar jenius Hyuuga." Sasuke mendengus.

"T-tapi, kenapa? Kapan? Kau serius?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku serius kali ini. Aku akan pergi ke London, besok malam. Penerbangan terakhir ke London. Kau bertanya kenapa? Kenapa aku pergi?" Sasuke memberi jeda dan menarik nafas perlahan. "Kak Itachi mengatakan ada sekolah yang menawarkan beasiswa untukku, sekolah yang bagus impian Kak Itachi. Sebenarnya masalahku dengan Sakura cuman sedikit pendorong saja agar aku setuju."

"Ta-tapi –"

"Jangan katakan aku sebagai penggila dorama ya, karena percayalah aku tidak mungkin buang-buang tiket pesawat, pergi ke negara asing, cuma untuk menghindari Sakura? Aku bukan tipe pria yang menjadi _lead actor _dalam _dorama_ Hinata," Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Dan perempuan Hyuuga itu masih diam, mata _amethys_nya menatap Sasuke tidak paham.

Sungguh, Kak Itachi memang menawarinya sejak dulu. Dan ia menolak saat tahu Sakura sudah kembali, tapi…kejadian kemarin-kemarin membuatnya membulatkan keputusannya. Mungkin, dirinya memang harus berpisah dengan Sakura bukan? Memang mungkin bukan haknya untuk berada di samping perempuan Haruno itu.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan pamit dengan Sakura?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…kau berenca pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sakurakan?" Hinata mendesis.

"Hinata," Sasuke mendesah, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Aku ingin pamit…tapi…kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura akan bereaksi. Melihat wajahku saja dia pasti akan mengamuk –mungkin."

Perempuan Hyuuga itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah ia tidak memahami jalan pemikiran Uchiha Sasuke. Oh salah, ia bukannya melakukan itu _seolah-olah _ia tidak paham, tapi ia memang _benar-benar _tidak paham jalan pikiran si bodoh temannya ini.

"Terserah kau saja," Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Tapi percayalah, kau kabur bukan berarti masalah selesai."

Dan kali ini, Uchiha Sasukelah yang terdiam dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino memandangi bangku di depannya.

Yang satu terlihat seperti makhluk sejenis zombie, yang satu lagi sudah tidak masuk 3 hari ini.

Ino sedikit banyak paham, mungkin penyebab absennya Haruno Sakura mungkin gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin… Haruno itu tengah menghindari Uchiha Sasuke. Atau mungkin perempuan berambut merah jambu itu sudah kabur lagi seperti _dulu_.

Dan Yamanaka Ino kali ini menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Ia mungkin memang adalah iblis wanita terkejam, dan mungkin Haruno Sakura tengah berdo'a di kapel atau di gereja untuk mengiriminya pulang langsung ke nereka. Tapi, tolong jangan pandang semua hal ini dari satu sisi saja.

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dalam kisah ini kenapa ia tampak seperti tokoh antagonis yang akan di benci oleh seluruh dunia? Kesalahan yang ia buat hanya satu, tapi bahkan Hinata yang berhati lembut saja begitu membencinya. Semua orang egois, mereka terlalu egois dan terkekang dengan perasaan mereka sendiri hingga melupakan tentang bagaimana perasaannya.

Apakah yang lain pernah memandangi masalah ini dari sudut pandang Ino?

Ia akui, memang ia salah, ia memang orang yang menyuruh pemuda-pemuda itu untuk menakut-nakuti Sakura. Pelecehan boleh, tapi sumpah ia tidak pernah menyuruh mereka sampai memperkosa. Ia tahu Sakura malah di perkosa dari bibir Pein yang membentak-bentaknya mengatakan bahwa wajahnya sudah babak belur gara-gara saat ia tengah menikmati tubuh Haruno Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino tetaplah wanita, dan sebagai wanita ia bersumpah ia tidak bermaksud menyuruh mereka memperkosa Sakura. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat Sakura pulang kemari, walaupun Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ia yang menyuruh mereka semua adalah dirinya tapi percayalah rasa bersalah dan rasa takut itu benar-benar menghantuinya.

Katakan dia bodoh, katakan dia egois, katakan ia kejam, tapi jika itu memang harga yang pantas di bayar untuk mendapatkan cinta Uchiha Sasuke. Ino rela melakukan itu sungguh.

'_Tapi kau toh tidak mendapatkan Sasuke bukan?'_ Ino menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Bah, dia memang menyerah.

Tapi, rasa cintanya pada Sasuke tidak semudah itu hilang.

Rasa itu masih ada di sini, walaupun masih sebesar dulu tapi ia tahu kini lebih bijak jika ia menyerah saja.

Toh, mau ia melakukan apapun Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin menerimanya begitu sajakan? Walaupun Uchiha brengsek itu tidak pernah sadar, tapi dari dulu Ino sudah tahu bahwa dalam hati pemuda itu akan tetap ada nama Haruno Sakura sampai kapanpun. Walaupun pemuda itu menyangkalnya sampai matipun, percayalah mungkin Ino lebih mengenal baik Sasuke di bandingkan Sasuke mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Dan, saat ini pilihan terbijak yang dimilikinya adalah mundur.

Karena, ia sudah cukup membuat kekacauan.

**Drrt… drrt…**

Kening Ino berkerut, matanya menatap Kurenai dengan canggung, kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam sakunya, kemudian ia membuka _flip _ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombol hingga pesan masuk itu terbuka.

Mata _aquamarine_nya membelalak.

Tatapannya kemudian berpindah menatap pemuda di depannya itu.

Kapan Sasuke mengiriminya _sms_?

**From : Sasuke U.**

**Bisa kita mengobrol? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti kalau boleh.**

Dan dalam hati ia menebak-nebak.

_Apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya?_

_._

_._

_._

Sabaku Gaara melihat Kankurou sibuk membantai _Jin _dalam _game _Tekken 5.

Ia benar-benar tidak berminat mengiyakan ajakan Kankurou untuk menemaninya bermain _game _itu, pikirannya tengah melayang-layang tak tentu. Dan ikut bermain dengan Kankurou saat ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri karena berarti ia akan membiarkan Kankurou membantainya sampai _mampus_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pikirannya yang tengah berpetualang tanpa tahu arah, tentu saja tidak di butuhkan seorang Einstein untuk tahu bahwa pikiran Sabaku Gaara tengah berpetualang memikirkan Haruno Sakura.

"Hoi, kau baik-baik saja adik manis?"

"Apanya yang adik manis," Gaara melotot menatap Kankurou.

Pemuda itu kemudian berguling membelakangi Kankurou dan menatap awan di balik jendela kamarnya. pfft, sudah mau senja dan berarti hari ini sudah akan berakhir. Tanggal keberangkatannya makin dekat, dan mau tak mau itu membuat Gaara makin gelisah.

"Kau mikirin apa sih?"

Gaara bisa merasakan Kankurou yang sudah menekan tombol pause –terdengar dari nada ketika game di pause, tengah menatapnya. Kankurou mungkin Kakak yang cuek, tapi Kankurou setidaknya cukup peduli dengan Gaara.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Sudah main lagi sana, berisik tahu."

**PUK.**

Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya tertimpuk bantal.

"Huh, sok sok jual mahal. Nanti di Amerika sana siapa yang bakal cerewetin kau lagi, pfft."

Dan Kankurou terdengar kembali memainkan _game_nya.

Berbicara soal Amerika, tanggal keberangkatannya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Dan Sakura bahkan sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Apakah… ini berarti kemungkinan terburuk sudah terjadi? Mungkin ini cara menolak secara halus dari Sakura. Dan mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil merebut Sakura lagi dari genggamannya.

Ia tertawa miris dalam hati.

Apanya yang merebut, memangnya sejak kapan Sakura menjadi miliknya.

Brengsek, ia mencintai perempuan itu lebih dari apapun dan ia bahkan tidak tahu apa perempuan Haruno itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

Gaara menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Ia kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal merahnya.

Bisa gila dia lama-lama kalau begini.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino tengah duduk berdua di mobil _sport _milik Sasuke.

Dan belum ada kata yang terlontar dari keduanya. Sementara mobil terus melaju, dan sebentar lagi akan tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Ino masih menebak-nebak apa yang akan Sasuke sampaikan. Apa itu…soal Sakura?

_Che_, bodohnya dia!

Pasti soal Sakura, memangnya apa lagi?

"Ino."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya menyadari bahwa mobil sudah berhenti di kediaman Yamanaka. Dan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Sudah sampai ya," Ino kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Kalau begitu aku –"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Oh," si tunggal Yamanaka itu kemudan diam. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?'

"Aku sudah menghancurkan persahabatanmu dengan Sakura. Aku ingin–"

"Oh ayolah Sasuke," Ino memotong perkataan Sasuke seraya memutar matanya imajinatif. "Akukan sudah pernah mengakui kalau aku sejak awal mendekati Sakura untuk dekat denganmu."

"Walau dengan alasan apapun kau tetap teman dekat Sakura, walau niat awalanmu bukan untuk berteman dengannya tapi kau tetap jadi temannya."

"Ya sudah terserah."

"Aku ingin kau berteman lagi dengan Sakura."

Dan gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan kaget. "Maaf, tapi, apa?"

"Aku ingin kau berteman dengan Sakura lagi."

"Kau ini gila ya? Atau idiot?"

Pemuda itu menatap jalanan di depannya, ia menyeringai tipis. "Mungkin."

"Tapi…" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kenapa?"

Detik-detik berlalu begitu lama bagi Ino, ia memandangi Uchiha dengan bingung. Ia mengerti jika Uchiha Sasuke menginginkannya meminta maaf kepada Sakura. _Hell,_ kesalahan yang ia lakukan terlalu besar. Tapi, berteman lagi?

Apa Uchiha Sasuke sudah gila?

Haruno Sakura mustahil akan bisa memaafkan dirinya!

"Karena aku ingin ada banyak orang di sisi Sakura yang akan bisa melindunginya jika aku tidak ada di sisinya Ino. Karena itu, bisa?"

Mata Yamanaka muda itu membelalak ngeri begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke. Pemuda tidak berperasaan ini, apa yang hendak di rencanakannya?

"Dan, boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi darimu?"

Debaran jantung Ino terasa begitu keras kali ini.

"Bisa berikan ini pada Sakura?"

Dan pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan benda itu di depan Ino. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino memandangi Sasuke dengan heran, tapi dirinya lebih heran ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan tulusnya kepadanya.

_Ia tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum untukmu Ino._

"Setelah aku pergi, kumohon…"

_Karena yang ia lakukan hanya memakaimu, mencacimu, dan menyia-nyiakanmu_.

"—Sasuke…"

"…berbahagialah."

.

.

.

Itachi memandangi adik bungsunya dengan tatapan heran, sesampainya di _mansion_ Uchiha pemuda itu terlihat begitu ringan. Yang paling aneh adalah ketika beberapa hari belakangan adiknya itu menjadi orang yang begitu gila dengan kafein. Bayangkan, adiknya tidak pernah meminum kopi karena ia begitu membencinya tiba-tiba meminum kafein dengan jumlah banyak. Bagaimana ia tidak menjadi ketakutan?

Ia berdiri bersandari di pintu masuk kamar Sasuke, matanya memandangi Uchiha muda itu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk besok?"

Sasuke menoleh heran ke arah Itachi, dengan dagunya ia menunjuk ke arah kopernya berada.

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal Sakura baru pulang ke Jepang. Dia di Amerika, kau di Jepang. Kini, ketika Sakura di Jepang, kau malah pergi," ledek Itachi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Hidupmu bagai _dorama _saja _ototou_."

Tawa dari si bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian meledak. "Kau orang kedua yang berkata hal-hal mengenai _dorama _itu."

"Yang pertama?"

"Hinata."

"Ah gadis Hyuuga itu," Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa waktu. Si sulung keluarga Uchiha itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, ia lalu duduk di samping adiknya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, kepalanya bergerak menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Oh ya, kau sudah memberitahu Sakura kau akan pindah sekolah ke London?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena ini normal untuk menanyakan tentang cinta dari hidupmu?"

"Kau menjijikan, Itachi."

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

Adiknya itu justru terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya. Keningnya berkerut kemudian mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Ia mengerti keadaan ini. Secara resmi ia bisa mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya si manusia yang sering menebar pesona, adalah seorang _drama king_.

"Kau tidak akan melamar pekerjaan sebagai penulis skenario saja Sasuke? Habis kau sepertinya –_ok_! Aku bercanda! Kau tidak perlu menendangku bodoh!" teriak Itachi seraya beringsut menghindari tendangan dari adiknya itu.

"Kau selalu meledekku," dengus Sasuke, pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Habis kau begitu manis untuk aku goda."

"Menyebalkan."

Tawa mengudara kembali di ruangan itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia seperti mengejek kelakuan Itachi yang begitu puas mengganggunya.

Masih dengan bekas tawa di wajahnya, Itachi mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke. "Aku tahu keadaanmu dan Sakura tidak seperti dulu. Tapi, asal kau tahu kalau aku mendukungmu 10000000000 persen untuk menjadikan Sakura adik iparku."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa –walaupun jenis tawa keduanya berbeda. Adik dari Itachi itu menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi, membuat Uchiha yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Alasan adikku yang tampan ini tertawa seperti maniak?"

"Karena…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Itachi hampir menyuruhnya buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi adiknya itu terlebih dahulu berbicara. "—dia tidak akan pernah sudi memaafkanku."

_Dan, Itachi bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar suara Sasuke seterluka itu_.

.

.

.

_To_ **Be** Continue.

.

.

.

_Author Note's :_

_Buakakakkakakak, hayolooooooooh Sasuke mau kemana? Hahahahahahaha *ini author ketawa puas amat ya* wkwkwkw =)))  
_

_Sayakan udah bilang kalau ini beres jaman kapan chapter kemarennya. Jadi buat yang komentar aku banyak salahnya maklum aja ya, aku nulis ini dari jaman SMP dan masih belajar sampe sekarang. Makasih kritiknya saya jadi bisa belajar hehehe, tapi kalau mau ngobrol lebih panjang log-in aja ya biar kita bisa saling memperbaiki. You should grown up too boy/girl/whatever...  
_

_Oke, bab ini kebagi-bagi dari pikiran Sasori, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, dan Gaara. Dan saya sebenernya ada rencana buat bikin sequel, atau prequel sih tepatnya. Ceritain pra-dark moon tapi dari sisi Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasori. Tiap karakter kebagian 1-3 chapter. Mungkin di publish setelah darkmoon tinggal 1chapter lagi. Dan ada bonus! Saya mau bikin behind the dark moon, tentang pengkarakteran, tentang cerita dark moon, dan lain-lain! Mungkin berbarengan dengan chapter depan akan saya publish juga._

_Aseeeeeeek 3-5 chapter lagi tamat! Yuhuuuuuuuuu~ do'akan lancar terusss updatetannya. Tapi, jangan lupa di dukung juga yaa wkwkwkwk._

_Kalau begituuuu mohon reviewnya lagi yaaak!_

_._

**Thank's To **

_Deti ; CherryGold26 ; Guest ; haruchan ; hanazono yuri ; cebong ; khoirunnisa40 ; haru no baka ; rul chan ; Neychan ; Snow's Flower ; Rha Inadraw ; Guest ; kHaLerie Hikari ; poetry-chan ; Racchan Cherry-desu ; Saga desu ; Francoeur ; Aozora Straw ; Cherry ; nyakoi-chan ; DEVIL'D ; Nuria23agazta ; hurt ; Ah Rin ; iya baka-san ; Dark Courriel ; Eysha 'CherryBlossom ; Guest ; Watashi no Namae ; Universal Playgirl ; kudo ; Hikari Ciel ; YashiUchiHatake ; kuziu ka atha ; sabel ; Yuhi ; hikaru sora ; amu-b ; febri feven ; white moon uchiha ; SaSakuToCherry ; 1415 ; angkerss. ; no name ; Allysum fumiko ; Hatake Ridafi kun ; Anka-Chan ; Shi-Chan ; Guest ; ; Lhylla Kiryu ; sasusaku forever ; dakota ; Wong Kurang Kerjaan ; sachi ; tataruka ; ; yucini ; d'cho ; Alifa Cherry Blossom ; ayam petok ; shawol21bangs ; Neti Hzr ; jean ; langitmerah31 ; Guest ; Guest ; Sebagai respons untuk tiap chapter ; R  
_

_._

_With Love,_

_._

_Arissa._


	19. ACT 19 : Friends?

Mata _hazel _milik lelaki Haruno itu terlihat berbinar memandangi bayi perempuan yang ada di dalam ruangan berkaca itu. Senyuman tidak henti-hentinya terulas di bibir mungilnya. Tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk kaca dengan lembut.

Pengasuh yang kini menggendongnya seolah mengerti apa yang anak lelaki itu ingin katakan.

"Iya, dia adikmu Sasori-_chan_," ucap Nenek Chiyo seraya menatap bungsu Haruno yang baru datang di dunia.

Berumur 3 tahun, dan akhirnya Haruno Sasori melepas statusnya sebagai anak semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno. Anak kecil itu kemudian menatap adiknya dengan tatapan senang.

"_Halo, Imotou._"

.

.

Arissachin production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Arissachin

**WARNING : OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

**.**

**ACT 19 : Friends? **

**.**

Mata biru Yamanaka muda itu terlihat kosong. Pikirannya berkabut, barang yang Uchiha Sasuke titipkan padanya masih tersimpan di tasnya. Dan, ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Seandainya saja Haruno Sakura masuk hari ini, mungkin ia bisa dengan enteng menyimpan barang itu di kolong mejanya atau di tasnya.

Tapi sayangnya si bodoh Haruno itu tidak masuk kembali dan membuatnya repot.

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayunya. Katakan saja bahwa dia mengada-ada, tapi rasanya dadanya sedikit ringan, akibat dari dirinya melepas Uchiha bungsu itu mungkin. Melepaskan seseorang sepertinya lumayan mengangkat beban pikirannya sepertinya. Yah, memangnya menyukai seseorang tanpa bisa bersama –apalagi di cintainya, memang merupakan beban.

Brengsek, sungguh dia terdengar menyedihkan sekali.

Matanya melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke dan menemukan bangku Uchiha bungsu itu sudah kosong. Lelaki itu kelihatannya tidak akan masuk juga hari ini, mungkin tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi jauh nantinya.

Atau mungkin ia berniat pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. _Well,_ memang Uchiha itu tidak memiliki ikatan erat dengan orang-orang di kelas ini juga. Sebagian adalah _fangirls_nya dan sebagian adalah _rival_nya dan sebagian adalah penjilat semata, hanya beberapa yang benar-benar mengenal Uchiha muda itu.

Tanpa sengaja matanya bersibobok dengan mata milik Hyuuga muda itu.

Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Walaupun Hinata tidak tahu kenyataannya, kebenarannya, tapi ia ragu Hinata masih belum bisa menebak segala hal yang telah terjadi. Di bandingkan Sakura yang bertindak sesuai dengan emosinya, Hinata lebih memakai logika. Ia lebih sering memikirkan segala hal dengan baik-baik bukannya langsung menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Sedikit banyak ia kagum dengan jalan pikir Hyuuga Hinata, dia dewasa untuk orang seumurannya.

Belum lagi Hyuuga Hinata itu berpacaran dengan Naruto, si bodoh berkepala kuning yang sangat kekanakan. _Well,_ bisa dibilang mereka memang saling melengkapi. Yang satu pendiam, yang satu cerewetnya minta ampun. Yang satu kekanakan sekali, yang satu terlalu dewasa.

Tapi, omong-omong bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto?

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Di kelas, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Dan, perempuan Yamanaka itu memandanginya lekat-lekat di kelas tadi membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Sekolah tanpa mereka berdua benar-benar sepi.

Usai membereskan bukunya, ia melambaikan tangan pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan tersenyum kecil pada beberapa pria yang menatapnya kagum –dia tidak sebuta itu kau tahu.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, rasanya entah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan tentunya hal itu mengakibatkan otaknya bekerja keras belakangan. Banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya nyeri karena ia terlalu berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, perbuatan Yamanaka Ino, dan—

"Hinata."

Mata _amethys_nya membelalak, kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Boleh kita bicara?"

Dan ketika kepalanya ia tegakkan, mata sebiru lautan milik Uzumaki Narutolah yang menyambutnya.

–_kisah cintanya dengan Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

Wajah Uzumaki Naruto memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Disampingnya duduk pewaris dari kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga. Tapi berbeda dengan dulu-dulu dimana keadaan terbalik 180 derajat –Hinatalah yang selalu berwajah merona di dekatnya, kini ialah yang berwajah merona.

Jantungnya berdebar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Perjalanan dari kelas Hinata menuju _rooftop _sekolah ini lumayan jauh, salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang bersedia membuka mulutnya duluan. Sementara Naruto terlalu gugup, Hinata sendiri…ia tidak tahu.

Ah, ini benar-benar bisa membunuhnya.

Perjalanan yang terasa begitu lama baginyapun akhirnya selesai juga. Kini, baik Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di _rooftop _sekolah mereka. Sementara ia berhenti melangkah, Hinata terus berjalan mengabaikannya hingga kini yang ia bisa lihat adalah punggung Hinata yang membelakanginya berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Mau bicara apa?"

Akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya juga.

Narutopun pada akhirnya mengumpulkan keberaniannya sendiri. "Kita tidak bisa menghindar selamanya bukan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku ingin bicara soal kita." Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf soal yang dulu."

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah suara yang keluar dari bibir Hinata adalah tawa perempuan itu.

"Lucu sekali." Terdengar tawa itu kemudian berubah menjadi lirih. "Kau tahu tidak?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Kupikir aku akan selamanya memiliki dendam padamu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, semuanya tidak serumit itu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. _Maksud Hinata adalah_?

"Kau…tidak memiliki dendam?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya Naruto…" Hinata berbalik menghadapnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki dendam padamu, marah mungkin iya, kesal iya, tapi benci? Tidak, aku tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa membencimu. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah orang yang paling penting untukku—"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terdiam.

Tidak, tidak, Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu bukan—

"—kupikir pada akhirnya mungkin kita bisa berteman."

_Karena hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah pertemanan dengan Hyuuga Hinata._

"Tidak," gumam Naruto, ia menatap Hinata linglung. "Aku tidak mau."

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu,"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Satu kali Hinata, aku hanya minta satu kesempatan, bisakah?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan wajahm memohon.

"Naruto—"

"—aku berjanji kalau kali ini aku mengacaukannya, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Selamanya. Aku janji."

"Tapi—"

"Hinata—"

"NARUTO!" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. "Dengarkan aku."

Wajah perempuan itu kelihatan mengeras, dan dalam hatinya Naruto tahu, bahwa perempuan itu sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Hinata begitu mirip dengan Haruno Sakura, sekalinya Hyuuga muda itu menetapkan pilihannya, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa begitu putus asa.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku menyukaimu, aku bahkan mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku bahkan bisa memberikan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu," ucap Hinata dengan menatap matanya. Mata _amethyst _itu terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya. "Tapi itu dulu."

Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak mau dengar," desis Naruto seraya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Naruto—"

"Hinata, aku bersumpah aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Aku mohon, berhenti."

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang telapak tangan menangkup wajahnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata lembut Hinata. Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya dulu hingga membuat perempuan yang begitu mencintainya ini selalu terluka karenanya?

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya kalaupun kita bersama kembali hal itu tidak akan membuat segalanya lebih baik. Mungkin nanti, mungkin dimasa depan. Mungkin suatu saat, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kalau takdir mengatakan kita bisa bersama. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk kembali ke pelukanmu. Tapi, tidak sekarang kau—"

Segalanya terdengar begitu menyakitkan, telinganya berdengung. Perlahan dunianya terasa menjadi abu-abu, ia tidak tahu apapun, tidak bisa merasakan apapun, tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Kali ini, dadanya begitu sakit, rasanya benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

Ah.

Pada akhirnya iapun sama seperti Sasuke yang merasakan patah hati.

Bodoh.

Ia merasa bodoh pernah menyia-nyiakan Hinata.

Dan ia benar-benar merasa kalah kali ini.

_Kali ini ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa tuan takdir bisa berbaik hati, dan mengembalikan perempuan yang mencintainya ini kepelukannya kembali._

.

.

.

Sakura menatap Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Tubuhnya di sangga beberapa bantal hingga kini ia dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Haruno muda itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Bahkan ketika kedatangan Yamanaka Ino di beritahukan padanya oleh Ayame, Sakura menolak menggerakan seujung jarinyapun.

Untuk apa jalang ini berada di hadapannya?

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau melihat keberadaanku di sini."

Ia mendengus geli. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

"Aku di sini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk orang yang pernah kucintai –ah dan kau cintai juga," ucap Ino. Bibirnya membentuk seringai puas begitu melihat kilatan ekspresi di wajah Sakura. "Untuk Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Apa yang ia inginkan? Dia, menyuruhmu apa? " alis Sakura terangkat, suaranya terdengar mengejek Ino.

"Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan. Jadi tutup mulutmu, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali," tawa sinis terdengar menguar di ruangan tidur Sakura. Mata _aquamarine _Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura, kali ini suara Ino terdengar begitu marah. "Aku benci padamu, itu fakta. Tapi, aku harus mengakui bahwa rasa benci ini tumbuh karena aku iri padamu. Ya, aku iri padamu Haruno Sakura. Kau, orang yang memiliki kasih sayang berlimpah, orang dengan hidup tersempurna yang pernah ada, dan orang yang memiliki segala hal yang aku inginkan. Aku iri padamu, dan rasa iri itu yang membuatku begitu membencimu. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih menolak untuk menggelapkan mataku karena hal itu."

Iris hijau _emerald _Sakura menatap Ino, seolah meminta perempuan itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah ujung kesabaranku. Dia pria yang kuinginkan, dan lagi-lagi dia adalah milikmu. Kau begitu baik padaku, kau membuatku populer. Semua orang memujaku, tapi sayangnya aku tetap adalah bayangan dari Haruno Sakura, si perempuan Maha sempurna. Jangan salahkan segala hal yang kuperbuat, kaulah yang memantik segalanya. Dan, kebencianmu dengan Sasuke itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal—"

"—apa maksud—"

"—karena akulah yang menyuruh orang-orang itu Haruno."

Kemudian ruangan itu lebih hening di bandingkan biasanya. Haruno muda itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Tunggu, apa? Ja-jadi…

"Aku pelakunya, aku yang menyuruh mereka menakut-nakutimu. Dan aku tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun, karena dengan begitu aku memiliki waktu bersama dengan Sasuke selama ini," ucap Ino seraya mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "Mungkin kau selalu menyalahkan Sasuke atas segala kejadian ini. Tapi, kau yang terlalu tidak mempercayai Sasukelah yang membuat segalanya lebih runyam Sakura. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya bukan pada Sasuke tentang yang sebenarnya? Dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan Haruno bodoh?"

Dan perkataan Ino seolah-olah menamparnya.

Ia benar, Sakura tidak pernah meminta kebenaran dari Sasuke…

_Karena ia selalu menyimpulkan segala hal dari yang ia lihat…_

Ia benar, Sasuke tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun…

_Karena ia selalu memotong dan tidak pernah bertanya pada pemuda itu…_

Dan, ia benar bahwa Sakuralah yang membuat semua ini menjadi runyam…

_Karena sifat kekanakan bodohnya…_

Matanya terasa basah kali ini, astaga apa yang telah ia lakukan! Berarti, selama ini ia hanya menuduh tanpa ada dasar apapun. Kalau begitu, semua ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman paling rumit yang pernah ada! Dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

'_Tunggu!_' teriaknya dalam hati, dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupinya. Kepalanya mengengadah ke arah Yamanaka muda itu. Bibirnya terbuka dan suaranya terdengar parau. "Pe-pergi, apa maksudmu?"

Bibir Yamanaka Ino membentuk seulas senyuman sinis. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya dan melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih ke atas pangkuan Sakura. "Selamat kau telah mengirimkan pria bodoh itu jauh-jauh dari hidupmu. Semoga kau bahagia atas keputusanmu."

Dan perempuan berambut pirang itupun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang terdiam memandangi amplop putih itu. Tapi baru 3 langkah, ia berhenti. Tubuhnya kembali memutar ke hadapan Sakura.

"Sasuke berharap bahwa kita bisa berteman lagi. Tapi sayangnya hal itu sepertinya mustahil, dan aku tahu kau akan meminta permintaan maaf dariku terlebih dulu sebelum kita akan berteman. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu. Jadi daripada menjadi teman, menjadi orang asing lebih baik bukan daripada tidak sama sekali."

Mata hijau Sakura menatap mata biru Yamanaka Ino.

"Kusarankan kau tidak melepaskan tangan si bodoh itu lagi. Dia cukup tolol melepaskanku, orang yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Jadi kuharap otakmu itu bisa lebih pintar disbanding Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino mengangkhiri kalimatnya dengan bungkukan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Haruno Sakura terdiam menatap kepergiannya, meninggalkan bungsu Haruno itu sendirian dengan amplop yang ditujukan padanya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Haruno Sasori nyaris terjerembab jatuh dengan bokongnya yang terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai rumahnya. Ia mencari-cari pelaku dari pendorongan yang nyaris membuatnya jatuh dengan bodoh itu, dan ia menemukan adik kecilnya. Berlari menuju pintu depannya dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Bukankah terakhir kali ia menemukan Haruno Sakura tergeletak di atas ranjang di kamarnya?

"Kau mau kemana!" teriak Sasori.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban hanyalah bantingan di pintu rumahnya. Nyaris saja ia berlari mengejar si adik bodohnya itu –hey Haruno Sakura masih belum cukup sehat untuk menyetir! kalau bukan suara Ayame menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja Tuan muda."

Sulung itu kemudian menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "_Nande_?"

"Tadi tanpa sengaja aku mendengar bahwa Nona Sakura akan pergi ke bandara mengejar Tuan Muda Sasuke," pembantu berambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis. Diam-diam Sasori tahu kalau Ayame adalah orang yang mendukung hubungan adiknya dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu.

Mata Haruno sulung itu terbuka lebar. Apa! Sakura akan menyusul si brengsek itu! Ta-tapi—

"Akhirnya salah paham, semua ini akan selesai bukan? Nona Yamanaka sepertinya telah meluruskan segalanya."

.

.

.

Dada Uchiha itu terasa sakit menyadari bahwa kini ia benar-benar tiba di London. Langkahnya terasa hampa, ah ternyata mungkin pada akhirnya ia dan Sakura benar-benar tidak akan bisa bersama ya? Senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tiba di mobil hitamnya.

Alisnya mengangkat tinggi begitu menyadari bahwa alih-alih membukakan pintu mobilnya, supirnya itu justru menyerahkan ponsel berwarna hitam padanya. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke dimana kau?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar khawatir. "Hn, aku baru saja sampai di London. Kenapa Kak?"

"Bisakah kau langsung terbang lagi ke Tokyo? Pesan penerbangan pertama dari sana mengerti?"

Isak tangis terdengar menjadi latar belakang suara Itachi di sebrang sana. Perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak. Ia menelan ludahnya, dan akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian ia bertanya. "A-ada apa? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke Tokyo?"

Kakaknya terdengar menarik nafas dalam-dalam, detik-detik berlalu begitu lama baginya hingga pada akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya kembali. "Sakura kecelakaan…"

Hatinya mencelos. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika dirinya menjatuhkan ponsel di genggamannya, matanya terasa panas seakan-akan mempersiapkan air yang akan keluar dari matanya kapan saja.

_Ya Tuhan, tolong katakan ini semua hanya lelucon._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

**.**

AUTHOR NOTE'S :

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAK BIG PLOT TWISTKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?! Ayo ada yang nyangka gak bakal gini? 3 chapter dan fanfic ini selesai! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mungkin nanti surat Sasuke bakalan muncul. Mungkin._

_Oh ya, nanti bonus+kemungkinan side story bakalan keluar bareng sama epilog oke?_

_Duh, bimbang nih harus sama Sasuke atau Gaara ya endingnya? Pfft, ada yang punya pendapat mending sama siapa endingnya? :D_

_Buat 85 reviewer, WAAAAA KALIAN LUAR BIAASA! MENUNGGU SELAMA INI MAAFKAN :''') MAAF GABISA BALES SOALNYA TUGAS MENUMPUK TAPI INI CURI-CURI WAKTU BUAT NULIS DAN UPDATE TAPI MAKASIH UDAH NYEMANGATIN! NANTI KUUSAHAKAN NULIS LAGI YA DIANTARA TUGASKU INI HIKS._

_Udah ya, gitu aja. Bye! Sampai ketemu :)_

_._

_._

_xxo._

_._

_selenavella_


	20. ACT 20 : The Truth Is Hurt

Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari mata hijaunya, membuat pandangannya mengabur. Kakinya membawanya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan di bandara, ia merogoh sakunya dan berusaha mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tangannya menekan angka 2 dan berharap bahwa ia bisa tersambung pada pria berambut gelap itu. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, alih-alih pergi ke _gate _3 tempat dimana seharusnya ia pergi menemui Gaara ia malah pergi ke _gate _7 dimana Sasuke berada.

Tapi, sebelum ia mengakhiri semuanya ia memiliki hal yang ia harusnya selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Alih-alih tersambung pada Uchiha bungsu itu, ia justru tersambung pada kotak suara.

Tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunci mobilnya, ia menghapus air mata yang menghalangi pemandangannya dengan lengan atasnya. Sakura memacu kakinya lebih cepat, berlari di bandara internasional Tokyo.

"Sa-Sasuke? Tolong tunggu aku, jangan naik ke pesawat. Sasuke? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berharap suaranya akan terdengar jelas ketika mengucapkan hal itu. "Aku –AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Tapi sayangnya ketika truk itu menabrak tubuhnya, kata-kata itu hanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi agar, pria itu bisa mendengarkan pernyataannya yang sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Selenavella

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**ACT TWENTY : The truth is hurt.**

.

Tubuh Sasuke rasanya lelah sekali, belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti tenaganya terkuras habis. Dadanya terasa begitu berat. Ia menaiki pesawat pertama yang bisa ia dapatkan dari London kembali ke Tokyo, lalu ia langsung pergi ke rumah Sakit dimana Sakura di rawat.

Semuanya masih saja terasa samar-samar dan berwarna hitam-putih. Seolah-olah, ini hanyalah sebuah bagian dari film bisu. Dunianya tiba-tiba berubah hening. Sasuke tidak menyukai ini. Tapi, ia bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun dari dunia menyebalkan itu.

Derap langkah Sasuke menggema di lantai _Konoha Hospital._ Tiap langkah yang ia lalui, rasanya semakin lama semakin berat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, jantungnya terasa makin lama semakin berdetak keras, perutnya terasa melilit hebat. Ia terus berpikiran bahwa kemungkinan ia tak'an pernah sempat bertemu Sakura lagi menghantuinya.

Ia tak'an sanggup jika hal itu memang akan benar-benar terjadi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang-orang yang ia kenal duduk dengan tatapan sedih, bingung, dan kosong. Wajah-wajah orang yang ia kenal, semuanya terlihat murung. Hinata yang menangis di bahu Naruto, Sasori yang terus menerus menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada kedua lututnya, Kiba, Shikamaru, semuanya terlihat sedih. Namun ia tak menemukan Gaara dimanapun. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu, ia takut. Ya, pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ketakutan seperti ini.

Sasori adalah orang pertama yang menghampirinya, di ikuti oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka semua berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka melemparkan pandangan yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Sebuah pandangan simpatik. Cih, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak membutuhkan pandangan macam itu.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Setelah beberapa kali menelan air liurnya, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri bertanya. "…B,bagaimana?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia belum sadar." Ujar Sasori dengan suara pelan.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke…bagaimana ini," perempuan Hyuuga itu mengisak pilu.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "B-bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Dia menyusulmu ke bandara. Dan… dan, mobilnya mengalami kecelakaan _Teme_." Ujar Naruto dengan mata sendunya, ia menoleh menatap mata biru Naruto. "Keadaannya… Buruk."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukan Hinata. "Dimana dia?"

.

.

Segalanya terasa bagaikan mimpi, ketika ia menaiki mobil menuju rumah sakit, ketika ia bertemu dengan Seiji supirnya, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasori, Hinata, Naruto. Dan, ketika ia berada di ruangan ini, ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Pintu ruangan bernuansa putih itu terbuka pelan, hidungnya mencium bau rumah sakit yang khas.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, rasanya dadanya begitu sesak, seperti di remas dengan keras. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu tersebut, mata _onyx_nya dengan cepat menemukan sosok gadis itu tertidur di atas ranjang. Dengan berbagai alat bantu yang menyambung ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu terliah ringkih, berbeda dengan Sakura yang ia kenal.

Gadis keras kepala yang sangat membencinya itu, kini tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Langkahnya membawa Sasuke ke arah ranjang Sakura. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. wajahnya putih pucat, dengan lebam di beberapa sisi. Selang infus menempel di permukaan tangannya. Sebelah kakinya di gips, dan kepalanya di pasangi perban.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sebuah peralatan yang menunjukan detak jantung gadis ini. Yang berarti menandakan bahwa gadis ini masih hidup.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. Tangan yang biasanya terasa hangat itu, kini terasa sangat dingin. Dengan suara yang ia usahakan sedatar mungkin, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini aku…"

"Kau menyusulku? Aku…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, tangannya bergerak, menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyusulku. Terkadang, aku merasa _timing _kita selalu tidak tepat ya? Seandainya aku mau menunggumu sebentar lagi saja…," mata _onyx _Sasuke menjelajahi wajah Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu ia mencium tangan Sakura. "Cepat bangun, kau tak bisa tidur seperti ini. Ayo bangun." Bisik Sasuke pelan. "Aku sudah di Tokyo lagi, apa yang kau inginkan lagi? Ayo bangunlah…, ayo bangun Sakura… Ayo bangun…"

Ya Tuhan, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Sakura…

Jika ia tahu gadis ini akan menyusulnya ke bandara, mungkin ia tidak akan terbang ke London. Jika ia tidak dengan bodohnya memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya. Mungkin ia akan tahu bahwa gadis ini menghubunginya terus menerus.

"Sakura… bangunlah. Aku di sini, aku di sini." Ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Maafkan aku, maaf… semuanya gara-gara aku…maaf…maaf…"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini, hanya terdengar suara mesin yang menunjukan detak jantung Sakura dan deru nafasnya. Sasuke terdiam. Suara nafas Sakura yang terdengar pelan menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Nafasnya. Nafasnya masih ada di sini.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana keadaannya jika ia tidak mendengan suara deru nafas gadis itu. Dan, ia tidak mau membayangkan itu.

Rasanya seperti bermimpi.

Gadis itu, _cherry_nya sekarang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Gadis yang biasanya melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian itu, kini terdiam dan bahkan tak membuka matanya. Mata _emerald _gadis itu tertutup, sekarang Sasuke takut mata _emerald_ itu tidak akan terbuka lagi.

Sebuah cairan bening meluncur keluar dari matanya tanpa ia bisa cegah.

Air mata pertama yang keluar dari matanya.

Sasuke kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang Sakura. Air mata mulai keluar dengan cepat mengaliri mata Sasuke. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Ia terus-terusan berfikir Sakura akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Kumohon, jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke menangis dalam diam, ia benci saat ia terlihat lemah seperti ini. Semakin ia menginginkan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis, semakin deras air matanya keluar dari kedua mata _onyx_nya.

"Hey," ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari kursi tersebut. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya, ia memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium kening Sakura. "Aku keluar dulu ya? Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan Sakura, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari paviliun ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya ke taman di rumah sakit tersebut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

Ia ingat, dulu ia sering kabur kemari jika ibunya membawanya untuk menjenguk kakeknya dulu. Terkadang Sasuke membawa Sakura kabur bersamanya, dulu ibunya sering sekali membawa Sakura kemanapun mereka pergi.

Sakura selalu menjadi kesayangan ibunya.

Kakinya bergerak, dan iapun menjatuhkan diri di atas rerumputan. Ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, perlahan-lahan sebuah bayangan buram terbentuk di kepalanya…

Sasuke mengingat sesuatu.

Dengan terburu-buru ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Lalu, tangannya bergerak ke saku celananya, ia merogoh mencari-cari telepon genggamnya. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celananya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Sasuke mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

'_**TIT.**_

_**Halo? Teme? Kau di–'**_

Sebelum pesan tersebut selesai Sasuke menekan tombol _next_. Lalu, pesan suara kedua mulai terdengar.

'_**TIT.**_

_**Sasuke? Ini Ino, Sasuke Sakura sedang menyusulmu ke bandara, semoga kalian akan terus bahagia. Aku –'**_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menekan tombol _next_. Bukan itu pesan yang ia cari-cari. Ayolah…

Jantung Sasuke seakan-akan berhenti berdetak, ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara gadis itu. Gadis_nya._

'_**TIT.**_

_**Sa-Sasuke? Tolong tunggu aku, jangan naik ke pesawat. Sasuke? Aku tahu semuanya sekarang, aku… Maaf… Aku –AAAAAAAAAAAAA! CRASHHHH,'**_

Seluruh emosi yang ia pendam selama ini seolah-olah memberontak mencoba muncul ke permukaan, nafasnya sesak, dadanya terasa begitu nyeri, sangat nyeri. Mendengar Sakura menyebutkan namanya, membuat dirinya kembali ingat betapa besarnya rasa rindu akan gadis itu. Ia begitu merindukan Sakura hingga rasanya sekujur tubuhnya begitu sakit. Rasa sakitnya terasa begitu nyata…

Dan kata-kata yang tak mampu gadis itu selesaikan…

Apakah mungkin?

Apa bolehkah Sasuke berharap? Beranikah ia mengharapkan kata-kata yang ingin di keluarkan gadis itu adalah kata-kata yang memang ia inginkan? Beranikah ia?

"A-aku…."

Sasuke jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Suaranya seolah-olah terkunci. Dadanya terlalu sesak.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini… Kenapa…

"Demi Tuhan...," tangan Sasuke bergerak ke arah rambutnya. Ia menjambak pelan rambutnya. Matanya terasa begitu perih. Kepalanya terasa berat, seperti berkabut. Sebelah tangannya bergerak, mengusap pipinya, lalu turun dan menutupi mulutnya, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tangannya berhenti gemetaran.

Uchiha Sasuke berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Sasuke memukul tanah di bawahnya dengan kuat berkali-kali, dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, ia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

Atau teriakan.

'_**Sakura…**__'_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu, dan gadis itu masih saja belum sadarkan diri. Setiap hari, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menungguinya. Lelaki itu, kelewat takut untuk pulang. Bagaimana jika ia pulang dan sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.

Ia bahkan tidak mau membayangkan hal itu.

"_Ne_, Sakura cepatlah bangun. Kau mau aku cium seperti putri tidur?" canda Sasuke, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah, kau harus kuat. Kau harus bangun, karena banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kau mengertikan Sakura? Mengertikan hm?" ujar Sasuke lembut.

Keadaan Sasuke tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin hanya perbedaan jenggot tipis yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Tiap hari, ia memang membersihkan dirinya. Pembantu di keluarga Uchiha selalu datang membawa perlengkapan sang tuan muda, jadi lelaki itu tak perlu repot-repot meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi, pandangan mata lelaki itu yang biasanya terlihat nakal meredup. Mata _onyx_nya yang biasanya terlihat bersinar, kini seperti kehilangan cahayanya.

_**KRIEEEET**_

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, dan menunjukan seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Lelaki berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai kakak Sakura.

Sasori.

Sasori berjalan mendekat menuju Sasuke, ia lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Pulanglah, kau sudah terlalu lama di sini, dan kembalilah nanti." Ujar Sasori pelan.

"_Iie," _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya."

Sasori mendecih pelan. "Kau keras kepala."

"Hn."

Sasori membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kita ke kafetaria, aku ingin bicara." Ujarnya singkat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura." Ujarnya singkat.

Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Yang lain akan menggantikanmu, kau butuh makan juga tuan Uchiha. Dan, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tentang." Sasori memberi jarak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "…Sakura."

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

Sasori dan Sasuke kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam diam. Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang secangkir _lemon tea._ Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kafetaria rumah sakit yang sepi membuat suasana makin terasa mencekam. Mereka seolah-olah hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Awalnya, aku memang membencimu karena alasan konyol. Karena adikku membencimu juga, walaupun aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti. Adikku membencimukan dulu?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn."

"Sekarang, aku ingin kebenaran." Sasori lalu menggerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah. "Kenapa ia bisa membencimu?"

"Salah paham, ia mengira…, aku menyuruh orang untuk… Melakukan…, hal…" Sasuke seakan tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia membuang wajahnya. "_Mengerikan_." Gumamnya pelan.

"Itu orang suruhanmu?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan orang-orang suruhanku." Ujar Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bersumpah."

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke." Sasori menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau sejak kau masih dalam perut bibi Mikoto. Kau bukan tipe orang yang sekejam itu juga. Kukira." Sasori mengangkat bahunya, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Terima kasih," pemuda Uchiha itu menundukan kepalanya. "Seandainya Sakura juga bisa mempercayaiku sebagaimana kau _Nii-san_."

Hanya terdengar deruan nafas mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mendengar Sasori mendengus.

"Hey, kau mau tahu rahasia tidak?"

Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasori bingung. "Rahasia?" Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya idiot karena mengulangi pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk."Hmmmm, rahasia kecil adikku tercinta."

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya. "Rahasia apa?"

"_Well,_ Sakura menceritakan sesuatu padaku sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu. Ia menceritakan… _perasaannya_."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia lalu dengan cepat memandangi Sasori. "Apa yang ia ceritakan?"

"Ia menceritakan, rencana balas dendamnya. Ia menceritakan Gaara. Ia menceritakan bagaimana kau berubah menjadi seorang sosok Sasuke yang berbeda. Ia menceritakan…seseorang yang mulai mengganggu pikirannya." Ujar Sasori pelan.

Sasuke membelakkan matanya. Pernyataan Sasori membuatnya kaget, telinganya berdenging. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bolehkah ia berharap?

Sebelum Sasori sempat berkata-kata lagi, tiba-tiba suara derap kaki terdengar begitu riuh dari kejauhan. Sasori menengok ke arah suara tersebut, dan menemukan dokter dan suster tengah berlari ke arah paviliun kamar adiknya. Hatinya kembali berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Sasori memanggil nama si bungsu Uchiha, "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku memiliki perasaan tak enak," Sasori lalu dengan cepat bangkit dari kursi dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sadar apa yang di maksud Sasori, lalu ia bangun dan ikut berlari menyusul Sasori.

Letak kafetaria yang tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Sakura membuat mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai kamar Sakura. Sesampainya di sana, pintu kamar Sakura sudah di jaga oleh dua suster.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada kedua orang suster tersebut.

Suster tersebut menatap Sasuke, pipinya bersemu merah. Mungkin sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan, suster itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keadaan pasien memburuk. Ketika suster jaga menungguinya, tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya berhenti."

"APA?!" teriak Sasori. "La-lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Keadaannya semakin buruk, Dokter Sarah sedang mencoba menyelamatkannya," suster berambut pirang kini angkat bicara. "Keadaan pasien sangat buruk, maaf ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi mungkin kalian lebih baik mempersiapkan keadaan terburuk."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dunia Sasori dan Sasuke seakan-akan runtuh begitu saja…

.

.

.

"_Kemungkinan ia sadar kembali hanya sedikit tuan Uchiha_." Jelas dokter Sarah –dokter dari Jerman yang sengaja keluarga Haruno datangkan, dengan bahasa inggris. "_Keadaannya terus naik-turun, dan saat ini semakin memburuk."_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Please, just help her. Bring back her. Please." _Jawab Sasuke.

"_Keadaan nona semakin hari semakin buruk tuan, bukannya saya tidak mau membantu, akan tetap saat ini, keadaannya sama sekali tidak membaik." _Dokter dengan rambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya. "_Kemungkinan ia bangun kembali hanya sebesar 35%. Benturan di kepalanya terlalu keras, kakinya patah, dan beberapa tulang rusuknya juga patah. Beruntung tulang itu tidak menusuk organ vitalnya. Keadaannya sangat kritis."_ Jelas dokter Sarah. "_Aku takut kalau kalian harus mempersiapkan keadaan terburuk tuan."_

"Kami menerbangkanmu kesini bukan untuk menyerah, jalang!" maki Sasuke dalam bahasa jepang. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "_Apa tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan lagi? Kumohon? Aku akan membayarmu berapa saja. Asalkan dia selamat."_

"_Ini bukan masalah uang tuan," _Dokter Sarah menghela nafasnya. _"Dia mungkin saja hidup saat ini, namun dalam keadaan koma selamanya. Sekarang ia hidup hanya dengan bantuan alat-alat. Jika memang anda mau, menurut saya lebih baik anda melepasnya saja." _Ucap dokter Sarah pelan.

Dokter berumur 36 tahun itu sangat sadar bahwa anak lelaki ini sangat mencintai pasiennya. Namun, keadaan pasien kamar 26 itu memang sudah sangat parah. Ia meragukan bahwa pasien itu masih bisa bertahan berada di sini.

Kecelakaan itu berkibat terlalu fatal.

Sudah merupakan anugrah bahwa pasien itu masih bernafas saat di bawa ke _Konoha Hospital _. Selain alat-alat tersebut, keinginan pasienlah yang membuatnya masih hidup, Haruno Sakura masih ingin hidup. Sarah kira itulah kenapa ia masih bisa bernafas ketika di bawa ke rumah sakit. Membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis itu menyerah ketika di perjalanan mau tak mau membuat Sarah bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau membayangkannya.

"_NO! YOU CAN'T!" _Seru Sasuke dengan marah. Matanya berkilat merah. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Sakura lagi. Ia tidak boleh! "_Anda harus melakukan segala yang anda bisa!"_

Dokter Sarah menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu sang pemuda. "_Kalau begitu. Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang. Saya akan tetap berusaha semampu saya. Tapi, saya sarankan anda mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk." _Ujarnya seraya berlalu. Hak _stiletto_ merahnya terdengar berderap menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas rambut di kepalanya. Kakinya melemas, dan akhirnya ia jatuh merosot di dinding rumah sakit.

"Tidak… kau harus bertahan Sakura…" gumam Sasuke.

Ia menutup matanya dengan rapat. Berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan Sasori kini tengah duduk berdampingan di kursi depan kamar Sakura. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu putus asa.

Sasori menunduk, kepalanya ia sangga dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak… tidak mungkin ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Gumamnya lemah.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Ia akan selamat."

"Kau dengar yang dokter Sarah katakan bukan?!" teriak Sasori kesal. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia memukul lututnya dengan cukup keras. "Sakura tidak boleh mati! Dia masih terlalu muda! Demi Tuhan, akan kulakukan apapun! Menukarnya dengan nyawakupun aku rela!" teriak Sasori.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia juga tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin Sakuranya selamat. Ia ingin melihat senyuman gadis itu kembali. Ia ingin melihat mata _emerald _gadis itu berkilat bahagia. Ia ingin gadis itu bernafas. Ia ingin gadis itu kembali bermanja-manja. Ia ingin tawa gadis itu. Dan…

Ia ingin…

–_Mendengar gadis itu mengatakan ia mencintainya._

_._

_._

Author Note's :

Halooo~ bagaimana ini!

Dark moon dengan chapter paling sedih, dan paling susah di buat! Saya udah ngerjain dari bulan mei tahun 2011 loh! Khusus chapter ini duluan! Oh ya, ini di bawah ada beberapa pertanyaan ya yang banyak banget ditanyain sama reviewer.

Kelihatannya, orang-orang berdemo ya karena Author ngahahaha.

**Q1 : Kalau endingnya GaaSaku, kenapa character diatas sana gak ada Gaaranya? Kalau endingnya GaaSaku, nanti semuanya merasa terbohongi dong.**

**A1 : Fanfic ini di post pas jaman ffn belum ada fiture banyak character gitu. Dulu cuman ada 2, dan emang malas sekali author ini menambahkan Gaara. Dan, kalaupun misalnya iya endingnya Gaa Saku, fanfic ini 70% lebih isinya tentang SasuSaku loh. Jadi, kalau dibilang membohongi ya engga juga. Bisa dianggap sad-end ajakan kalau gitu.**

**Q2: Ino hukumannya kurang. Gak masuk akal.**

**A2: Bisa dibilang Ino itu mentalnya keganggu. Kalau author sih pengennya Ino masuk rumah sakit jiwa. ****Tapi, ino bilang loh kalau dia gak nyuruh orang-orang merkosa Sakura. Nakut-nakutin iya, tapi merkosa engga.**** Baca lagi lebih teliti kay? Dan, jangan salah loh orang yang kayak Ino itu tertekan banget. Sakura bahagia, segalanya punya. Ino? Jangan liat dari satu sisi aja. Mungkin buat kalian sepelelah, patah hati doangkan? Tapi, patah hati dari Sasuke ini bisa memicu mentalnya makin keganggu loh. Masalah hati bisa bikin orang depresi. Kalau ada yang ngomong patah hati itu masalah sepele, mungkin dia gak pernah jatuh cinta sama orang banget-bangetan. Tiap orangkan beda. Dan, Ino gak nyesel? Dia emang gak nyesel. Dia gak nyuruh orang-orang merkosa Sakura. Kalau dia nyuruh dia harusnya sih nyesel. Mungkin nanti ya di dark moon special, author bakal jelasin lebih lanjut. Oh ya, buat yang nanya hukuman buat Ino gak masuk akal. Yang masuk akal gimana dong? Soalnya kalau masuk penjara : 1 gada bukti. 2 saksi kejadian gak ada. Ah elah secara logikanya aja itu lebih mustahil.**

**Q3 : Ending pairnya jangan tanya kita dong!**

**A3 : Ngahahaha, kan cuman nanya doang. Soalnya author lagi berusaha buat open mind, cari ending yang emang masuk akal. Gataunya orang-orang malah demo dan berantem tentang end-pair huhahaha. **

Ngahahahaha, udah ah. Authornya ngakak liat orang-orang di kotak review pada demo semua. Mungkin kalau ini di Anime, author sudah dibakar rame-rame. Ceritanya sendiri ini sebenernya bener-bener melenceng dari ending yang diperkirakan di awal. Tapi, yasudahlah. Pada akhirnya, mau apapun yang dilakukan, keputusan apapun yang diambil, mau A, B, atau C, gak'an semua orang bahagia jadi yaa mengertikan?

**Oh ya, aku publish fic baru. Calon bakal pengganti dark moon, judulnya chasing perfection. Jadi udah dark moon aku bakalan konsen kesana. Silahkan cek! :D**

Reviewnya?

.

Cheers

.

.

Selena-chan


	21. LAST ACT : Remember

**CEK BEHIND THE SCEENE DARK MOON DI PROFILE AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ia melihat sungai kecil yang memisahkan rumah itu dan hutan pinus. Ia berjalan ke arah sungai itu, lalu ia berjongkok di hadapan air sungai. Dan ia melihat bayangan dirinya sewaktu kecil tengah bermain dengan Sasuke kecil. Dirinya sewaktu kecil tengah menyiramkan air ke wajah Sasuke, dan menyebabkan dirinya dulu tertawa lebar, dan dari wajahnya sangat terlihat bahwa Sasuke kecil kelihatan sangat sangat sangat sebal. Lalu suara Kakeknya yang memanggil nama Sakura, dan ketika Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, ia tidak menemukan apapun, dan iapun kembali memutar kepalanya dan tidak menemukan bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke._

_Bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke kecil menghilang._

_Tapi kali ini dirinya menemukan bayangan dirinya kembali namun dalam versi remaja. Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum melihat dirinya membuang rokok yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan memarahi lelaki itu habis-habisan. Ah, ia ingat… Itu terjadi saat ia berumur 13 tahun, saat tahun terakhir sebelum Kakeknya meninggal. Mau tak mau Sakura merasa lehernya tercekik kali ini._

_Dulu, ia sering membaca, ketika seseorang akan meninggal orang itu akan melihat pandangan masa lalunya. Apakah…_

"_Apa aku sudah meninggal?" suara Sakura terdengar berbisik pelan._

_Tiba-tiba ia melihat asap dari vila Kakeknya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah villa itu, semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu ek. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. Dan, akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu itu._

_Suara hangat dan berat menyambut dirinya._

"_Ah, Sakura-_chan_ ya?"_

_Tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan isakan tangis yang hendak keluar, namun sepertinya matanya menkhianatinya karena dirinya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air matanya. Matanya membelalak, rasa rindu yang membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Kakinya dengan cepat berlari dan ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menabrak orang tersebut. Ia memeluk kencang orang itu dan membiarkan dirinya menangis terisak-isak di depan orang itu._

"_Kakek… Kakek, aku… Kangen."_

_Ya, orang itu adalah kakeknya._

Satutobi Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Selenavella

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

**LAST ACT : REMEMBER**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Ini hari ke 29. Hari ke 29 sejak Sakura koma. Dan, ia tidak menunjukan sedikitpun perubahan. Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah beranjak jauh-jauh dari gadis itu. Sasoripun tidak berbeda jauh. Ayah dan ibu Sakura kini tengah berada di Kafetaria. Meninggalkan Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata yang menjaga anak mereka.

Bahkan seorang Haruno Rin dan Haruno Seiji nyaris menelantarkan perkejaan mereka. Mereka lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas di rumah, sudah jarang mereka berpergian ke luar kota atau bahkan negri. Mereka terlalu takut. Rasa takut akan kehilangan puteri merekalah yang membuat mereka memilih mengabaikan segalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Ya Tuhan, apa Sakura akan terus begini." Ujar lelaki itu frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. "Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini…"

Hinata meremas bahu Sasuke pelan. "Ia akan sadar Sasuke. Ia gadis yang kuat. Ia pasti akan sadar."

"Jangan terlalu _mellow _begini_ teme, _Sakura gadis hebat. Dia pasti akan pulih dengan cepat." Ujar Naruto mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya. Mata biru laut milik pemuda itu mengeras. "Sakura adalah salah satu gadis paling hebat yang kukenal. Dia akan bertahan."

"Tapi… ini sudah terlalu lama…" Gumam Sasuke. Ia menyisir rambut _raven_nya ke belakang. "Aku… –hanya ingin agar ia bangun kembali. Hanya itu…"

Sasori yang tengah menyenderkan bahunya di dinding melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Adikku itu gadis luar biasa Uchiha. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, pasti ia akan segera bangun… pasti."

"Semoga." Bisik Sasuke pelan. "…Semoga."

Kepalanya terasa begitu nyeri. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, kini ia berubah. Wajah tampannya kelihatan lelah, seperti sudah berumur lebih tua dari seharusnya. Ia nyaris terlihat seperti gelandangan, tanpa ada yang mengurusnya.

Ia tahu benar bagaimana kacaunya dirinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kepalanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sakura, ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Sasuke."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mencari asal suara itu. Matanya melebar begitu menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di lorong rumah sakit. Mata _jade_nya kelihatan marah, panik, wajahnya bercucur keringat. Melihat Gaara seolah melihat dirinya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Hai, senang melihatmu Sabaku."

.

.

.

Baik Sasori, Hinata, maupun Naruto, semuanya meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke bersama dengan Gaara. Dua orang itu duduk bersisian di depan ruangan Sakura. Sejak Gaara duduk di sampingnya hingga detik ini, keduanya masih sama-sama terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Sasuke diam dan mengulum senyumnya.

Gaara menyisir rambut merahnya. "Kalau bukan karena aku mencari tahu sendiri, aku ragu akan tahu mengenai hal ini," pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Matanya menutup rapat. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi."

Tidak, tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Kau tahu rasanya saat kepalamu di pukul kuat-kuat dari belakang, dank au bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kau akan terpukul? Kurang lebih rasanya begitu. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Yang ia harapkan adalah Sakura bahagia, tanpanya, dan selalu tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik pemuda di sampingnya. "Hei, Sabaku," ia berhasil membuat Gaara manatapnya. Kedua orang pemuda itu saling bertatapan. "Apa kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari Sakura?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak pernah menjawab, tapi kupikir aku tahu jawabannya."

"Mungkin jawaban yang ada di otakmu berbeda dengan apa yang hendak di sampaikan Sakura," kata Sasuke ringan. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menatap lurus dinding di hadapannya. "Kau tahu apa yang lucu? Hari keberangkatan kita sama, jamnya hanya berbeda 30 menit, dan yang lebih lucu _gate _keberangkatan kita bersebelahan."

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan bingung Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bisa jadi ia memilihmu. Bisa jadi ia hendak pergi ke _gate_ku untuk menolakku kemudian berlari ke _gate _keberangkatanmu. Bisa jadi ia menelefonku terlebih dahulu untuk menolakku? Kau terlalu baik Sabaku, aku berani bertaruh setengah populasi perempuan yang kau kenal jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi, apa alasan Sakura tidak akan memilihmu?" Uchiha muda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai. "Pada akhirnya aku menyadari. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Sakura, maka orang lain yang akan kuberikan restu untuk bersama dengannya hanyalah kau."

Gaara terkekeh pelan. "Kau terdengar begitu dewasa Sasuke, untuk kali ini aku harus mengakuinya," suara pemuda itu terdengar melembut. "Tapi, kurasa kita harus menunggu dulu untuk memberikan pidato kekalahan Uchiha."

Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawanya.

Butuh beberapa lama hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa pada akhirnya jika ia memang mencintai Haruno Sakura, sepenuh hatinya dengan seluruh jiwanya. Walaupun untuk menyadari hal itu, ia membutuhkan banyak hal untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

Dan walaupun enggan, ia harus mengakui, bahwa Sabaku Gaara lebih pantas mendampingi Haruno Sakura. Jauh lebih pantas di bandingkan dirinya. Pemuda itu bisa menjaga Sakura lebih baik darinya, pemuda itu tidak akan menyakiti Sakura seperti dirinya, dan pemuda itu harusnya bisa membuat Sakura bahagia di bandingkan dirinya.

Semesta bertindak begitu lucu padanya.

.

.

.

Ini merupakan hari ke –56. Sejak hari pertama Sakura kecelakaan Sasuke tidak pernah beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Ia dan Gaara bergantian pulang ke rumah, dan pada akhirnya hubungannya dengan Gaara membaik. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar Haruno Sakura bisa membawa keajaiban padanya.

Hari itu merupakan malam bersalju. Lagu natal mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Saat itu masih pukul 04.45. Lelaki berambut _raven _itu tengah tertidur seraya memegangi tangan sang gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sebuah gerakan kecil membuat kesadaran pemuda itu kembali.

Sebuah gerakan kecil dari tangan sang gadis membuat sang pemuda bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dengan cepat bangun dan memandangi wajah sang gadis. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi, ternyata yang terjadi justru berbeda dengan apa yang ia takutkan. Gadisnya…, kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Lalu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Mata itu memandang langit-langit rumah sakit dengan tatapan sayu. Mata _emerald_nya akhirnya terbuka.

_Sakura sadar!_

Rasanya Sasuke begitu lega, kakinya terasa lemas. Ia terlalu bahagia. Demi segalanya yang ada di bumi. Sakuranya, _cherry_nya sadar kembali. Puji syukur untuk _kami-sama_!

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke –nama pemuda itu.

Tangan Sasuke dengan refleks bergerak menuju pipi Sakura dan membelainya perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan dengan lemah ke arahnya. Mata _emerald_nya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke, mata hijaunya itu kelihatan bingung.

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya, seandainya saja bisa ia mungkin sudah menangis saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar…kau sadar…," ujar Sasuke pelan berulang-ulang, perutnya terasa tergelitik. Perasaan ini membuat dadanya seakan-akan seperti hendak meledak. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdecih mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, dokter. Ya, kita butuh dokter…" Sasuke terlihat seperti masih belum sadar.

Ia dengan cepat menekan bel untuk memanggil perawat atau dokter, atau siapapun..

Melihat _cherry_nya sadar kembali adalah sebuah kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Sakura membuka mulutnya, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Gadis itu masih terlalu lemah bahkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura terlihat masih setengah terjaga, masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura . "Ada apa?"

Sakura terdengar berbisik pelan, dan ia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir gadis Haruno itu. Berusaha mendengar lebih jelas apa yang hendak di katakan Sakura.

"…_takut…"_

Suara gadis itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Sasuke tertegun. Suara Sakura memang terdengar lebih mirip dengan bisikan dan nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi bagi Sasuke kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jelas. Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus. "Jangan takut, aku disini. Aku akan selalu berada di sini."

Mata _emerald_nya terlihat begitu lemah. Pegangan tangan Sakura di tangan Sasuke mulai menguat, ada apa dengan Sakura? Mata hijau itu kelihatan linglung, takut.

Saat ia hendak bertanya, terdengar pintu di buka. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat para dokter juga perawat bergegas masuk. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi dan melihat mata Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Aku akan kembali lagi, _ne_?"

.

.

.

Dengan sebuket besar lili putih di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menjinjing sebuah kantung kertas yang cukup besar, Sasuke memasuki rumah sakit. Beberapa suster yang mengenalnya menyapanya, ia yang biasanya hanya mengangguk kini tersenyum menanggapinya. Moodnya dalam keadaan baik, jadi tidak ada salahnya tersenyum bukan?

Sakura yang sadar membuat semua orang—terkecuali Sasuke, Sasori, dan Seiji yang kebetulan berada di rumah sakit, saling berburu datang. Dan saat jam 6 pagi, semua orang sudah berkumpul di sini. Tapi, karena perempuan itu koma dalam waktu yang lama dokter-dokter di rumah sakit melarang orang-orang bertemu Sakura hingga proses pemeriksaan selesai.

Selama prose situ berlangsung Sasuke memilih pulang ke rumah, mandi, membeli bunga dan makanan untuk Sakura. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Ia menaruh kantung kertasnya di tangan kanannya, dan mengetuk pintu itu. Berharap hari Sakura sudah selesai di periksa oleh dokter. Hatinya berdebar-debar seiring dengan dirinya yang memutar kenop pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menemukan Sakura, ia justru di kejutkan oleh sosok berambut merah di hadapannya.

Keningnya berkerut begitu melihat ekspresi wajah pria di depannya itu. Sasori kelihatan murung, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"

Pria Haruno itu berjalan ke arahnya. Dan, hal yang berikutnya terjadi membuat dirinya benar-benar ketakutan. Pria itu menangis. Haruno Sasori menangis.

"Sasori ada apa_—"_

"Sakura…Sakura…"

Dan kata-kata yang berikutnya terdengar dari bibir Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa ia cerna. Dunianya…, semuanya terasa kembali menggelap.

'_Karena mungkin pada akhirnya ini adalah hukuman untuknya_.'

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan pintu kaca tanpa berani masuk ke sana, ia menggenggam buket lili putihnya. Mata _onyx_nya mengamati gerak-gerik wanitanya. Betapa ia ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

Tapi hatinya kelewat nyeri begitu menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki tengah berjongkok di depan kursi roda seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia ragu-ragu melanjutkan langkahnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Gaara menatap Sakura, dan bagaimana Sakura menatap Gaara.

Dan lagi-lagi, hatinya terasa nyeri.

Ia baru saja hendak mundur, tapi mata _jade _Gaara menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya, membuatnya menhentikan langkahnya. Dan mata _emerald _Sakura kali ini mengikuti langkah Gaara.

Mata hijau itu kelihatan takut, bingung, dan hilang.

Gaara kelihatan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura, pemuda berambut merah itu bangun tapi sebelum ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh, tangan Sakura menghentikannya. Tatapan Sakura seolah memohon pada Gaara untuk tidak meninggalkannya—sepertinya. Tapi, Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura sebelum membisikan sesuatu lagi.

Disini, ia dengan bodohnya menatap interaksi dua orang itu, hingga akhirnya Gaara berdiri di depannya. Bahunya di teput pelan oleh Gaara. "Bicara sana, aku ke kamar Sakura duluan."

Dan pemuda Sabaku itu meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Sakura. Butuh beberapa menit, sebelum Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Sakura. Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan langkah ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya hingga dirinya berada di hadapan Sakura. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Sakura yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Hey, sudah baikan?" Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya, ia menaruh buket bunga lili di pangkuan Sakura. "Selamat ya, kau perempuan hebat."

Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Aku senang kau bisa bangun lagi Sakura. Kau harus tahu bahwa semua orang menunggumu bangun," kata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Termasuk aku."

Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Dan hal yang ia takutkan terjadi, perempuan ituketakutan menatapnya. Ekspresi takut itu begitu ia benci. Dan harusnya ia menyadari semua yang ia harapkan terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Gaara." Perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan, ia menggigit ibu jarinya. "Aku butuh Gaara, Gaara kemana?"

"Sakura…," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia merasakan ketakutannya semakin hebat ketika pertanyaan yang ia pikirkan, terucap keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau ingat aku?"

Mata hijau itu menatapnya langsung ke dalam matanya. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Menit-menit itu terasa berlalu begitu lama bagi Sasuke. Jelas ia enggan bertanya hal itu, tapi ia harus mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Maaf…"

_Tidak…, kumohon…, jangan…_

"Sakura—"

Mata hijau perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Benturan dari kecelakaan itu berakibat fatal untuk kepalanya. Ketika Sasori memberitahunya keadaan Sakura, mati-matian ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasori berdusta padanya.

Tapi melihat keadaan Sakura, ia sadar bahwa kenyataannya apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Katakanlah padanya, apa yang bisa membuat Haruno Sakura kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan ia bersumpah ia akan melakukan itu, apapun yang bisa membuat Sakura bahagia, ia akan melakukannya. Karena, saat ini, detik ini, hingga di masa depan dan entah sampai kapan, ia bersumpah bahwa kebahagiaan Sakura akan menjadi prioritasnya,

Dan iapun menangis di pangkuan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman, pemuda di depannya ini terlihat menatapnya penuh harap. Dan ketika gelengan ia keluarkan sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu menangis dengan pilu di pangkuannya. Walaupun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang ini.

Sasori-_san _yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Kakak dari Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini banyak orang yang menangis ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengingat mereka. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat mereka semua. Tiap orang yang memandangnya penuh harap, itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya juga melihat mereka begitu kecewa melihatnya.

Kalau ia membuat mereka sedih begini, bukankah lebih baik ia mati?

Tangisan pemuda di depannya ini menyayat hatinya, seolah-olah hatinya ikut menangis dengan pemuda ini. Walaupun otaknya tidak bisa mengingat orang ini, tapi hatinya seolah-olah mengingatnya. Dan haatinya yang ikut terasa nyeri melihat pemuda ini menangis membuat dirinya yakin bahwa keberadaan pemuda ini sama pentingnya dengan keberadaan Gaara dengannya.

Gaara.

Ia memang tidak mengingat pemuda berambut merah yang tadi, mungkin itu hanya _feeling_nya belaka, tapi ia merasa begitu aman dan nyaman bersama Gaara. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia begitu ketakutan ketika Gaara berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda asing ini.

"Maaf…," terdengar gumaman serak keluar dari pemuda di pangkuannya itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Senyuman sedih terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu. "Kau pasti kaget."

Ia mengangguk singkat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau siapa?"

Pemuda di hadapannya diam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kita teman, aku mengenalmu dari kecil bodoh," ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai ke arahnya. Tangan Sasuke terjulur kembali dan memegang tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gigiti. "Nah Sakura, walaupun kau tidak mengingatku. Aku mengingatmu, jadi kau tidak perlu frustasi kalau kau tidak mengingatku ya."

Ia mendengus. "Mana mungkin aku frustasi."

"Aku ini tampan loh, mungkin saja kau akan frustasi karena tidak mengingatku," canda pemuda itu.

"Yang benar saja," ia mendengus menahan tawanya. "Mana mungkin karena alasan bodoh begitu aku jadi frustasi. Kau mengada-ngada sungguh."

Pemuda ini aneh, begitu _bipolar_. Sebentar sebentar menangis, tertawa, menggodanya. Cowok ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda ini. Karena, percaya atau tidak ia memiliki perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa cowok aneh ini dan juga Gaara akan berada di sekitarnya dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

_Jangan bakar author dulu ya, silahkan baca Epilog._

**NANTI TAPI DICHAPTER DEPAN, NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

.

.

.

**Author Note's :**

IYAAAAAA AKHIRNYA INI FANFIC TAMAT JUGA! YAELAH WALAUPUN TINGGAL EPILOG SIH. Butuh hampir 3 tahun lebih daaaan akhirnya yeay! Ini endingnya apa coba ngahahahahaha. Bener-bener beda banget sama yang dipikirin awalnya.

Awalnya endingnya ini mau bikin Sakura minta maaf karena salah paham, terus gitu deh. Tapi gak jadi ngahahaha, taunya jadi gini. Awalnya juga Gaara gakan keluar lagi, tapi nyatanya Gaaranya keluar lagi! Daaan untuk selanjutnya bisa baca Behind The Sceene dark moon ya disini : ** .com**

Oh ya, seperti yang saya bilang di chasing perfection, saya ngakak lagi dan lagi baca kotak review, mungkin kotak review telah berubah menjadi kotak perang. Banyak yang komplen, banyak yang protes, bahkan ada juga yang

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di chapter kemaren :

**Happy ending buat Sasusaku ya? **_: Ini hitungnya Happy ending bukan? Bukan ya? Ini open ending ngahahaha. Happy endingnya buat Sakura udah pasti, tapi sama Sasu apa Gaara ya? Duaduanya baik bangetsss sih jadi susah sekali menentukannya._

**Harusnya Ino kecelakaan mati, diperkosa rame-rame atau dapet hukuman lebih berat** : _ Ino banyak banget di benci di fanfic ini ngahahaha, banyak yang bilang kurang pembalasannya. Tapi gimana dong? Seperti yang sudah saya katakan pada reader yang mem PM saya, cerita itu berhenti pada suatu titik yang penulis inginkan. Karena saya gak nulis lagi gimana Ino kesananya, bukan berarti Ino bahagiakan kesananya? gimana kalau pembaca masing-masing membayangkan gimana nasib Ino? Unleash your imagination guys! :D_

_Dan curhat sedikit ya Ini bener-bener pertanyaan yang bisa bikin saya beneran nangis darah. Kadang ada beberapa orang yang keras kepala dan udah dikasih tau gini masih ngotot dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalau kalian inginnya begitu, makannya saya memutuskan membiarkan nasib Ino di ending terserah pada pembaca saja :-(_

**Endingnya jangaaan GaaHina! Ino di pair sama siapa? Apa Ino ngerti sudut pandang Sakura? Saya bukan flamers kok. **: _Engga GaaHina kok, Gaara sama aku #ditendang. Ino sama siapa ya? Maunya sama siapa? Ino ngerti sama sudut pandang Sakura, tapi dia gak nerima kalau Sakura cuman jadi korban. Ino egois jelas itu trait utamanya, jadi dia mikir dia korban juga. Dia ngerti dia salah, dia tau tapiiiii dia juga mau Sakura ngerti kenapa dia gini. Karena Sakura juga gak mahamin Ino. Iyaaa bukan tahu kok bukan hehehe, tenang aja! :D_

**Kapan selesainya? **: _Ini selesai, tinggal epilog._

**Sakura kok di bikin koma? Gak bisa nebak endingnya sad atau happy, ini keren banget **: _Abiiis buat plot juga sih, sebenernya gak direncanain koma, bener-bener ngerombak ending aku ngahahaha. Endingnya apa ya? Bisa sad, bisa happy :D Ihhh makasih sekali pujiannya. Belakangan jarang menemukan pujian di kotak review soalnya ngahahahaha._

**Harus happy ending! Udah cukup kecewa sama endingnya Blind. Kenapa 3****rd**** personnya Gaara? Bozaaan, bakalan frustasi kalau endingnya bukan Sasusaku. **: _Percayalah saya juga pendukung SasuSaku banget '.')/ Happy ending bukan ya? Mm, mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Saya juga kecewa dengan ending blind huhuhuhu. 3__rd__ personnya Gaara abis Gaara mempesona sekaaaaaaali ngahahahhahaa._

**Sakura mati? Jangan dong. **: _Engga mati, cuman amnesia aja. #iyacuman =)))))_

**Bahagiakan Sasusaku tapi jangan dipaksakan alurnya **: _Ini maksain ga?_

**Bentar lagi tamat ya? Feelnya kurang. Aideen dan fireflies kapaan di update **: _Ini ACT terakhir, tinggal epilog nih! Feelnya kurang ya? Maafin dong, abis author kehilangan passion di bidang tulis nih #apainicurhat. Aideen dan Fireflies seringgg sekali di tanyakan, tapi kayaknya bakalan discontinue sih._

**Beda sama summary, disini Sakura kok kesannya menderita. Sasukenya keenakan di chapter awal. Kurang greget apalagi sama Ino. Endignya Sakura yang ujung-ujungnya ngejar Sasuke ke bandara pula **: _Maafkan beda ya? Abis ini jaman SMP loh nulisnya, jadi plotnya juga belom mateng dan ngikutin aja. Eh taunya malah gini. Ini juga gak sengaja malah endingnya gini. Maklumlah dari SMP ke kuliahkan jadi plinplan gitu. Tapi Dark Moon juga toh broken project makannya kalau kata aku sih ini fanfic gagal._

**Kembali dengan pen-name lama neng? Masalah end pair balik lagi pada authorlah. Gak ada yang berhak memaksakan kehendak ttg pair akhir. Hargai segala bentuk buah karya author. Saya yakin author memutuskan pair akhir dengan segala pertimbangan **: AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGEBELA SAYA =)))))) setelah mendapatkan demo yang menggila di kotak review ada juga yang membela saya. Terharu sumpah. Aduh kalau ada di depan saya mungkin kamu udah aku peluk deh.

**Sakura itu keselamatannya gimana? Dia lari ngejar Sasukekan? Kok Naruto bilangnya mobilnya kecelakaan**? : _Dan ini adalah typo saya lagi kayaknya. Awalnya, Sakura kecelakaannya di mobil tapi saya ubah bikin Sakura tertabrak. Kayaknya itu saya lupa ganti deh. Maafkan ya huhuhuhu_

**Author ganti pen-name **: _Enggak kok, cuman balik lagi ke pen-name lama, kalau yang udah baca dark moon dari dulu pasti tau :)_

Gitu aja ya, makasih buat reviewnya! Nanti disebut di epilog aja yaaa kalian semua! Mwah, I love you guys! Aku capek, dari siang nulis chapter ini dan chapter 2 chasing perfection dan behind the sceene dark moon. Udah dulu ya! Kiss ya!

.

.

.

xoxo.

.

.

selena


	22. END ACT : EPILOG

"SAKURA!" "Haruno Sakura!"

"Iya iya maaf! Maaf maaf!"

Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. Teriakan Gaara dan Sasuke benar-benar memekakak telinganya. Gaun putih yang dia pakai ini kelewat panjang, jadi bukan salahnyakan kalau ia tersandung. Belum lagi ia terlahir memang sebagai orang yang ceroboh—itu sama sekali tidak membantu sungguh. Tapikan ia tidak terjatuh, _hanya_ hampir terjatuh saja kok. Tapi memang tetap saja rasanya sama memalukan.

Ia mendengus menyadari orang-orang di tempat _bridal _itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Beberapa juga ada yang berbisik-bisik. Taruhan, kalau bukan membicarakan ketampanan dua lelaki tersayangnya itu, atau kecerobohannya. Atau yang lebih ekstrem mereka pasti menggosipkan dirinya hendak melakukan poligami dengan menikahi dua lelaki itu karena keduanya sama-sama mendampinginya mencoba gaunnya.

Ah, sulitnya memiliki dua pria yang _super_ tampan disekitarmu.

.

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Dark Moon **_© Selenavella

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story is pure mine

.

"_Aku lahir kembali dalam wujud yang baru,_

_Bukan sebagai bulan yang lemah. Tapi, menjadi bulan yang kuat."_

_._

.

.

.

**END ACT : EPILOG**

.

.

Tangannya menyingkap gordeng yang menghalangi pandangannya, mata hijau Sakura memandangi kerumunan di bawah sana. Mulai dari rekan kerja bisnis, pejabat, aktris, dan banyak lagi orang penting juga petinggi di negara Jepang yang hadir pada pesta pernikahan hari ini. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan pria yang ia cintai menunggunya di bawah sana. Wajahnya yang biasanya kelihatan dingin itu kali ini terlihat cemas.

Senyuman tertawa lembut. Butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya ia berada di titik ini.

Kisah cintanya bukan kisah cinta sempurna. Butuh perjuangan, butuh waktu, dan butuh kesabaran, tapi akhirnya ia bisa sampai di titik ini. Kalau dulu ia sering mengolok-olok _dorama _yang di tonton oleh Hinata, _well _hidupnya sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _dorama _yang ada di televisi. Kehidupan nyatanya berbanding lurus dengan _dorama-dorama _di televisi itu.

8 tahun yang lalu ia kehilangan ingatannya, kecelakaan sialan itu tidak hanya mengambil ingatannya, tapi juga beberapa syarafnya terganggu. Ia membutuhkan waktu 6 bulan untuk belajar menulis dan berjalan kembali. Walaupun begitu, dengan bantuan Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke segalanya lebih mudah. (_Omong-omong soal Gaara dan Sasuke, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lebih bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan kedua orang itu sebagai penjaganya._)

Sikap keduanya yang seringkali bertengkar karena hal sepele yang menyangkutnya benar-benar merupakan hiburan baginya saat menjalani terapi. Belum lagi dengan Naruto yang jadi sering mengikuti dua orang itu, ketiga orang itu membuat trio yang benar-benar berbahaya bagi keselamatan kewarasannya. Ia menunduk tertawa.

Sakura memainkan cincin di jemarinya.

Hari ini dirinya benar-benar merasa _nerveous_. Rasa ketakutan dan panik membanjiri dirinya. Bagaimana jika ia berlaku bodoh? Bagaimana jika ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, atau menjatuhkan buket bunganya, atau menginjak gaunnya sendiri, atau…, ah ia menjadi paranoid lagi.

_Tenanglah Sakura_, batinnya.

"Sakura! Kau pernahkan mendengar kalau orang-orang melihat pengantinnya dulu sebelum acara pernikahan, maka itu akan menjadi bencana!"

Ia mendengus mendengar suara Hinata. Belakang ini perempuan Hyuuga ini menjadi orang perfeksionis yang sangat mudah panik. Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dan kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Orang-orang tidak akan bisa melihat kemari bodoh," katanya ringan. Ia melihat kembali keluar jendela. "Sebentar lagi pernikahannya akan dimulai."

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mendengus. "Karena itulah! Kau ini orang penting dalam acara hari ini, jadi jangan sampai terlihat _ok_? Dan—eh apa itu ditanganmu?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap mata Hinata, ia lalu menunduk dan melihat arah pandang Hinata. Sepucuk surat using ditangannyalah yang membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan. Bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa. "Ini?"

"Mm, apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

"Sakura," Hinata melotot menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?"

"Sekali-kalikan tidak apa-apa" ujarnya ringan. Ia kemudian mendorong Hinata ia tertawa riang. "Sudah kesana, siap-siap! Kaukan orang penting hari ini. Jangan sampai rambutmu malajh jadi mencuat keluar karena mengkhawatirkanku."

Dan meski masih terdengar protes. Pada akhirnya Hinata meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Mata hijaunya kembali melirik pria yang tengah berdiri di bawah sana.

Intinya adalah, ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena keajaiban yang diterimanya.

Tanpa keajaiban itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa berdiri di sini, hari ini.

.

.

.

_Kalau Tuhan bisa memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menukar hidupmu dengan hidupku, maukah kau menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah hidupku?_

_Kisahku bukan kisah Cinderella yang dengan mudah menemukan pangerannya, karena sang pangeran mencarinya. Kisahkupun bukan selayaknya kisah Aurora yang terbangun karena ciuman cinta sejati. Ataupun kisah seperti Belle yang mampu merubah monster seperti si Buruk menjadi pangeran tampan. _

_Kisahku adalah campuran dari kisah romansa, dengan drama, dengan thriller dan juga bumbu realita. _

.

.

.

"Hei, sudah siap?"

Suara Haruno Sasori membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dari buket yang ia pegang. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Kakaknya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hai _Nii-san_!"

"Wah, adikku cantik sekali hari ini. Seperti perempuan asli."

"Sialan," gerutu Sakura sambil tertawa. Ia menendang kaki Sasori yang berhenti di depannya, terdengar desisan Sasori dan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Sasori. Ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai jawaban dari umpatan itu. "Makannya jangan cari gara-gara sama aku!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasori bergerak dan mengacak rambutnya ringan. Ia baru saja hendak memprotes tapi senyuman lembut di bibir Kakaknya membuat dirinya menghentikan niatannya. "Adikku sudah besar ya, aduh aku sayang sekali sih denganmu," kata Sasori ringan. Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. "Lelaki yang kuijinkan merawatmu sampai mati adalah orang paling beruntung."

"Atau paling sial, karena punya calon kakak ipar protektif sepertimu."

Sasori memutar iris matanya. "Kau merusak momen kita."

"Biar saja, aku tidak suka suasana serius begini." Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa tertarik dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah di peluk erat oleh tangan Sasori. Deruan nafas Sasori terdengar di telinganya. "Kak—"

"Sakura, kau harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau adikku paling berharga, paling menyebalkan, paling cerewet, dan yang paling kucintai. Aku bersyukur sampai detik ini aku bisa berada di sampingmu," terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sasori. "Senang kau bisa memaafkan, = dan senang melihat adikku yang bawelnya minta ampun ini kembali seperti semula."

Tangannya bergerak dan memeluk Sasori lebih erat. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kakaknya tercinta. Ia juga menyayangi Kakaknya, sayang sekali.

Ia benci pada tahun pertamanya sembuh, ia selalu melihat kilatan kecewa di mata _hazel _Sasori tiap kali ia mengatakan ia tidak ingat apapun mengenai ingatan masa kecilnya. Rasa sayang pemuda ini menguar begitu kuat baginya, dan bahkan jika ia kehilangan ingatanpun hatinya masih mengingat bagaimana sayangnya ia pada Kakaknya ini. Sungguh, Haruno Sasori itu adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi nomer 1 di dunia ini.

"Aku senang kau kembali, kau tahukan?" ucap Sasori pelan. Ia merasakan tangan dingin Sasori memeluk pinggangnya dengan lebih erat. "Aku menyayangimmu. Sayang sekali."

"Ah apa sih Kak, Kakak cengeng sekali! Kau pasti menangis! Bahu aku basah nih!"

Dan ia tidak perlu membalas ucapan Sasori.

_Karena toh Sasori sendiri pasti tahu seberapa besar ia menyayanginya._

.

.

.

_Semengerikan apapun kisahnya, ia tetap bersyukur pada Tuhan._

_Karena walaupun ia mengalami masa tersulitnya, Tuhan memberikannya banyak karunia-Nya. Ia dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayanginya. Walaupun ia berulang kali menyakiti mereka, mereka semua tidak pernah pergi dari hidupnya._

_Dan pada akhirnya ia belajar untuk memaafkan, melupakan, dan mencintai kembali._

_._

_._

_._

Suara piano mengalun di taman salah satu properti keluarga Haruno.

Ia menyingkapkan poninya yang menutupi matanya dan berusaha berjalan dengan lurus, tanpa menginjak gaunnya, tersandung, atau terantuk kakinya sendiri. Senyuman bangga terulas di bibirnya saat ia yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal-hal ini dengan baik dan sempurna.

Jalanan dari gapura pernikahan hingga altar mungkin masih jauh, dan pria yang paling disayanginya itu tengah berdiri dengan gugup di ujung sana. Ia akan mengingat sepanjang hidupnya untuk mengolok-olok orang itu.

Ekspresi gugupnya itu benar-benar _unforgotable._

"_Hei, berhenti tersenyum bodoh begitu._"

Ia melirik dari ujung matanya, di sampingnya berdiri pria lain yang ia cintai. Dengusan keluar dari bibirnya. "Berisik."

"Tapi hari ini kau cantik sekali sungguh," ucap pemuda itu. Sedikit lagi wajahnya pasti akan memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Tapi, sayangnya hal itu tak terjadi karena pria menyebalkan ini kembali membuka mulutnya lagi. "Untuk ukuran _maid _sih. Kalau ukuran _brides maid _sepertinya masih cantik Scarlette."

Nyaris saja ia memukulkan buket bunga yang ia pegang pada pria dingin di sampingnya. Kalau bukan karena mereka sudah berjalan di tengah-tengah tamu, mungkin ia sudah menendang kaki pemuda menyebalkan ini. Sejak menonton transformer orang disampingnya ini jadi tergila-gila dengan perempuan bule itu.

"Awas saja kau nanti," desisnya sambil memandang lurus ke depannya. "Dasar _best man _gila."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari sampingnya. "Kau mungkin bukan _brides maid _tercantik, atau _maid honor _tercantik."

Sakura menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali, berusaha mengontrol tempramennya, _sabar Sakura sabar, tiga langkah lagi dan dia bisa bebas. _"Sas—"

"Tapi mungkin kalau kita menikah, aku akan pastikan kau akan jadi _Bride _tercantik Sakura."

Dan kemudian dirinya dan Sasuke terpisahkan karena para pengiring pengantin wanita bergerak ke arah kiri sementara para pengiring pengantin pria bergerak ke arah kanan. Pria Uchiha itu selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal, kemudian bahagia, dan malu, dan perasaan-perasaan aneh lainnya.

Ia duduk dan kemudian dari ujung matanya, iris hijaunya diam-diam melirik pemuda Uchiha itu dan kini Sasuke tengah menyeringai.

8 tahun.

Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan ia pilih. Dua orang itu selalu berada di sisinya, dua orang ini sama-sama berarti baginya, dan dua orang yang ia sayangi sama besarnya. Kalau boleh ia jujur ia bisa dikatakan sebagai perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini. Ia memiliki dua orang yang menjaganya, menyayanginya dan terlebih dua-duanya sama-sama mencintainya.

Tapi, bahkan jika ia mengingat atau tidak masa lalunya, hatinya telah memilih.

Dan, pilihannya bukan ia tetapkan karena sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di kamarnya yang dulu. Ia tahu jelas bahwa hatinya telah memilih jauh-jauh-jauh sebelum ia menemukan surat bodoh dari pria itu di kamarnya. Mm, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang klise begitu. '_Tunggu saja hingga surat itu sampai di tangan Naruto_,' batinnya.

Dari ujung bagian pengiring pengantin pria, matanya dan mata hitam pemuda itu bertemu. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai dengan lebar. Kemudian tanpa suara bibir pria itu bergerak dan mengucapkan tiga kata ajaibnya.

_Aku mencintai kamu._

Senyuman lembut terulas di bibirnya, ia kembali menatap Sasori dan Hinata yang tengah mengucap janji di depan pendeta. Ya, hidupnya bagaikan _roller coaster_. Dan dari hidupnya ia tahu, bahwa tidak semua hal yang terjadi dalam drama-drama televisi adalah dusta belaka. Sebagian besar memang benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Duh, rasanya malu juga kalau mengingat dulu ia suka mengejek jalan cerita _dorama-dorama_ itu.

Karena ia merasa bagaimana kehidupannya seperti drama-drama yang ia tonton bersama dengan Sasuke tiap kali pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Dan sungguh, hidupnya tidak pernah merasa lebih lengkap.

.

.

.

.

_He's not perfect._

_You aren't either, and two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can._

_Love is hard when there is love to be had. because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy that is perfect for you._

–_BOB MARLEY_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_SELESAI._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

AUTHOR NOTE'S:

DAN AKHIRNYA SECARA RESMI TAMAT. MAAF YA KALAU GAK PUAS HAHAHA.

Author Note's terakhir dari fanfic ini jadi gak apa-apa ya rada panjang?

OMG, ini beneran tamat! Seri pertama dari multichapter aku yang tamat! Berasa hamil terus ngelahirin gitu kalau kata raditya dika. Aku nyelesein ini jam 7:24 PM, 7 Juni 2014. Ditulis dengan semangat karena aku dari siang gak berhenti nulis Chasing perfection lembaran 2, dark moon last act, dan karena nanggung ya udah deh aku juga nulis ini aja!

Oh ya, ada yang mikirnya Sakura yang nikah gak awalnya? Aku bikinnya biar kalian terkejut aja maaf ya emang aku suka _ngetroll _abiezzz ngahahaha, soalnya emang aku juga sejujurnya gak punya pikiran buat bikin endingnya nikah. _Mainstream _abiezzz, karena kemarin LAST ACT udah _mainstream_, maka ending ini dikurangin _mainstream _jadi _middlestream_ #apahsihah

Takutnya kalian penasaran, kenapa di awal chapter Sakura di bridal? Dia nyobain gaun _maid of honnor_nya. Bukan nyobain baju nikah ya =)))

Endingnya taukan sama siapa?

Kalau gak suka endingnya sama Sasuke, jangan dibaca ini Epilognya. Anggep aja last act tuh chapter terakhir kay? Terima kasih sungguh buat semua orang yang baca ini Dark Moon! Dari awal ababil, terus banyak salah, terus plin-plan, terus didemo, pokoknya makasih buat semua orang yang udah dukung aku, udah ngasih aku pelajaran, dan udah peduli.

Kalian semua luar biasa, tanpa kalian aku udah nutup account aku mungkin dari jaman kapan. Tapi, aku gak'an ngelakuin hal itu kok.

Dan buat aku sendiri, aku bener-bener puas sama ending yang aku bikin :D

Terharu ternyata banyak yang dukung aku dan peduli sama fanfic aku. Ini epilog gak panjang ya? Ngebosenin? Maafkan! Makasih ya atas dukungannya, beribu kali bilang makasih juga kayaknya gak cukup. Dan buat yang minta sequel rasanya rada ragu bakalan aku bikin. _Real life _aku bener-bener kacau, tapi aku pengen sih bikin _spin-off _dark moon, yang nyeritain masa lalu mereka.

Ah tapi entahlah masih ragu.

Tapi yang pasti yang aku pengen tanyain, ada yang penasaran gak sama surat sasuke? Mau bertanya? PM aja ya :p Oh dan buat yang kangen tulisanku, baca aja ya chasing perfection, fanfic aku sih. Itu yang bakalan aku fokusin seudah dark moon tamat hehehe, Psst, disana Sasuke jadi gigolo loh!

Udah ya, gini dulu aja. Aku sayang kaliaaan sekali reader & silent readerku!

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

.

.

Selena.


End file.
